A new beginning
by nikka
Summary: NEW CHAPTER 26 HAS BEEN UPDATED Crossover with BTVS. Cordy has awaken from her coma to find her world has changed. the scobbies after the end of sunnydale, come to L.A. to seek the new A.I.'s help. Spoilers btvs S7 & ats S5. AC, BS, FW and some AB.
1. Guess what? I have amnesia

Chapter 1: Guess what? I have amnesia.  
  
Title: A new beginning  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Rating: General (basically if you're old enough to watch Angel you can read this fanfic).  
  
Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Wehdon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.  
  
Spoilers: Angel season 4, Buffy season 7.  
  
Summary: Cordy is back form the higher plane and she has some news for the gang, news that will lead the Scoobies to L.A.  
  
Time line: Well I played with the time line on this fic, especially on Buffy. On Angel it's right after "the house always wins" right after she returns but from that point on I changed most of the plot. No beast, no "spin the bottle".   
  
On Buffy Willow is still in England with Giles, Spike is back with a soul but he's not crazy. And the First is not around, yet. The rest is the same.  
  
Disturbion: Heree and you can post it at any site just let me know, so I can see my pride and joy for myself.  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, **English is not my native tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, although I have someone who re-proofs the story for me. You're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
Status: Not finished.  
  
A special thank you to Sarah for reproofing my story. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer.  
  
Feedback: I love love love reviews and I'll be sure to mention it at the end of every chapter.  
  
A skinny beautiful girl came down the big staircase. She looked tired. She walked up to the center of the room where two man set on a rounded couch. "Hey." She greeted them and they both stood up. "Relax its just me, she's still upstairs." The two men sighed.  
  
"Fred How is she?" One of the men asked her.  
  
"The same Angel. Still looking around looking alarmed and mystified. I hope Lorne comes back soon. "Gunn." Fred turned to him.  
  
"Yeah baby." He replied with a smile.  
  
"When did he say he's coming back?"  
  
"He didn't. He said he doesn't think it'll take long but who knows..."  
  
As he finished his sentence a green demon walked in to the hotel holding a small bottle in his hand waving it up in the air. "I got it." He cried out in a cheerful tone.  
  
Angel walked up to him. "So this is it. This will restore her memory?"  
  
"According to my source Muffin, this should do the trick."  
  
"She has to drink this?" Angel looked at the bottle and the green liquid inside it in disgust.  
  
"Yes. And I think considering her lack of memory that you three should give it to her, I think she'll freak if she'll see me." Lorne had a good point.  
  
"Okay, lets go." Angel headed for the stairs.  
  
"Will we know instantly?" Fred asked.  
  
"You should." Lorne replied. She joined Gunn and Angel upstairs.  
  
***  
  
He knocked on her door. "Yes?" he heard her voice coming from the other side of the door.  
  
"Cordelia its us can we come in?" There was no reply instead he heard footsteps and then the door was opened. She was still wearing her white dress and she looked angry and confused.  
  
"I'm glad you're here I have some questions." Angel could see she was holding photos in her hand. One of them was of Connor.  
  
"I think I have all your answers." Angel said and showed her the bottle.  
  
"What is it?" She looked at it in hesitation.  
  
"Its something that would bring back your memory." Angel didn't want to mention the word potion, fearing it would arise even more question.  
  
"Describe something, because it doesn't seem like any kind of medicine I know." Cordelia stared at the bottle in doubt.  
  
"It's hard to explain but I promise you it won't hurt you. You just have to drink this and everything will be alright." He smiled at her hoping it will help.  
  
"How do I know you won't drug me and do stuff to me." Cordelia still wasn't convinced.  
  
"Cordy." He handed Fred the bottle and held her hand. She didn't back away. "You came to me, not the other way around. You looked at the pictures, you know I'm your friend, we all are." Fred and Gunn smiled. "Now. You look at those photos and tell me if you trust me, look inside your heart."  
  
Cordelia looked at the photo she was holding, a photo of a baby and him, and the man who called himself Angel, standing behind her looking at the baby smiling. They looked happy. They looked like a family. "I trust you." She said. "Hand me that bottle."  
  
Angel took the bottle from Fred and handed it to Cordelia. She opened it and closed her eyes and in one big sip she drank it all. She opened her eyes. The room was spinning. She held to the lintel of the door. Fred, Gunn and Angel backed away a few inches giving her room. But Angel was on standby to catch her if he had to. She looked up, images flashing in front of her, Snapshots of her life, of the past three months. She took a few steps out of the room and leaned against the wall in the corridor.  
  
"Cordy?" Angel was worried.  
  
She heard his voice and looked towards him, but only saw images. "Angel." She whispered.  
  
"She remembers." He smiled. "Cordy do you know who you are? Where you are?"   
  
The images stopped. She looked at Angel. She remembered it all. "Oh god." She said.  
  
"What is it Cor? Do you remember us?" She looked at Angel.  
  
"Oh god Angel. I can't." She said and pushed him away running down the corridor.  
  
"What?" Angel looked at Fred and Gunn confused. "What just happen here?" He asked the two who looked even more confused. "I'm going after her."  
  
***  
  
Cordelia ran down the stairs and towards the exit. She didn't even notice Lorne coming from the kitchen and bumped into him. "Sorry Lorne." She said and tried to rush out but he stopped her.  
  
"Princess you remember, I knew the potion would..."  
  
"Lorne, I have to go. Don't let him follow me." She said and ran out.  
  
"What? Princess? Who's he?" And just then Angel came rushing down the stairs.  
  
"Lorne did you see Cordelia?" Angel asked in panic.  
  
"Yeah, but she asked..."  
  
"Where did she go? Did she say anything?"  
  
"She asked me not to let you follow her." Lorne replied.  
  
"She what?" Angel was confused. "I guess the potion backfired." Angel came to his own conclusion.  
  
"No cinnamon buns, the potion worked just fine." Lorne disagreed with Angel's conclusion.  
  
"How can you say that didn't you see her reaction?" Angel was angry. He wasn't really sure at whom.  
  
"Its not the potion that made her run off, it's the memories. All that has happened to her in the past 3 months including her previous life came rushing in, and I guess it was to much to observe all at once." Lorne explained. Just then Gunn and Fred came rushing down the stairs. They stopped when they saw Angel standing in the lobby.  
  
"So what now, how will we find her? Do you think she'll go to her apartment?" Angel asked but no one seemed to have an answer. "Because she doesn't know it was rented to someone else." Angel was desperate. "We need to fine her. Gunn you and Fred check the..."  
  
"Hold on cowboy." Lorne stopped the search party before it even started. "You heard what she said, she doesn't want to be found."  
  
"Lorne, she's confused and alone she doesn't know what she wants." Angel was starting to lose his patience.  
  
"I don't think so big guy, I think..."  
  
"Then I guess it's a good thing I didn't ask for your opinion." Angel snapped at him.  
  
"Fine, if you want do it like this go ahead I won't stop you. But don't come crying to me when it blows up in your face." A bit offended Lorne walked away.  
  
"Okay guys, this is what we'll do..."  
  
***  
  
She walked the streets looking at all the people around her. The world hasn't changed much. Except for the shoes, they were different, at least to her observing eye. She stopped in front of a store. She looked inside. It was still open, so she walked in.  
  
"Hello may I help you?" The sales woman asked her.  
  
"No thank you." Cordy brushed her off and headed for the dressing rooms.  
  
"Excuse me how many items? Another sales woman stopped her at the entrance to the dressing rooms.  
  
"Sorry?" Cordy was focused.  
  
"Items? How many would you like to try on?"   
  
Cordelia looked at her hands and noticed she wasn't carrying any. She turned around grabbed a red dress from the hanger and headed back to the dressing room.  
  
"Oh we have it in black also if you prefer..." The sales woman from before stopped her.  
  
"Its okay, I'm a red kind of girl." She turned to the other sales woman. "One item." The woman gave her a tag and Cordy went inside. "She found a free booth and walked in locking the door behind her. She stared at the mirror. She looked the same way she remembered. Her hair was a bit longer. "I guess your hair does grow on a higher plane." She took a good look in the mirror. She took off the white dress and stood in front of the mirror wearing nothing but her lingerie. She rubbed her tummy. She had a tiny belly. "God, how will I tell Angel?"  
  
"Miss are you alright in there?" She heard the sales woman call out to her.  
  
"Yes, thank you." She put the white dress on and looked in the mirror again. "It doesn't show yet, not underneath this dress. I guess he hadn't found out yet.  
  
***  
  
"She's not in her old apartment. I asked the tenant and he said no young blond girl stopped by, although on the looks of him he was sure hopping she would." Fred filled them in.  
  
"Nothing in the bus station either." Gunn informed them on his progress, or lack of it.  
  
"Great, where can she be? She doesn't know any one else." Angel was frustrated. Why did she have to run off like this, why couldn't she have stayed and talk to him? God, sometimes she was a pain in the butt.  
  
"How about Connor? Do you think she's with him?" Fred hypothesized.  
  
"And where is there exactly. We don't even know where he's staying." Gunn reminded her.  
  
"Actually I do." Angel corrected him.  
  
"I've been following him, making sure his safe." Angel explained.  
  
"After what he did to you man?" Gunn was surprised.  
  
"You can't choose family. Besides he's just a kid and he made a mistake, haven't we all?"  
  
"Sure, once I put my mom's white blouse in the washer with my red T-shirt and her blouse was ruined. That was a big mistake. But throwing your father into the ocean for 3 months is not. Its more than that." Fred was still angry with Connor. She felt betrayed. They all did.  
  
The phone rang drawing them back to reality. Angel rushed over to the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Angel?" It was Cordelia.  
  
"Cordy, where are you?"  
  
"You're supposed to say Angel investigations... blah blah blah. 3 months I've been away and you're already neglecting the business." He loved hearing her joke like before.  
  
"Cor where are you?" He was worried and right now he needed to see her.  
  
"I'm fine Angel don't worry."  
  
"But I do worry. Where are you?"  
  
"I need to talk to Lorne, is he there?"  
  
"Lorne? Cor I..."  
  
"Angel. Not now. Right now I need Lorne. Can you put him on?" He was angry all right, but what could he do. Arguing with her will get him nowhere. He had to play along.  
  
"Lorne..." He yelled out. "Fred go get Lorne." He ordered. She ran up the stairs.  
  
"Angel?" He heard her voice from the other side of the line.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"I'm sorry I ran off like I did, but there are things that..."  
  
"That what Cordy? You can tell me anything."  
  
"I know and I will. Just not now."  
  
"What is it you meany?" Lorne came down the stairs.  
  
"Its Cordy she wants to speak to you." Angel handed him the phone.  
  
"To me?" Lorne was surprised. He took the phone. "Hey sugar, where are you?"  
  
"Lorne can you read people threw phones?"  
  
"What gorgeous?" He didn't understand her question.  
  
"If I sing can you read me?" She explained.  
  
"Sugar pie wherever this question is leading towards, I don't want to be a part of it."  
  
"Lorne, I just need you..."  
  
"To do your job for you. And to that I say no way. If you need to tell someone something do it yourself I'm no messenger boy." He knew what she wanted from him, he felt it.  
  
"Okay, give me Angel." She knew he wouldn't budge.  
  
"Sure thing princess." Lorne handed the phone to Angel.  
  
"Hey Cor."  
  
"Hey. We need to talk, can you meet me where we were supposed to have met. Before I left." She offered.  
  
"No. Bad memories." He replied. She didn't know about him and Connor.  
  
"Okay then meet me at the promenade, you know the one."  
  
"Sure, 15 minutes?" he said anxiously.  
  
"Yeah 15 minutes." She hung up.  
  
"So where is she?" Fred was anxious to know.  
  
"I'm going to meet her. She wants to talk." Angel grabbed his jacket.  
  
"Angel is she okay?" Gunn asked concerned.  
  
"I don't know yet. I'll call you when I do." He took the car keys and walked out.  
  
***  
  
She walked across the promenade. **What will I say to him? How can I explain this? Maybe it was a bad idea, maybe I should just...** her thoughts were cut off by a feel, she felt him near by. She turned and saw him walking towards her smiling.  
  
She looked like a vision to him. She stood there all dressed in white. She was so beautiful. He started walking towards her, his heart racing.   
  
She stood there not able to move. He was getting closer and she could barely breath.  
  
He felt like it was the first time they've met in 3 months. This time it was she. She remembered it all. He stopped right in front of her.  
  
"I'm glad you could come." I'm so lying; I wish I could just run off again. She said to him.  
  
"Me too." He replied. "Want to sit down." He offered pointing at a bench beside them.  
  
"Sure." **Thank god I thought I might pass out.**  
  
"You gave us quite a scare." He sat down. She sat beside him.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. It was just too much to take in.  
  
"So you remember everything?" Angel wanted to make sure she was her old self again.  
  
"Everything. Even the part that I didn't remember anything I remember." She smiled.  
  
"Where were you Cordy? Were you happy? What did you do there?" The questions came pouring out.  
  
"Hold on soldier boy." She calmed him down, I'll tell you everything." She took a big breath. "I was on some higher plane, I was okay, and I mean I wasn't sad or anything but mostly I was as bored as hell."  
  
"You were?" Angel was surprised. He thought being a higher being meant more action.  
  
"Yeah, mostly I watched. From time to time I stepped in, but mostly watched." She explained.  
  
"Did you watch over us?" He knew she did.  
  
"Yeah, but I saw other stuff to."  
  
"Like what?" He was curious.  
  
"Like the life of Angelus. Beginning to end."  
  
"Angelus? Why would you want to...?"  
  
"I wanted to know. So they let me. The thing is they didn't just show me they let me live it." Her words burned him. "I felt his victims, I felt the joy and fun he got out of killing. I saw and felt every death, every massacre." Angel didn't like the way this conversation was heading. "It was hard at first thinking of the man you lo..." She stopped herself. "Thinking of you like this. I met Angelus before, but this was beyond my wildest nightmares. It was in living colors."  
  
Angel lowered his head not able to face her. She reached out and touched his chin raising his head.  
  
"The thing is, that after awhile I realized I was looking at a monster, a monster that doesn't exists anymore. He's not you Angel, he never will be." He smiled. "I was able to separate the man from the beast. And I'm okay. So don't feel shame or guilt. I chose to see, I chose to learn and I have. I learned that you are nothing like Angelus. And I learned that the good in you far outweighs the bad I've seen."  
  
He loved her so much and knowing she saw it all and accepted him, for who he was felt right, felt complete.  
  
"You wanted to tell me something the night we met. What was it?" He couldn't help himself he needed to know.  
  
"Groo left Angel. That day I came home and he said he was leaving. He said my heart belongs to another and that I don't really love him."  
  
"Who do you love?" He was on the edge of his seat.  
  
"According to Groo... you Angel. He said I loved you." A huge smile spread across his face, but still he wanted to hear her say it, admit it. Not to hear Groosalug's opinion, as true as it was. "At first I didn't believe him, I didn't let myself believe. It wasn't until I got a vision of myself that I realized the truth." She took his hand. "Angel I love you, I always have. I was just too afraid to admit; to afraid it will ruin our friendship. I don't how you feel but..."  
  
"Shhhh." He put his finger on her lips. "Why don't I show you how I feel." He leaned down and kissed her softly. She kissed him back. She wished it could end like this, she wished she didn't have to keep going, but she knew she had to. She pulled away. "Cordy is something wrong?" Angel was confused. He thought this is what she wanted.  
  
"I have to tell you the rest." She explained.  
  
"You can tell me about your adventures later, we have all the time in the world." H smiled and leaned down to kiss her again, but she backed away.  
  
"No we don't. Let me finish." She insisted and he backed away. "Groo left something behind and I don't know how to explain this but I..."  
  
He could hear her heart beating like crazy she was so nervous. He wanted to calm her down but then he heard another heart beat, a little heartbeat. He looked at her shocked. He understood.  
  
"Angel I'm..."  
  
"Pregnant." He finished the sentence.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
This fic was inspired by the awful way (in my opinion) the writes wrote in CC pregnancy. I thought to myself, what if it could have played out differently. And of course I had to put in some crossover, cause I love them so (if you want to know what I'm talking about check out another fic of mine "reunion time"). So hope you like it and for me to know you have to review, so please review and let me know what you think.  
  
Thanks Nikka. 


	2. Filling the gaps

Chapter 2: filling the gaps.  
  
  
  
Title: A new beginning.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native tongue** Although Sarah is reproofing my fic, you still may find some spelling & grammar mistakes. You're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
A special thank you to Sarah for reproofing my story. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer.  
  
Feedback: I love love love reviews and I'll be sure to mention it at the end of every chapter.  
  
***  
  
"How did you know?" she was shocked. **He couldn't have noticed the belly; there was no way he could. Yeah he has super strength and hearing but there's nothing about seeing through clothes...** and then it hit her. He had super hearing; he must have heard the baby, in some way. **God Cordy, did you really think you could hide this from him?** "Angel I..." She never got to finish her sentence. He got up and turned his back to her, unable to face her. His heart dropped with the sound of the little heartbeat. He wasn't sure whether or not he was happy, sad, disappointed. The range of emotions was huge and right now he felt none. "Can you say something? Anything?" She hoped he wasn't mad, its not like she planned it. This came as a surprise to her as well.  
  
"Is that why they sent you back? He asked, still not facing her.  
  
"After I made my decision, they decided to send me back. They said that now I have a greater mission, to be a mother to this child. They told me it is special and I should guard it with my life." She explained.  
  
"So you're not a higher being any more?" Angel wasn't sure about the details.  
  
"No, not anymore. And I won't be again, at least not for a long while." She replied, hoping he'd look at her. "Angel? Can you turn around? I need to see your face."  
  
"Are you going to tell Groo or raise it on your own? Or not raise it at all?" He asked and this time he turned. Still keeping his distance, but at least he was facing her.  
  
"Raise it at all??" She repeated his question. "If you only knew the crazy thoughts I had concerning this baby." She got up and walked towards him, but still kept some distance between them. "When they told me, I was up there for over a month. They told me my choices and let me decide. It was a long decision, but I decided to keep it and raise it, on my own, without getting Groo involved."  
  
"But its his child too, he deserves to know." Angel protested.  
  
"And he will, someday, but not now. It won't do anyone of us any good. He left because he knew I didn't love him, not the way he loved me. I want him to be happy. I want him to find a wife in Pylea and build a life of his own. He deserves that much." She took a few steps forward. "Nothing needs to change, I'm still the same Cordelia and my feelings are the same." She reached out and touched his hand.  
  
"But it is different." He pulled away. "You're going to have a child from another man, that changes everything." Angel couldn't understand how she could think it would all be the same.  
  
"Angel, Groo is out of the picture, there's only me and an unborn child who will only know you, Fred, Lorne and Gunn as his family. Why does it matter that much?" **if I love him, what's the difference?**  
  
"It does make a difference." Angel insisted.  
  
"What? What difference? My feelings are the same. I still want you, I still want to be with you." She couldn't get him. Why was he so stubborn?  
  
"Cordy it's not that simple. Groo and you are a family, whether you like it or not. He can give you the life you need." He tried to explain.  
  
"You're what I need. There's nothing Groo could have given me that you can't."  
  
Angel looked at her belly with a sad stare. "Except a child."  
  
She finally got it. That's what been eating him, that its Groo's child and not his own. That it could never be his child.  
  
"One child is more than enough, and as I said; this child will know you not Groo..."  
  
"I don't want to cheat Groo of his right to fatherhood." He cut her off.  
  
"No one's asking you to. I said I'm going to raise it on my own and that's what I'll do. I'm not looking for a surrogate father for my unborn child. I can do this on my own." Now she was pissed. ** Is that what he thinks of me? That I'm only looking for a daddy to my baby. God, how arrogant of him.**  
  
"Cordy I didn't mean it like that." He tried to explain.  
  
"Yeah you did." She said coldly. "Could you please take me back to my place, I'm tired and I need a bath."   
  
"Cordy...?"  
  
"Angel, not now okay, I want to go home."  
  
"About your place..." He forgot to tell her.  
  
"What about it? Don't tell me it was rented to someone else?" The look on his face said it all. "It was? I was only gone for 3 months, couldn't you pay the rent for me? I would have paid you back."  
  
"We thought you were gone for good. I saw you up there and we figured you're not coming back." He explained.  
  
"So where is all my stuff? Don't tell me you gave it to charity?" **you better not**  
  
"No, it's all in the hotel, in one of the rooms. I'll take you there." He offered.  
  
"Maybe that's' not the best idea?" She didn't really love the idea of spending the entire night under the same roof with Angel.  
  
"Have a better idea? Or somewhere else to spent the night?" He had a good point; he knew it and so did she.  
  
"Fine lets go."  
  
***  
  
All the way back to the hotel, they didn't speak at all. Angel concentrated on the road, while Cordy stared out the window, avoiding eye contact. Finally they reached the Hyperion, and Cordy got out of the car so quickly she got dizzy. Angel noticed that and quickly came to her aid supporting her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah. Like I said, I need some rest." He was still holding her arm when she shrugged it off and walked towards the entrance. He knew she was still angry with him.  
  
She walked in to find Fred, Gunn and Lorne waiting at the lobby. "Hey guys." Lorne jumped up from the couch so did the rest.   
  
"Princess, you're back. You are back right? In the full sense of the word?   
  
"I'm back, for good." She smiled and before she could walk down the stairs all three of them jumped on her and hugged her all at once .At that point exactly Angel walked in. when he saw the display the only thing he could thing of was the baby.  
  
He rushed over to the group hugging. "Hey, hey." He yelled at them. "Back away your smothering her, give her some room to breath." They let go of her surprised by Angel's reaction. Only Cordy knew his real reason for panicking.  
  
"Angel its okay I'm fine." She reassured him.  
  
"I'm getting strength vibes." Lorne declared as he stared at Cordy. "Care to explain, sugar?"  
  
"I was planning to save it till morning, but I guess there's no time like the present. Lets sit down." She sat on the couch as the rest gathered around her. She told them everything, at least the relevant part. She told them about being a higher been and about the reason she was back, which led to the baby. Like Angel they had a lot of questions, which she patiently answered.   
  
"Wow." Fred summed it up for everyone.  
  
"Wow indeed." Lorne took a sip from his drink.  
  
"And we thought we had a crazy summer." Gunn chuckled.  
  
"What do you mean crazy summer? What happen here?" Right then they all figured that Angel didn't tell her about Connor and his little vacation under the sea for the past three months.  
  
"I was getting around to it." He said after all the stares he got from the others.  
  
"Getting around to what? Is there something else you neglected to mention?" Cordy was confused. She didn't like being out of the loop.  
  
"Are you up for it, cause we can wait till morning, if you're..."  
  
"Spill it buddy. Now!" She ordered. And so he began to tell her everything that happened. With each sentence she trembled. She couldn't believe Connor would do that and She couldn't imagine what Angel must have gone through. When he finished he could see her eyes were wet. She obviously shade a few tears.  
  
"Wow." I guess you had some fun on your own." She summed it up, not able to say much of anything.  
  
"I think we all have had a busy day filled with excitement. Why don't we all turn in for the night, and talk about everything tomorrow." Angel offered and everyone seemed to like the idea. Fred and Gunn went up to their room, so did Lorne, while Angel showed Cordy to her room. It was a nice room. Not as big as Angel's but it was clean. **They probably dusted it only today** She smiled to her self. The room was filled with boxes and on the bed was spread a new sheet.  
  
"Nice." She mumbled, thinking of her old beloved apartment. Oh how she missed it and Dennis.  
  
"We can find you another room tomorrow, a bigger room." Angel suggested.  
  
"That's okay. I'm not sure how long I'll be staying here, anyway." Angel hated the fact she didn't feel comfortable around him. "Who knows, maybe I can get my old apartment back. I'm sure if I'll ask Dennis he'll scare away the present tenant." She smiled at the thought.  
  
"Worth a try." He smiled back. "Well sleep tight, I'll see you tomorrow." He walked towards the door.  
  
"Angel?" He turned standing at the doorstep. "Thank you, for all of this." She said as she looked around the room.  
  
"No worries." He smiled and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Well, it's just you and me buddy." She sat on the bed her hand held her belly. "Just you and me against the world."  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
I'm glad people read the story and loved it. I wasn't sure if everyone will like the idea of the child been Groo's, but it was the plausible way. To all you A/C shippers, don't worry its still going to be a A/C fic, and it'll still have plenty of action.  
  
So I hope you keep reading and please review I learn from each one, and your opinion does matter. If there's something you'd like to see, or you don't like something, or do like it. Just let me know.  
  
Thanks Nikka. 


	3. Saved by the outcast

Chapter 3: Saved by the outcast  
  
Title: A new beginning.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native tongue** Although Sarah is reproofing my fic, you still may find some spelling & grammar mistakes. You're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
A special thank you to Sarah for reproofing my story. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer.  
  
Feedback: I love love love reviews and I'll be sure to mention it at the end of every chapter.  
  
***  
  
"Do you think she's still sleeping?" Fred asked staring at the staircase.  
  
"I don't Fred-cake, but if she is she sure likes to play hide & sick." Lorne said with a comforting smile, he knew how worried Fred is.  
  
"No, I think she's just scared of our reaction." Gunn had with yet a different point.  
  
"Are you sure she's not awake? Did you knock?"  
  
"No Fred I stood by the door and sensed if she's awake." Gunn mocked her nodding his head at the same time. "Of course I knocked, several time. But as I said there was no answer."  
  
"Sorry I just want to see how she's doing." Fred explained looking back at the staircase anxiously. "I'm worried about her."  
  
"Worried about who?" Everyone turned and saw Cordy holding shopping bags in her hands standing in the doorway.  
  
"You're awake." Fred said with a mystified look on her face.  
  
"And for awhile now, by the looks of all the shopping bags." Gunn added looking at the amount of bags in her hands.  
  
"Thinking of which, can I get some help?" She lifted the bag slightly indicating she could use some manly assistance from her friends. The gang kept gaping at her. "Guys?" She tried again giving them a strange look.  
  
"Uh, sorry." Gunn and Lorne came to the rescue. They took the bags and placed them on the rounded couch. While Cordy walked up to Fred who stood behind the counter.   
  
"Coffee?" Fred offered her coming back down to earth.  
  
"Is it decaffe?" Cordy inquired softly.  
  
"Of course not. Since when do we drink decaffe around here...." And then in hit her. Cordy couldn't drink beverages with Caffeine. "Uh, I'm so stupid." Fred smacked her self on the forehead.  
  
"Its okay. It gets getting use to." Cordy smiled as her face lit up. "Juice maybe?" She looked around not seeing any.  
  
"Coming right up." Fred enthusiastically ran to the kitchen.  
  
"Where's she running off to?" Lorne asked Cordy when he saw Fred's sprint.  
  
"I just asked if there's any juice, and there she went." Cordy was a bit embarrassed about all the fuss.  
  
"Yeap, that's my girl, eager to please." Gunn smiled.  
  
"So what did you buy, princess?" Lorne asked curiously looking at the bags.  
  
"Some things I needed." She replied looking at Lorne.  
  
"And you had to do it bright and early?" Gunn looked at his watch and then back at Cordy trying to look subtle. "Way early."  
  
"I couldn't sleep and I thought shopping will be a good distraction." She explained.  
  
Cordy looked around. The place looked the same as she remembered. Still she couldn't shake off the nagging feeling that something was off. She heard Gunn speaking in the background but couldn't understand what he was saying. Suddenly an image flashed before her eyes. It was of her thrown across the room. She shook her head and looked at Gunn again. He was talking to her but she didn't hear him. Another set of images appeared. She saw a shadow holding a sword, a very large weird kind of sword, non-that she's ever seen before, hovering over her as she laid on the floor helpless trying to crawl away.  
  
***  
  
"Cordy?" She heard her name and looked up confused. It was Angel. "What happened? Was it a vision? Is something wrong?" She didn't even notice it, but he was holding her.  
  
"What?" She whispered looking at him.  
  
"Are you alright? You looked dazed for a sec there." He explained.  
  
"I'm fine." She lied.  
  
"Was it a vision?"  
  
"No, I just dazed off for a second. No worries." She didn't want him to help her, not after what he said to her last night.  
  
"Here's your juice." Fred came from the kitchen holding a glass of juice smiling her big smile, when she noticed she was the only one smiling. "Is everything alright?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"I don't know. Is it Cor?" Angel who still didn't believe her asked.  
  
"I told you I'm fine." She moved away from him.   
  
"Is it cold in here? Or is it just me?" Lorne commented after seeing the tension between the two champions.  
  
"Are you still mad?" Angel asked the obvious.  
  
"No Angel, I'm just dandy." She walked to the couch and grabbed her bags.  
  
"Here I'll help you." Angel ran to her rescue.  
  
"No thank you." She grabbed the bags. Lorne, Fred & Gunn just watched knowing better than to get in the midst of this. "I don't need you're help. I can take care of myself." She was referring to more than just the shopping bags.  
  
"Cordy, don't be like that." He tried reasoning with her.  
  
"I can't do this right now, I have things to take care of." She dropped lowering her eyes.  
  
"Take care of what?" Angel reached out and slightly raised her chin so he could look in her eyes.  
  
"I can't, I'm sorry." She said and stormed out to the patio.  
  
"Cordy?" He turned to follow her when Gunn stopped him. "Gunn stay out of this I need to talk to her."  
  
"Oh believe me when I say I don't want to get involved but in case you haven't noticed, it's a beautiful morning out side." The acknowledgement sank in. "Filled with morning sun." Gunn added with a smile of victory.  
  
"Uh." Angel mumbled knowing how much of an idiot he was as he looked at the others with an embarrassed face.  
  
"I'll go." Lorne offered.  
  
"Actually." Fred stopped him. "I think I should go." They all stared at her. It's not that Cordy and Fred weren't close, it's just that Fred didn't seem the right person for the job. "I know what I'm doing, it's a woman thing." She said and walked out the door. Leaving the three men gazing at her with their mouths gaping.  
  
***  
  
"Hey." Cordy who was sitting on the bench looked up and saw Fred.  
  
"Hey Fred." She replied the greeting.  
  
"Can I join you?" Fred asked as she descended the stairs.  
  
"I don't know." Fred stopped in the middle of the staircase. "I'm not much of a company right now." Cordy finished off and Fred smiled as she continued walking towards her, knowing it was alright to join her.  
  
"It's okay." Fred said with a smile as she sat by her side. "So what's up? Except for the obvious?" Fred went straight to the point.  
  
"There's so much going on. I don't know where to begin." Cordy said in despair and lowered her head supported by her arms.  
  
"My mom always said that the best place to begin is..."  
  
"I know, in the beginning, right?" our house keeper use to tell me the same." Cordy finished off the sentence.  
  
"Housekeeper?" Fred wondered out loud.  
  
"Never mind, long story. Parental issues." Cordy brushed it off.  
  
"Actually." Fred returned to the issue at hand. "I meant to say that the best place to begin is with the first thing that comes to mind.  
  
"The first thing that comes to mind?" Cordy pondered. **What's the first thing that comes to my mind?** she thought to herself. "I guess... start looking for my own place."   
  
"Really?" Fred was surprised. She didn't think Cordy would mind staying at the Hyperion. "You hate staying here that much?" Fred asked a bit offended considering this was her home and she like it.  
  
"No, it's not that I hate the Hyperion, it's not that." Cordy who saw Fred reaction quicken to correct herself.  
  
"Then what? Is it Angel? Did you two fight last night?" Fred knew they fought but she preferred not to jump to any conclusions.  
  
"Lets just say we don't see eye to eye on some issues." Cordy said evasively.  
  
"I'm guessing it had to with the baby?" Fred asked.  
  
Cordy just nodded. "Did you know he actually thought I was shopping for a brand new father for my child." Cordy said all of the sudden. She looked at Fred almost regretting saying that.  
  
"Are you?"   
  
"Of course not. God Fred is that what you think of me?" Cordy snapped at her.  
  
"No Cordy, of course not. But you have to admit your situation is unique." Fred tried to explain her reaction.  
  
"Unique? There are lots of single moms out there." Cordy didn't think she was that different.  
  
"Yeah, but non of them are part demon, impregnated by a been from another dimension with super strength. And most of them don't happen to be in love with a vampire with a soul whose also their employer and currently roommate." Fred summed it up.  
  
Cordy smiled slightly, mostly embarrassed that Fred saw things more clearly than she did. "I guess I see your point, but still I never asked for his help."  
  
"But he feels he should help you, just like he helps all of us. You see, because he takes care of us, all of us he feels responsible. That's who he is." Fred explained.   
  
"Maybe." Cordy kind of agreed with her. "Yet, if it was you or I don't know... he would never had offered."  
  
"But he doesn't love me. At least not like he loves you." Fred said what Cordy dreaded to think.  
  
"Fred, it's not that simple. Me and Angel we have a history, and not all of it is sunshine and roses." Cordy explained.  
  
"I don't think history effects the heart. The heart wants what the heart wants. And his heart wanted you."   
  
"Wanted, as in the past?" She asked fearing the answer.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not the one holding all the answers." Fred looked towards the hotel. "That guy is back there, waiting for you, worrying for and about you."  
  
"Fred? Would you mind leaving me alone for awhile?" She heard all Fred had to say but she still had a few things to figure out for herself, like her unexplained vision she had and hadn't told anyone about.  
  
"Sure thing." Fred said and got up walking towards the staircase. "If you need me just holler." She said just before going up the stairs and into the hotel.  
  
  
  
***  
  
She sat there on the bench looking up at the sun with her eyes closed. Letting the morning sun wash over her. A million thoughts ran in her mind. But one thought scared her must of all, her vision. It wasn't the vision as much as the feeling she got from it. A bad feeling that's something evil is coming after her, after her baby. She tried shacking that feeling away but couldn't. **I feel so alone, I never thought I'd feel like that again** that feeling reminded her of the days in Sunnydale, when she was surround with people all wanting to be near her and yet felt so alone. She remembered when she started dating Xander and helping the Scoobies that made her feel mellowed a bit. But then, when Xander betrayed her she was all alone again; this time literally, her friends deserted her again. And now she had that awful feeling again. She was loved, she knew that for certain, and she was welcomed, and yet felt so very much alone. **Do I feel safe?** She asked herself. **Is my baby safe here? Of course he is** she brushed off the thought. She knew Angel would protect her. But did she want his protection?  
  
And as if someone read her mind, she heard a cracking sound coming from the side, away from the entrance back to the hotel. "Hello? Is anyone there?" **who can it be? All the rest are in the hotel**. She got up and slowly walked towards the place she heard the sound coming from. "Hello??" She said again, but still no answer. **Cordy you're just letting your mind play tricks on you there's nothing there...** Suddenly a hand reached out from the bushes and grabbed her from behind. She tried flipping him over but who ever it was it was too strong. She raised her leg backwards and kicked him. The hand let go of her. She quickly turned to look at her opponent. A large image emerged from the bushed. He was warring a black hood, so she couldn't see his face. He was holding a big sword in his hand. Cordy recognized it. It was the sword from her vision. "Oh my god." She turned and ran towards the stairs. The figure jumped over her and landed in front of her, blocking her way. "Noooo." She screamed as she turned around trying to escape, but the thing was stronger than her. He grabbed her arm and when she tried to hit him, he held back her stroke and hit her across the face sending her flaying onto the ground. She looked up and saw him moving towards her; she slowly got up and limped backwards, looking around for some kind of weapon. "You can't have it." She said to the figure.   
  
"We do not want it. We want to destroy it. "He raised his sword.  
  
She tripped and fell to the ground. The figure hovered over her like in her vision raising his sword. "Noooo." Cordy screamed. She closed her eyes and covered her head with her hands.  
  
"Hey." She heard a familiar voice. She looked up and there stood Wesley. He was holding a crossbow. The thing looked back to see who had disturbed him and Cordy used the opportunity to get up and move away. Wesley fired an arrow at the thing, but it did little effect. Now it was moving towards Wes, when suddenly another arrow hit him, this time it came from the direction of the hotel. It was Fred followed by Gunn and Lorne holding Swords in the hands. Wesley quickly reloaded the crossbow while the thing was distracted and fired again, this time hitting him in the back. Gunn, Fred and Lorne came running down the stairs Weapons raised. And then as if the thing changed his mind, he looked at Cordy raising his hand pointing at her. "We shell meet again." He said and vanished in a black cloud.  
  
"Wow, nice trick." Gunn summed it up.  
  
"Cordy are you alright?" Fred, Gunn and Lorne ran towards her.   
  
"I think so." She said as she tried walking towards them but couldn't, she was limping.  
  
"You don't look alright." She looked at the stairs to see Angel standing in the doorway where the sun didn't shine.  
  
"I think I twisted my ankle." She said as Gunn and Lorne supported her and helped her towards the stairs. And then she saw Wesley. "Wait." She said to them and let go of them, limping towards Wesley who came to meet her halfway. He reached out his arms and held her. "Thank you." She smiled at him.  
  
"You're welcome." He smiled slightly. He could feel all the rest staring back at him.  
  
"We better get you inside, princess." Lorne said to her as he came over.   
  
"Yeah sure." She let go of Wesley and leaned on Lorne who was helped by Gunn.  
  
Wesley turned around to leave when he heard someone calling his name. He turned to see it was Angel. "Would you like to come in?" He offered.  
  
"Thank you." Wesley replied and followed the rest inside.  
  
***  
  
"Are you okay?" Angel took over from Gunn and Lorne and took Cordy in his arms, helping her to the couch.  
  
"I am, but I'm not sure about the baby. Do you still hear his...?"  
  
"Loud and clear." Angel said with a smile and she sighed relief flooding through her.  
  
"Baby?" Wes asked confused. "You have a baby?" He asked Cordy.  
  
"I thought you knew." She said to him surprised. "Why else who'd you have come here for?"  
  
"I learned from a reliable source you were back and facing some trouble, so I thought I might lend a hand." Wesley explained.  
  
"What source?" Fred asked, but Wesley changed the subject.  
  
"What was it? It seems to know you and visa-verse." Wes asked Cordy.  
  
"I don't know what he is, but I know him and what he wants." She replied.  
  
"You know him from where?" Angel asked confused.  
  
"I saw him in my vision, earlier." Cordy said knowing now Angel will know she lied to him.  
  
"So you lied to me?" Angel was obviously angry. "I flat out asked and you lied to me?" He raised his voice.  
  
"Hmm, Angel buddy, I think we have bigger issues than Cordy lying to you." Lorne reminded him.  
  
"Fine. But this is not over." He crossed his hands in anger.  
  
"That's okay I've been hearing that a lot lately." Cordy joked.  
  
"Speaking of which, you said you know what this thing wants from you?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Yeah, he wants my baby."  
  
"And again we come to the baby issue." Wesley still had no idea.  
  
"I'm sure the others can fill you in. right now I need some ice for my leg." Cordy said as she tried to get up.  
  
"I'll get it." Angel said and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"No its okay I'll get it." She insisted, as she tried limping towards the kitchen.  
  
"Don't be stupid, you'll end up hurting yourself." Angel said to her and she sat back down. He turned around and went to the kitchen.   
  
While Angel tended to Cordy's leg Fred filled in Wesley on the current events.  
  
"Wow." Wesley had the same reaction, as did the rest. "That's' great Cordy, I think congratulations is in order." Right then the rest realized none of them bothered to congratulate her till now, they were too shocked to remember.  
  
"God Cordy, I'm sorry." Fred was the first one to say something. "With all the excitement we forgot to congratulate you." Fred smiled and went over to Cordelia to hug her.  
  
"It's okay." Cordy smiled. "I know I throw a bomb at your lap, shock was expected."  
  
"That doesn't excuse our behavior." Lorne said as he joined Fred and hugged Cordy. Gunn wasn't far behind. Only Angel said nothing.  
  
"Okay so I know about the baby but why would someone or something want to kill it?" Wesley thought out loud.  
  
"I guess he is a threat to something." Gunn hypnotized.  
  
"Well it's not the powers." Fred replied.  
  
"No they told Cordy to protect it, which comes to think of it, if you add the vision, I think the powers knew someone would want to hurt this child." Angel had a good point.  
  
"But why?" Fred asked.  
  
"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Lorne said all of the sudden. "On the one hand you have his father a powerful man, stronger than normal who comes from another dimension. Then you have mommy." He glanced at Cordy. "A seer, half demon, formally known as 'a higher being' who has a direct link to the powers. Combine the two together and what do you have and before that add a dash of mystical warning to protect this miracle child from the powers and what do you have...?"  
  
"A super child?" Gunn asked not really sure if that was the right way to describe it.  
  
"Exactly my friend." Lorne said. "This child is probably meant to work for the powers and help mankind and I'm thinking there are some evil things out there that don't want the baby to fulfill his destiny."  
  
"We need to check the books for the warrior that came after you." Wesley declared.  
  
"But how can we I never saw his face." Cordy asked.  
  
"That's true, but this is where we come in." They all turned to the front door to see Lilah Morgan standing in the entrance with a huge smile spread all over her face.   
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,   
  
First thing I want to thank you, you guys are the best, I'm so glad you liked my new fic, hope it stays that way.  
  
Now, I read all your questions and all I can say is: patience my friends. Some of your answers have been answered on this ch, others will be answered in following chapters.  
  
I do need your opinion on something, as most of you know at S7 Anya and Xander are not together and Anya is a vengeance demon. I originally planned not to include her in this fic, cause lets face it, her rule in S7 was very very small, but I decided to ask you guys since in the end this story is for you, So let me know as usual through your reviews.  
  
Don't forget to let me know what you think of this ch.  
  
Thanks a lot and Nikka.  
  
P.S. sorry for the delay in update it's the site fault no my own I've been trying for days to upload ch 3, so I hope you like it. 


	4. A deal from hell

Chapter 4: A deal from hell.  
  
  
  
Title: A new beginning.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native tongue** Although Sarah is reproofing my fic, you still may find some spelling & grammar mistakes. You're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
A special thank you to Sarah for reproofing my story. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer.  
  
Feedback: I love love love reviews and I'll be sure to mention it at the end of every chapter.  
  
***  
  
"First of all congratulations Cordelia." Lilah walked in smirking only to be stopped half way by Gunn, Fred and Angel.  
  
"You're not welcomed here." Fred said angrily.  
  
"Well, don't you want to hear what I have to say first?" Lilah asked with a smile.  
  
"You heard her. Leave" Angel was losing his patience rapidly.  
  
"Are you also speaking for the mother to be?" Lilah smiled as she tilted her head and glanced at Cordy who still sat on the couch.  
  
"Lilah, leave or I'll make you leave." Angel replied angrily as he walked a few inches closer to her, Lilah moved backwards, a bit.  
  
"Angel wait." Cordy spoke softly and stood up. "Let her talk."  
  
"Cordy nothing she has to say can be good." Angel didn't trust her. Neither did the rest.  
  
"I know, but if she knows something..."  
  
"What ever she knows she won't give it to you out of the goodness of her heart, she'll have a price." Wesley said as he stared at Lilah, hoping she wouldn't say anything about their little encounters.  
  
"Everything and everyone has a price. Isn't that right, Wesley?" Lilah smiled at him.   
  
Angel looked at Lilah then at Wesley. He twitched his nose and smiled. "Well well, who knew?" He looked at Wesley.  
  
"Knew what?' Fred asked confused.  
  
"Uh...That Lilah would actually offer to help us." He covered for Wesley.   
  
"You have five minutes." Cordy answered harshly and sat back down.  
  
"Don't need more." Lilah said and walked in towards Cordy, after the gang let her through. "This is the warrior that came after you." Lilah handed Cordy a photograph of the thing that attracted her. All the rest gathered around to take a look. He seemed tall. His face was strange looking. Only his green shiny eyes shined through from what appeared to be a black and rough, almost looked like a rock. His body was black and he seemed very frightening. "He's called the Sheryon, he is an assassin. As you can tell his entire body is covered with this black shield, including his face. He can't be harmed, can't be killed. Nothing, and I mean nothing, penetrates his shield, his only visible vulnerability is his eyes, they are the only thing that is not shielded, although I hear he fights quite well even blind. He is a trained warrior with only one goal; to complete his assignment." Lilah smiled in satisfaction.  
  
"Does he work alone?" Angel asked unsure of what Lilah said.  
  
"For now, that is if he completes his mission. If he fails for any reason another one of his kind will continue where he left off." Everyone looked at her terrified. "You see when you hire it, you make the contract with his kind, they decide which warrior to send and they collect the fee." She looked at Angel. "And before you think it, they don't come from this dimension and there's no way you can get to them. The location is protected, even your precious powers can't help you find them." Again she smiled.  
  
"So what's the point Lilah? How do you come in?" Cordy asked taking in what Lilah had just said.  
  
***  
  
"Wolfram & Hart offer their services." She pulled at folder from he brief case. "We are prepared to defend you and your unborn child, and of course try to end this dispute with who ever it is that sent that thing after you." "She handed the file to Cordy.  
  
"And what do you want in return?" Cordy asked knowing there's always a price.  
  
"The child of course when he is born." Lilah smiled.  
  
"Are you nuts lady?" Gunn jumped in. "Do you really think she'll hand over her child to you? Get real?"  
  
"We didn't say we need it for good, we just want to... you know..."  
  
"Examine him, right? Find out his abilities? Find ways to make him work for you, someday." Wesley finished off the sentence.  
  
"We promise he won't be harmed and you'll be free to raise it without us interfering, that is until the child is old enough to decide for his own."  
  
"You are one sick individual." Fred summed it up.  
  
"Why don't you just take him? I mean this is your style, considering Connor" Cordy asked.  
  
"And see how well it turned out." Lilah said sarcastically. "We decided to try another approach, not say of course that if you decline our gracious offer we may have to consider a different approach. Besides we don't want to kill this one." Lilah heard Angel growl and stopped smiling realizing she is talking about his son.  
  
"And let me guess?" Cordy looked at Lilah. "While I await my child's birth you'll be happy to accommodate me and along the way analyze me as well. I mean if you can know what a higher being knows? Wow, think of the possibilities." Cordy played along.  
  
"We have looked at section 6, article 4, paragraph 1." Lilah pointed out the location to Cordelia.  
  
"You are crazy." Cordy concluded.  
  
"Hi, if you can get two for the price of one, why not?" Lilah's smile never faded. She seemed so happy and content.  
  
"How do we know it wasn't you who sent that thing after Cordy? Fred asked.  
  
"We didn't, and you only have my word."  
  
"Well that make it all different." Lorne said sarcastically putting his sentence in.  
  
"This thing is not easy to summon, it takes great power, dark powers, and the fee is unbelievable. Also our sources tell us, this warrior is their best, that means someone really wants you dead." Lilah found so much delight in that thought.  
  
"Okay we've heard enough now go." Angel ordered as he grabbed Lilah's arm dragging her away.  
  
"Think about it. The offer is good for 48 hours." She called out as she was dragged away. "Let go." She shoved Angel away. "I can leave on my own." She walked up the stairs and as she reached the door she turned back. "You can't stop, you can't fight. Better to lose some than lose it all."   
  
"Lilah wait." Cordy called out to her. "Do you know who sent it?"  
  
"No, but I'd say you really pissed someone off, maybe even several." And then with that awful smile she left.  
  
***  
  
"Great we're doomed." Fred dropped on the couch in despair.  
  
"No we're not." Angel said. "We need to figure a way, that's all."  
  
"Yeah, simple as that." Cordy also felt the helplessness the rest did.  
  
"Wesley can I see you for a moment? In my office."  
  
"Sure." Wesley replied and followed Angel to his office.  
  
"What's that all about?" Gunn asked confused as he saw the two walking away.  
  
"Maybe they've decided to bury all their differences, to be friends again." Fred wished for it for so long.  
  
"Don't count on it Honey." Cordy burst her bubble.  
  
***  
  
Wesley walked in as Angel went to close the door behind them. "Angel if this is about Lilah I don't think...."  
  
"Did you tell her about Cordy?" Angel cut him off.  
  
"No, of course not." Wesley denied the allegation.  
  
"I don't believe you. How could she have known she was back, unless you told her?"  
  
"Angel she was the one who told me Cordelia was back. How do you think I knew to get here?" Wesley didn't really care if Angel believed him or not, but he wasn't about to be accused for something he didn't do.  
  
"Fine. Let's say I believe you..."  
  
"Lets say I care." Wesley added.  
  
"You slept with her. With Lilah." Angel said that in disgust.  
  
"You slept with Darla, when she was a vampire." Wesley had a good point. "My private life is my business."   
  
"How do I know you won't tell her what we discover here?" Angel didn't trust him, not yet.  
  
"Right now she knows more, and I wouldn't do that. I still care for Cordelia although she abandoned me with all of you. I wouldn't do anything to hurt, you can at least believe that if nothing else."  
  
"I do." Angel replied. "And I didn't get a chance to thank you for what you did for me and..."  
  
"Don't. I did it for me, not for you. Call it a redemption thing."  
  
"Fine." Angel said and was about to leave when Wesley stopped him.  
  
"I would prefer if you won't mention it to anyone."   
  
"I can for everyone, except Cordy, if I'll have to I'll tell her." Wesley nodded for understanding and the two left the office.  
  
***  
  
"We have a plan." Fred jumped up from the couch and declared as Angel and Wesley joined them.  
  
"No we don't." Cordy said.  
  
"It's a good plan." Fred smiled.  
  
"It's a bad plan and I'm not doing it." Cordy kept resisting.  
  
"Can we hear it before passing judgment?" Angel asked Cordelia.  
  
"Sure." She shrugged her shoulders. "Fred the floor is yours."  
  
Fred smiled and stood up straight facing everyone. "Who's' the strongest person after Angel we know?" Fred asked waiting for reply.  
  
"Groosalug?" Wesley asked and could see Angel's frowning.  
  
"No from this dimension?" Fred kept on the guessing game.  
  
"Come on people, answer her already, think." Cordy was losing her patience.  
  
"Buffy." Angel said and from Fred's smile he knew he ht the marker.  
  
"We send Cordy to Sunnydale where she can be protected by the slayer and a powerful witch." Fred smiled in satisfaction.  
  
"Like I said bad bad idea." Cordy said.  
  
"No it's not, after all if you're not here..."  
  
"She's right Fred, it is a bad idea." Cordy was surprised Angel agreed with her.  
  
"Why?" Fred asked in disappointment.  
  
"Buffy is strong but she won't have her full attention on Cordy. She has a sister to take care of, a job, and a daily slaying. She can't guard her 24/7 and right now this is what Cordy needs." He actually made sense, at least to Cordy, but then... "But I do like your idea, only... what if instead of bringing Mohamed to the mountain we bring...?"  
  
"No way." Cordy cut him. "You're not bringing them here, not now." Cordy already knew Angel's great plan.  
  
"Cordy we need strength, more than we got. Buffy can provide that." Angel explained.  
  
"But she won't come alone, she'll bring everyone with her, it would be like a reunion from hell. And wait till they hear about the pregnancy and all the rest. It's not like I've kept them in the loop for the past 3 years." Cordy dreaded the thought of meeting the Scoobies again, like this.  
  
"Cordelia, he's right. We can't protect you and do research and take care of you and the baby all at once. It's too much for the four of us." Wesley added.  
  
"So you're staying?" Fred asked surprised.  
  
"For now." Wesley replied.  
  
"I'll go phone Buffy." Angel turned to the phone.  
  
"Angel no." Cordy got up and tried limping at his direction.  
  
Angel turned and walked towards her meeting her halfway and supporting her. "Don't worry, it will be alright. No matter what, we'll face it together."  
  
"You promise." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Always."  
  
"Okay, make the call." Cordy agreed.  
  
***  
  
"Oh god." Buffy said as she hang up the phone.  
  
"What?" Dawn who just got back from school asked.  
  
"You need to pack and I need to talk to principle Wood." Buffy replied.  
  
"What? Pack? What are you talking about?" Dawn was confused.  
  
"Then again I might ask Xander to stay with you." Buffy kept talking to herself ignoring her sister questions.  
  
"Buffy slow down what are you talking about?"  
  
"But Angel said he needed all the help I can gather, that means Xander is on board. Maybe even Spike."  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn yelled and her sister who stopped babbling and looked at her. "What's going on?"  
  
"Angel called. He didn't give me a lot of details. He said he needs my help, our help ASAP, he said he'll explain when we get there."  
  
"Get where?" Dawn still didn't follow.  
  
"L.A., we're going to L.A."  
  
***  
  
He heard a knock on the door. He knew whom it was but asked anyway. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me?" He recognized her voice.   
  
"Come in Cordelia." She knew by the way he said her full name she was in trouble.  
  
"Hey." He said as he was changing his shirt.   
  
"Hey." She replied as she walked inside. **God he looks so good without his shirt on** She thought to herself.  
  
"Need anything?" he asked after she stood there and said nothing.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for lying to you and to talk about last night. You really hurt me."  
  
"I hurt you??? I hurt you?" he got up.  
  
"You're acting like I did this on purpose. I didn't." She shouted at him angrily. **Did he really think I planned this or wanted this**  
  
"Of course you didn't." He mellowed it down a bit." I just meant that it took me by surprise, that's all." He explained.   
  
"Me to Angel. And you know what?" She walked towards him and sat on the bed. "I'm scared, and nervous. I'm not sure I'm ready to be a mother, I'm not even sure I'll be any good." She looked sad and confused. "And to top it all there's a vicious killer after me and soon probably a bunch of lawyers as well."  
  
"You're not alone in this, Cordy." He reached out and held her hand. "And I don't just mean the apocalypse that's coming our way, I mean for the whole show." Angel knew what he was offering and he felt complete about his decision. He loved her. That was a fact. And he knew he'd love this child like it was his own.  
  
"Thank you, but you don't have to. There's lot of single moms out there." Cordy couldn't believe she was referring to herself as a 'mom'."  
  
"I know, but you won't be one of them. Not as long as you have me and the gang by your side." He put his arm around her as she placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. And let him hold her, not wanting to let go.  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I still don't know what I'll do about Anya but thank you for telling me your opinion.  
  
I hope you'll enjoy this ch; it's the beginning of the crossover.  
  
So review and let me know what you think.  
  
By the way I'm sorry in advance if my next update will take longer, I'm a bit busy at the moment, but I'll do my best.  
  
Thanks Nikka. 


	5. Welcome to the city of Angel

Chapter 5: Welcome to the city of Angel. (no there's no mistake I dropped the S on purpose)  
  
Title: A new beginning.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native tongue** Although Sarah is reproofing my fic, you still may find some spelling & grammar mistakes. You're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
A special thank you to Sarah for reproofing my story. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer.  
  
Feedback: I love love love reviews and I'll be sure to mention it at the end of every chapter.  
  
***  
  
"Good morning." She greeted the gathered crowd as they all sat in the kitchen. She couldn't help but laugh. In front of the stove stood Angel & Gunn. It seemed like Angel was attempting to teach Gunn how to make an omelet. Gunn kept complaining saying he knows how to make eggs, and Angel kept correcting him by saying, that an omelet is not merely an egg, it's a work of art. On the side she saw Lorne trying to cut vegetables, apparently for a salad. He kept calling for Angel saying the knife was attacking him. And sitting on the stool slicing bread with a huge smile on her face was Fred. She seemed pleased with herself. Cordy looked around looking for Wesley, but he was nowhere in sight. **Must have gone home last night** she thought to herself.  
  
"Good morning princess." Lorne looked up from the vegetables with a smile. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Like a baby." She replied with a smiled. "What is all of this? Making breakfast I presume?" She sat next to Fred.  
  
"I thought it be nice to make breakfast for the new mom." Gunn took all the credit.  
  
"You thought???" Angel, Fred and Lorne chorused together in surprise.  
  
"I believe, that right belongs to me." Lorne bragged.  
  
"But I suggested the famous omelet." Angel said quickly with a grin on his face.  
  
"Please, give me a break." Fred waved her hand in protest. "I think you know who was the real mind behind this wonderful plan." Fred said with pride.  
  
"You did all of this for me?" Cordy felt a bit embarrassed. "You guys." She smiled looking at her friends. At that moment she knew why she always referred to them as her family. "Can I help?" She was about to get up, when Fred grabbed her arm and told her to sit down.  
  
"You sit, let your leg rest." Angel said as he asked Fred for the bread. "How is your leg by the way?"  
  
"Good. I hardly limped today. I think it's getting better."  
  
"I still think we should take you to a doctor." Angel knew her injury wasn't serious but he wasn't about to take any chances.  
  
"And we will, but not the one you think." Angel looked at her confused.  
  
"A gynecologist silly. A doctor should check out the baby and me. It's not like they had any doctors on the higher plane." She smiled.   
  
And Then it hit him **she never saw a doctor. What if she's in danger? What if she needs medical attention?** Thoughts clouded his mind when all of the sudden he dropped everything turned to Cordy grabbed her hand and ordered. "Lets go."  
  
"Hey, wait up, not so fast." Cordy stopped him.  
  
"Why wait? You're right you haven't seen a doctor and you should, so lets go." He pulled her arm, but she didn't move.  
  
"Angel?" She smiled at him. "It's not that simple; first thing I need to make an appointment, I can't just show up and say to the doctor: hey check me out." She laughed at her little joke.  
  
"Okay so lets get..."  
  
"And secondly." She interrupted Angel before he had a chance to protest. "It's daytime so you and I are not going anywhere for the next few hours."  
  
"Uh, right." He smiled a little smile let go of her arm and turned back to the cooking.  
  
***  
  
"So..." She stood in front of the big hotel door carrying bags staring at it.  
  
"So." Xander who stood beside her also carrying bags said.  
  
"Are we going in, or what?" Dawn asked when no one seemed to open the door. She stared at Buffy and Xander who just stood there, when...  
  
"Quickly quickly get out of the way." Spike, covered with a black blanket, ran towards the hotel, pushed them aside and ran inside.  
  
"I guess that means we're going in." Dawn said as she walked inside the hotel. Buffy and Xander followed.   
  
They put their bags on the floor and stared at the lobby. "It's big." Xander said.  
  
"And wide." Buffy added.  
  
"And they have a little bell." Dawn added with a smile.  
  
"It's an hotel. What did you expect?" Spike seemed less than impressed. He hated being here. He only came cause Buffy asked him too and he'll do anything for her.  
  
"So where is everyone?" Dawn asked as she walked down the stairs and towards the rounded couch.  
  
"I think I hear something." Buffy said and walked towards the kitchen, the rest followed her.  
  
As they entered the kitchen they couldn't believe their eyes. Angel was standing in front of the stove with another man no one recognized. He was cooking. Buffy had to look twice to make sure she was seeing it right. They also saw a green demon making a salad and a skinny girl slicing bread and the only other familiar face besides Angel was Cordelia's who sat on one of the stools laughing. Apparently Angel had vegetables in his hair. Buffy thought that must have been the reason for the general laugh.  
  
***  
  
The gang didn't even notice the company. They were so busy laughing as Lorne threw vegetables on Angel cause Angel called him incompetent. Suddenly Cordy felt like there was someone there, she turned back to see the Scoobies, at least part of them, Standing in the doorway staring at them in shock.  
  
"Buffy." Cordy called out to get everyone's attention. They all stopped laughing and turned to look at the doorway.  
  
"Buffy." Angel said in surprise. He turned off the stoves wiped his hands in a towel and turned to give her a hug. Buffy just stood there; she didn't even hug him back.  
  
"Hungry?" Gunn asked as he ate a cucumber.  
  
"No thank you." Dawn mumbled.  
  
"Maybe we should go outside to the lobby where there's more room and less food in my hair." Angel showed the way and everyone followed.  
  
As they walked Buffy could see Cordelia had a little limp and she noticed how everyone took care of her. She thought it was a bit much for a twisted ankle.  
  
***  
  
Gunn, Fred and Lorne stood near the counter while Angel and Cordy set on the rounded couch. The Scoobies stood around them, not really finding themselves.  
  
"So..." Angel mumbled not sure what to say. At this point Cordy knew she had to step in before this whole thing gets even more awkward than it is.  
  
"How was the drive here? Good?" She asked Buffy.  
  
"Good." Buffy nodded. "And you are you? What have you been up to lately? Anything new?" Cordy smiled. **If only she knew** she thought to herself.  
  
Buffy couldn't stop staring at Cordy. She looked so different, her hair alone. Buffy knew she was vision girl, she got that update, but still, Cordelia Chase didn't seem the same, there was something different about her. Spike who had enough, cut off her thoughts.  
  
"So why are we here?" He asked Angel.  
  
"I don't know. Why are YOU here?" Angel emphasized the 'you' part.  
  
"Uh I see, you have a problem with me being here." Spike smiled his little smile; he knew Angel would have this reaction. "I thought you wanted all the help Buffy could find?"  
  
"I meant from the good guys not soulless vampires with a chip in their brain's." To Angel's last comment Spike couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Fred asked confused.  
  
"It's a long story." Buffy didn't feel like explaining the whole Spike-has-a-soul-thing. She was more interested in the reason for her invitation.  
  
"I hate to quote Spike, but why are we here?" Xander was curious as much as Buffy was.  
  
Cordy looked at Angel. That was the moment she feared the most. Now she had to tell them everything; about the baby, Groo, the demon thing, her being a higher being... She really didn't want to be the one to tell them and Fred sensed it so she took on the role.  
  
"We're in trouble." She stared saying when all eyes turned to her. There's this warrior creature that's been hired to kill Cordy, no matter what. He's strong and has no seeable vulnerability. We need your help in research, and of course fighting." Cordy was grateful she didn't start off with the baby story, although she knew it was coming up next, Just as soon as someone asks...  
  
"Why is he after Cordy?" Dawn asked. Fred stared at Angel and Cordy not sure how to continue. Her hesitation made the Scoobies even more curious.   
  
"Well the thing is..." Angel was about to explain when Cordy stopped him.  
  
"I think I should do this." She said to him.  
  
"Are you sure?" Buffy couldn't believe her eyes; the way Angel was protecting her.  
  
"I'm sure Angel, I should tell them."  
  
"Tell us what?" Xander was loosing his patience. He too seemed different to Cordy. He seemed older, like he was carrying the world on his shoulders.  
  
"I don't want you to freak out, remember it's been 3 years since you last saw me and a lot has changed." Cordy thought a little introduction was in order.  
  
"We already know about you having visions." Buffy said to Cordy.  
  
"Well that's nice." Cordy smiled a bitter smile. "But that's not what I meant."  
  
"Then what did you mean? And by the way who are they?" Xander stared at Lorne, Fred & Gunn.  
  
"Uh sorry, how rude of me." Cordy realized the Scoobies never met them, except for Willow who wasn't here right now. "That's Gunn, Fred and Lorne." Each of them raised their hands as Cordy called their name. "They are part of our group, they are part of the AI team." Cordy said with pride.  
  
"The AI team?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Angel Investigation." Buffy explained. "That's Angel's detective agency, where you help the helpless, right?" Buffy smiled to Angel. "And where's Connor? I've heard so much about him and I'm dying to see that cute little baby." Buffy looked at Dawn who was dying to see the baby also.  
  
"Okay, that's another thing we need to explain." Angel said. "But first I think Cordy better tell you why you're here." Angel cleared the stage for Cordy.  
  
***  
  
"Well." She took a big breath. "She stood up and then without pausing for a moment she said: "On my last birthday I chose to became part demon in order to save Angel's life. So I received some new powers that resulted in me becoming a higher being and being sent to a higher plane of existence, where I was for the last 3 months till I was sent back here after the powers discovered I was pregnant. According to them the child is very impartment to the good side of the fight and that's why we think someone wants to kill me." She took another breath, and turned to Angel. "I think that sums it up, right?" She looked at Angel waiting for him to come to her rescue.  
  
"Yeah, except for the father issue." He said.  
  
"Father issue?" Cordy asked confused.  
  
"He means your baby's father." Dawn's explanation made Cordy turn around again and face the shocked faces of the Scoobies, except for Spike who couldn't help himself and started to laugh out loud.   
  
"God." He said while laughing. "This bloody story couldn't have been any better, unless of course you would have said that in some miraculous way the father was Angel face." Spike held his stomach and kept laughing.  
  
"Spike! That's enough." Buffy who found the entire situation, nothing but funny, snapped at him. He stopped laughing but his smile was still on. "So you're pregnant now?" Buffy wanted to make sure she understood it all.  
  
"Haa." Cordy nodded. "3 months actually." She added.  
  
"And you're a demon?" Xander asked a bit confused, a bit scared.  
  
"Part demon yeah, but I didn't grow a tail or horns if that's what you think." Cordy smiled she knew that's exactly what he thought.  
  
"No of course not." Xander smiled, hoping no one will notice that's exactly what he thought.  
  
"And you were a higher being?" Dawn asked not sure she said it right.  
  
"Yeah, for 3 months, at least."  
  
"So you were pregnant when they sent you to that... what did you call it?" Buffy didn't remember the name.  
  
"Higher plane of existences. And yes I was." Cordy answered. "I was just a few days pregnant than. I guess they didn't sense it, not then at least."  
  
"So who's and where's the father?" Xander asked again the unanswered question.  
  
"His name is Groosalug. He's a warrior from Lorne's home dimension- Pylea." Cordy explained.  
  
"Excuse me." Xander cut her off. "Who's Lorne again?"  
  
"That would be me." Lorne stepped up and introduced himself. He reached out and shook Xander's hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Yeah, you too." Xander wasn't even sure if that was even true.  
  
"If he's from another dimension how did he get here?" Dawn tried to keep up.  
  
"Well it's a long story, but the simple version is, that a year an half ago I had a vision about Fred." Fred raised her hand so everyone would know whom Cordy meant. "And that vision ended up sending all of us to Pylea, where we found and rescued Fred." Fred smiled. "And where I met and fell in love with Groo." Cordy smiled thinking of Groo; she could see Angel on the side staring her, with his broody stare.  
  
"Groo?" Dawn again asked.  
  
"It's short for Groosalug." Cordy explained. "Anyway, a few months after we came back to L.A. Groo came here looking for me. He finished his duties in Pylea and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me."  
  
"So what happened?" asked Xander. "I'm imaging something happened right?"  
  
"Yeah. We broke up and he went back to Pylea. That was 3 months ago."  
  
"Just when you became a higher being." Dawn said with a smile when she finally put all the pieces together.  
  
"And right about the time when you got knocked up, right?" Spike smiled.  
  
"Well I wouldn't have used that word exactly, but yeah." Cordy answered.  
  
***  
  
"Does he even know?" Buffy asked. "I mean Groo?"  
  
"No he doesn't, and it stays like this. He's out of the picture." Cordy said firmly.  
  
"Yeah, but if that's his child, he should know, I think he'd want to know. I would." Xander said.  
  
"Look." Cordy lost her patience; she had enough with all the questions and criticism. "I'm grateful that you came all this way to help me..." She looked at the AI team. "Help us. And you deserve to know why you're here, that's why I told you everything and answered all of your question. But my life, is my life, And my choices are just that, mine. So I would prefer if you don't criticize my decision or me. Okay?" She looked at the Scoobies, who didn't say much.  
  
"I'm sorry if you're offended or annoyed by our questions." Buffy said. "But you dropped a bomb in our lap. And it caught us off guard. So excuse us if we seem petty and nosy, but I think we're entitled."  
  
"Sure whatever Buffy. You're always entitled, aren't you?" Cordy hated her high and mighty approach. Now they were equal. They both loved and at least one of them still loves Angel. They both had him for a while. They both have power, which they use to help others. They both have friends who love them and protected them. She wasn't Queen C any more and she didn't feel less than anyone, especially Buffy. And she wasn't about to let Buffy let her feel like she was.  
  
"What that's supposed to mean?" Buffy asked angrily.  
  
"Nothing." She sighed. "I'm tired I'm going to lay down. Angel and the gang can answer the rest of your questions. They know everything." Cordy looked at the gang who smiled letting her know they'll take care of it.  
  
"Come on I'll help you upstairs." Angel said.  
  
"No that's okay, I can handle it." Cordy didn't want Buffy to have even more things to throw back at her.  
  
"No you can't. Don't argue." He moved closer to her and placed her arm around his neck so he supported her. As they walked up the stairs Buffy felt a pinch in her heart, actually it was more like a sword had been driven through it.   
  
***  
  
"Are you okay? That was pretty brutal out there." Angel who sat by the side of the bed asked. He took her hand and held it.  
  
"I expected that reaction, nothing less from the beloved Scoobies. Imagine Willow's reaction if she was here." Cordy smiled a bitter smile.  
  
"So why did you snap at Buffy?" Angel didn't get it. If she expected it than why did she lash out on Xander and Buffy?  
  
"I just had enough. I hated sitting there been criticized by people who don't even know me, who never really did." She sat up. "I felt like I was back in Sunnydale high and I was criticized by Buffy and her beloved pack once again. Only this time I don't have my bitch shield on."  
  
"Your what?" Angel asked confused.  
  
"We both know that three years ago and some I was a self absorbed person, who cared for no one but myself." Angel nodded for agreement. "But I was never a bitch, I mean not really, not deep down. I only acted like that cause I realized very early in life that it intimidated people, and gave me power. But when I met you, here, and got the visions and all of this, I knew I didn't need that shield. Not any more. I was able to be Cordy, the real Cordy who actually cares for others and who hated been such a bitch."  
  
"I see. So Buffy brought all that out?"  
  
"You know she does have a tendency to do that." Cordy said.  
  
"Okay. I think I'll let you rest for a while. And I'll bring up your breakfast. You never got a chance to eat it." He got up and walked to the door.  
  
"So you're avoiding talking to me about Buffy?" Cordy knew exactly why he suddenly felt the urge to let her 'rest'.  
  
"That's right?" He smiled and walked out closing the door behind him.  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was so busy, actually still am. I'll stay busy at least till July 21th, so please be patience. I'll try and update before that, but I can't promise anything.  
  
I wanted to thank you for your great reviews. Every day I get a new from someone who just discovered my story and loved it. So on that note I hope you'll like this one, god knows you wanted long enough for it. As usual I can't wait to hear what you think, so please review, it means so much to me.  
  
Thanks, Nikka. 


	6. Guess what I did last summer?

Chapter 6: Guess what I did last summer?  
  
Title: A new beginning.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native tongue** Although Sarah is reproofing my fic, you still may find some spelling & grammar mistakes. You're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
A special thank you to Sarah for reproofing my story. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer.  
  
Feedback: I love love love reviews and I'll be sure to mention it at the end of every chapter.  
  
***  
  
"So did they fill you in on the details of our strange life for the past 6 months?" Angel knew they had been told by the shocked faces staring back at him. "Okay then once we have this out of the way, we should..." He was interrupted by Buffy who walked up to him and gave him a hug. He was confused at first but then hugged her back. He could see Spike on the side staring at him with a weird expression, one he saw before, or felt before on himself, when he saw Buffy and Xander dance. He brushed it off and returned to the woman hugging him. She pulled back her hands still holding his. "What was that for?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I had no idea what you went through." Her eyes were filled with sadness; he knew she genuinely meant it.   
  
"I know, but it's okay, I'm okay now." Angel reassured her.  
  
"Really, cause if you want to, we can talk..." Buffy offered hoping he'll take her up on the offer.  
  
"Actually I do like to talk to you, about many things." He glanced over to Spike. Buffy knew he sensed something was up.  
  
"Great." she smiled and let go of his hand, to Spike's relief.  
  
"How's Cordy?" Fred asked concurred.  
  
"She's fine, just need some rest. She said she'll join us soon." Angel replied.  
  
"So about this warrior." Buffy went to business. "I think we may have a problem." She said. Angel knew she meant they were in serious trouble but mellowed it to avoid unnerving the rest.  
  
"I know." He nodded.  
  
"We should talk." She glanced at the crowd gathered around them to tune in. "In private."  
  
"Hell no." Gunn stepped in. "This is our problem too. Now, I don't know how you do things in Sunnyvale."  
  
"Actually it's Sunnydale." Dawn corrected him.  
  
"Whatever, but it's not the way we operate here. If there's something up, something big, we all work together."  
  
"And we don't hide things from each other. "Fred added.  
  
"Okay." Buffy took a few steps forward. "You want to know what I really think, what we all think." She said as she pointed to the Scoobies. "I think you're in over your heads here. This is something even I can't fight alone. I think you're in serious trouble and unless you work with me and not against me, your friend will die." Buffy said firmly.  
  
"I thought she was your friend also?" Fred asked surprised by Buffy's choice of words.  
  
"She was, I mean she is." Buffy didn't know what to say. "The point is we have to work together."  
  
"That's what I meant." Gunn calmed down a bit. "Don't go hush hush in the corner with Angel and give us the x-rated version of it. We want to be a part of it."   
  
"Okay, I'm sorry, you're right. We should all work together." Buffy calmed down also.  
  
"Thinking of together, where's Willow and Giles?" Angel asked. Buffy looked at Xander and Dawn who looked back at her with a funny look. "What? Did something happen to her? Angel asked worriedly. "Is she alright?"  
  
"We hope so." Buffy sighed. "We have some updating of our own to do." They all sat down. Buffy wasn't sure if she should tell Willow's story in front of all these strangers, but she figured Angel would tell them anyway, so it sounded better coming from her. She told them about Tara's death and Willow's reaction, about her almost ending the world and, she left the Warren part out of the story, thinking it's not up to her to tell something so personal about Willow. She told them about the rehabilitation center she's in and then she finished off, not telling them about Spike. Xander figured Buffy wasn't sure whether or not she should tell them about Spike, so he didn't say anything either.  
  
"What about him?" Gunn asked pointing to Spike. "He's a vampire right? With a chip or something like that?"  
  
"Well..." Buffy wasn't sure how to tell the tale of Spike, so he did it for her.  
  
"I got my self a bran new soul, just like you buddy, only without the curse thing." Spike smiled as he glanced at Angel.  
  
"What? How could you have...? Where did you find...?" Angel didn't know where to begin.  
  
"A long story Angel-face, it involves an ugly looking creature, some fire, trials, you know the usual." Spike liked toying with Angel.  
  
"No it must be a trick." Angel refused to believe.  
  
"Sniff me if you want, maybe you'll be able to sense it or something." Spike lean towards Angel. "Go on sniff away."  
  
"I'm not going to sniff you Spike." Angel pulled back. "He still has his chip, right?" Angel wanted to make sure he couldn't harm anyone.  
  
"Yeah, but he won't hurt anyone, if that's what you think." Buffy said.  
  
"That's exactly what I think and as much as I'd like to believe you Buffy, I'm afraid I can't." He smiled and took a few steps back.  
  
***  
  
"I guess I missed all the fun." Everyone turned to see Wesley standing in the doorway. He looked different, more rough around the edges. The Scoobies knew about his dispute with Angel, so they didn't know how to react to his presence. "According to your faces I imagine you got all the latest scoop." Wesley said as he walked down the stairs and towards the rounded couch.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you so." Angel said to him. The Scoobies saw how at ease Angel was with him, which bought them relief.  
  
"So Wesley how's everything?" Buffy wasn't sure what to say. The Wesley she knew was a stuck-up English guy who acted and talked like he had something up his behind. But this guy, he was different, the look alone. You could tell he's been through a lot in the past 3 years since she's seen him.  
  
"I think you already got the updated version, except that, I have a warrior to trace and kill, and you?" Wesley replied with a smile.  
  
"Good, good. Got myself a brand new job." Buffy had no idea why she said that, it's not like he really cared.  
  
"Really? Doing what?" **Maybe he did care** she thought to herself.  
  
"As a guidance counselor at the new Sunnydale high." She said with pride, but couldn't help but hear the giggles behind her and see Wesley's surprised faces. "What?" She turned back. All the smiling face changed instantly. "I'm a good counselor, right?" She turned to Xander who wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Yeah... of course you are." He said after a few seconds of hesitation.  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Xander." Buffy said to him.  
  
"What?" Xander asked, but got the brush-off from Buffy who turned around.  
  
"Anyway..." Wesley wanted to get back to the subject at hand. "I've been researching all night and I still haven't been able to find this Sheryon creature. Whatever source Lilah used, it's either very very old or not from our parts of town, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Who's Lilah?" Xander asked.  
  
"You didn't tell them?" Wesley asked surprised, he was sure they had mentioned her, in some way.  
  
"I think she's the evil lawyer, they told us about." Buffy answered Xander's question, and Wesley realized they have told them about her.  
  
"UH right, the one who made you the crazy offer." Xander nodded his head. "Sorry guys, just too much information to process all at once."  
  
"Okay so lets start working. Gunn you and Lorne hit the street use every contact you have." He paused and looked at Lorne. "And I mean every contact." Lorne got the message and they both left. "Fred you Wesley and Dawn..." He stopped remembering Dawn was still Buffy responsibility and he wasn't sure if Buffy wanted her to be a part of this. "Buffy can she...?"  
  
"As long as she doesn't see dismembered demons and such like." Buffy replied.  
  
"I'm not a child." Dawn protested.  
  
"I know that. That's why I'm letting you help with the research." Buffy smiled at her. "Xander maybe you should help them research." What Buffy really meant was that maybe Xander can watch over Dawn.  
  
"I don't need a babysitter." Dawn figured out her sister's plans.  
  
"He's just helping you research, nothing more." Buffy explained.  
  
"Whatever." Dawn replied in anger.  
  
"Here you can use my office." Angel offered, as the four headed for his office.  
  
"What about us?" Buffy asked, when she realized only her, Spike and Angel had nothing to do.  
  
"I'm going to pay a visit to a friend of mine." Angel said.  
  
"I'm guessing this is not really a friend considering your not much of a people person, so who is it." Buffy stopped him.  
  
"It's okay Buffy I got it." Angel went around her and headed for the basement.  
  
"No." Buffy ran to stop him. "You're going to see that lawyer, right? Although they're probably expecting you and you're just walking into a trap."  
  
"Buffy, if they wanted me dead... well I wouldn't be, but they sure would have kept trying." Angel tried to reason with her.  
  
"We're coming with." She said as she glanced over to Spike.  
  
"No way, he's not coming." Angel protested.  
  
"Look you either take us with you, or we'll just follow you, I'm sure it's not that hard finding this big famous law firm." Angel knew she would do exactly that.  
  
"Fine, you can come but not him." Spike was about to say something to Angel, when Buffy said it for him.  
  
"Me and Him it's a package deal. With either both come or non of us come, and If I don't come... well you know the rest." Angel was a bit surprise by Buffy's reaction, but figured it would be easier to just let them come than to argue with her.  
  
"Fine, come." He looked at Spike. "Both of you."   
  
"I'll just let Xander know where we're going and I'll join you. You two go ahead." She said to the two vampires who didn't like the idea of being left alone. Angel headed for the basement followed by Spike with a huge smile spread across his face.  
  
***  
  
She lay in bed thinking about everything and nothing. She looked at the balcony doors. They were closed. She got up from bed and walked towards them. As she reached them she opened them widely, letting the morning sun wash her face and fill the room. She took a few steps forward and walked out to the balcony. She looked down at the busy street. People running form one place to the other, cars driving by, people living they're lives with no knowledge of what really lays beneath the exterior of L.A. There were times, like today, she wished she was one of them; she wished she could be oblivious to all the horrible things that surrounded her. She never intend her life to take this course, she always thought that at almost 22 years old she'll be in her final year in college, probably with a steady boyfriend, maybe even a fiance. She would have her all life headed of her. She never thought, not in a million years, that she'd be pregnant and not married, leaving in a hotel, with no real job or career of even a diploma of any kind. She decided to leave her supernatural part out of the equation. Her live were screwed up already without bringing the whole part-demon into it. Suddenly she heard a sound coming from behind her and she quickly turned.  
  
"Uh god Connor you startled me."   
  
"Sorry." He replied.  
  
"What are you doing here? If you're looking for Angel he's...."  
  
"I heard you were back, wanted to see for myself."   
  
"Heard, heard from who?" Cordy didn't think anyone kept in touch with him, and then it hit her. He's been following them, watching them from afar, that's how he knew. She decided to ignore her little discovery. "As you can see I'm fine, was there anything else." She said coldly.  
  
"No." He said and was about to leave when she stopped him.  
  
"Connor wait." She called after him. He stopped his back still facing her. "Look I'm sorry, I'm just surprised to see you here, considering..."  
  
"Considering I tried killing my own father." He finished off the sentence. He turned around to face her.  
  
She wasn't sure what to say. She was angry with him; I mean how could she not after what he did to Angel. But at the same time she felt sorry for him. He was obviously confused and alone and she didn't think that ignoring him would serve any purpose, except driving him further away. She figured someday him and Angel would want to work things out and maybe she can help that happen. "Well... yeah." She didn't want to lie to him. He had enough of that in his lifetime.  
  
"So what's wrong with you?" He asked.  
  
"Wrong, why do you think anything's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Cause you're limping and you're here in your room alone and not down stairs with the rest." He was a good observer.  
  
"I twisted my ankle, and as for the reason I'm up here, well that's private." She didn't feel comfortable enough to tell him about her pregnancy.  
  
"Uh." It almost seemed to her like he was offended.  
  
"I'm sorry if that offends you but..."  
  
"It's not, besides I have to go." And again he turned for the door.  
  
"Wait don't you want to say hello to your father?" She asked hoping he'll say yes.  
  
"He's not here and even if he was..." And with that he left, not even letting her chance to respond.  
  
A few seconds later she realized what he said, "gone? Gone where? It's the middle of the day."  
  
***  
  
She walked down the stairs to find an empty lobby. **Where is everyone** she thought to herself. "Angel? Fred? Guys?" She called out but there was no reply. "Hello." She started walking around when suddenly she heard a noise coming from Angel's office. She approached the office quietly and saw the door was slightly open, she peeped inside to see Fred, Wesley, Xander and Dawn sitting around surrounded by books. She was just about to go inside when suddenly Fred spoke.  
  
"If she knew, she'd kill him."  
  
"I know, but you know Angel. When he sets his mind, you can't talk him out of it." Wesley replied. Cordy thought they might be talking about her so she decided to stay put and listen in on the conversation.  
  
"What does he accept to accomplish by going there?" Xander asked. "It's not like she'll hand him the file and say, here you go and good luck. I mean this lawyer is suppose to be your enemy right?"  
  
**He went to see Lilah** Cordy thought to herself. **I'll kill him, as soon as I find him.** She quietly walked away towards the entrance. She walked up the stairs trying not to make a noise and walked out the door. As the door closed it slipped from her hand and slammed making a loud sound.  
  
"What was that?" Dawn asked.  
  
"It sounded like the front door. Maybe there's a client out there." Fred hypnotizes. "I'll go check." She went to the lobby to see it was empty. "There's no one here." She yelled out to Wesley, who by now joined her along with Xander and Dawn.  
  
"Maybe it was the wind?" Dawn thought out loud, but from the stares she got she figured it wasn't likely.  
  
"You don't think?" Fred looked at Wesley.  
  
"She couldn't have, we would have heard her." Wesley replied.  
  
"But we were busy, maybe she did and we didn't notice." Fred continued.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Xander asked.  
  
"They think maybe it was Cordy and she overheard us, talking about Angel." Dawn explained.  
  
"I'll go check her room." Fred said. "You check the kitchen and the yard." She ordered as she went up the stairs.  
  
A few minutes later they gathered at the lobby. "Well?" She asked.  
  
"Not in the yard." Dawn replied.  
  
"And not in the kitchen either." Wesley added.  
  
"Great she's not in her room. Angel is going to kill us." Fred said in despair.  
  
"Not if she gets to him first." Wesley replied.  
  
***  
  
TBC.  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
I want to thank you for all the support you've been giving me; it's so good to know that you like this fic. I love hearing your ideas and opinions, so if you have any recommendation, any suggestions, any remarks, feel free to let me know, I'll appreciate that.  
  
I hope you'll liked this chapter, although it's a between ch. I'm going somewhere with this, but I had to finish off the update part, so bear with me. I promise next chapter will have more action, adventure and story development.  
  
And to all of you who wondered, these are not all the Scoobies members I intend to put in. more are coming, so be patient.  
  
So as usual please review and let me know what you think.  
  
Thanks, Nikka. 


	7. History has a tendency to repeat itself

Chapter 7: History has a tendency to repeat itself.  
  
Title: A new beginning.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native tongue** Although Sarah is reproofing my fic, you still may find some spelling & grammar mistakes. You're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
A special thank you to Sarah for reproofing my story. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer.  
  
Feedback: I love love love reviews and I'll be sure to mention it at the end of every chapter.  
  
***  
  
"So what now? Are we going to just burst into her office?" Buffy asked as they stood outside Lilah's office.  
  
"No." The door opened. Lilah stood there with a smile. "I simply invite you in." She said as she opened the door wide, letting the three inside her office.   
  
They walked inside to see Gavin Park sitting on of the chairs, with a smile spread across his face.  
  
"We've been expecting you Angel." Gavin said as he got up and offered a seat to the standing group.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Angel said as he took a few steps towards Gavin.  
  
"I should ask you the same question considering I work here, and you... well don't.  
  
"How could I stay away after Lilah's generous offer?" Angel smiled.  
  
" I thought you might like it. I'm proud to say I had a part in formulate the contract." Gavin said with pride.  
  
"I thought you might." Angel took a few steps closer, making Gavin take a step back.  
  
"Boys please, we are here to do business, not quarrel like children." Lilah said, when suddenly she noticed the others two guests. "Uh my, I didn't see you there, miss...?" Lilah looked at Buffy.  
  
"Summers, Buffy Summers."  
  
"Uh... the Slayer." Lilah sat down. I heard, well read so much about you it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Please take a seat, can I offer you a beverage."  
  
Buffy was a bit surprised by her behavior. Her bad guys usually hit first offer drinks later. "No thank you." Buffy declined the offer.  
  
"And you must be... wait let me guess I know that one." Lilah twirled her fingers. "Spike!" She said with a smile. "Am I right? Or am I right? You must be the famous William the bloody."  
  
Spike smiled a bit flattered she heard of him, but then he remembered who she was and why they were here. "Yeah, you're right, so what? Want a bloody trophy?" He pulled out a cigarette.  
  
"I'm sorry there's a no smoking policy in this building." Gavin said.  
  
"Can I kill him?" He turned to Buffy and asked.  
  
"No." She said firmly.  
  
"Come on. I have a soul, he obviously doesn't. I think we even the score." Spike grinned as he stared at Gavin who by now backed away to the wall.  
  
"He has a point." Angel said with a huge smile.  
  
"You have a soul? That's new, since when? If you don't mind me asking." Lilah found that piece of information extremely interesting.  
  
"Since, mind your own business lady. Besides I think Angel-face has some issues to work out first." Spike leaned against the wall smiling.  
  
***  
  
"That's right, almost forgot. What can I do for you Angel?" Lilah turned her chair to face Angel who by now sat down.  
  
"I want you to tell me all you know about this warrior, including who hired him." Angel said.  
  
"I did tell you everything. The deal was about protection not information. That was my own courtesy." She smiled.  
  
"You said you know how to fix the problem, that means you know who hired this guy. I want to know."  
  
"Angel, all I said was; we may be able to solve this problem, and if you and miss chase were to accept our generous offer than we would be more than happy to try and locate the person/demon who hired the Sheryon, but until you do... I just can't afford to spend any resources of Wolfram & Hart on this case. Without a consideration, I simply can't..." Before she knew it Angel jumped over the table and grabbed her throat.  
  
"Do you really want to play this game again Lilah?" Angel whispered in her ear as she struggled to breath.  
  
"Angel let go of her." Buffy yelled at him.  
  
"Lilah?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy walked towards him and pulled him away from her. Lilah coughed as she tried breathing normally.  
  
"What are you doing?" Buffy yelled at him. "You can't go around chocking people."  
  
"They're not people." He said in despise.  
  
"We're leaving, right now." She said and she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Not till she answers my questions." Right then security burst in with stakes and guns pointing at Spike, Buffy and Angel.  
  
"Great, now can we leave?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You don't want to do this Lilah." Angel said to her.  
  
"And I didn't. Who called you in here?" Lilah asked one of the security guard.  
  
"We got an urgent phone call saying Miss Morgan... I mean you are in danger. So we checked the video camera and saw him." The guard pointed at Angel. "Trying to chock you, so we..."  
  
"Okay." Lilah stopped him. "I get the picture, now leave."  
  
"Are you sure mam?" The guard asked confused.  
  
"Yes. Leave." Lilah ordered and the guards left.  
  
"Are you crazy, he'll kill you." Buffy said to her.  
  
"No he won't." Lilah sat down and took a zip of water. "Now Angel can we talk about this like two businessman/woman or are you going to try and kill me, again?"  
  
***  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Cordy walked in. "You don't know when to quit do you Lilah? I thought that would be enough, but I guess you're a sucker for pain."   
  
"What?" Angel looked at her confused. "What are you...?"  
  
"Don't even start mister." Cordy pointed at him. "You're in big trouble." Cordy cut him off and looked at Lilah. "I called your security, thinking you had the sense to ask them to throw him out, because despite how secure you think you are, the simple fact is, that your senior partners value him more than they value you." Cordy pointed at Angel then at Lilah. "So if he kills you, this will only make them happier since they'll think they were able to turn Angel to his dark side, and you'd be dead and no one would mind." As she spoke Lilah's expression changed. The smile was gone; she started to realize Cordelia had a point. "And if you think his soul will stop him from killing you... think again. You really pissed him off this time." Cordy smiled when she saw Lilah's expression. "So I suggest you reconsider sending your guards away, cause next time, he will finish the job." Cordy looked at Angel. "Lets go." She ordered.  
  
"Not till she tells me who hired that demon." Angel persisted.  
  
"I told him, I don't know." Lilah was really freaking out, wanting Angel as far away from her as possible.  
  
"How about you, do you know?" Cordy turned to Gavin. "Cause you can always tell us and pin the blame at Lilah, we wouldn't tell." Cordy said with a smile.  
  
"Gavin paused for a few seconds and then..."We don't know for sure but apparently..."  
  
"Shut up, you moron." Lilah yelled at him.  
  
"I'd really advice you to be quite right abut now." Buffy said as she glanced at Angel smiling.  
  
"As I said, we think it's a few branches of demons who combined forces, and collectively hired the assassin. Apparently every major demon cult want this baby dead." Gavin finished off. "And before you ask, we don't know which groups."  
  
"Thank you." Cordy said and headed for the door, followed by Buffy and Spike. She stopped at the entrance waiting for Angel to join her.  
  
"Bye Lilah, see you soon." Angel said as he left.  
  
"It doesn't change a thing, you're still dead without us." Lilah said to Cordy as she closed the door behind her.  
  
***  
  
"Care to explain." She walked up the stairs of the basement and entered the lobby.  
  
"I had to do something." Angel answered.  
  
"You call that something." Cordy said angrily.  
  
"Well we got some new information didn't we?" Angel thought that ought to justify his actions.  
  
"Yeah, because of me, not you." She walked to the kitchen, Angel followed her, leaving a very confused and chocked Buffy and Spike.  
  
"What happened?" Fred asked as she was coming out of the office, followed by Wesley, Dawn and Xander.   
  
"Cordelia found us." Buffy said as she sat on the couch.  
  
"Damn it!" Fred cursed. "I knew that was her." She looked at Wesley.  
  
"There's nothing we could have done, he simply should have told her." Wesley said in their defense.  
  
"You could have called." Spike said all of the sudden.  
  
"Excuse me?" Wesley asked.  
  
"He has a cell-phone, right? You could have called, giving him a head start." Spike explained.  
  
"Well... uh..." Wesley knew he was right. He wanted to hit himself for not thinking of it.  
  
***  
  
"Will you stop yelling at me for five minutes so I can explain." Angel yelled back when Cordy raised her voice. She quitted down, crossed her arms and waited for him to speak.  
  
"Go ahead, explain." She sat on the stool.  
  
"I didn't know what else to do, I needed to do something." He began to explain.  
  
"But going there wasn't the answer." Cordy said quietly this time.  
  
"I know that, but I was so angry..."  
  
"You could have killed her Angel." Cordy cut him off. "You would have, if Buffy wasn't there to stop you."  
  
"I don't know that for sure, but I sure wanted too." He sat on the stool in front of her on the other side of the table.  
  
"I'm not worth you losing you're soul, your humanity..."  
  
"Of curse you are." Angel interrupted her.  
  
"No I'm not, Angel. No one is." She took a big breath. "You've come so far in the past 3 years. You've done more, helped more people. You connected to the world. I couldn't bare the thought that I was responsible for you losing all that." She reached out and took his hand. "You can't keep beating people down thinking it would save me, cause both of us know, it wouldn't."  
  
"Cor I..."  
  
"Angel." She stopped him. "My primary goal is to keep this child alive. I think that after his birth, he'll be safe. Don't ask me how, it's a hunch, call it motherly instinct if you like." She smiled. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't agree. You can't ask me to protect him and abandon you, you can't."  
  
"Angel, if it comes down to that, then yes, I want you to make that choice, and I want you to choose him." She looked into his eyes. "This child is special, he has to come into this world, this way or the other. I..."  
  
"Shh..." He placed his finger on her lips. "We have nine months to worry about that. Lets get you through today, okay?"   
  
"Okay." She replied.  
  
"Now, lets go see what the others came up with." He got up and reached out his hand, helping her to her feet.  
  
***  
  
"Hi." She stepped out side to the yard, where Angel sat on the bench staring at the stars.  
  
"Hi." He replied.  
  
"Want some company? She offered as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Always." He said with a smile, as he moved aside to make room.  
  
"I guess that's the part where I say we have to talk." She said with hesitation, not sure she's really ready for this talk. "So should I go first or...?"  
  
"Ladies first." Angel said with a smile.  
  
"What's up with you and Cordelia?"  
  
"Nothing, we're just good friends." He replied.  
  
"It seems more than that to me."   
  
" I should ask the same thing about you and Spike?"   
  
"Angel, don't avoid my question." Buffy wasn't ready to talk about her and Spike.  
  
"I didn't, I gave you an answer. You choose not to believe me." He sighed; the last thing he wanted was to get into an argument with Buffy  
  
"Spike and I had a thing last year. It ended badly. He left town for a few months and came back with a soul. Satisfied?" She couldn't believe she actually said that to him.  
  
"Do you love him?" He asked in hesitation.  
  
"That's a difficult question. All I can say is that he's in my life, and I like it." Buffy explained.  
  
"Does he love you?" Buffy nodded for agreement. "So now you're just... Friends?"  
  
"Just like you and Cordelia." Buffy replied with a smirk on her face.  
  
"That's different." Angel disagreed.  
  
"Really, how come?"  
  
"Cause I didn't sleep with Cordy." Angel replied.  
  
"Details, just details. If you loved her, that's more than Spike and I had, or have."  
  
"I never say I did." Angel felt uncomfortable.  
  
"You didn't have to, I saw you. I know you remember." She smiled when she saw his expression. "I can't say I understand it, or even accept it, but I guess I lost the right to have a say a long time ago."  
  
"Buffy, that's not true. You're still my friend, you always will be." He reached out and took her hand.  
  
"That's bullshit and we both know it. We were never friends. We were anything but friends. Lovers, enemies, strangers..." She paused for a moment as she tightened her grip. "But never friends." She was sure he'd say something sweet and witty, but he didn't. He just stared at her, looked in her eyes. When suddenly he leaned down his head and kissed her. At first she was confused, not sure what to do. But then, it all came back to her, all her old buried feelings. She kissed him back, and a sweet innocent kiss turned into a passionate kiss, as they rapped their arms around each other, clinching to one another. They were so into it they didn't even see Cordelia standing at top of the garden stairs. She looked at them unable to move, she wanted to, but her legs wouldn't go. She could feel warm tears coming down her check, she wanted to stop them as well, but it seemed like her body had will of his own.  
  
"Well did you find them or what...?" Angel and Buffy stopped kissing and looked up to the stairs to see Cordelia and Gunn standing there.  
  
"Yeah... I found them." Cordelia replied and quickly went inside.  
  
"Uh shit." Angel cursed as he got up. "I'm sorry Buffy I have to go." He didn't wait for her to respond he just ran to the stairs passing Gunn not saying anything. Buffy sat there, not sure what to do or feel. Her entire body was vibrating. She wanted to smile, but as she looked to her side to see the empty seat she realized she had nothing to smile about.  
  
***  
  
"Where is she?" Angel asked Fred as he walked into the lobby.  
  
"Who? Cordy?" Angel nodded. "She left, she said she had something to do."  
  
"And you let her." Angel raised his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't aware of the fact that I was her guard." Fred said a bit confused.  
  
"Did she say where she was heading?" Angel grabbed his jacket and headed for the front door.  
  
"No, sorry."  
  
"Great." He frowned. "Tell the others I went looking for her." He said as he walked out.  
  
"What was that all about? Fred asked Gunn who just came inside.  
  
"Cordy found Angel and Buffy in the middle of a private moment." Gunn explained.  
  
"How private?" Spike who overheard them asked.  
  
"Private." Gunn said with a rise of and eyebrow.  
  
"Of course." Spike said with a half smile and walked towards the basement. "If any one looks for me." He called out. "Tell them you staked me." He shut the door behind him.  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
Thank you so much for your patience and support. I know it's been awhile since I updated, but I hope now that I have more free time I'll be able to update a lot sooner. I hope you liked this chapter although the story itself hasn't moved along much, but hang in; I'm getting there. As usual I'd love to know what you think so please review.  
  
Thanks Nikka. 


	8. Forgive and forget?

Chapter 8: Forgive and forget?  
  
Title: A new beginning.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native tongue** Although Sarah is reproofing my fic, you still may find some spelling & grammar mistakes. You're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
A special thank you to Sarah for reproofing my story. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer.  
  
Feedback: I love love love reviews and I'll be sure to mention it at the end of every chapter.  
  
***  
  
She stood in front of the door staring at it. She wanted to knock but something held her back. It was shame. She remembered when he was the one who needed his friends, the one who felt alone, confused and hurt, they all left him. She was just about to turn back when suddenly the door opened and on the other side of the door stood Wesley who was very much surprised to see her standing there.  
  
"Hi." She greeted him with a bashful smile.  
  
"Hello." He said a bit confused.  
  
"You were on your way out?' She asked.  
  
"Nothing special, thought I'd take a walk, get some ice-cream, you know." He still wasn't sure why she was here.  
  
"Okay then, I think I'll go." She turned around when she felt his arm grabbing hers.  
  
"Wait." He said softly and she turned to see those gentle, kind eyes she use to know, the ones he had before life made him so hard. "Care to join me?" He asked in the most gentlemanlike way possible, only true British man could.  
  
"I'd love to." And put her arm into his inviting arm.  
  
***  
  
"This is absurd." Buffy said in anger after an hour past by and they still haven't heard form Angel or Cordy for that matter.  
  
"I know." Xander replied. "He's a vampire he can't die. So why are we all worried?" He got a nasty stare from Buffy and more than that from Fred who was very protected of her home made family.  
  
"Cause we all have hearts beaten, not bricks of wall." She snapped at him as she looked at the clock once again.  
  
"Maybe we should go find them?" Gunn offered but Loren rolled it out.  
  
"Don't think it's the best idea buddy, after all this is Cordy and Angel. There not your average couple, they can take of themselves."  
  
"But Cordy's... you know." Dawn said a bit embarrassed. "And she has this thing coming after her."  
  
"Don't worry pumpkin." Lorne smiled. "Se's a though lady, she's been through a lot and made it though. She'll be all right."  
  
Hearing all this glorification of Queen C only aggravated Buffy even further. "I'm going to the basement." She said and headed down.  
  
"Don't you wanna wait for Angel?" Xander called after her. As much as he hated Buffy and Angel together, he hated Buffy and spike together even more. And he knew Spike was down there.  
  
"No, I need the exercise." Everyone turned to stare at her shocked. "I meant exercising, you know, with Angel's equipment." She said as she saw everyone nod their heads. "Dirty minds." She said quietly with a smile and went down the stairs to the basement. As she walked down the stairs she could hear punches. She pecked from the stairs to the basement to see Spike punching the punching bag. It didn't seem like he was exercising, it seemed like he was trying to kill something, or someone. "Hi." She said and broke his focus. He turned his head to see who it was and the bag that swung towards him, due to the major punching clashed onto his face, throwing him to the ground. "Are you okay?" She asked giggling.  
  
"I'm fine." He said angrily and moved away from the punching bag, and her.  
  
"Is everything alright?" She asked as she came down the remaining stairs and into the basement.  
  
"Just peachy.' He said wit a bitter smile.  
  
"Okay, now I know something's wrong. You never say peachy." She smiled and moved closer as he pulled away. "Spike what are we playing here?"  
  
"I should ask you the same thing." He replied in an angry tune. "Tell me Buffy, are we friends? A couple? Ex-lovers? What is our definition exactly? Or are you just using me as usual, so you can throw me aside when you're done?"  
  
"What the hell...?" She had no idea where this was coming from; Yeah they had some things to work out when he came back. They had to talk about last year and the whole bathroom-scene. They had to deal with him having a soul and all. But she thought the worse was over, she thought they finally were able to co-exist. (**Author's note: For story purposes, I decided there's no 'First', no yet anyway, and he never controlled Spike, and he still has his cheep**).  
  
"I heard you and Angel had a little bonding moment." He said a bit calmer.  
  
"Uh." She said understanding where his rage was coming from.  
  
"That's all you have to say, 'uh'." He felt hurt, he didn't why, and he thought he should have expected it by now.  
  
"I'm sorry if you got hurt, but as for your question; we are friends, at least that's what I hope we are, or can be. I never said we were anything more than that. I thought you understood that." She paused for a moment, long enough to allow Spike to ask a question.  
  
"And Angel and you. Are you two back together?" He asked in hesitation.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think so. Angel... has his heart set on someone else, and it's not me." She sighed.  
  
"But do you wish it was you?" More than he wanted to hear that Angel wasn't interested in her, he wanted to hear she wasn't interested in him.  
  
"The truth?" She asked and he nodded for agreement. "Yes, deep inside I wish he would never love anyone the way he loved me. I know it's selfish and immature, but deep down I want him to always be mine. If not in the physical sense than in the emotional at least."  
  
"And me... do I fill in for the physical part? Is that my role?"   
  
"No." She came closer to him and he didn't pull back. "When I told you that 'us', the way we were together can't go on, I didn't just mean you. I meant me as well. I used you Spike and I won't do it again. You're my friend, and I hope you can fill that role. But if you can't I'll understand."  
  
"I..." Spike was about to answer when she stopped him.  
  
"But don't expect me to feel different, or want different things. Don't expect me not to love others, in the romantic sense. Can you be my platonic friend?"  
  
He paused for a moment, took the time to think. "I can promise you I'll be your friend. But know this; I love you Buffy. I guess I'll always will. So don't ask me to not be gallous, cause I can't help it. Can you handle it?"  
  
"Yeah I can." She smiled. "Now can we exercise, I need the work."  
  
"I thought you said platonic friends?" He asked with a shifty smile.  
  
"You little..."  
  
***  
  
"One chocolate and one vanilla." Wesley said to the vender. "Here you go." He handed Cordelia her ice cream.  
  
"Thank you." She said politely.   
  
"So..." They started walking and Wesley wanted to get the ball rolling. "We've been walking around for ten minutes or more, enjoying this beautiful night and yet..."  
  
"I know." She said quickly. "My mind isn't really here, is it?"  
  
"No, not really." He replied. "But that's okay. Can I help, do you want to talk about it, or just..."  
  
"Can we just..." She interrupted him again.  
  
"Yes we can." He kept walking beside her, not saying anything, letting her think. He thought that's' what she really wanted. To be with someone she trusted and to be able to think and not be showered with confusing question.  
  
"It is a beautiful night. You don't get to see much of the stars in the city." She looked up to the night sky admiring their beauty. "It's so peaceful and quiet, like the real world doesn't exists, you know?"   
  
"Yeah I do, sometime I feel..." Suddenly she saw Wesley been thrown in the air. She watched him as he landed on the ground. She turned back, and there he was, he personal stalker.   
  
"Uh shit." She said as she pulled back slowly. The Sheryon kept on. Each step of his equaled three of hers. "Wesley!" She yelled, but there was no respond. He was out. "God please don't, don't hurt my baby." She begged him as he moved closer. She could see him reach for his scabbard and pull out his sword. She wanted to run but knew she wouldn't make it even five feet. As she walked backwards, she found herself leaned against a tree. All she could now is scream and close her eyes. The sword swung but then, she didn't feel the blow. She could see bright light surrounding her. At first she thought someone came to her rescue, but then she realized it was her. She was glowing. The light didn't hurt the Sheryon but it blinded him, long enough for Cordelia to run away from there and into the busy crowed on the street. She could hear Wesley call out to her as she ran to his direction.  
  
"Quickly he said and pulled her towards a bus who was pulling in front of them. "Get in!" He ordered and she complied. She looked out the window. Although she was long gone the light stayed on, as if it was making sure she got out. "Are you okay?" Wesley asked worriedly as e passed his hands on her face looking for bruises.  
  
"I'm fine." She replied, still trying to catch her breath. "A bit confused, frightened and shocked, but okay." She added.  
  
"No matter what happen at the hotel, it's the only safe place for you. He took me out in one blow; you need Buffy, Angel and Spike to protect you. We have to go there, okay?" Cordy knew he was right, she knew she had to put away her own feelings to protect her baby.  
  
"Okay." She replied as the bus kept on.  
  
***  
  
Angel walked in looking at the crowd of angry and worried faces staring back at him. "What?" He asked angrily and throw his jacket on the couch nearly hitting Dawn along the way.  
  
"Man sometimes I just wanna..." Gunn stopped half way.  
  
'Go on. Don't stop there, if you have something to say..."  
  
"You're an idiot." Gunn yelled back cutting him off. "You shouldn't go off like this, it's not like you could find her."  
  
"If this city wasn't so smelly I would have." Angel said in despair. Gunn and Fred wanted to be angry with him, but couldn't find the heart too. They knew he was worried about her, as they all were. "So I'm guessing by the looks on your faces, that she hasn't contacted you?" Fred nodded her head. "So... I'll have a quick shower and then I'm going out again."  
  
"Well I'm going with you." Gunn said quickly.  
  
"And me." Fred added.  
  
"You guys..."  
  
"No point arguing Angel." Fred used her firm tune. That one that says she wasn't budging.  
  
"Okay." He reconciled. "Give me ten minutes." He said and speeded up the stairs.  
  
"Angel wait." Buffy called after him as she ram towards him. He stopped and turned around. "We need to talk." She whispered, hoping Spike wouldn't hear, knowing he would.  
  
"Not know Buffy. I have to find her first." He kept walking up the stairs and she followed.  
  
"I know that, but still. I think we should talk about what happened." Buffy kept on. She didn't want to leave it hanging like this.  
  
"You sure picked a lousy time to have one of out 'talks'. "He said to her a bit patronizing as he entered his room. She followed him in and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Don't talk to me like I'm a child. You may be older but it doesn't make you wiser or smarter for that matter." She snapped at him.  
  
"What do you want from me Buffy? What can I possibly say right now that would satisfy you?"  
  
"Maybe you can explain to me why you kissed me and five seconds later you were out the door chasing your so called friend after she ran off when she saw us." She crossed her arms.  
  
"I made a mistake okay?" He replied angrily as he took off his shirt and took a towel out from the closet.  
  
"Which mistake? Kissing me, or getting caught?" She wasn't really sure she wanted the answer to that question.  
  
"I don't know." He sighed. "All I know is that a person I care a great deal about was hurt by my actions, and I need to fix it."   
  
"I know Angel, but you..."  
  
"No I don't think you do." He cut her off. "She's alone and confused and in danger. What if it attacks her while she wonders the street by herself? What if something will happen to her or the baby what then?" He raised his voice.  
  
"Don't yell at me." She raised her voice as well. "I didn't kiss you. You did it all by yourself... well, not by yourself but still."  
  
"Buffy this is pointless, I'm wasting time with you." He really didn't want to have this conversation right now, but as the words came out of his mouth, was not soon enough for him to want to take them back. He knew it would hurt her and that's the last thing he wanted. He didn't know why he kissed her, especially after he was so sure he was in love with Cordelia. True, Cordelia and him decided for now to just be friends, but his feeling haven't change. Then if so, why did he kiss Buffy? He knew he wanted to. But it was more than want; it was an urge he couldn't control like an instinct. He just felt like it was the right thing to do. He looked at her and saw the face he dreaded. Her eyes were so sad and filled with hurt. She didn't say anything else; she just steeped out of the room quietly. He let her leave; knowing anything he'll say now sound fake.  
  
***  
  
He came out of the bathroom, he was wearing his pans and a towel was rapped around his neck. His hair was still wet... Suddenly he heard something behind him. He quickly turned and limped on that someone pining him to the ground. His arm was pressing down on that person's neck. He looked down to see he was chocking his son. "Conor?!" He quickly let go of him and got up. Conor jumped up trying to straighten down his cloths. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nice to see you too dad?" Conor replied sarcastically.  
  
"So now I'm your father. Gee you change your mind so fast this days." Angel taunted with him.  
  
"Forget it." Conor shrugged his shoulders and headed for the door.  
  
"Conor wait!" Angel called after him and he stopped half way turning around to face Angel.  
  
"I'm sorry. You obviously came hear o tell me something, and I should listen to you." Conor was surprised by his reaction. Last time they met he pinned him to the wall and throw him out of his hotel. **I guess father love does concur all** He thought to himself.  
  
"It's okay." He paused for a moment. "I saw Cordelia, She..."  
  
"Really? Where is she? Is she safe? Did you talk to her? ..."  
  
"Wow slow down, will you." Conor cut him off. "Yes she's safe. She was attacked by this creature... and before you say anything." Conor knew Angel would cut him off again so he beat him to the punch. "She's alright now. She and Wesley took care of it."  
  
"Wesley? Went to Wesley?" Conor knew Angel wasn't really expecting a reply.  
  
"I wanted to help but before I could, she took care of it." Conor kept on.  
  
"She took care of it?" Angel asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, it was so cool. She started to glow in this bright light so this thing couldn't see her and then she and Wesley ran off on the bus. I think they're heading this way." Conor finished off.  
  
"And you came hear to tell me all of that?" Angel asked. Oddly enough he was impressed.  
  
"I though you'd might want to know considering you were looking for her." He replied and then realized he slipped up and just admitted to his father that he's been watching him and the rest. Angel noticed that and decided to let it slide.  
  
"Listen, I know we still have a lot of things to work out and I don't expect everything to work out right away, but I was thinking..."  
  
"I'm not moving back here." Conor stopped him half way.  
  
"Actually I was about to offer you'd stay for dinner say hi to the rest and meet our guests." Angel offered with a smile. He really wanted Buffy to meet his son, despite everything that happened.  
  
"I don't know." Conor stood there not sure what to do.  
  
"Come down stairs and check it out, if you like it stay, if not... Well you already know how to take off." Conor smiled. It was the first time in a long while Angel got to see his Son's smile. He liked it.  
  
"A-n-g-e-l..." He heard a yell from down stairs.   
  
"I guess they're here." He said to Conor A sh e quickly put on a shirt and shoes on. "Are you coming?" Angel asked him as he headed for the doorway. Conor didn't say anything he just stood there and Angel was anxious to see Cordy. "Well if you are, you know the way." He said and left the room. A few moments later Conor joined him as they came down the stairs together.  
  
***  
  
He ran down the stairs to see her sitting on the couch surround with people asking her how she's doing. He slowly made his way towards her. He was about to say something when suddenly Fred noticed his companion.  
  
"Conor?" She asked surprised.  
  
"What the hell...?" Gunn was about to approach him when Angel stopped him half way.  
  
"It's okay I invited him to stay for dinner.  
  
"You what man? Are you crazy? Did you forget what he tried to do to you? Did you forget he tried kill...?"  
  
"That's enough Gunn." Angel raised his voice. "Conor is my son and he's welcome in this hotel. If anyone doesn't agree, that's his or her problem.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Fred I'm serious." Angel wasn't about to let the whole drowning thing come up again. He wanted Conor in his life and he knew pushing him away wasn't the way to get there.  
  
"Whatever man, whatever." Gunn backed away angry.  
  
"So that's' Conor?" Buffy was about to introduce herself when Angel steeped in.  
  
"We'll do the introduction later. First tell us what happen?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well we were attacked by the creature..." Wesley was starting to explain when Angel interrupted him.   
  
"Actually I asked Cordy."  
  
"No you didn't. Cause you know better than to even try and talk to me right now." She stopped for a moment, but before Angel had a chance to respond... "And what's your problem anyway. Wesley isn't good enough for you? The forgiving thing only work on some but not on others." He knew exactly what she meant and he didn't like her bringing it up in front of Conor, who didn't really seem to care all that much.  
  
"I just wondered what the both of you were doing outside anyway. I expected more from you Wesley." Angel tried to explain. But his explanation came out patronizing.  
  
"Then I guess it's a good thing I don't work for you anymore." And with that he turned around and walked towards the entrance.  
  
"Wesley wait!" Cordy called out after him, but by the time she managed to get up he already left. She trued standing on her twisted ankle and slipped. Angel grabbed her. "Thank you." She said.  
  
"Your wel..."  
  
"Now let go of me." She ordered and he did as she asked.  
  
"Gunn can you help me go to my room, I really want to lay down." She asked Gunn and he quickly obliged.  
  
"What about the Sheryon?" Angel asked her as she walked towards the stairs.  
  
"I'll tell Gunn everything, and he'll fill you in." She answered without turning back.  
  
"Well I guess that does it for us." Buffy said and winked TO Xander.  
  
"Yeah. I'm pretty beat myself." He faked a yawn.  
  
"Uh come on, you're all the worse bunch of actors I ever seen." Spike said with a smirk. "Just say you had enough of their bickering for one day and call it the night."  
  
"Yes Spike why don't you call it the night." Angel said angrily. "Fred do me a favor, fix them some rooms."  
  
"Already did." She replied in not so kindly voice. She as well thought he was too harsh on Wes.  
  
"Conor, are you...?" Suddenly he noticed Conor wasn't there. "Where did he go?" Angel asked confused.  
  
"I saw him slipping out through the back when all hell brook lose." Lorne explained. "I would have stopped only I prefer my head on dry land."   
  
"Very mature Lorne. Really you made my day." Angel was pissed by now and had enough and he decided it was time to call it quits. He turned around and went upstairs.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
First thing I want to let you know that this chapter was updated without being reproof by Sarah, so sorry if you found any mistakes.  
  
Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you.  
  
So enjoy and let me know what you think of it don't be shy it's really important to me. And if you have any comments, ideas, suggestions, feel free.  
  
Thank you, Nikka 


	9. Girls day out

Chapter 9: Girls day out.  
  
Title: A new beginning.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native tongue** Although Sarah is reproofing my fic, you still may find some spelling & grammar mistakes. You're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
A special thank you to Sarah for reproofing my story. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer.  
  
Feedback: I love love love reviews and I'll be sure to mention it at the end of every chapter.  
  
***  
  
"Good morning campers. Sleep well?" Lorne greeted Xander and Dawn as they came down the stairs.   
  
"It was great." Dawn was exited. "I think I got the biggest room the bed was huge."   
  
"I thought you might like it." Fred said with a smile.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Gunn inquired.  
  
"She'll be right down. We're going out for breakfast wanna come?" Fred offered before Xander could stop her.  
  
"Dawn maybe Buffy you should ask Buffy before..."  
  
"She wouldn't mind." Dawn brushed him off. "So, what do you say?" She looked at Fred and Gunn awaiting her answer. She really liked them from the get go. Especially Fred. For once she liked the idea of seeing two people who work together and date and not have it end in catastrophe, which was Sunnydale's former and current residents  
  
"Sorry, already eaten." Gunn replied.  
  
"So soon?" Xander looked at his watch it was little after 9:00.  
  
"Oh yeah, those two love birds have this thing where they sneak off every morning, real early, and have breakfast together." Lorne smiled. "Isn't love grand?"  
  
"We can recommend a good spot." Fred offered ignoring Lorne's little teasing.  
  
"That's okay, there's this dinner that Buffy and I use to go to for breakfast with my dad when we came for the summer. So we'll try to see if it's still there." Dawn explained.  
  
"Uh, your father lives here in L.A.?" Lorne inquired.  
  
"Yeah sort of." Dawn replied. When she saw the confused faces she elaborated. "He travels a lot, due to business, so you can rarely find him in L.A."  
  
"Is he...?"  
  
"Hong Kong on business; should be back in 3-4 weeks." Dawn already knew the question. There was something sad about the way she said it. She seemed okay with that, too okay for Fred's likening. Fred thoughts were interrupted By Cordy who came slowly down the stairs with a big yet suspicious smile on her face. **Weird** Fred thought to herself, after all she didn't have a lot to smile about. Not after last night anyway.  
  
"Here, let me help you." Xander turned and stared walking towards the stairs.  
  
"That's okay, I got it." Cordy stopped him half way through.  
  
"Hi Dawnie." Cordelia greeted her.  
  
"Hi." Dawn replied.  
  
"I was thinking, maybe we can go shopping today. There's this new shop that was opened while I was away and I really wanted to check it out. What do you say?"  
  
"Sure I'd..."  
  
"No way." Gunn cut her off. "Angel will never let you go out on your own, not now."  
  
"Well then, it's a good thing I don't need Angel's permission to do what I want."  
  
"But..."  
  
"If Angel wants, he can tag along." Cordy said knowing that wasn't an option.  
  
"Come where?" She turned to see Angel coming out of his office.  
  
"Did you sleep in there?" Lorne wondered out loud.  
  
"No." Angel replied. "Go where?" He repeated the question.  
  
"I'm taking Dawn out to do some shopping and Gunn thought you might want to come along. You know, for protection." She explained with a smirk.  
  
"Very funny Cordelia, but you're not going anywhere." Angel didn't seem amused.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do Angel. I'm a grown woman."  
  
"Then start acting like one."  
  
"Why you little arrogant popes ass. You think just because I work for you, you control my life?" Cordy let out a little pff. "As if."  
  
"Can I see you in my office, please?" He said to her trying to control his temper.  
  
"No, I'm busy." She crossed her arms.  
  
He leaned his body forward and whispered to her: "Walking there is an option." He pulled back and smiled. A few moments later she marched into his office. He followed her and closed the door behind him.   
  
***  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" She snapped at him. "Giving me orders, treating me like a child. Embarrassing me in front of my friends."  
  
"A. Your friend and boss. B. Those so-called-orders are for your own safety. And C. your friends saw us in worse fights. And as for the rest, since when do you care what they think of you?" He paused for a moment. She leaned on the desk. "Now can we just talk?"  
  
"Talk." She replied coldly.  
  
"We never did clarify our situation. I mean things happened so rapidly we didn't get a chance to."  
  
"What situation Angel? us leaving under the same roof, don't worry I'm working on it."  
  
"What? No. I don't want you to move out. God Cordelia you're impossible."  
  
"I'm impossible?" She said surprised.  
  
"We kissed." He raised his voice and took a step forward. "We confessed our love to one another and then..."  
  
"You kissed your old girlfriend." Cordy finished the sentence.  
  
"No that's not what I meant."  
  
"But it's what you did." She sighed. "Look Angel, I have another person to consider now. I can't afford to start something with you that we can't finish. It would hurt too many people."  
  
"That's cold calculation. Does love has no standing here?"  
  
"Don't you throw this on me. Love has everything to do with it, like your love for Buffy. It's never over between you two. The minute you think to yourself oh well it's done now, finished, water under the bridge and all that, she shows up and it starts all over again.  
  
"It's not like that." He said knowing it didn't sound all that convincing. He wanted to tell her she was wrong, he wanted to say it and believe it, but lat night just proofed otherwise. It's always the same thing with him and Buffy that's why they avoided meeting each other for so long.  
  
"You know what angel? I can't do that. I won't be all Xander Harris and stay on the sideline watching the game. I won't be part of this twisted love triangle."  
  
"No one asked you to." Angel defended himself.  
  
"You have." She stood up and past him walking towards the door. Her back facing him  
  
"I meant what I said that night on the bench." He said.  
  
"It doesn't matter now. We're just friends, remember? Let's try acting like ones."   
  
"Cordy." He reached out and grabbed her arm. "I know you're angry with me, but there's no reason for you to risk your life. Don't go shopping today, at least not alone. Take Buffy or Gunn with you. Both would be better." He stopped waiting for her reply.  
  
"Okay." He was still holding on to her arm. "Is that all?" She said coldly.  
  
"Yeah." He said and let go of her arm. And with that she walked out.  
  
***  
  
"So are we going shopping?" Dawn asked eagerly as Cordy walked out of the office. She could see Buffy was already there.  
  
"I don't think so Dawnie. As much as I hate to admit it, Angel is right, I can't wonder of in the city." Cordy hated disappointing her, she really liked Dawn and she knew Dawn felt the same.  
  
"So what's the problem?" Dawn smiled and turned to Buffy. "Buffy? You said you wanted to do some shopping after breakfast, if we have the time, right?" Yeah but..." Buffy knew where this was going.   
  
"So why not Cordy joins us? Dawn cut her off. "It could be great, a girls day out. What do you say?" She looked at Cordy and Her sister who both seemed reluctant to the idea.  
  
"Dawn I'm sure cordy has better things to do than hang out with us all day." Buffy replied. The way she said it annoyed Cordy. It was almost like she was mocking her. She wasn't about to let her have that pleasure.   
  
"Actually you know what, Dawn?" Cordy said with a smirk. "I'd love to join you. And if you don't mind we can ask Fred to come as well after all she is a girl." Cordy smiled as she saw the look on Buffy's face. She hated the idea and that made Cordy smile on.  
  
"Uh I don't want to intrude." Actually Fred didn't want to be caught between the two former cheerleaders for the rest of the day.  
  
"No, it's cool." Dawn smiled and Fred smiled a half smile in return and turned to look at Gunn with a please-for-the-love-of-god-and-me-save-me!  
  
Gunn got the message. "Fred? Honey? didn't we say we have to see that guy about that thing today?"  
  
"Yeah we did." She smiled in relief. "I'm sorry Dawn, maybe some other time I..."  
  
"I'm sure whatever it is it can wait till later." Cordy who knew what those two were up to, steeped in. "Right Gunn?" Cordy gave him the do-as-I-say-or-you're-a-dead-man-walking-look.   
  
Gunn in despair looked at Cordy and then at his girl and then at Cordy and knew it was a no win situation. So after thinking whom of the two women he feared most he turned to Cordy and nodded. "Yeah it can wait till later." From the side he saw Fred was infuriated with him.  
  
"This is going to be great." Dawn said excitedly as she stared at her three companions. "Or maybe I just have to hope we'll make it through the day." She whispered to Lorne.  
  
"So wise in such an early age." He replied with a smile.  
  
"Okay, lets go I'm starving." Dawn said and headed for the door.  
  
"Oh." Fred jumped in joy. "I've already eaten, so maybe you three go ahead and I'll join you..."  
  
"No you're not." Cordy grabbed her arm and dragged her away. "We're in this together.  
  
***  
  
The day past by pretty smoothly, Fred reluctantly went to breakfast. She really wanted to say no, but Cordy didn't let her. Soon enough they were trying out cloths, and Fred had no idea how she was talked into trying this red skirt, which wasn't really her. For most of the time Buffy and Cordy didn't speak, the tension between the two was obvious. Cordy tried toning it down a bit, not wanting to spoil the mode and day for Dawn, who really seemed to enjoy it, despite everything that was going on around her. It wasn't that Dawn wasn't aware of the situation; it's more that she decided to have fun no matter what.  
  
When they finally rested in a coffee shop, Fred was exhausted. Shopping with Cordy was a challenge of it's own, but Shopping with Cordy, Buffy and Dawn was mission impossible. Those girls liked shopping. She figured since she spent five years of her life wearing the same rag day in and day out, cloths didn't seem to play such a big role for her. As long as they fitted and looked normal it was good enough for her.  
  
"So...I think we had a very productive and fun, fun day, I really enjoyed it." Fred smiled a big fake smile, hoping they'll get the message and head back to the hotel.  
  
"But we're not finished yet. It's barely 13:00, and I still haven't found a pair of shows. And I really wanted new shows." Dawn grumbled.  
  
"That's okay." Cordy assured her they were not leaving till she finds the shows she wanted. That made Dawn smile and Fred frown. "I need to use the little girls room." She said as she got up. "Anyone else?"   
  
"Actually, I need to." Buffy said and got up as well.  
  
"Anyone else?" Cordy looked desperately at Fred hoping she'll get the message and get up. The last thing Cordy wanted was to be alone with Buffy even if it was just five minutes.  
  
Fred smiled; she got the message but thought this was a good time for a little revenge. "I'm good." She said as she smirked at Cordy.  
  
"Great." Cordy mumbled and turned to go towards the bathroom when suddenly she felt this strange feeling, the room started to spin. She grabbed on to the table for support.  
  
"Are you okay?" Buffy who stood beside asked worriedly as she placed her arm on her back to give it support.  
  
"Cor? Fred asked worriedly. "Maybe we should go home, you look tired?"  
  
"I'm fine." Cordy stood up and let go of the table. "I just stood up to fast. I keep forgetting I'm not so carefree these days." She smiled although she was a bit concerned. She still hasn't been to see a doctor and she was at least 3 months pregnant. She knew she couldn't continue her life as usual; she'll have to make some adjustments, but not today. Today was fun day.  
  
"Maybe if you wash up you'll feel better?" Buffy offered and Cordy nodded and headed for the bathroom. Buffy walked behind her making sure she was alright.  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure you're fine?"" Buffy asked when they were alone in the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah," Cordy splashed water on her face. "I feel so embarrassed."  
  
"Don't be." Buffy said. "I never thought I'd see the day that Queen C will be pregnant." Buffy chuckled.  
  
"Is it the idea of me as a mom that amuses you? Or the fact that I can actually care enough about someone else to carry him around for nine months." Cordy said in a snappy tune.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant." Buffy said defensively. "It's just weird, you know?"  
  
"No I don't know, Buffy." Cordy attacked again. "I've changed, is it that hard for you to accept? Spike can change, so can Willow and everyone else, except me, is that it? Or maybe it's about Angel as always?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Buffy's tune changed. "If you have something to say, just say it."  
  
"You had to pull him back in, you just couldn't let him live his own life." Cordy said angrily. "It kills you to see that he's happy and content, surrounded by friends who love him and care for him. You just want him to be around you no matter if it makes him lonely and sad, as long as you get your way."  
  
"Where the hell do you come off judging my relationship with Angel?" Buffy raised her voice. "You think just cause you shared a kiss or two it makes you soul mates." Buffy chuckled. "It takes more than a few pompons to win his heart and soul."  
  
"I'm not even going to dignify that with a reply. You really don't know anything about me or Angel."  
  
"I know enough to know he's no as happy as you say he is. How can he be, with a friend, who you say love and cares for him, who kidnapped his son, and a son who tried killing him. And lets not forget the icing on the cake, the woman you claim he loves impregnated by her ex. How pathetic?" And before Buffy knew what hit her Cordy raised her hand and slapped her.  
  
Oh god." Cordy pulled back shocked when she realized what she did.  
  
"I think we should call it a day." Buffy said and turned towards the doorway   
  
"Buffy wait." Cordy stopped her. "I didn't mean to hit you, but the things you said were..."  
  
"What? Not true?" Buffy turned to face her.  
  
"No. True, but the way you said it. It didn't happen like that. We all had our reasons to do what we did, even Connor. As weird as it may sound."  
  
"I know." Buffy closed the bathroom door. "I shouldn't have said it, not like that. I was angry." She paused for a moment. "I don't know what's going to happen between Angel and I, but if there's still something there, even the slightest thing. We owe it to ourselves to give it a try. He's a part of me and I think I'm a part of him, and that's never going to change."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Cordelia's voice was cracking.  
  
"Cause you deserve to know. I'm not giving him up." Buffy said calmly. Cordy didn't say anything she just turned to look at the mirror, checking her makeup. "About the rest of the day..."  
  
"I can go on if you can." Cordy replied while putting on lipstick.  
  
"Great, then it's settled." Buffy replied and walked out.  
  
"For now." Cordy said quietly, "for now."  
  
"So are we ready to go?" dawn asked Cordy as she joined them. "Cordelia?" She asked again when she got no reply. Cordy had a strange expression on her face almost like she was daydreaming.  
  
"Cor?" Fred called her name.  
  
"Yeah Sorry." She snapped back.  
  
"What happened?" Fred asked concerned.  
  
"I had a vision." She replied. "We need to go back to the hotel. Sorry Dawnie."   
  
***  
  
"Run it by me again." Angel said as he Gunn and Fred pulled weapons form the chest.  
  
"A girl, sitting in the middle of a circle surrounded by a bunch of people wearing robes. She was tied up and looked scared as hell. They're in a warehouse at this address." She handed Angel the note.  
  
"Gunn you bring the care to the back I'll join you there." Angel ordered.  
  
"Wait what about us?" Buffy asked.  
  
"What about you?" Angel didn't understand.   
  
"How can we help?"   
  
"Stay here, watch Cordy." Angel said and turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait1 Angel we can't just stay here while you fight god knows what." Buffy grabbed his arm forcing him to stop and turn.  
  
"Yes you can, that's why I asked you here. I can deal with the everyday demons but I need someone to watch over Cordy while I do that. That's where you fit in."  
  
"Angel I don't think..."  
  
"Buffy I don't have time for this. Just do it." He said and left.  
  
"Great, we get to baby-sit." Buffy grumbled.  
  
"No one asked you to." Cordy said when she heard Buffy's little remark.  
  
"Apparently someone did. Otherwise I'd be back home in Sunnydale fighting evil.   
  
***  
  
About an hour later they were back covered in green stuff that meant that those people in robs Cordy saw in her vision weren't people at all.  
  
"Demons?" She greeted the three tired warriors.  
  
"Demons." Fred said as she crashed on the rounded couch. Guinn fell beside her.  
  
Angel looked around the lobby to see it was empty. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Lorne's out doing a reading, Dawn is upstairs watching TV."  
  
"In my room?" Gunn said in protest.  
  
"Yeah, it's not like he rest of us have a TV in our rooms. And as I recall this was my TV till you took it."  
  
"Just maintenance rill you come back." Gunn smiled.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked as he combed the lobby with his eyes.  
  
"Down stairs lover-boy, training with Spike." Cordy snapped at him.  
  
I didn't mean it like that, I just wanted to make sure you weren't here alone." Angel found himself explaining himself to Cordy.  
  
"Whatever." She brushed him off. "So the job is done?"  
  
"Well actually we found..."  
  
"Yes it is." Angel stooped Fred half way through.  
  
"It is?" Fred looked at Angel confused. He looked at her in his penetrating eyes and she got the hint. "It is." She nodded at sat down again.  
  
"It didn't sound like it from the way you got all excited." Cordy asked Fred.  
  
"It's nothing you know me I get excited about every little thing." Fred smiled hoping she lied well enough. He didn't.  
  
"Yeah I know you. I know you well enough to know you can't lie, especially to me. So who's going to tell me what happened?" Cordy looked at the three who suddenly all found the floor extremely interesting. "Well?" She was tapping her feet while crossing her arms. Her patience was slim to none.  
  
"They were in the middle of a ceremony." Angel said.  
  
"So? We've seen the crazy demons who worship some other Ober demon before, nothing new there."   
  
"Only they weren't worshiping exactly." Gunn started explaining but stopped half way through.  
  
"They were sacrificing. It was a sacrificial ceremony. They were praying for salvation, I think." Fred continued where Gunn stopped.  
  
"You guys this is not twenty question, tell me already." Now she was annoyed.  
  
"They were begging for their lives." She turned to see Wesley in the doorway. "Something is coming, something big and they're scared."  
  
"Where did you come form?" Cordy asked surprised.  
  
"I called him and asked hi to join us." Angel answered.  
  
"I'm still...." And then it hit her, that thing that was coming it has something to do with my baby, right?" She looked at Wesley waiting for an answer.  
  
"I believe it's more than one demon, I think it's a high council of some sort." Wesley replied.  
  
"The same council that combined forces with various demons to hired the assassin?" She remembered what Gavin told them.  
  
"I believe so, but I'll have to run it by a few sources of mine." Wesley said.  
  
"Are you okay?" Angel wasn't sure how she'd take the news.  
  
"Actually I'm relieved. " When she saw the confuse faces she explained. "At least now this thing is coming here, to my turf where we can fight back. Till now he was out of reach, but no more. Now it's time we strike back." Angel smiled, he loved her willingness to fight, never run, and never hide, always straight ahead.  
  
"Let the games begin." Gunn said with a smile.  
  
***  
  
TBC 


	10. Two sides to love

Chapter 10: Two sides to love  
  
Title: A new beginning.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native tongue** I want to thank Sarah for all the great works she's done, and to welcome aboard Kelly who from now on will be reproofing my fic. As it is you may still find some spelling & grammar mistakes. You're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
A special thank you to Kelly for reproofing my story. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer.   
  
Feedback: I love love love reviews and I'll be sure to mention it at the end of every chapter.  
  
***  
  
"Can I come in?" He asked while knocking softly on the door. She turned to see who it was.  
  
"Sure." She replied and he walked in closing the door behind him.  
  
"What you doing?" He asked and walked towards her.  
  
"Writing a list of things to do." She kept writing not looking up.  
  
"Anything important?" he took a few steps forward.  
  
"What is this?" She raised her head and he stopped where he stood. "Is there something you want, or need, cause this being all nice and attentive, isn't working for me." She said in a snippy tune.  
  
"So now I can't even be your friend?" He crossed his arms.  
  
"We're co-workers, so lets try and act as ones." She said coldly.  
  
"We're more than that, Cordy." He sat by her side, but keeping his distance.  
  
"Are we Angel? Cause according to your ex you're fair-game, and she's going for the grand prize."   
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.  
  
She put the pen down and got up. "I though Buffy would tell you by now."  
  
"Tell me what?" He had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"I hit her, Angel." She turned around and walked towards the balcony doors. "Slapped her, actually." Cordy could hear his jaw dropping.  
  
"How? Why?" He wasn't sure what to ask first.  
  
"She said some nasty things about me, about all of us and I couldn't control myself. I did apologize later and she wasn't really hurt, given that she's the slayer, but what she said afterwards..." She stopped.  
  
"What did she say?" Angel could only guess.  
  
"She said that if there's any chance you two can get back together, she's going to take it, and she's not about to give you up." Cordy said.  
  
"And don't I get a say in it? Or is it just between you two." Angel got up and walked towards her.  
  
"First off mister I'm not part of miss-save-the-world competition." Cordy turned to face him, pointing her finger at him. "And secondly, you kissed her, what did you expect her to do? Let it be? Ignore it? She can't, she still loves you dumb-ass." She turned around staring out the balcony doors, her hands embracing her arms. He could see she was cold, it was winter, but her skin was all Goosebumps.  
  
"You're cold." He said placing his hands on her shoulder, causing her body to shiver.  
  
"I'm fine, it's probably..." Suddenly she felt a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. "Thank you." She said while turning her head to face him. There it was, that unbelievable smile, those penetrating eyes, and the warmth of his touch. Oh how she wanted to just turned around and dive into his arms. But she couldn't, she wouldn't do that to herself or her unborn child, **No deadened relationships Cordy** She thought, as she turned her head back.  
  
"Cordy I..." He placed his hand on her shoulder just to see her flinch.  
  
"Don't." She said as she took a step away from him. "Co-workers, remember."  
  
"Uh." She could hear disappointment in his voice, which quickly enough changed to anger. "Be civil to one another, is that your brilliant solution Cordy? Ignore one another? Ignore our feelings?"   
  
She could feel him reaching out to her and quickly she turned. "And what feelings with that be? Your feelings towards me, or the ones you have towards Buffy you're trying so hard to ignore?" She crossed her arms. "Just go Angel, I'm tired, busy and not in the mood. Besides you have someone else you need to talk to." She walked past him and sat down on the bed, returning to her list.  
  
"Did you schedule a doctor's appointment yet?" He inquired.  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow, Fred is going with me." She replied.  
  
"I thought you wanted me to come?" He asked disappointed.  
  
"I never said that, beside you're far to busy at the moment, with Connor and other stuff" She looked up at him. "You barely have time for anything else."  
  
"Fine, you want to play it like this, we will." He walked to the door, and opened it still not leaving the room. "Don't forget to write it as a sick day, for the paycheck." He said and walked out angry.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"I just left Willow a message, apparently she's in a retreat sand won't be available for the next 24 hours." Xander said as he walked out of the office.  
  
"A retreat?" Dawn asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, Kaia said she needed the cleansing." Xander said not sure what it meant.  
  
"Kaia? Cleansing?" Dawn said. "Was sending her there really was the best idea?"  
  
"We didn't send her anywhere, she sent herself. Besides, Giles's with her. Don't worry Dawn he'll take her off her." Buffy assured her.  
  
"I'm more afraid of him able to control her." Dawn still wasn't over the escapade they had three months ago. Willow's attempt to hurt her, still stayed in her memory. The sight Of Tara's body on the bedroom floor still-hunted her dreams. Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of footsteps. She looked towards the staircase, to see Angel emerge from the shadows.  
  
"Angel". Buffy leap from the counter, Spike watched from the side. He hated seeing her like this, hated that Angel could do that to her, turn a young independent self-reliance woman into a jabbering idiot.  
  
"Have you seen Fred or Gunn?" He asked.  
  
"I think they're in the garden. Do you want me to call them?" Dawn offered.  
  
"No it's okay." He said and headed for the garden doors.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy stopped him half way through, much to Spike's disliking. "I really think we should talk, about..." She whispered so the others won't hear, although Spike heard quite well. "You know, last night..."  
  
"I know." a talk with Buffy was the next thing on his to-do-list, but he didn't know what to say to her. She has questions he can't answer, not yet at least. "But not right now, okay?" He said and without waiting for a reply walked out to the garden.  
  
"What's wrong luv? Strike two." Spiked smirked.  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up!" She snapped at him.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Angel hi." Fred who was sitting in Gunn's lap noticed him storming into the garden and got up. "You look..."  
  
"Angry." He completed the sentence. "That's because I am." He paced back and forth. "Co-workers she says. Now we can't even be friends. Am I going to pay for the rest of my life for one little kiss?" He asked not really expecting an answer.  
  
"Well it's not so much the kiss, as what it symbolizes." Fred tried to explain.  
  
"It symbolizes noting." Angel raised his voice.  
  
"Hey, cool it man." Gunn who was protective of his girl steeped in.  
  
"Sorry." He kept pacing. "Its just that... she's driving me crazy. She wants reassurances nothing bad will happen, she wants a promise we'll live happily ever after. How can I promise something like that? I don't even know if we'll make it through tomorrow."  
  
"Angel, she has someone else to consider now." Fred tried explaining Cordy's behavior.  
  
"Does she really think I'll hurt this child?"  
  
"No one thinks that." Gunn tried to calm him down. "I don't think that a ticket to happy land is what she's looking for."  
  
"Then what?" Angel stopped pacing and sat on the bench.  
  
"Knowing she's the one, knowing you love only her." Fred continued where Gunn left off. She paused for a moment. That was the part where he was suppose to say, 'but she is the only one'. But he didn't and Buffy who couldn't help but overhear heard the whole thing. A huge smile spread across her face, which was the okay she was looking for, the knowledge that she's still there, that he hasn't forgotten all about her, like everyone wants to believe.  
  
Fred looked up to see Buffy standing at the top of the stairs leading to the garden. "We have company." She whispered to the two men while smiling to Buffy. Angel turned quickly, his heart wished it was her, wished she came to her senses, that she wanted to make everything the way it was. But as he looked up and saw Buffy the little smile of hope that was forming on the edges of his lips vanished.  
  
"Buffy?" He said surprised.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but Wesley just showed up and he wanted me to call Fred." She explained.  
  
"Only Fred?" Gunn asked suspiciously. He knew Wesley never truly got over her, and the thought of him hanging around drove him mad.  
  
"That's what he said." Buffy replied and Fred headed to the stairs followed by Gunn, who didn't seem to care he wasn't invited.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"I better go to." Angel said and followed the couple but Buffy who came down the stairs stopped him.  
  
"It's just brainy stuff, if they need us, they know where we are." She took his hand and leaded him into the garden and onto the bench. "It's so beautiful out here." She said and she soaked up the night air.  
  
"Yeah I think we covered that part, last time we were here." He said.  
  
"Speaking of which" She turned to face him. "I think we should talk, about last night." That was the moment Angel dreaded, that was the part he wanted to run away and hide. But he knew he couldn't, she deserved more than that. She was at one time the big love of his not so short life, he owed her that much.  
  
"I know, but I don't know what you want or expect..."  
  
"You kissed me, not the other way around." She interrupted him.  
  
"And I don't know why I did." His words were like knives.  
  
"Maybe because you wanted to, maybe because you missed me."  
  
"Maybe because I was angry at someone else." He finished off.  
  
"Cordelia." Buffy nodded her head. "Cause she loved that guy?"  
  
""I don't why, I just am. I know I have no reason to be..."  
  
"But you are." She looked down avoiding eye contact. "Do you love her?" She asked still not looking up.  
  
"Yes." His honesty was brutal.   
  
"And me? Do you love me?"  
  
"Always." She smiled, enjoying his every word. "Buffy, you're a part of my life, my history, that can never change, a part of me will always love you and wish we could be together."  
  
"But what about the other part?" She asked knowing he wouldn't stop there.  
  
"But we can't, and I moved on, just like you have. And part of that meant loving again. I won't apologize for that, you've done the same, more than once."  
  
"I know, but you were always there, always in the background." She said.  
  
"And that will never change, for neither of us." He touched her chin tilting her head up so he could see her face. "But that doesn't mean we have to put our lives on hold."  
  
"But you kissed me." She said almost bagging for a reason. "I didn't come here searching for something, I was okay with us, and the moving on part. But then you kissed me..."  
  
"And I shouldn't have..." He cut her off.  
  
"Then why didn't you say she was the one and only?"  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"When Fred said Cordelia just wants to know she's the one and only, the proper answer was, 'She is', but you didn't say it or think it. You hesitated Angel, I can tell. And that hesitation makes me wonder..." She stopped and, took a big breath. "That makes me wonder if maybe life is giving us a second chance, now that we're older and wiser."  
  
He looked at her eyes; the little spark of hope he used to know so well was there. Every time they were together, every time they touched, it was there, always wanting more. It never died, not even when she knew, when they both knew, there was nothing else to look forward to, to want everything and receive nothing in return. Even then when they said their goodbyes, even in the sewers where he broke her heart, he could still see it. And now more than 3 years later he and Buffy were together again, as if nothing has changed, as if they were in love as before. He placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it slowly, letting her long smooth hair fall on his arms, feeling her warmth, smelling her perfume. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to drown in his touch, to drift away. Her lips were prompted and ready, she could almost feel him kissing her. And then all of the sudden it stooped. His touch was gone. She opened her eyes to see him pulling away, shameful look on his face; he quickly looked down, not able to see the confusion and disappointment in her eyes.  
  
"Angel I Don't..." Her voice cracked.   
  
"I'm sorry." He mumbled.  
  
"You can't do that?" She got up angry as he looked up. It wasn't disappointment he saw in her eyes it was anger. "You think you can say one thing and do another, you think if you keep apologizing it will go away? Well guess what? It won't." She raised her voice. "You can't love both of us, you can't have both of us." She paused for a moment took a big breath and calmed down a bit. "You're over two hundred years old, it's time you grow up." And with that she stormed out.   
  
***  
  
She opened the door and there he stood. "Connor! God you startled me." She said holding to her chest. "You are so much like your father."   
  
"You're leaving?" He asked.  
  
"Not leaving-leaving." She replied. "Hungry-leaving, there's a difference." She smiled. "Do you want to join me?" She offered.  
  
"No." he said quickly.  
  
"Okay then, do you want to come in, or standing in the corridor works for you?" He looked to his left and right, almost afraid someone might see him, and then he walked in.  
  
"So." She said as she sat on the bad. Connor walked to the balcony and looked out through the window. "Don't get me wrong, I really like your little unexpected and sometimes freakishly startling visits, but why won't you see your father, or anyone else for that matter? Why just me?"  
  
"You don't look at me funny, every time I enter the room." He said not looking at her.  
  
"Lost me again." She was trying hard to understand him, to unlock the mystery that was Connor, but with no luck so far.  
  
"They all look at me like I'm the beast from hell every time I come near them." He turned to face her. "You don't." he explained. "I don't why..."  
  
"Cause you're not a monster or a beast." She interrupted him. "You're just confused. We've all been there. Me? I'm still there." She smiled. She could see a little smile on the edge of his mouth, but quick enough it was gone.  
  
"You cried." He said and walked towards her.  
  
"How could you...? Never mind." **He did resemble his father** she thought. "Yeah, but I'm okay now."  
  
"No you're not. "He said to her surprise. "They're looking for you."  
  
"Who's looking for me?" Cordy asked confused.  
  
"Every demon in the city. They're scared of what's coming and they want to offer you in exchange for their protection." Connor explained.  
  
"Oh god. We need to tell Angel." She got up and walked to the door. Then before she knew what happened he was right in front of her blocking the entrance. "Connor what are you doing?"  
  
"Don't tell him who you got it from me." He said.   
  
"He'll want to know where I got it from, I won't lie to him."  
  
"Why not, he lied to you."  
  
"What? From where do you get...?"  
  
"I saw him with that girl outside." Connor explained.  
  
"You mean last night?" Cordy asked.  
  
"No now. A few minutes ago."  
  
"You saw Angel and Buffy kissing?" Cordy's voice cracked.  
  
"Not kissing but they looked close."  
  
"Maybe you misunderstood Connor, this world is different..."  
  
"I may be out of this world, but I'm not stupid." He cut her off.  
  
"No one said you were."  
  
"And I know what I saw." He kept on, ignoring Cordy's remark.  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry. But it doesn't change the fact that I won't lie to him. You'll have to deal with your father someday and it's better you do it now."  
  
"He won't believe me." Connor said.  
  
"Yes he will Connor, just give him a chance."   
  
"But their stares..." He turned around, his back facing her.  
  
"Connor." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Look at me." she asked as he turned to face her. "What you did was reckless and wrong, and I am sorry, and I do understand your reasons, but it doesn't change the fact that you hurt Angel, Fred and Gunn. You betrayed their trust. Although all ended well, it doesn't change the facts of your actions. Everything in life we do have repercussions you'll just have to live with yours." She paused for a moment, as he stepped away from the door. "Yes they will stare at you, and it may take awhile until they are able to trust you again, but that is something you have to earn back. Not something you're entitled to, not yet anyway." She opened the door and walked out. "So are you coming?"  
  
***  
  
Angel waddled into the lobby; all he wanted was to go up to his room and stay there, forever.  
  
"Angel?" Fred called him. "I think we found something. "Angel?" She said again after he didn't respond.   
  
"Sorry, what?" He turned to face her.  
  
"We found something that might help." Angel followed her to the desk where Wesley was talking to Xander, Dawn and Gunn. Buffy was nowhere to be seen, neither was Spike.   
  
"I found this ancient story about a Torikan." Wesley began to explain. "It is referred to as the saver of the doomed ones. Now, I haven't been able to decipher the entire transcript yet, and I am still vague on the details, but this is real progress." Wesley said in pride.  
  
"Great so what's next, how long till you decipher it?" Angel asked trying to avoid the turmoil inside.  
  
"Well..." Wesley hesitated.   
  
"What?" angel had little patience at that point.  
  
"We need help and fast." Fred said.  
  
"Who do we call?" Xander sang with a smile. No one seemed amused. "Oh come on that was funny."   
  
"Well?" Angel asked after no one replied to Xander's singing question.  
  
"Giles." Fred said. We need Giles."  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
Thank you for reviewing. Updating is taken longer than I thought, but I'll try to speed it up.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As usual I'm waiting to hear your thoughts, opinions and suggestions. So don't be shy, Send me a review. I promise you I read them all.  
  
Thanks Nikka 


	11. The brainy and the witch

Chapter 11: The brainy and the witch  
  
Title: A new beginning.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native tongue** I want to thank Sarah for all the great works she's done, and to welcome aboard Kelly who from now on will be reproofing my fic. As it is you may still find some spelling & grammar mistakes. You're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
A special thank you to Kelly for reproofing my story. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer.  
  
Feedback: I love love love reviews and I'll be sure to mention it at the end of every chapter.  
  
***  
  
"Giles?" Xander asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, why are you so shocked?" Gunn asked. "I thought this Giles dude was suppose to be this expert at these things?"  
  
"He is." Dawn replied. "But he's also kind of busy at the moment."  
  
"What? with your friend re-hab thing? She can wait, Cordy can't." Gunn said firmly.  
  
"Well I'm glad you made that wonderful yet stupid assessment after knowing us for a day and a half." Xander was getting angry. He hated Gunn's attitude, acting as if the world and everyone in it owes him something.  
  
"You guys, come on." Fred tried to reason with them.  
  
"Cordy's life is on the line and you're calling me stupid?" Gunn raised his voice.  
  
"Well if the shoe fits..." Xander mocked him.  
  
"At least I know how to be someone's friend. Remind me again why your friend is in re-hab?" Gunn said with a grin.  
  
"That's it." Xander slammed the book on the desk and approached Gunn. Gunn was already waiting.  
  
"What are you crazy?" Dawn whispered to Xander. "Look at him!" She said pointing to Gunn. "He'll snap you in two."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence." He said in reply.  
  
"Okay that's enough." Angel who stayed quite till now steeped in and stood between the two. "You're acting like children and we really don't have the time for this."  
  
"No we don't. Not after you'll hear what Connor has to say." They all turned to see Cordy standing in the entrance with Connor by her side.  
  
"Connor." Angel said with a spark in his eyes.  
  
"You just keep popping in on the must unusual coincidence." Lorne remarked.  
  
"Lorne!" Cordy gave him a firm stare. And he eased back and quieted down.  
  
Connor told them about the sacrificial ceremonies and the daemons attempt to protect themselves by killing Cordy. The bad news turned into to worse. Suddenly Wesley's little discovery seemed meaningless.  
  
"Its just gets worse and worse by the minute." Xander sighed in despair.  
  
"What is?" Buffy who emerged from the basement followed by Spike asked. Angel looked at her trying to make eye contact, but she looked away. He did see Spike smiling in delight.  
  
"We had a breakthrough and now were reaching meltdown." Dawn summed it up.  
  
"Ha?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
"We'll explain later." Cordy said. "First thing we need to reach Willow."  
  
"Willow?" Buffy asked surprised. "Why do you need Willow?"  
  
"Cause I think we need a powerful witch on our side right about now." Cordelia explained.  
  
"And we need Giles." Fred added.  
  
"Giles I can understand, but as for Willow..." Buffy hesitated. She wasn't sure Willow was strong enough. True it's been over 4 months since Warren, but still.   
  
"I know what you're thinking Buffy." Cordy said. "But I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was necessary."  
  
Buffy steeped aside form the others, taking a moment to think about it. Xander joined her. "Buffy you're not seriously considering brining her over here. We have no idea in what condition she's in..."  
  
"I know that Xander." Buffy cut him off. "Don't you think I know that, But what are the alternatives?"  
  
"We can wait, see if we can do this without her." Xander suggested.  
  
"I'm not even sure if we'll be able to do what ever it is we're suppose to do with her, so the chances of us succeeding without her... Well... you know."  
  
"Yeah I do." Xander sympathized. "But it doesn't change the fact that about 4 months ago Willow killed a man, not just killed, flayed him." he paused taking a big breath. "Buffy they don't know, maybe if we tell them they'll..."  
  
"No Xander, we can't. It's not our story to tell." Buffy insisted.  
  
"Buffy?" Xander tried reasoning with her.  
  
"No!" She said firmly. "We'll call Giles and ask how's she's doing before telling him where we are and what's going on. If he'll say she's fine, or getting there, then we tell him, Okay?" Xander nodded in agreement. Although he didn't think brining Willow here was the best idea ever, he accepted Buffy's offer as a compromise. Buffy turned and faced Cordy. "Okay, we'll call her, but no promises."  
  
"Okay." Cordelia agreed. "If she can, we'd be more than happy to see her here."  
  
"Yeah right, that's exactly what we want." Dawn said quietly so only Buffy heard her. She gave her a firm stare and she quieted down.  
  
"I'll go give Giles a call." She said.  
  
"That won't be necessary."   
  
***  
  
**That voice? ** Buffy stopped half way trough, She quickly turned to see Giles standing in the doorway.  
  
"Giles!" She called out as she ran towards him and gave him a hug. Dawn wasn't far behind, neither was Xander.  
  
"So that's Giles." Fred said as she examined him. "He looks younger than I imagined."  
  
"He looks like Wesley, just an older version." Gunn knew Wesley heard that last remark, but didn't care.  
  
"Giles!" Cordy said in a joyful tune. They both walked towards each other.   
  
"Cordelia." he bowed slightly, as returning the gesture. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. It wasn't just the look that made him stare at her; it was something about her, about her behavior that seemed fascinating. She's looked so different than the Cordelia Chase he once knew.  
  
"I knew it." You have a crystal ball?" Xander jested?"   
  
"I beg your pardon?" Giles asked confused.  
  
"I was just about to call you, and then you showed up." Buffy explained. "How did you know?" Buffy asked curiously.   
  
I didn't." he replied.  
  
"Then how....?"  
  
"I told him." Buffy turned back to see Willow standing in the doorway holding a suitcase. "Hi." She said smiling a bashful smile.  
  
"Hi." Buffy replied, not sure what to do next. Her instincts told her to run over there and give her a hug, but her common sense told her to wait. Xander apparently skipped the hesitation part.  
  
"Will!" He cried out and ran towards her giving her a big loving hug. When Buffy saw that, she thought **Screw logic** and ran towards Willow as well, Only Dawn, who still had nightmares about evil-Willow, stayed behind.  
  
"So I guess we have a lot of catching up to do." Willow put her luggage down and inspected the group standing before her.  
  
"I guess we do." Cordelia replied as she held her belly.  
  
***  
  
Willow and Giles sat on the rounded couch while Fred and Gunn them beverages. The others gathered around them on the floor and near the desk.  
  
"Thank you." Willow smiled as Fred handed her a glass of water.  
  
"So how did you know?" Buffy asked Willow the question everyone was dying to know.  
  
"I felt something, a disturbance." Willow replied.  
  
"Like the one Obi Wan felt in the force?" Xander laughed, while the rest just gave him a funny stare.  
  
"In a way." Willow smiled. "At first I thought it was just me, but then the others from the covenant said they felt it as well." Willow began to explain. "So we preformed a cleansing ritual in which we combined forces to find where the disturbance was coming from. We wanted to know what changed the balance."  
  
"Balance?" Fred asked intrigued.  
  
"It requires a more thoroughly explanation..." Giles said.  
  
"But in the short version." Willow cut him off. "Every living thing, every energy, every force, magic existences, is contacted to nature, After all they all have energy of some sort. Usually they all co-exist while maintaining the balance." Fred had a confused expression on her face so Willow elaborated. "Like a balance between good and evil, for example." Fred nodded her head.  
  
"And that balance was broken?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Not broken. Disturbed." Giles replied.  
  
"So anyway." Willow continued where she left off. "We did the ritual and found out from where the disturbance came.  
  
"Which was here, obviously." Cordy said.  
  
"Yeah." Willow nodded. "So the covenant decided that Giles and I come here, to L.A, ASAP."  
  
"But we called you this morning and they said you were in some ceremony." Xander asked confused.  
  
"The fewest who knew about this the better. They told you what they knew, what they still know." Willow explained.  
  
"You must be tired." Cordy said all of the sudden. "You had a long flight and we all had a busy day."  
  
"As much as we appreciate your concern Cordelia, we do have pressing matters at hand. I think we should address them before we call in a night." Giles said and willow agreed.  
  
"Fine." Cordy said. There was a glimpse of disappointment in her tone. She knew where this conversation was heading and she really didn't feel like going over it again. So She decided she won't. "Well I'm tired, so why won't the others fill you in, I'm going to bed." And with that she turned and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Is she alright?" Willow asked concerned.  
  
"Gunn." Angel turned to him. "Why don't you and Fred fill them in?" He smiled and turned towards the staircase.  
  
"And where are you going?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I'll be right back." Angel replied and ran up the stairs.  
  
***  
  
She walked into her room turning on the lights. "Oh god." She cried out. "Connor!" She saw him sitting on her bed. "I'm not even gonna ask how you came up here so soon."  
  
"I didn't." He said quietly. "You just didn't notice I was gone with all the commotion down stairs." She felt bad as he said that. They were so preoccupied with their own thing they didn't even notice him. Not just this once, but generally.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said and sat beside him. "It's just crazy times right now."  
  
"It's always crazy around here." He said and she smiled knowing he was right.  
  
Angel walked down the corridor and towards her room. He stopped outside of it when he heard voices. He recognized Connor's voice.  
  
"So should I ask why you're hiding in my room? Again?" she looked at him as he stared at the floor. "Connor?" She reached her hand and tilted his head so he faced her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Why are you here when they're all down there?" He avoided her question and she decided not to pressure him.  
  
"I didn't feel like telling the same by-now-not-so-shocking-news, for the thousand time."  
  
"About the baby, you mean?" he asked while staring at her belly.  
  
"Yeah, and all that follows." She said as she stood up and walked to her night dresser. She sat on the chair staring at her image in the mirror. "I look so old."  
  
"No you don't." Connor said and then she realized she actually said it out loud. "You look sad not old." He continued. She turned her chair to face him.  
  
"Why do you say that?" She asked.  
  
"Cause you do. Your eyes, they always twinkle." He replied.  
  
"Twinkle, I don't follow."  
  
"From the tears." He explained. "You're always sad, even when no one else notices."  
  
"You notice a lot others don't." she said to him.  
  
"I guess." He brushed it off.  
  
"So do you have a theory on why I'm so sad?" She asked knowing he must have one.  
  
"Cause of him. My father." He said to her surprise.  
  
"You are blunt. Aren't you?"  
  
"What's blunt?" He asked. And she remembered there were still things Connor didn't understand.  
  
"Someone who says what he thinks and feels, without holding back." She explained.  
  
"Why would people hold back? Don't they want to say the truth?" His innocent charmed her.  
  
"Not always. Sometimes it's better to keep things inside." She tried to explain, but he didn't seem to understand. "For example, if you care for someone, but you're not sure he or she feels the same way. You'd keep your feelings to your self till you're sure the other person feels the same way."  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"So you won't get hurt." She looked at him. He was finally starting to understand.  
  
"Like you and him." Connor gave an example that made her a bit uncomfortable. Angel was tuning in from the other side of the door.  
  
"Not exactly, but you get the idea." She replied.  
  
"But it is the same." Connor insisted. "You love him but you don't tell him that you do."  
  
"Connor? How do you know all of this?" She asked surprised.  
  
"You said I notice things others don't." He said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah you do." She replied back. "But even if it was true, and I'm not saying it is. It's more complicated than that."   
  
"Cause of the slayer?" Connor knew exactly what was going on. Even Angel was surprised by his knowledge and observant.  
  
"Cause of lots of things, and yes, her as well." She got up and walked towards him. "Now I think it's time you go home, wherever home is."  
  
"Not here." He said and got up.  
  
"It could be you know, if you give it a chance. Give us a chance."  
  
"I don't think so." He said and turned towards the door. Angel who heard his footsteps quickly hid behind the door.  
  
"Connor, before you go." He stopped near the doorway. "Just know you can always come to me, no matter what. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." He said and walked out.  
  
***  
  
Angel waited a couple of minutes before knocking on her door. "Yeah?" She called out.  
  
"Can I come in?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." She said and sat on the bed. He walked in leaving the door opened. He looked at her trying to sense in which mode she was. Was she angry? Was she just tired? Her mode swings were so often now, he couldn't tell the difference.   
  
"Hi." He said with a bashful smile, waiting to see her reaction.  
  
"Hi." She smiled back, which gave him hope and confidence.  
  
"What you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Talking to you." She said pointing out in her reply how unnecessary his question was.  
  
"Right, right." He put his hands in his pockets and turned around his back facing her. He had what-in-hell-is-she-thinking face on.  
  
"So what's up?" She asked after he didn't say anything.  
  
He turned around. "Oh nothing much..." He stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Angel?" He could hear crankiness in her voice.  
  
"It's just... the way you left it downstairs..." He paused for a moment selecting his words. "I was worried. Am worried." He looked at her waiting for the yelling to start, but instead she smiled, the smile he loved so. A smile of understating, a smile he hasn't seen in awhile. "Cor." He walked towards her and sat beside her, facing her her. "I know we started on the wrong foot here, but I really want us to get back on track."   
  
"And which track would that be Angel? The friend's track? the lover's track? And lets not forget the co-workers track, which is my personal favorite." She said sarcastically.  
  
"What ever you feel comfortable with." He replied trying to maintaining his cool, not to lose it, no matter what she says.  
  
"But it's not about what I want, is it? It's about you. So tell me Angel which of the tracks mentioned would you like to get back to?"  
  
**Oh shit** that's the only thing that came to mind right now. What was he suppose to say, considering he just recently, like an hour and a half ago had the same conversation with Buffy. And we all remember how well that conversation went.  
  
"Well I guess..." He was staling and she knew it.  
  
"You guess what? She cut him off. "You haven't decided yet!" She was stating a fact, n asking a question.   
  
"Cordy can't we just be friends, at least till this all thing is over." He begged her, wanting his friend back.  
  
She was about to say a snappy comeback when she stopped for a moment and looked into his eyes. She saw confusion and hurt. She saw his need of a friend, his need for her. Realizing, no matter what they said to one another, no matter whom he kissed, right now he needed her and more importantly she needed him. She smiled softly as she took his hand into hers. "Yes we can." As she said the words he longed to hear, a huge smile spared across his face. "I gather you're pleased."  
  
"Yeap." He said. He felt like a child in a candy store.  
  
"Well that's nice to know, but there's something else we need to talk about." She said in a serious tone.  
  
***  
  
"Don't worry, now that Giles and Willow are onboard, I'm sure we'll be able to..."  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about." She cut him off.   
  
"You're not?" Angel asked surprised.  
  
"Well duh, of course I am." She rolled her eyes. But I know there's nothing I can do about it right now. So instead of mopping around the hotel I decided it's better to deal with some other issues."   
  
"You mean Connor, right?" She looked at him with the how-did-you-know stare. "I saw him leaving your room just before I came in." He decided it would be best at this stage, where she's no longer pissed, to leave the part about him eavesdropping out.  
  
"I think you should talk to him, convince him to stay here in the hotel, with you." She replied. Angel got up and walked towards the balcony doors, which were closed.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea." He shifted the curtain and looked out to the night sky. "It's such a beautiful night, why would you want to keep it out." And with a swing of the hand he opened the curtain wide.  
  
"I bet you won't say that in the morning." She chuckled. "Angel? She got up and walked towards him. "He made mistakes, we all did. He's not perfect no one is... But he's your son. The only one you'll ever have."  
  
"Never say never." He smiled, thinking a comic relief would help ease the situation. "He's a big boy, he knows where I live."  
  
"But he doesn't know, or think, he's welcome here." Cordy kept on.  
  
"Cause he's not, Cor." Angel turned to face her. Their faces only inches from one another. As he looked at her face, with the moonlight shining on, he felt the urge, the need to kiss her. Not wanting to complicate things even further he turned around and walked a few steps away from her  
  
"How can you say that? He's your son." She turned around to face him.  
  
"Who drowned me in the ocean and left me there to rot." He raised his voice.  
  
"Like I said, no ones perfect, he was wrong, but if you'll just..."  
  
"They hate him." He cut her off, raising his voice. "Fred, Gunn and Lorne." He continued. "I can try to forgive the betrayal, he's my son. But what he did to them... letting them search for me for months, knowing exactly where I was. Playing the part of the loving son..." he stopped his voice cracked. "They can't stand been in the same room with him for more than five minutes, and even then, they don't talk to him or even look at him. So how do you expect him to live here with them?"  
  
"I don't expect anything." She replied. "That way you never get disappointed." She walked to the bed and sat on it. "All I know is, that given time everything and everyone can be forgiven. You were, why can't he?"   
  
"I better let you be." He said and walked towards the door.  
  
"Angel?" As she called his name he stopped and turned around.  
  
"Can you stay with me for awhile, just till I fall asleep?" A bashful smile appeared on her face.   
  
"Sure." He replied with a smile, as he closed the door behind him.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
First thing, thank you for supporting this fic and for been so patient, I'm Sorry for the long wait, but I had to finish my other fic "Reunion time", so for all of you who read that fic and haven't read the last chapter ever- go check it out, ad let me know what you think.  
  
As for this chapter, as you read there are developments and more are coming soon, so stay tuned and let me know what you think of it, which basically means: Reviews please...  
  
Thanks Nikka. 


	12. So, is it a boy or a girl?

Chapter 12: So, is it a boy or a girl?  
  
Title: A new beginning.   
  
Author: Nikka   
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native tongue** I want to thank Sarah for all the great works she's done, and to welcome aboard Kelly who from now on will be reproofing my fic. As it is you may still find some spelling & grammar mistakes. You're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.   
  
A special thank you to Kelly for reproofing my story. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer.   
  
Feedback: I love love love reviews and I'll be sure to mention it at the end of every chapter.   
  
***   
  
"I can't believe this is happening." She smiled softly as he held her hand.   
  
"What's so hard to believe?" He reached out and touched her gently. "I'm in love with you Cordy, I have been for a long while. And now..." He paused for a moment. "Now I'm not afraid to say it, not ashamed anymore."   
  
"And Buffy?" She asked with hesitation.   
  
"Buffy will always be a part of my life. But that part is over and done with."   
  
"How can I be sure Angel? How can I truly know you're mine, heart and soul?" Her eyes were longing for an answer, a closer.   
  
"I'm here with you in your bed tonight, not with her. That should say it all." He wrapped his arms around her, letting her head rest on his chest. Feeling her heart beat, feeling her warmth.   
  
A comfort feeling surrounded her, serenity she longed for. She closed her eyes as his hands caressed her face. She smiled as she let sleep and dreams take hold of her. She was complete. She was happy. She was.... "Awww." Her body twisted in pain. She opened her eyes looking around. Angel who woke up from her scream was standing by her bedside. She didn't know what felt worse, the pain or knowing everything was just a dream.   
  
"Cordy what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.   
  
"Nothing." She lied. "Just had a bad dream."   
  
"You're all curled up? Are you in pain?" he sat on the edge of the bed.   
  
"Bit nausea, nothing to worry about." She replied.  
  
"Can I get you something?"   
  
"Yeah a glass of water would be great." She mustered up all the strength she had to smile, hoping it would calm him.   
  
"I'll be right back." He said as he ran out.   
  
She got up and stumbled to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her. Holding her belly, she slid to the bathroom floor; her back leaned against the door. The pain was weakened, but it still hurt. "God what's wrong with me." She tried getting up, and barely made it. She pulled up her T-shirt and looked amazed at her belly. "Oh god, it can't be?!" She kept rubbing it in disbelief. "It's so big." She kept saying, staring at her belly that grow over night. She knew she was around 3 months pregnant, but right now she looked at least five months pregnant. "Something's wrong." She said as she pulled her shirt down. "Terribly wrong."   
  
"Cordy?" She heard a nock on the door. "Are you alright in there?" Angel asked from the other side of the door.   
  
"Fine." She replied. "I'll be right out." She washed her face and tried pulling it together. The pain was gone but the shock wasn't. "He'll see this and freak." She said to herself. She looked around and saw her robe hanging on the back of the door. She quickly put it on and walked out.   
  
"Hey, I was worried about you." Angel, who was waiting on the other side, said with a smile.   
  
"Nothing to worry about, a little morning sickening." She replied and quickly got under the covers.   
  
"But it's not morning yet." Angel looked out the window.   
  
"Uh, you know, it's just an expression." She brushed it off. "Go back to sleep." She said as she laid her head on the pillow.   
  
"I think I'll stay awake for a little while." He sat back in the armchair.   
  
"Suit yourself, I'm tired." she said and turned to the side, her back facing him.   
  
"Goodnight."   
  
"Goodnight." She said knowing this night was anything but good.   
  
***   
  
He opened his eyes slowly. The soft harmless rays of light shining softly through the curtains woke him up. He got up and starched, supporting his lower back with his arm   
  
"Are you sure you have super strength, cause you sure don't look like it right now." He looked up to see her standing in the doorway to the bathroom. She was wearing her robe. There was a big towel on her shoulder and her hair was wet.   
  
"Been to the shower I see." He commented.   
  
"I like taking showers in the morning. It's better than caffeine, and I'm not saying that just cause I can't have any, at least not for the next 6..." She pondered for a moment thinking of the belly she was concealing underneath the robe. "Hmm... months. I actually mean it." She chuckled.   
  
"As long as you believe it." He teased her. She throw the towel at him.   
  
"Thank you." She said as she sat on the bed combing her hair. He stared at her unable to take his eyes away from her; she was so beautiful, so natural with no makeup and fancies cloths. She was just herself.   
  
"Angel?" She called his name in her tone he sensed it wasn't the first time she called him in the past few minutes.   
  
"What? Sorry." He shook his head slightly snapping out of his trans.   
  
"I said, thank you for staying here last night, it mean a lot to me." She repeated what she said before."   
  
"It was my pleasure." He smiled and grabbed his jacket. "Now if you don't mind I think I'll take your advice and go take a quick shower and than it's breakfast time." He announced with a smile. "What do you say?"   
  
"Sounds good." She smiled back.   
  
"Okay, so ten minutes down stairs. You can to the toast you like so much." He said as he stood in the doorway.   
  
"So that's it, no more room service." She pouted her lips.   
  
Vacation's over princess." He chuckled."   
  
"Yeah, I kind of noticed that." She replied with a tiny smile.   
  
***   
  
"Okay." She stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself from every possible angle, making sure it wasn't shown. "Looks good, Cor. Looks good."   
  
"Good morning." She greeted Willow and Xander as she came down to the lobby.   
  
"Good morning." They replied.   
  
"What's with the Eskimo outfit?" Xander asked when he noticed her outfit, which were a big sweater and a coat.   
  
"Felt a bit chili this morning." She said knowing it wasn't very convincing. "You know it is fall, and winter is not far away."   
  
"Yeah, just look at those blue sky. There's definitely a storm coming to sunny L.A." Xander said sarcastically.   
  
"Whatever." She brushed him off. "I was gonna offer you breakfast, but I see you're way ahead of me." Cordy said as she looked at Xander enjoining his bowl of serial.   
  
"Well it depends on the breakfast." Xander replied with a mouth full of serial.   
  
"Really?" Cordy asked trying not to sound shocked by his gluttony.   
  
"Ha ha." Xander nodded his head.   
  
"How about you?" Cordy asked Willow.   
  
"Sure." Willow replied and followed Cordy to the kitchen "Sleep well?" Willow asked politely.   
  
"Like a baby." Cordy replied and than saw the strange _expression on Willow's face as she mentioned the word baby. "So I'm guessing they really filled you in. Ha?" Willow nodded her head. The kitchen was empty. Cordy knew Fred and Gunn went out for breakfast, like they always do. And she imagined Buffy was somewhere around, probably with Dawn. She took out the bread and cheese while Willow took out the vegetables. "Just rinse those." Cordy said to Willow. "So do you have an opinion or are you still deciding?"   
  
"Well... I..." Willow stammered trying to find the right answer.   
  
"That's okay Will, that's the response I've been getting lately." Cordy cut her off. "All I can say is: that's what it is, deal with it or not, for me it makes no difference."   
  
"Are you okay?" Willow asked while rinsing the cucumber.   
  
"Yeah I'm good." Cordy smiled her usual I'm-okay-smile, as she prepared the toast.   
  
"Now for real." Willow stopped rinsing and looked at Cordy. "Are you okay?" this time Cordy's response wasn't so quick like before.   
  
"The truth?" she asked. Willow nodded her head. "My stomach is killing me. I'm hungry all the time but I can't hold anything in. I'm always tried, more than before. I can't drink coffee, which I love and miss. And I can't fit my jeans anymore." She sighed. "Oh, and to add to all of that I'm also hunted down by demons all around, all trying to kill me. And it seems the more people we call in to help us, the more beveled they all seem. Uh and lets not forget, I'm sick and tired of telling the same tale for the thousand time." She looked up at Willow, who seemed shocked by her sincerity. "I think that sums it up nicely."   
  
"Yeah." Willow chuckled slightly. "Well I did ask for the truth. And for the record as for your question earlier, my opinion on your condition is that I have non. It's not my place to judge others. Besides you're a big girl and you knew what you were getting yourself into, right?"   
  
"I guess..." Cordy wasn't as confident as Willow was. Willow smiled a soft and caring smile, a smile she never thought she'll see from any of the Scoobies. She liked that.   
  
***   
  
"Hey what's all of this?" Both Cordy and Willow turned to see Angel standing in the doorway. "I was sure you'll be half way done by now." He said with a cute smile. Willow couldn't help but stare. She couldn't seem to recall the last time she saw Angel do that, or any other time for that matter. He seemed different, more relaxed, more a person, less a vampire tormented with a soul.   
  
"Did you really think I'd do all the work?" Cordy chuckled. "As if."   
  
"Worth a shot, right?" He winked to Willow who was even more surprised by his behavior. "So it's just the three of us for breakfast?" He asked. "I already saw Xander eating his breakfast." He scorned. "And I'm guessing the two love birds already ate their breakfast..."   
  
"Actually I don't know where Buffy & Spike are?" Willow cut him off, and by the two pair of eyes staring at her she knew she said too much. "Well... what I meant was..." She wasn't sure what she meant. Back in Sunnydale they were all grown to the idea of Buffy and Spike together, even Xander was. Mainly cause of the soul thing. She remembered when Giles told her. She was surprised, but not that surprised. She figured it was the next logical step. She just wasn't sure how he'd pull it off. But he did...   
  
"Excuse me?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Cordy's cry. "Buffy and Spike are...? You know...?"   
  
"Well not exactly." Willow tried to pull back but it was too late for that.   
  
"Than what exactly?" Cordy asked eagerly.   
  
"Friends."' Cordy turned to see Buffy standing behind them, looking very pissed. "Good friends, that's all."   
  
"Okay." Cordy said and returned to her toast.   
  
"Making breakfast I see." Buffy said as she walked in passing Angel without saying a word.   
  
"Yeah. Are you joining us?" Willow asked hoping Buffy wasn't too angry.   
  
"Sure." Buffy replied and only gave Willow a firm stare. Willow muttered a 'sorry', Buffy just smiled slightly and Willow knew she wasn't mad at her.   
  
"So where is spike?" Angel asked but got no reply. "Buffy can I see you outside for a moment?" He said and again there was no reply. Buffy stood by Willow and began chopping vegetables. Cordy lowered her head pretending she wasn't hearing that conversation. Willow apparently did the same. "Okay then, ladies could you excuse us please?" He referred the question to Cordy and Willow who were more than happy to get out of there. "So, is this how it's gonna be between us? Are you going to give me the silent treatment the entire time you're here?" Buffy kept chopping vegetables and trying to ignore him. "Buffy." He reached out and grabbed her arm, turning her around. She was still holding the knife, so when he turned her, the knife was pointing at him. "Are you that angry?" He said as he stared at the knife pointing at him.   
  
"Let go!" She ordered and he followed her wish. "She placed the knife on the counter. "What do you want Angel?" She sat on one of the stools. "Really what is it you want?" cause I don't seem to get you."   
  
"I just want us to talk. Can we do that?"   
  
"We are doing that Angel. But as always you're avoiding the question, avoiding the subject."   
  
"And what question is that?" He asked.   
  
"Angel?" A yell from the lobby interrupted them. "Angel?"   
  
"Great just great." Buffy said in anger. "Well, go." She said and he hurried outside.   
  
***   
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Angel stared at the unexpected and unwelcome guest.   
  
"I told you not to show up here." Cordy said. "But do you listen? Do any of you listen?"   
  
"I came to help you." Lilah said as she walked down the stairs and into the lobby.   
  
The lobby was packed. It seemed that right about the same moment Lilah decided to pay them a visit, everyone returned from wherever they were.   
  
"You're not welcomed here." Fred said in an angry tone.   
  
"I know that sweetie pie, but I came anyway. Aren't I the lady like?" Lilah said sarcastically.   
  
"Lady wasn't what I had in mind." Gunn murmured.   
  
"I want to talk to talk to Miss Chase alone for a moment, if I may?" Lilah walked towards Cordy only to be blocked by Gunn and Angel.   
  
"No you may not." Angel said as he crossed his arms.   
  
"I'm sure the little lady can talk for herself." Lilah looked at Cordy and smiled.   
  
"I can, but you know hoe Angel loves to play with you lawyers. I really don't have the heart to tell him no." Cordy said with a smile.   
  
"Look." Lilah who seemed a bit intimidated by Angel took a step back. "Kidding aside. We know about your little adventure in the park." Lilah said. Cordy didn't follow. "The glowing thing." Cordy nodded.   
  
"What about it?" Fred asked.   
  
"Obviously you can take care of yourself, so I don't see how a mere human like me can hurt you in any way. After all you do have the upper hand here, with you been a part demon and all." Lilah tittered.   
  
"If this is one of your tricks I promise you..."   
  
"No tricks." Lilah said quickly. "Cross my heart hope to die." She smiled.   
  
"Oh you're just saying that." Angel said as the others laughed.   
  
"Fine. Five minutes, in the office." Cordy said and turned to leave when Angel stopped her.   
  
"I don't trust her and neither should you."   
  
"I don't." Cordy replied. "That's why I need you to stay close. Okay?" Angel nodded as Cordy went into the office followed by Lilah.   
  
***   
  
"It's been awhile since I've been here. Decorated?" Lilah observed the office carefully.   
  
"What do you want?" Cordy sat in Angel's chair, her legs were killing her.   
  
"After further consideration. The senior partners have decided to change their previous, and might I add very generous, proposal."   
  
"Have they?" Cordy was less than impressed.   
  
"This is a huge thing girly. It's not everyday the senior partners change their mind. You must be carrying a very precious cargo in store." Lilah explained.   
  
"If only I cared." Cordy rolled her eyes. "So... what's the new deal? Not that there's anything you can offer me that I would ever say yes to."   
  
"Nevertheless." Lilah kept on. "The deal is this; you give us access to what you know, what you knew as a higher been and give us permission to examine you and the baby throughout the pregnancy. Nice right?"   
  
"You are unbelievable." Cordy was amazed. "Do you really think I'll help an evil law firm just to safe my ass? You don't know me at all."   
  
"Than how about everyone else's assess?" Lilah's question beveled Cordy. "Although you usually get the visions from the powers that be, we can give you an inside scoop on what's coming. All you have to do is say the word."   
  
"What? I don't understand? You can send me a vision? You can do that?" Cordy asked suspiciously. "Is it like last time? Are those "visions" of yours manifest themselves?"   
  
"No. You misunderstood." Lilah explained.   
  
"Ha?" Cordy asked confused.   
  
"Here." Lilah handed Cordy a folder. "According to our sources this is the real thing. The near future is in your hands." Lilah paused for a moment letting Cordy time to observe it all.   
  
"How can I be sure what you show me is for real? How can I know you're not faking it?" Cordy knew Lilah couldn't be trusted.   
  
"You can't." Lilah replied. "But I promise you we didn't fabricated this. There are some stuff in here even W&H doesn't want to see transpire."   
  
"How much time do I have to consider your "gracious" offer?" Cordy asked.   
  
"I'll drop by around 17:00. You have till then. After that, you're on your own." Lilah replied.   
  
"And the folder?" Cordy hesitated about that part.   
  
"That's a free gift." Lilah smiled in proud. "Well then." She glimpsed at her watch. "I see my five minutes are up and I hate for your beloved protector to come crashing in, all angry and masculine." Lilah mocked Angel. "I better be off. Busy day ahead of us." Lilah opened the door with a smile to see a bunch of unfriendly faces staring back at her. "Don't worry, I'm leaving." She said and walked to the door.   
  
***   
  
"For real?" Gunn asked.   
  
"Yes. For the thousand time, yes." Cordy said impatiently.   
  
"And yes is even a possibility?" Fred asked amazed.   
  
"I have too. It's not just the baby's life and my own, on the line. It's all of your as well. I can't just say no without consulting us..."   
  
"Well you bloody consulted us. Now say no." Spike's response surprised Angel and the A.I. team. The Scoobies were less amazed.   
  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Spike is right." Angel could barely say tat line. "You can't take their offer."   
  
"But I can still read the folder." Cordy said. "It could give us some well needed information."   
  
"No." Angel said firmly. "You can't trust them. This folder was meant to throw you off track, to make you take their deal. If you read it, you'll never be able to forget it, never be able to consider the possibility it might be a lie."   
  
"Angel I know that, but if there's no risk involve, and Lilah did say..."   
  
"Well if Lilah said it was true, then it must be true." Angel said in a patronizing tone.   
  
"If you'll just listen to what she told me..." Cordy tried reasoning with him   
  
"I don't to, everything she says is a lie."   
  
"Stop interrupting me!" Cordy yelled at him. "I'm not a child, you can't treat me like that." She took a hasty breath. "I know you care and that you have only my best interest in heart. But the thing is Angel... I'm a big girl now and I don't need you telling me what to do." She looked at him with a firm stare. "I'm serious Angel."   
  
"So am I Cor." Angel said in an angry tone. "Now can we stop argue about this and go back to..."   
  
"You know what Angel." Cordy stood up. "You don't owe me. You can't tell me what to do. No one ever could."   
  
"I'm your boss, I think I can..."   
  
"Don't even go there, mister." She stopped him before he was able to finish the sentence. "Cause there's nothing normal and ordinary about our co-workers relationship." He knew what she meant, so he decided to try a new angle.   
  
"Cordy, I just want to keep you safe, is it that so wrong of me?" the way he said it, made Buffy look the other way, afraid anyone will see her reaction. But someone did, as always it was Spike.   
  
Cordy looked straight at him, as if they were the only one in the room. "I'm just saying, not to close this door without exploring the option." She stopped for a moment giving him a chance to take it all in.   
  
"Fine we can review the file." She smiled a little victory smile. "But only." Angel raised his voice, "If we review it together and you promise to keep and open mind and not take everything it says as the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth." He smiled.   
  
"I promise." She raised her right hand while placing her left one on the folder. They both chuckled.   
  
"Can we eat first?" willow asked with a pitiful _expression.   
  
"Almost forgot." Angel said. "Eat first, review later, agreed?" he looked at Cordy waiting for her response.   
  
"Agreed." she said and followed him into the kitchen.   
  
"By the way what's with the sweater?" Angel asked.   
  
***   
  
"Hi." Buffy said as she descended the stairs into the garden. "How was breakfast?"   
  
"Greta. I never knew Angel could cook so well."   
  
"The things you learn." Buffy said and walked towards Willow. "Can I join you?"   
  
"Sure." Willow moved aside a bit to make room for Buffy. "So, what's up?"   
  
"Nothing much. It's just that we didn't get much of chance to spend some time alone since you got here yesterday and I thought this could be a great opportunity to catch up." "So are you going to ask me how was my summer, cause it was a real drag." Willow said sarcastically.   
  
"Well... I didn't.... I mean..."   
  
"Relax Buffy. I know this is weird, okay? This is weird for me as well. It's not like I've been to a vacation or something. I was in a rehab facility cause I killed a man using dark magic. Now try explaining that to your parents and guess how they'll react."   
  
"Well my mom is dead and my dad doesn't give a shit." Buffy replied in the same sarcasm.   
  
"Now you're getting the hang of it." Willow laughed. "I'm okay Buffy, really I am. It's not like I'm going to start using magic any day now but I'm getting there." She paused for a moment. "The covenant taught me that I shouldn't ran from my power or try to conceal them. I should embrace them but learn to control them. To use it only when it is necessary, only when it is needed and not for my own beneficiary."   
  
"Wow, it sounds like you made a lot of progress."   
  
"I would have never returned Buffy, if I didn't think I was ready to. I would never put you or any one else at risk again. I promise you that. And I know trust has to be earned and..."   
  
"No it doesn't. Cause it was never lost. I trust you Willow with my life, especially now. You're my friend and you made a mistake, true a huge mistake, but a mistake nevertheless. And you asked forgiveness and understanding and you got them both. Trust included, no extra charge." Buffy chuckled. "I love you Will, and nothing you'll ever do can change that." She leaned over and hugged her.   
  
"I love you too, Buffy." Willow whispered to her as the two hugged.   
  
"Have you had a chance t speak to Xander?" Buffy asked after they finished hugging.   
  
"Yeah, I talked to everyone except Dawn. I don't know what to say to her, how to explain."   
  
"Yeah, she's been through a lot this past year." Buffy said. "But give her some credit. She's not the little girl you left 4 months ago, she's grown this summer, a lot due to Tara's dead and your breakdown." Buffy explained. "Just talk to her, she'll listen I can promise that much.   
  
"Thanks." Willow murmured. So, new topic, what do you think of this whole situation here?"   
  
"You mean the-new-and-improved-Cordelia-Chase-and-the-very-strange-and-unfamilia- Angel-situation?" Buffy asked and Willow nodded. "Weird, so very weird.   
  
"Yeah me too. She asked me before if I have an opinion and I said I had non and it wasn't my place to judge and I still think that..."   
  
"But..." Buffy knew there was a but coming.   
  
"But I can't help but think, how weird is that. I mean Queen C as a mom? Can you imagine?"   
  
"I know I know." Buffy laughed. "This kid will be the most color-coordinated kid in the world." They both Laughed.   
  
"Do you think she'll buy him designer cloths for the infants?" They both burst in laughter unaware that Cordy was standing at the top of the stairs hearing every word they were saying.   
  
"And did you see Angel all fatherly and loving towards her." Buffy laughed. "So weird."   
  
"Stop I think I'm staring to cry." Willow said while laughing.   
  
"Oh please don't, I really want to hear more." The two stopped laughing and looked up to the top of the stairs.   
  
"Cordy..." Willow mumbled.   
  
"Oh no, please, call me Queen C." Cordy said in an angry tone. "How dare you come to my home, my town as guests of mine and pass judgment on me!" Cordy raised her voice. "I thought I was capable of many thing but stupidity was never one of them. But you two proved me wrong..."   
  
"Cordy I..." Buffy tried.   
  
"I'm not finished yet." She cut her off. "I thought you were my friends, I thought despite the past, you'll be able to remember all the times I helped you. Remember the last time we spent together fighting side by side. And maybe, just maybe telling you about my life and what I've been going through wouldn't be that terrible. Maybe you'd understand and support me." She paused and took a big breath. "Like I said; stupidity. Will never happen again." She turned to leave when willow ran after her.   
  
"Cordy wait." She called out. Cordy turned with an angry stare.   
  
"You may be one hell of a witch Willow, but you haven't seen what I'm capable of, so back off!" And with that she stormed back to the lobby.   
  
***   
  
Angel was standing in the lobby when Cordy ran into him.   
  
"Wow Cor, take it easy. You are a pregnant...?" He stopped when he realized she was crying. "Cor? What happened?   
  
"A brash with reality, that's what happened." She walked towards the door.   
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" He ran towards her and blocked her way.   
  
"I have a doctor's appointment."   
  
"Well I'll go with you." He said.   
  
"It's not far from here, I'll just walk.  
  
"Fine I can walk." He smiled.  
  
"Not in broad daylight, you can't." She said as she looked outside. "It's okay, Fred is meeting me there." She lied. "I'll be fine."   
  
"Can you first tell me what happened?" He placed his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"It doesn't matter right now, and I'm late." She walked around him and went up the stairs towards the door.   
  
"I can ask Willow or Buffy to go with you." He offered.   
  
"Not in this lifetime." She said and walked out. He wanted to run after her and hated the fact that he couldn't.   
  
***   
  
"So Mrs. Chase." The doctor looked over her medical file.   
  
"Actually it's Miss." Cordy corrected him.   
  
"I see. And the father, is he...?"   
  
"Not in the picture." Cordy filled in the sentence.   
  
"Are you alone here in L.A.? Do you have any friends or family?"   
  
"Family. I'm leaving with them." She replied. The doctor nodded while writing something in her file.  
  
"I see you haven't given us your previous medical file." The doctor looked at her file. "You're at least 5 months pregnant, I assume you've seen a doctor?"   
  
"Five months?!" That came out not in the way she intended it to.   
  
"You almost sound surprised." The doctor chuckled. So did Cordy, nervously chuckled.   
  
"I was leaving in Europe for a few years. I just moved back to L.A." She remembered it worked the last time she and Wes had to explain her lack of medical care while she was pregnant.  
  
"Well it's a good thing you came back when you did. A little while longer and you couldn't have flown back."   
  
"I know." Cordy smiled.   
  
"Okay lay on the bed and I'll do a quick ultrasound to see if everything is alright.   
  
Cordy lay on the bed, terrified of what he'll find. **Couldn't be worse than last time, right?** She thought to herself.   
  
"Lets see." The doctor moved the device on her swollen belly. "Size normal, heart beats normal."   
  
"Okay? It looks like a five months embryo should look like?" She asked scared of the answer.   
  
"Don't worry. Your baby is alrihgt." The doctor looked at the monitor and smiled.   
  
"Are you sure?" Cordy didn't expect that answer. "Its normal in all ways possible."  
  
"Well I can't be sure in every aspect. Bt as far as the ultrasound goes I am sure. Later on we can do other test to check for specific problems. But as I said it doesn't look like it's going to have any." The doctor smiled as Cordy tried to comprehend it all. Her baby was normal, but how was it possible. She should be 3 months pregnant not 5? "So." The doctor's voice snapped her back to reality. "Do you want to know the sex?"   
  
"Excuse me?" Cordy asked confused.   
  
"The sex of the baby? Do you want to know what it is?"   
  
***  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
Thank you for your patience. I'm sorry for the delay but I was busy with the last chapter of Reunion time, my other fic (which is up now, in case you didn't get a chance to see it yet. A little self-promotion never hurt anyone. lol).  
  
I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. And as you can see I ended it with a question, which now I hand over to you. What do you think should it be a boy or a girl? If you have arguments to go with your answer the better. So send me a review, tell me how you like this chapter, or disliked. And answer my question if you feel like it. As always I'll take every answer into consideration. I promise to update soon.  
  
Thanks Nikka.  
  
P.s. noticed how long this chapter is. I maybe late but at least it's longer than normal. Lol :-) 


	13. Two is better than one

Chapter 13: Two is better than one.  
  
Title: A new beginning.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native tongue** I want to thank Sarah for all the great works she's done, and to welcome aboard Kelly who from now on will be reproofing my fic. As it is you may still find some spelling & grammar mistakes. You're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
A special thank you to Kelly for reproofing my story. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer.  
  
Feedback: I love love love reviews and I'll be sure to mention it at the end of every chapter.  
  
***  
  
"Hi." Angel muttered to Willow and Buffy, who walked in from the garden, without taking his eyes from the newspaper.  
  
"Have you seen Cordelia?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah a few minutes ago." He replied, still not looking at them  
  
"Look Angel. Neither of us meant to hurt her we were just joking, you know." Buffy tried to explain her actions, thinking Cordelia must have told him what happened earlier.  
  
"No I don't know." Angel put down the paper and looked up at her.   
  
"You don't?" Buffy asked surprised.  
  
"No. Cause Cordelia didn't get a chance to tell me what happened." He explained, as Buffy's _expression changed from confusion to embarrassment. She had to go and said we'd talk later." He got up crossing his arms. Buffy was so embarrassed; she wanted the ground to swallow her whole. "What happened out there?" He asked.  
  
"We were just fooling around, she wasn't supposed to hear that." Willow gave it a shot.  
  
"I see." Angel nodded his head. "So you two sat in the garden and had a nice laugh about Queen C, am I right?" Their faces gave him the answer. "Joked a bit about her pregnancy, maybe a bit about her being alone. Hey did you throw in a few jokes about me?" The both of them stared at the floor unable to face him. "Nice, real nice." He turned around and walked towards his office. "And to think she considered you two her friends." He said as he walked in closing the door behind him.  
  
***  
  
"Fred?" Angel was surprised to find her sitting in his office. "When did you get back, I couldn't have been that preoccupied?"  
  
"We got back ages ago, we even said hi to you, remember?" She said confused.  
  
"No, not you and Gunn." Angel smiled, thinking he was losing it all together. "I meant you and Cordy. When did you two get back?"  
  
"Where From, Angel? I've been here most of the morning." Fred had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"So you didn't go with Cordy to the doctor?" He asked and Fred nodded her head from side to side. "Great."   
  
***  
  
She walked the street like a zombie, trying to remember everything the doctor told her. She knew she had to tell Angel, and of course everyone else. **Great.** She thought to herself. **Those little bitches will sure have something to laugh about now. Hey here comes pregnant Cordy, and look she's twice the size she was only a day earlier.** She knew that when she decided to keep this baby and raise him on her own, that she was in for a big task. And she was ready for it, she honestly was. But than again, she thought she had at least 6 months to let the idea grow on her. And now it seems her time was cut down in half, and who knows if it stops there. Maybe tomorrow she'll awake up and find out she's 9 months pregnant. "Oh god." She was terrified of the notion. She knew her baby was normal, that's what the doctor said. But till now, her record in pregnancies was nothing but normal. **Maybe it was the powers doing.** She thought to herself. **I mean they've [pulled stunts like that... well, not exactly like that, but similar in the past.** She stopped contemplate when she realized she was standing in front of and ice cream stand. **god I need some chocolate.** She thought as she rushed over and order two scoops of chocolate ice-cream. As she was enjoying her ice cream, she realized she has to tell him as soon as she reaches the hotel. She couldn't hide that belly any longer, and she was really starting to sweat.   
  
***  
  
She walked in to find Buffy and Willow sitting in the lobby talking. "Cordelia hi." Buffy stood up quickly and smiled the biggest smile she could muster.  
  
"Where's Angel?" Cordy asked ignoring Buffy's greeting.  
  
"I think he's in the office." Buffy replied. But before you go in there." Buffy ran quickly to intercept Cordelia before she had a chance to sneak into the office. "I wanted... well, we wanted." She corrected herself after Willow kicked her leg. "To apologize to you." Buffy smiled. Cordy seemed less than impressed.  
  
"Is that all?" Cordelia asked impatiently.  
  
"I hope you can accept our apology and know we didn't mean..."  
  
"I don't care Buffy." Cordy interrupted her. "I have bigger issues, than you and Willow's immature thinking. I shouldn't blame you, after all you haven't been around for the past 3 plus years, so I guess you bound to get the wrong impression." Buffy smiled although she knew it wasn't said with the nicest intentions. "And like I said, I don't care." And with that, she passed Buffy and walked towards the office.  
  
"Did you hear her?" Buffy said in anger to Willow.  
  
"I was standing right beside you." Willow replied with the same tone.  
  
"We apologized. What more does she want?" Buffy walked back to the couch and sat down.  
  
"I guess she wanted our support an understanding." Willow sat beside her. "And I hate to say it, but she's right."  
  
"What?" Buffy looked at Willow amazed.   
  
"Come on Buffy. If she and Angel would have come to Sunnydale and pass judgment on your relationship with Spike, Wouldn't you react the same?" Buffy knew Willow was right but found hard to admit.  
  
"I know." She said in despair. "So what can we do now?"  
  
"Nothing." Willow replied. "We wait, and hopefully she'll be able to forgive us. Or at least talk to us."   
  
***   
  
"Angel hey." Cordy said nervously as she closed the office doors behind her, not realizing Fred was sitting on the couch. "I'm glad you're here, we need to talk."  
  
"You think?" He said as he glanced over to where Fred was sitting.   
  
Cordy turned and looked to her side to see Fred sitting there smiling, obviously feeling awkward. "Uh." Cordy said and lowered her look.  
  
"Uh. That's all you have to say to me?" he got up as Fred tried to make her way out, but Angel stooped her. "No Fred stay, it concerns you as well.   
  
"Actually I'd prefer to stay out of this." Fred mumbled.  
  
"It's okay Fred, you can go." Cordy said, knowing it was her that Angel was mad at and there's no point in dragging poor Fred into this. Fred didn't wait for a second opinion; she walked out as fast as she could, closing the doors behind her. Cordy turned and locked them, making sure they wouldn't be interrupted.  
  
"So..." Angel was leaned against the desk. He was obviously pissed. But Cordy knew that would change soon enough.  
  
"I'm sorry I lied to you, but I had to go on my own." She replied. Her coat was still on.  
  
"Why?" Angel asked. He seemed less angry and more confused.  
  
"Cause something happened to me last night Angel, something weird."  
  
"Weird how?" he asked worriedly. "Was it when you woke up screaming? Were you lying to me then as well?"  
  
"I wasn't sure what was happening, and when I did..." She took a big breath. "I wanted to make sure everything was okay before I say something."  
  
"About what?" Angel raised his voice. "You're making no sense. You're breaking promises. You're being irresponsible. You...."  
  
"Five months pregnant over night." She cut him off. He looked at her stunned and confused. She slowly unbuttoned her coat, and lifted her sweater to revile a swollen belly.  
  
"Oh my god." Angel almost fell to the ground. "You're... you're..." He stammered trying to find words. "You're huge!" That came out wrong.  
  
"Nice Angel. Couldn't think of anything better to say." Cordy said in a snappy tone.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you caught me off guard." Angel tried to explain his behavior. When Cordy realized he was still staring at her belly she covered it up. "Then imagine how I felt, waking up in the middle of the night to find you just went up 3 sizes, I think." She sat on the couch behind. Angel quickly sat beside her.  
  
"So, what the doctor say? He asked worried something was wrong with the baby.  
  
"He said everything is normal... for a five months old fetus." She sighed in despair. "I don't get it. If everything is normal, then how come it happened over night? And why five months, Why not nine? And how come it happened after 3 months of morning sickness and back pains, and running to the bathroom every five seconds? Ha?"   
  
Angel had no answers for her. "I'm sorry Cor, I wish I knew." He put his hand around her shoulder as she placed her head on his. "But we'll find out. I promise you that. We'll get to the bottom of this."  
  
***  
  
"Thanks." She said as she raised her head and faced him.  
  
"But before we do that, I want to know what happened between you and Buffy." Angel said to her surprise. Did he really think this is a priority, especially now, was he for real. "And before you start yelling. I didn't get my priorities wrong. I know this is important. But my first concern is the welfare of you and your baby. And I don't consider you running out of here in tear, something that is in your best interest. Do you?"  
  
He had a good point. After all, the baby was okay and safe, At least for now. But the idea of going into the whole Sunnydale issues with Angel wasn't the great idea he ever had. "We had an argument." She summed it up.  
  
"I know they said things, hurtful things. That you overheard." Angel said.  
  
"Well if you already know, why are you asking me for details?" Cordy was getting aggravated. She got up and walked towards the desk, her back facing him.  
  
"Cause they got to you. Like people rarely do." He stood up and walked towards her.  
  
"I just couldn't believe it." She turned to face him.  
  
"Couldn't believe what? They'd say those things about you?" Angel tried to understand.  
  
"Oh no. That I could easily believe." Angel looked even more confused by her response. "It's the nerve I couldn't believe."  
  
"The nerve?" Angel asked.  
  
"I mean, how dare they." She paused for a moment. "How do they get the nerve to say those things about me when they don't even know who I am." Her words were starting to make sense to him. "They came to my home... at least my temporary home." She smiled. "True they came to help, but that doesn't give them the right to pass judgment on mean. To criticize my life, to make fun on them." Her voice cracked and he knew she was more than just pissed she was hurt, really hurt.  
  
"Just ignore them. They don't know anything." Angel tried comforting her.  
  
"I can't Angel. Cause beside the audacity that pissed me off. Underneath it all, I still, for some unreasonable and unexplainable reason, need their approval, their acceptance." She backed away a few steps creating a space between them.  
  
"Why? They're not even a part of your life anymore." Angel tried to understand but found it hard.  
  
"I can't explain it. It's just the way I feel." She sighed. "I wish I didn't care too much about what the Scoobies think about me or my life, but I do. I just do." Her eyes sparkled from the tears forming in the side of her eye.  
  
"Okay okay, calm down." Angel saw she was getting agitated, and didn't want anything happening to her. "Lets sit down and take a few minutes to calm down." He reached out his hand but she pushed him away.  
  
"Don't you get it?" She raised her voice. "I spent almost 18 years in Sunnydale, and from all that time the only true friend I have to show for myself, the only people I can refer to as friends, are those people. The same people who make fun of me, the same people, who no matter what I do, still and always see me as Queen C and nothing more." She tired holding back the tears but couldn't.  
  
"I'm so sorry Cor." He took a few steps closer and took her into his arms. He held her as she cried, letting her find comfort in him, her friend. The person who really knows her and knows what she is, the person who cared when no one else did.  
  
***  
  
They stood there hugging for a while longer till they heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Angel asked still not letting her go.  
  
"It's Wesley; I think there's something you'd want to know about. Can we come in?"  
  
"We?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Yeah we're all here." They heard Gunn's voice.  
  
"Great." Cordy said knowing she'd have to face everyone and tell them what happened.  
  
"You know what?" He pulled back. "You stay here, I'll go face the crowd. I'll tell them everything and once they've calmed down from the shock and me from the barrage I'll come and get you." As if Angel read her mind, he knew exactly what she feared and knew exactly what to do and say to make it all better.  
  
"Thank you." She said with a smile.  
  
"My pleasure." He replied as he opened the door and walked out closing the door behind him.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Fred asked and tried to peep in before Angel closed the door, but with no luck.  
  
"Kind of, but first what you got?" He walked away from the office, preventing them from entering.  
  
"What do you mean kind of?" Lorne inquired. "Is Cordy alright?" he asked suspiciously. Buffy who still thought it was about her and Willow lowered her look and avoided eyed contact with Angel.  
  
"I'll tell you in a minute. Right after you tell me what you think I'd want to know." Angel avoided the subject, and it was noticeable.  
  
"Okay man, what are you hiding from us?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Nothing really." Angel played the innocent  
  
"Bloody hell broody, just tell them what you know, and lets get this done with." Spike had enough of Angel dodging the question.  
  
Spike." Buffy snapped at him.  
  
"Just cause you fell guilty for the way you treated Cordelia, that now you want to be all nicey nice, doesn't mean I should to." Spike intended that for Buffy's ears only, but apparently everyone else heard as well.  
  
"You did what?" Gunn got all defensive.  
  
"It was a misunderstanding." Buffy replied with a guilty expression.  
  
"The hell it was." Angel couldn't believe he just said that.  
  
"You guys don't you think we're going off tracks here." Lorne tried to calm everyone down. And it would have possibly worked, that is if anyone had listen to him, which they didn't. They were to busy fighting and putting blame. The yelling grew and grew till Lorne found himself standing on the side watching them argue. Everyone, even Wesley got into the fight. Finally when he had enough he knew there was only one thing to do. "I I I I I I I I I .........................'m every woman it's all in me...." he sang as loudly she could. Loud enough for everyone to stop fighting and cover their ears. The high notes were really high. Gunn could have sworn he heard a glass been shattered. "Now that I have your undivided attention." Lorne said with a smile.  
  
"Why you did that for." Spike asked while rubbing his ears.  
  
"I tried it the old fashion way, but when can I say, only Whitney can make an angry and annoying crowd like you, shut up for two minutes.  
  
"So you got our bloody attention. What do you want?" Spike was defiantly angry, so was everyone else.  
  
"I think he wanted you to look towards me." Cordelia was standing in front of the counter without her coat and sweater. She changed in the office to a blouse she had, with all the cloths she kept there for emergencies. Little did she know that this awkward situation would count as an emergency one day.   
  
***  
  
"You're..." the mumbling started. The ones she recognized so well.  
  
I'm five months pregnant. It happened last night. I felt a sharp pain and when I woke up I saw it."  
  
"But the baby..." Fred began to panic.  
  
"The baby's fine, sweetie." Cordy assured her. "I went to see the doctors and he assured me its normal for a five months old fetus. The only weirdness in this situation is that it happened over night with out any side affects. The doctor also mentioned this baby appears to be human. As much as it can be." Cordelia finished off. She decided to give them a few moments, but after a few pasts and no one spoke she decided she'd keep going, till she interrupted again. "So, right now Angel and I were about to start investigating it, cause that's what we do. We investigate. Cause we're an Investigation agency..." She sighed. "Oh for crying out loud, could you stop staring at my belly long enough to say something." She yelled at them. And all at once they looked up at her. No one dared to look at her belly, not now.  
  
"I think they're just shocked as I was." Angel explained.  
  
"But you already knew last night?" Fred asked confused.  
  
"How could he?" Buffy chuckled. "We all saw her last night and she looked normal. So unless he spent the night with her I don't see how he...." Buffy stopped when realizing from the expressions of Gunn, Fred and Lorne, that that's' exactly what happened. "Uh, I see." She said embarrassed.  
  
"I only found out today, when Cordy came back from the doctor. She hid it from me as well." Angel explained trying to ignore Buffy's shocked expression.  
  
"Okay, so now that we all know. What did you want to tell us?" Cordy moved on as if nothing happened.  
  
"I forgot." Wesley said in confusion. "I think we should start working on this right away."  
  
"But Wes, you're thing. The thing you wanted to tell us?" Cordy said.  
  
"It can wait. This can't. What if skip a few more months tonight. You can deliver by tomorrow." His reply really freaked Cordy out. She didn't think that far ahead.  
  
"Oh god, you're right. We have to do something and now." She started to panic.  
  
"Cordy calm down! Think of your a baby." Angel tried to calm her down. He led her to the couch and sat her down.  
  
"I think I know where would be a good place to start, but I cannot go." Lorne said.  
  
"Where? And why can't you go?" Willow asked intrigued.  
  
"I think it's the powers doing, princess." Cordy looked at him confused. "If the baby is okay and normal as you say he is, than it ahs to be the powers. They're the only one with that kind of power." Lorne explained.  
  
"So why can't you go? Is it, cause last time you almost lost a horn? Fred asked ion a sympathetic tone."  
  
"No pumpkin. As much as I "love" to relive that experience, that's not the reason." Lorne looked at Angel. "The place I'm sending you to can only be reveled and opened to champions. And I mean in plural."  
  
"So I need to go and take another champion with me?" Angel asked confused. Lorne nodded.  
  
"Okay, then I'll go." Buffy jumped in eager to help and by that redeem herself.  
  
"No can do." Lorne cut her off.  
  
"Why? Is it a boy's club, no woman allowed?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh no, they're not discriminating in any way. It's just that the air will probably kill you in a second. It's not cut out for those of us who likes to breath H2O with they're morning paper." He smiled.  
  
"So you need another champion, who doesn't mind not breathing air for a couple of hours. Well cheery-oh I think it's me." Spike said in a less than enthusiastic tone.  
  
"Wrong again big fellow." Lorne interrupted him. "The definition of Champion is someone who fights for the good guys and cause he has to, like you, cause of your little chip, but cause he wants to. And a soul is a requirement. So I'm afraid..."  
  
"I qualify." Spike cut him off.  
  
"Have you gone deaf thorough the years." Angel scorned him. "The man just said you need a soul, so unless there's something I don't about, I think we should..."  
  
"But there is." Buffy cut him off. "I didn't tell you cause I didn't think it was my right to tell you without Spikes permission, but he... well..."  
  
"I have a soul." Spike completed the sentence.  
  
"No way. He's lying." Angel refused to believe.  
  
"No he's not." Buffy said. "He has a soul."  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it." Angel said.  
  
"You can't see a soul dumb ass." Spike mocked him. "Would you like to see god as well?"  
  
"Well I don't know about god, but I can see your soul, if you let me?" Lorne stepped in before Angel had a chance to response.  
  
"Of course." Wesley cried out. "You sing and Lorne can read your soul, or see if you have one." Wesley tried to explain.  
  
"I'm not doing the-dancing-in-the-bloody-rain-routine again. Once was weird twice is disturbing." Spike said.  
  
"I concur." Xander said. "I don't want to see him sin, dance, or do any theatrical gesture."  
  
"Relax boys." Willow smiled. "I think he only needs to sing a line or two, nothing more. Am I right?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah a line or two should be enough." Lorne replied.  
  
"See, it's all normal. No bursting into a musical." Willow assured them, while the A.I. just stared at them confused.  
  
"I don't even want to know, what was that all about." Cordy said and the rest of the A.I. nodded.  
  
"Fine." Spike came around. "But only a line or two." Spike straightened and cleared his throat.  
  
"Would you sing already? You're not Manilo." Angel said in sarcasm, but got the looks cause of the Manilo crack.  
  
"~~I would hold the hand of the one who could lead me places. And kiss the lips of the one who could sing so sweet...~~" (**Author remark: for those of you who don't know, that's the theme song of the TV series "Passions", that Spike loves to watch**)  
  
"Hi is that the theme of..." Lorne said smiling.  
  
"Stop yammering and read me already." Spike stopped sinning and yelled and Lorne.  
  
"Sorry I was just surprised of your choice of song. Go on." Lorne apologized.  
  
"~~And I would fly on the wings of the bird I knew could take me higher...~~" Spike looked at Lorne who singled him he needed more. "~~Breathe in, breathe out you keep me alive. You are the fire burning inside of me...~~" Spike looked at Lorne again who seemed focused.  
  
"Don't stop now." Buffy whispered to him. "Get it done already."  
  
"~~You are my passion for life.~~"  
  
"Bravo, bravo." Lorne couldn't stop clapping. "That was the best performance of this song I ever heard."  
  
"Really?" Spike asked fluttered.  
  
"Oh give me a break. So he sang a little theme song. It's not like he sang the national anthem." Xander laughed.  
  
"That depends who you ask." Lorne said with a big smile.  
  
"Well...?" Angel was impatient. "Does he or doesn't he have a soul?"  
  
"He definitely does. And bran new." Lorne replied.  
  
"See." Spike chuckled. "I guess we're going on a filed trip, Broody."  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
I know I haven't answered the question I presented at the end of ch 12, but the truth is, I simply haven't decided yet. So hang in there, answers will follow.  
  
As for this ch, I hoped you liked it and laughed a bit, I did while writing it. It would be nice to know I do have some sense of humor, and it's not all in my mind. LoL. :)  
  
So... read, laugh, cry, whatever, but above all don't forget to review. I know most of you reviewed this story time after time and you get sick of it, but come on, it takes five minutes tops, so just think of me smiling as I read your wonderful reviews, while writing them.  
  
Thank you as always for you last reviews and your tremendous support.  
  
Nikka. 


	14. Talking to the walls

Chapter 14: Talking to the walls.  
  
Title: A new beginning.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native tongue** I want to thank Sarah for all the great works she's done, and to welcome aboard Kelly who from now on will be reproofing my fic. As it is you may still find some spelling & grammar mistakes. You're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
A special thank you to Kelly for reproofing my story. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer.  
  
Feedback: I love love love reviews and I'll be sure to mention it at the end of every chapter.  
  
***  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you." Angel turned around, his back facing the gang.  
  
"Angel cakes, I don't I don't think you have a choice in the matter. You can't do this alone." Lorne reminded him.  
  
"Why? Just cause it hasn't been tried before?" Angel turned around looking at Lorne.  
  
"No. That's not it." Lorne replied.  
  
"So it has been tried before?" Angel saw a glimpse of hope.  
  
"No." Lorne shook his head.  
  
"Then I don't..." Angel didn't understand.  
  
"No one was stupid enough to do exactly what he was forth told not to do." Lorne explained. "Angel, this journey is hard on it's own, and there's no guarantee you'll come back, or even if you do come back, that you'll get the answers you are looking for." Lorne walked towards him. "So to top it all, you want to go alone, even though you were told not to, just cause you're having ego issues?" Well the way he said it, it sounded ridicules, a stupid risk to take. But in his mind, taking Spike along, trusting him, not only with his life, but Cordy's and her baby as well, that sounded like a greater risk.  
  
"What is this journey anyway? What does it involve?" Cordy asked Lorne.  
  
"It's more of a quest. You go through something and if you succeed, you are granted a passage to the powers."  
  
"And then..." Fred asked Lorne, wanting to know more.  
  
"And then nothing. If the powers are in a good mode and feel like answering your question, and I do mean 'A question', they do. If not, they throw you out." Lorne finished off.  
  
"You mean he may have to go through this dangerous journey, for nothing" Buffy asked as Lorne nodded his head.  
  
"Why can't you contact them, like you did before?" Gunn asked.  
  
"That door my friend was a one time passage, and It's long gone. This little road is the last trick I have up my sleeve. After that you're on your own. And you know, I only learned about this way by doing an unauthorized reading on this warlock, that was really..." Lorne stopped when realizing no one was pay attention.  
  
"Spike can I talk to you for a minute? Alone." Spike was surprised by Angel's request. He didn't say anything, as the two walked away from the crowed to a secluded corner. "The reason we're doing this..."  
  
"So now we're doing this? What? no second thought?" Spike interrupted him.  
  
"The reason..." Angel kept on ignoring Spike.  
  
"I get it." Spike cut him off again. "To help vision girl. I'm not an idiot, you know."  
  
"Spike!" angel raised his voice and a few heads turned at their direction. "She means a lot to me..."  
  
"Kind of noticed that." Spike throw in a little remark.  
  
"So you know." Angel replied.  
  
"Know what?" Spike didn't understand.  
  
"That I'm not about to fail. Understood?" Spike nodded his head, and the two returned to the gang.  
  
"So... what say you?" Xander imitated a judge's voice.  
  
"We're going." Angel replied. "Together."  
  
***  
  
"Hi." Buffy knocked as she peeped in. "Can we talk?"  
  
"Come in." Cordy replied.   
  
Buffy walked in leaving the door opened. She sat on the bed next to where Cordy was sitting. "I know I said it before and you didn't really believe me, but the truth is I am sorry." Buffy paused for a moment to see Cordy's reaction. She seemed calmer and more attentive than before. "We didn't want to hurt you, and we do consider you a friend."  
  
"Could have fooled me." Cordy said in a snappy tone.  
  
"Now you see." Buffy was pissed. "Why you have to go and be all bitchy when I'm trying to be nice to you. You never did know how to except an apology, or give one, for that matter."  
  
"Excuse me?" Cordy got up.   
  
"No I don't think I will." Buffy stood up as well. "What Willow and I did to you today doesn't even come close to the way you treated us and especially Willow for years." Buffy took a big breath. "And we forgave you, we became your friends, despite it all."  
  
"Well thank you very much." Cordy said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"You're welcome." Buffy returned the gesture. "Part of being someone's friend, is to except the bad part along with the good, and learn to forgive."  
  
"I don't need a lecture about friendship from you Buffy." Cordy said in anger. "I have friends, real ones."  
  
"We are your friends. True, we didn't stay in close touch this past three years, but that was your fault as much as it was ours." Buffy softened her tone. "People change, they move away, they built they're own lives."  
  
"Until someone tries to take it away from them." There was sadness in Cordelia's eyes.  
  
"Is that what you think? We're here to take away what you have. We would never..."  
  
"But you already have." Cordy cut her off. "At least to some extent." Buffy looked at her puzzled. "He's different when you're around. He's less the Angel I know, and more the Angel I remember. You know?"  
  
"I'm trying to Cordelia, but..."  
  
"Here, he's more human, more friendly. We're like... you'll probably laugh, but we're like..."  
  
"Family." Buffy completed the sentence, as Cordy nodded. "I got that. Despite what you think, it shows. In his behavior and yours. You made a connection here, I get that."  
  
"Than why are you trying to break us apart?" Cordy asked.  
  
"I'm not." Buffy sighed as she sat down. "I'm just flowing my heart. Can you say the same?" Buffy's words echoed in her head. How could she? How could she let her self go and tell him she loved him, tell him she wanted him beside her. That would leave her all alone with no wall to hide behind. That was too much of a risk to take; she could lose it all, all they have built. Lose her best friend. "If he told me he loved you, and that us are a thing of the past." Buffy's voice yanked her back to reality. "If he had done that, I would have backed away. I will back away."  
  
Cordy knew the rest of that sentence. "And he didn't. Right?" Cordy lowered her head unable to face Buffy. Cordy knew Buffy was right; she had no claim on him, and no right to tell Buffy to back away. "Tell Willow I accept your apology."  
  
"Thank you." Buffy smiled. Sensing Cordy wanted to be alone, she walked towards the door.   
  
"Things change Buffy. So do people." Buffy turned, facing Cordy. "But I'm still Cordelia Chase, and I don't give up so easily. Remember that."  
  
"How can I forget?" Buffy smiled and turned away to leave.  
  
***  
  
"So I was planning on going without saying nothing at all..." She looked up to see him leaned against the door. "But thinking I may not come back, although I seem to have more lives than a cat, it had to be now or maybe never." He kept talking as he walked in, closing the door behind him. She sat on the bed frozen, unable to move or speak, wanting to know, wanting to understand. "I know we're not together, and I'm starting to get your point about us never actually being together. And I want to take the high road and act as Angel would, all nobility and stuff." He came up to her and kneeled beside her, taking her hands into his. "But that's just not me luv, never was. Soul or no soul, I never was noble, not even as human." He chuckled. "So the way I see it, I only have one thing left to do, and that's say I hate this." He paused looking into her eyes, checking to see if she's still there with him. If she wanted to stop him that was her chance, He would have stopped, but she didn't want him to. "I hate seeing you running after him like a puppy, I hate that you can wait for his love, that may never come, and reject the one that is offered to you by me." He stopped taking an unnecessary breath. "I know you chose who you love. So I guess this rant is just cause you didn't choose me." He let go of her hand got up. He walked towards the door, his back facing her. "It kills me to see you two together, more than you'll ever know, but I still linger." He turned around staring straight at her. "Why you ask? Well that's simple Miss. Summers. Cause you asked me to, cause you needed me." He turned back and opened the door.  
  
"Spike." She thought, now is her last chance to say something. He turned waiting to hear what she wanted to say, but nothing came out. He waited a minute longer and then walked out.  
  
***  
  
They left after sundown, with no entourage, no parting words. They went to the address Lorne gave them, knowing it was just a portal, an entrance to something bigger. They walked together in silence. Angel couldn't remember the last time Spike was so quiet. He could actually hear the puffs of his cigarette. But soon enough the silence was broken.  
  
"So remind me again why we didn't take the car?"   
  
"I told you Spike." Angel was really impatient. "Lorne said we needed to walk there, remember? It's a journey."  
  
"No it's L.A. the city you never walk in, unless you're broke or an actor... actually that's the same thing, or homeless." Spike replied in a snappy tone.  
  
"I really hate this. Have I mentioned it before?" Angel muttered.  
  
"Not in the last hour, but it's always nice to hear that dear." Spike chuckled.  
  
"Finally." Angel said in relief. "We're here." He looked up; they were standing in front of an abounded building. It wasn't big, and it was noticeable it's been abounded for a while.  
  
"That's the place?" Spike said skeptically. "Is your guru for real?"  
  
"He's not a guru, and yes. He's never failed me before..."   
  
"Why did you stop?" Spike grinned. "I knew it. He is a sham."  
  
"He's not a sham. We just had our wires crossed a few times in the past." Spike's grin grow bigger and bigger. "But even then he was kind of right." Angel kept on, ignoring Spike's expression  
  
"Well, if he was kind of right." Spike put out his cigarette and walked into the building followed by Angel. They walked into what seemed to be the foyer. The walls were bare and the staircase was wrecked. The walls still stood, which surprised Spike. "This place isn't abounded, it's a dump. Even a vampire wouldn't want to live here."  
  
"I bet you, you could." Angel teased. "I know it's not the Hilton, but we're not here to spend the night."  
  
"Thank the lord for that." Spike mumbled as he walked around the house.  
  
"Shut up Spike, okay? Just shut up and stop complaining." Angel walked into a bigger room. "Try to find clues, Lorne sent us here for a reason."  
  
"Actually he sent you here to meet me."   
  
***  
  
The two vampires turned to see a man standing in front of them. He was wearing a T-shirt and jeans and looked clean compared to the surrounding. Not something you'd expect from someone who's been living in a dump like this. "I know what you're thinking." The man started walking towards them. "How come he's so clean?" Spike raised an eyebrow. "I don't live here, but your demon friend was told to come to this address. I see he sent vampires instead."  
  
"We're not evil, we have..." Angel began to explain when the man interrupted him.  
  
"Souls, I know. You two are actually the only vampires documented to posses souls."  
  
"Documented?" Spike asked confused. "Documented where?"  
  
"You're not human. Are you?" Angel was starting to catch on.  
  
"Wow, nothing passes you." The man said with a bit of mockery in his tone. "No I'm not, and I'm no demon you heard of." He explained. "Your friend said you needed to talk to the powers and my friend said I knew the way."  
  
"So what? You're our tour guide?" Spike asked in a mockery tone.  
  
"Before we go on." The man kept explaining ignoring Spike. "I need to know why you're doing this, and be honest. I'll know if you're not." He turned his gaze towards Angel.  
  
"I'm here for a friend. To give her answers."  
  
"Bloody hell. The man just said no lies. Can't you be honest for once in your life, Angelus." Spike cut him off. "You're here cause of a girl. Here, was that so hard?"  
  
"And you? Why you're here?" The man referred the question to Spike.  
  
"Same deal buster. Here for a girl. Cause she asked me to." Spike replied.  
  
"Good enough for me, lets proceed." The man pulled out a pen and paper from his pocket." Write down your question and stick it in that crack." He said pointing to the wall before them.  
  
"What?" Angel asked confused. "That's all? It can't be that simple."  
  
"Yeah, it can't be." Spike agreed. "Cause if it is, why am I here?"  
  
"No one said your question would be answered. Just trust the powers and do as you are told." Reluctantly Angel took the paper and pen and thought on how to rephrase the question.  
  
"Just write: why is my girlfriend 5 months pregnant when she's suppose to be 3 months?" Spike landed a hand.  
  
"If I wanted your help Spike I would have asked for it." Angel turned is back and wrote something on the note. "And she's not my girlfriend." He muttered. After he was done he stocked the paper in the crack. The paper instantly vanished. "Now what?" Angel asked impatiently.  
  
"Now we wait." The man replied. Not a minute passed by before the man said: "Sorry. Your question has been denied."   
  
"Wait." Angel grabbed his arm. "Just like that our request has been denied. I didn't even get a chance to talk to the powers."  
  
"I'm Sorry Angel, but rules are rules and there's..."  
  
"Angel grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him. "Demon or no demon, I will hurt you unless you help me."  
  
"You meant us, right?" The man didn't seem intimidated. "You are here with someone. Just a reminder."  
  
"I meant what I said. I want to talk to the powers." Angel replied in anger.  
  
"Are you willing to do what ever it takes?" The man asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Angel said as he pulled the man closer to him.  
  
"I was actually asking Spike." The man replied.  
  
"Me?" spike whom till now stood on the side, asked. "I really don't care either way."  
  
"I know." The man said. "That's why I'm asking you. Both of you came here; cause of the love you have for a woman. Only it's not the same one and it is the same one."  
  
"Your point." Angel released the man.  
  
"You both have to want this." The man said. "Both need to want to take it all the way if necessary. Can you both say that?" Knowing what Angel would say the man turned to look at Spike. Angel did the same. Now it was all up to him, did he care enough about Cordelia to risk his own life? Or was it Buffy he cared about? Pleasing Buffy?   
  
***  
  
"Great, dump it on Spike, he'll walk thought he bloody fire for everyone now that he has a soul. I'm not you Angel!"  
  
"I know that." Angel replied in anger. "No one asked you to care about Cordy..."  
  
"Just die for her if I have to, right?" Spike cut him off. Angel had no reply, he knew spike was right, that is what he asked of him. For Angel the answer was simple, he'd risk his own life to help almost anyone in need. He has for the past 3 years, and before that. But Spike was a different story. Till lately Spike cared about himself and none else...w ell maybe Drusilla, but that's all. This is a major step up, and Angel was afraid Spike wouldn't be up for the job. "Just so we're straight;" Spike's voice cut off Angel's contemplation. "I do this for Buffy, that's all." He took a step towards the man, who was still awaiting his answer. "I'm gamed, lets do this."  
  
"Are you sure?" The man asked.  
  
"He's sure." Angel answered quickly before Spike has a chance to change his mind." The man looked at Angel with a stare that said: 'who asked you'.  
  
"Yeah what he said." Spike said as the man turned to face him.  
  
"Well then. I see my part here is done the man turned to walk away.  
  
"Done?" Angel said surprised. "You have to show us the way, to wherever it is we're suppose to go to."  
  
"Uh, that." The man turned around with a smile. "Just walk thought that wall." The man pointed to the wall Angel stuck the note in.  
  
"You mean the portal was here all along?" Angel asked confused. The man just nodded. "Than why did you play us like this?" his mode changed from confusion to anger.  
  
"Cause they wanted to make sure you both we're ready and willing to take the plunge. And now they are, so good luck to you." He turned around and walked away. "You'll need it." He said out loud and he went out the front door.  
  
"That sounds promising." Spike started at the wall, while Angel still tried to make sense in it all. "Get over it, will you? He did what he was told to, and you should learn to do the same."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean Spike?" Angel looked at him furious.  
  
"It means we should walk through the bloody wall and get it over with, already. That's what it means." And with that he stepped forward and walked thought the wall.  
  
"Great." Angel muttered and followed him in.  
  
***  
  
"Isn't it weird?" Fred, who was sitting on the couch next to Lorne in the office, wondered.  
  
"What is?" Wesley, who sat in the armchair, asked.  
  
"That no one, or nothing came after Cordy in the last 24 hours." She replied.  
  
"More actually." Wesley corrected her.  
  
"I'd say it's a good thing right?" Gunn, who felt mighty comfortable in Angel's chair, asked.  
  
"I guess. But weird all the same." Fred pondered. "At first we couldn't hold them back, and as soon as reinforcement arrives, everything seemed to quiet down. I think it's weird."  
  
"I think it has something to do with little miss. Evil lawyer." Gunn gave his opinion.  
  
"I don't think so." Wesley said, knowing the others still don't know about him and Lilah.  
  
"Call it a hunch, but I think they're in remission, and they're just working on a different game plan." Lorne said and got a stare of confused faces. "I'm thinking we're not the only ones with spies and sources..."  
  
"Do we have Spies and sources? Since when?" Gunn asked out loud.  
  
"My point is big fellow, ids that they probably know we called in the slayer and the witch and considering how 'well' they're last attacks went, they decided to re-group and consider a new plan. Maybe not so hands on, maybe something more subtle." Lorne Smiled.  
  
"Something like a deal with a certain group who wants the same thing as they do and have access to us..." Fred smiled as well as the wheels in her head started twirling.  
  
"What's with the smiling? You look like Pinky and the Brain about to conquer the world." Gunn made and observation.  
  
"They came to the same conclusion as you did. That Lilah is the source of all evil." Wesley explained.  
  
"Hell yeah. I told you." Gunn said in satisfaction. "It always goes back to them. Like I told Cordy you can't trust them."  
  
"Did you?" Everyone turned their heads to look at Cordy standing in the doorway. "So this is what you claver minds are up to." Cordy walked in and grabbed a chair.  
  
"So what do you think of our theory?" Lorne asked. He seemed to enjoy playing detectives... uh wait... they are detectives.  
  
"I think we'll find out soon enough." Cordy replied. "And for the record, I'd never ever trust Lilah or any one form W&H. no good can come out of that place."  
  
"I second that." Gunn said with a big smile and raised his coffee mug in the air.  
  
"Maybe sooner than we think." Gunn took his feet of the desk and stared at the front door.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
Just wanted to let you know that Kelly won't be reproofing this chapter and probably the next few, since she's not feeling well. So why don't we all wish her a speed recovery. And in the meantime, I hope you don't mind, and that you enjoyed the ch. I do apologize for any spelling mistakes you may have encountered while reading it. So let me know what you think, it's always good hearing from you. lol.  
  
Thanks Nikka. 


	15. Choices

Chapter 15: choices  
  
Title: A new beginning.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native tongue** I want to thank Sarah for all the great works she's done, and to welcome aboard Kelly who from now on will be reproofing my fic. As it is you may still find some spelling & grammar mistakes. You're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
A special thank you to Kelly for reproofing my story. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer.  
  
Feedback: I love love love reviews and I'll be sure to mention it at the end of every chapter.  
  
***  
  
"Miss. Morgan?"   
  
"Yes." She pressed the intercom button to reply.  
  
"Your ten o'clock meeting is here." The secretary said through the intercom.  
  
"Send it in." Lilah replied while going through some papers.  
  
"Should I tell security to be on standby?" The secretary asked.  
  
"No need." Lilah replied. "Just send him in."  
  
"Right away."  
  
Lilah got up and straighten down her skirt. She walked around her desk and stood in front of it her eyes set on the door, waiting to welcome her visitor. The door opened and to Lilah's surprise on the other side of it stood a man. He was well dressed and accompanied by a man and a woman both in business suits as well.   
  
"Miss. Morgan I presume." The man said and reached out his hand.   
  
Lilah took his hand and shook it. "And how should I refer to you?" She asked politely.  
  
"Mr. Smith will do." The man replied.  
  
"Please have a seat." Lilah showed them to the chairs located in front of her desk as she took her seat. "And your associates names?"   
  
"Not relevant." The man said. He sat in the middle chair right in front of the desk while his associates sat on each side of him a few inches behind him. They seemed more like bodyguards, than associates. As if they knew they're place, they stayed a few steps behind him at all time. A human, or the appearance of a human was the last thing Lilah expected from the representative of the council of demons who has gathered here in L.A. due to recent events. Events she was a part of.  
  
"Can I offer you something to drink? Coffee? Perhaps water?" Lilah was very polite, as she always was.  
  
"That won't be necessary." Mr. Smith said. "We are here to present W&H with a very lucrative proposition." Mr. Smith opened his briefcase and took out an envelope. He slid it across the desk in Lilah's direction.  
  
"May I?" Lilah asked before reaching for it. Mr. Smith nodded and she picked it up and opened it, to find a check. She tried not to appear shocked by the amount, but she was.  
  
"As you can see, we are offering W&H a substantial amount."  
  
"And in return?" Lilah asked, knowing very well the intent of this meeting.  
  
"To continue doing what you do so well, practice the law, and leave this little matter in our capable hands." Mr. Smith talked as if he was a lawyer. Lilah wasn't sure he wasn't one.  
  
"Buying us off to stay away From Angel." Lilah smiled. "I'm, afraid that is not an option, as generous as your offer may be, and at it is. I'm afraid the senior partners..."  
  
"The senior partners are walking a very thin line." Mr. Smith interrupted her. "They should remind themselves who it is they're dealing with."  
  
"I assure you, they do. And with all due respect, W&H have great interest in this matter."  
  
"Angel." Mr. Smith said and Lilah slightly nodded. "But he is no the subject of our interest, the woman is." The man explained.  
  
"As we have come to learn through the years. Where ever she's concerned, so does Angel." Lilah explained. "Angel has risked his own life time and time again to protect this woman. He would go to the extreme to keep her safe. Just observe his recent actions."  
  
"Calling the slayer to help him in his battle." Mr. Smith said and Lilah nodded.  
  
"And I'm sure it's not all that he'll do." Lilah added.  
  
"The slayer is of no significant to us." Mr. Smith said to Lilah's confusion.  
  
"But she's strong, she has power." Lilah said.   
  
"So do we. many times more." Mr. Smith replied. "We are actually more interested in the witch."  
  
"The witch?" Lilah didn't seem to follow.  
  
"She has great power, dark power. Power she was not afraid to use." Lilah could swear she saw him smile. "She can be quite useful in the end result."  
  
"Which is? If you don't mind me asking." Lilah tried reaching for information.  
  
"That is of no concern to you or the senior partners." Mr. Smith answered firmly. "The deal has been made, now it is up to you." Mr. Smith got up, his to associates followed. "Tell the senior partners they have till the end of the day to give us they're answer."   
  
Lilah quickly got up. "Wait!" She called out. "I may be able to convince the woman to surrender herself to us."  
  
Mr. smith turned around his associates stayed as they were they're backs facing Lilah. "If you will not agree to our proposition, the council will regard W&H as hostiles, and you'll be dealt." And with that he turned and walked away.  
  
***  
  
"Bloody hell, I can't see a thing. And I'm suppose to see pretty well in the dark." Spike said.  
  
"Maybe you're losing your touch." Angel teased him.  
  
"Come on, don't tell me you can see?!" Spike couldn't believe he could.  
  
"Seeing will come later." They heard a voice.  
  
"Is it you again? Cause if it is, I had enough games. I want to this..."  
  
"To what Angel?" The voice cut him off. "To end? Your battle against evil is far from ending."  
  
"I want to know what happened to Cordelia?" Angel said out loud. "That's all."  
  
"If only it was that simple." The voice seemed to come from every direction.   
  
"Show yourself." Angel said.  
  
"As you wish." A shimmering light appeared in the distanced making its way down what seemed to be a corridor, and into the room. Now they could see they were standing in the middle of a hall. The light bounced form wall-to-wall lighting torches that hang on the walls. Now the room was filled with light. Spike looked up and saw the stars.  
  
"Angel look! The Ceiling..." Spike pointed upward.  
  
"Isn't it amazing." They both quickly looked down to see an older man wearing a business suit standing before them.   
  
"You're the...." Angel began to say but was interrupted by the man.  
  
"I'm a guide, nothing more." He explained. "We don't have much time, so I do apologized if I don't give you a chance to respond." The man smiled. "As you can see the ceiling is made out of glass, simple glass but unbreakable one as well." The man pointed up. "Time here moves differently..."  
  
"Where's here?" Spike interrupted him.  
  
"I'm sorry Spike, but your question will be answered later." The man replied.  
  
"How do you know my..."  
  
"William! Please." The man scolded him and Spike quieted down.  
  
"As I said, time moves differently here, which means the sun will be up in a short while. You must complete your task till then or you'll parish. Are we clear so far?" The man looked at the two vampires who seemed shocked and confused.  
  
"Can we ask questions yet?" Spike asked with a Smirk.   
  
The man ignored Spike's question and kept on. "The hourglass on the left side of the room will indicate how much time you have left. For the record it is approximately 10 minutes, give or take." The man paused for a moment and then continued. "The task is simple. You must cross this hall and reach the opening on its far end. That opening will lead to a corridor. You must walk through the corridor till its end. There you will find a small chamber. In the middle of the chamber you will see a small rounded table with a key on top of it."  
  
"Just like Alice." Spike murmured.  
  
"Take the key and unlock the door on the other side of the table. Once you passed through the door you will be granted access to the powers that be. Understood." Spike and Angel just stared at him trying to grasp it all.  
  
"Do both of us need to make it to the finish line?" Angel, who seemed to get the point considering he's done something familiar in the past, asked.  
  
The man paused and tilted his head slightly as if he was waiting for orders from someone. Angel recognized the behavior form the now dead oracles. "No, it is not required. "The one who walks through the door is the one who will be granted the access." The man replied.  
  
"And the other one." Spike asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" The man didn't understand.  
  
"The guy who doesn't make it, what happens to him?" Spike asked again, this time more specifically.  
  
"After the door is opened it can't be opened again.   
  
"So the one left behind gets to see sunrise, right?" Spike smiled a half smile, as the man nodded his head.  
  
I like the way you people work." Spike walked towards the man. "First you're tell us, 'it is not required' that both of us make it tot the end, which is nice and all. But then for the punch line you slip in the-other-guy-dies-part. That is just..."  
  
"Spike..." Angel noticed Spike was getting to close to the man and didn't like the way this is heading.  
  
"Hurting me will not help you Spike." The man said.   
  
"But it might cheer me up a bit."   
  
"Spike!" Angel raised his voice."  
  
"You agreed to come here, you were told you may be endangering your own existence, and yet you agreed." The man didn't seem intimidated by Spike. There is no turning back now." The man turned around and walked to where the hourglass stood. "If you both wish to live I'd suggest team work and speed." He smiled and turned the hourglass upside down. "Good luck."   
  
***  
  
"Miss. Morgan?"  
  
"What?" Lilah yelled to the speaker.  
  
"You wanted me to give a reminder at five o'clock, ma'am." The secretary replied nervously.  
  
"Oh right." Lilah said and hang up. She wasn't in a good mode. After that awful meeting with the council she had to report her findings to her superiors, and they really didn't like the way the meeting went. Her only hope now was Cordelia chase accepting her offer. She turned off her computer took her brief case and rushed out. "If anyone needs me I'll be on my cellular."   
  
***  
  
Cordelia looked at her watch, it was past six and still no sign of Lilah. Everyone was waiting patiently. Angel and Spike just left and everyone were on edge.  
  
"What's taking her so long?" Gunn asked nervously.  
  
"I can't believe we're actually waiting for Lilah Morgan." Fred said out loud.  
  
"I know sugar, it's like the world went upside down. As Lorne finished his sentence Lilah walked in with her usual devious smile.  
  
"Oh how nice. You all waited up for me." Lilah teased.  
  
"I thought you said five, not six." Cordy said.  
  
"I wanted to give you an extra hour. My treat." Lilah descended the stairs and into the lobby. Everyone stood up except for Cordy who stayed sited covered with a blanket. She was trying to hide her growing belly from Lilah, not wanting to share information with W&H. "Cold are we?" Lilah noticed the blanket.  
  
"I'm pregnant, remember." Cordy said hoping it will be enough.  
  
"How can I forget?" Lilah said and walked towards her. "So do you have an answer for me?"  
  
"Here." Cordy handed Lilah the file.  
  
"Enjoyed it?" Lilah asked with a smirk.  
  
"Didn't read it."   
  
"What?" Lilah asked surprised. "Why?"  
  
"I don't trust a word that comes out of your mouth. Did you really think I'd believe some false premonition your people cocked up?" Cordy smiled in contempt. "Get out and don't come back."  
  
"But the baby, if you just review the file you'll see..."  
  
"I'll take care of my baby without your help. If you can call it help."  
  
"You don't understand." Lilah said in panic. "There's not enough time. He won't be born in time for..."  
  
"Enough!" Cordy raised her voice. "I don't want to hear it. What ever it is, we can handle it, we've handled worse things in the past."  
  
"That's were you're wrong little girl, you really haven't." Lilah knew she had lost. "You stay with your ignorance, I don't care. But just know you have gained another front to wage war against."  
  
"You didn't seriously just threaten her, did you?" Buffy took a few steps forward, which made Lilah a bit unease.  
  
"You're the slayer, you don't kill humans." Lilah said in confidence.  
  
Buffy leaned towards her. "From what I hear. In your case this shouldn't be a problem." Buffy whispered to her.  
  
Lilah flinched and took a step back. "Fine I'll go. But you just signed your fate. And you're taking your 'family' with you." Lilah quickly turned and left before Buffy had a chance to respond.  
  
There was a moment of silence. Although no one intended or wanted to believe Lilah, the things she did manage to say, her innuendoes frighten them, enough to reconsider their decision not to review the file. "You guys..." Cordy was the firestone that spoke. "Do you think we made the right decision?"  
  
"Absolutely." Gunn answered in confidence.  
  
"And now for real." Cordy said knowing he was mostly saying it to make her feel good about their decision.  
  
"For real?" He glanced at her. "I don't know. I'd like to think so. And besides you know me. I 'm never the one to cry over spilled milk, if you get my drifted."  
  
"Cordelia." Giles spoke up. "As a watcher, a scholar, every bone in by body wanted to grab that file and read it. Go through every line and line."  
  
"And the cheering up part is when exactly?" Cordy said sarcastically.  
  
"But." Giles smiled, he almost missed Cordelia's sarcastic remarks. "After hearing what you said about that woman and respecting your wishes I backed away. But not cause I thought what you decided was wrong, but because I respected your choice and understood why you made it. Maybe if it were I, maybe I would have done things differently. But honestly I cannot say. I haven't lived here for as long as you did and dealt with those lawyers as you have, so my perspective is faulted." Giles paused for a moment. "The point I'm trying to make is that you did what you though as best. Not as an individual but as a group, as it should be." He smiled hoping he helped even a little.  
  
"Than you." Cordy said as she got up. Her belly hasn't grown in the past hours but she couldn't wait for Angel to return. Not so much as she wanted an answer than she was worried to his well being.  
  
***  
  
So now what?" Spike said staring at Angel and then at the hourglass.   
  
"I guess we start walking." Angel replied.  
  
"It's never that easy." Spike said.  
  
"I know." Angel said as he started walking across the hall toward the corridor. Spike followed in silence, watching all around him waiting for something to pop up. And just when he least expected it he felt a sharp pain in his right side.  
  
"Awww." He screamed. Angel turned to see a wooden staked inserted into his abdomen. It looked more like a sharp log, than a stake. "Get it out." Spike, who couldn't move, yelled to Angel.  
  
"It will hurt." Angel said to him.  
  
"And you think this doesn't." Spike said glancing at the wood bar stuck in his shoulder. Angel came behind him putting both hands on on the stake and with a swift but painful lug, he pulled him out. Spike fell to the ground in pain, while Angel fell backwards. Angel got up while glancing at the hourglass; they were wasting precious time, time they didn't have. "Can you stand up?"  
  
"Do I look like I can stand up?" Spike yelled at him.  
  
"Damn it Spike we're losing time." Angel yelled back.  
  
"Do you even care I'm hurt?" Spike moaned.  
  
"Spike you're a vampire, you'll survive. Be grateful it wasn't your heart."  
  
"Thanks." Spike said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Spike." Angel gave him a firm stare. "If you don't get up right now, you'll be dusted in about 8 and some minutes." Angel looked at the hourglass. Spike knowing he had no choice but to go on or die barely got up. He supported his hurt right side with his left arm.  
  
"Let's go." He said, not arguing. They were half way though. Spike was bleeding a lot and he knew it's only a matter of minutes till the pain takes over and he'll pass out. He walked beside Angel trying to stay awake. Suddenly he heard Angel yell and he found himself on the ground with Angel lying on top of him.  
  
"Another stake." Angel explained as he helped him to his feet. "There must be a pattern of some sort, I mean this hall is not that big, but I don't know if we can avoid them much longer.  
  
Spike looked around, and as if he had a revelation he suddenly realized something. "The stars." He pulled Angel sleeve.  
  
"What?" Angel didn't understand.  
  
"Look at the stars, they're arranged in a pattern, like a maze." Spike explained.  
  
"How do you know?" Angel was surprised spike knew anything about astronomy.  
  
"When you spend enough years with Dru, you start noticing the bloody stars." Spike chuckled and coughed at the same time. "They're showing us the way, we just have to follow them."  
  
"I don't see any pattern." Angel said beveled.   
  
"Lucky I'm here." Spike looked up and than took a step to his left. "Just follow my lead." He kept moving around the hall. It almost looked as if they were dancing. Every step Spike took Angel followed. They were safe, but time was running out and Spike was getting weary.  
  
"How much longer?" Angel kept staring at the hourglass.  
  
"Almost there, broody. Hang in there, almost there." Spike said, not taking his eyes off from the ceiling. They were almost finished when Spike stopped.  
  
"Why have you stopped?" Angel asked almost colliding into Spike.  
  
"No more course." Spike said pointing to the ceiling. "I guess it's trick or treat time, right?" He looked at Angel.  
  
"We're almost there. I think that if we jump, we can make it." Angel said, staring at the corridor, almost at his reach.  
  
"Sorry, no jumping for me," Spike looked at his wounded and heavily bleeding abdomen.  
  
"Come on Spike. One more try. You can do it." Angel tried encouraging him.  
  
"No I can't Angel and we both know it." Spike sighed. "The way I see it there's two options: 1. I try to take the last step and another stake hits me. Maybe I'll be lucky enough and it'll miss my heart and just wound me badly. And then I'm out of the game." He chuckled. "Or 2. I make it through and pass out in the corridor. Which means I'm out of the game as well. So you see Liam, it's a lose lose situation." Spike fell to the ground. "The only option is for you to go on without me."  
  
"Spike you're my least favorite person in the world, but I am not going to let you die, not like this, not now."  
  
"Why cause you learned Spiky has a soul." Spike said in a mocking tone. "Get over it and go on, or we'll both die."   
  
"This is not happening again."  
  
"Again? What are you talking about?" Spike didn't understand.  
  
"I am not going to let you scarifies yourself, to save me." Angel insisted. "Now get up." He leaned down and grabbed Spike who resisted. "Damn it Spike, stop fighting me."  
  
"Go on Angel, you know you have to."   
  
"Spike I am not..."  
  
"You're not." Spike cut him off. "I'm choosing. "I did enough wrong things in my time to recognize a right thing when I see it. And this is right. Just go." Spike pushed him away. Angel didn't want to go but the clock was running out. "There's not much time left, go on." Angel turned and glanced back at Spike lying on the ground. And with a quick jump and roll barely missing the stake that they knew would be there, he made it through. Angel got up and turned around to look at Spike.  
  
"Can you tell her I did at least one good thing in my life." Angel knew whom he was referring to. He nodded his head and saw spike smiling. "Go on. You have a job to do." Angel turned around and started making his way down the corridor only a few minutes were left and the end looked so far.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
Almost thought I have lost my audience, sort of speak. Why? You ask. Cause I barely got reviews of course, what else could there be. Luckily a few generous readers were kind enough to give me a review. So first thing thank you for those of you who reviewed. And for those of you who didn't, I know I'm a pain in the... but the only way I have of knowing if someone is really reading my fic is through your reviews. So even if you reviewed every chapter there is and you have nothing new to say. Even a review that says: hi I read it" will do. LoL.  
  
So please review this chapter. And if you do have something to say feel free, the more the merrier.  
  
Thanks Nikka.   
  
P.S. just to remind you all, Kelly is still not feeling well so this chapter was not re-proofed by her or anyone else besides my beloved computer and me. So if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes, I do apologize in advance. 


	16. Reflections

Chapter 16: Reflections  
  
Title: A new beginning.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native tongue** I want to thank Kelly for all the great works she's done, and to welcome aboard Nisus who from now on will be reproofing my fic. As it is you may still find some spelling & grammar mistakes. You're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
A special thank you to Nisus for reproofing my story. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer. And to Kelly get well soon.  
  
Feedback: I love love love reviews and I'll be sure to mention it at the end of every chapter.  
  
***  
  
She just wanted to lay down for a while. She didn't plan to fall into a deep sleep, as she did. She kept twirling form side to side. Her thoughts preoccupied her, even in her sleep. All her fears and wishes took over and manifested themselves in her dream.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Wow, aren't you excited? I know I am." Cordy turned confused to see Fred standing before her in a beautiful lilac colored dress. Her hair was worn up and she looked amazing.  
  
"Fred you look...."  
  
"What? Is something wrong?" Fred asked worriedly while touching her hair frantically.  
  
"Oh no, the opposite silly, you look incredible."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled bashfully, "but wait till you see yourself in the mirror. You'll die." She giggled excitedly. "I can't believe this is happening. I couldn't think of someone better than him who deserves this."  
  
"Deserves what? And why are you dressed like that?"  
  
"Very funny Cordy." Fred smiled. "Almost had me thinking you forgot the wedding is today."  
  
"The wedding?" Cordy asked surprised.  
  
"Yes silly. The day we've all been waiting for, planning for..." Fred smiled, but Cordy was still trying to figure out what was going on. "This is unbelievable. First he gets his humanity back and then he gets to marry the woman of his dreams. His love." Fred took Cordy's hands into hers.  
  
"His humanity...? You mean Angel is getting married to..."  
  
"The love of his life, as he said it." Fred completed the sentence. She had that dreamy look in her eyes. "It's about going to start, don't you want to take one last look in the mirror before you walk down the aisle?"   
  
"Me? Down the aisle?" Cordy smiled, her heart was racing. Fred put her hands on Cordy's shoulders and slowly turned her around to face the mirror. "I can't believe I'm going to be Angel's..." Cordy stopped. She stared at her image in disbelief. "It's pink. I'm wearing a pink dress???"  
  
"Of course, what did you think you'd wear? White?" Fred chuckled.   
  
"But aren't I Angel's..."  
  
"I know traditionally the best-man or woman in your case wears a tux." Fred cut her off. "But aren't you glad Angel chucked that tradition out the window? After all he did choose you to be by his side on his big day." Fred said with a joyful smile. "Don't worry you won't be alone, we'll all be there. I think it's the only wedding ever to have so many maid of honors and best-mans, considering the bride's side."   
  
"The bride...?" Cordy was confused.  
  
"Is ready and willing." Cordy turned to see who spoke although she had some idea by now. There she was wearing the most beautiful wedding dress Cordy had ever seen, actually it looked a lot like Cordy's dream dress, the one she'd been fantasizing about since she was 12. Her hair was perfect, her makeup flawless. She looked like a princess.  
  
"Oh Buffy you look so beautiful." Fred said in a gushy tone. A soft tear ran down Cordy's cheek. "Oh look, she's crying," Fred said wiping away a tear. She put her arm around Cordy. "Isn't she a vision?"  
  
"I hope the groom will think so." Buffy said in anticipation.  
  
"Oh he will, he will." Willow, who stood beside her also wearing a lilac colored dress, said. "It's time, lets go." Buffy left the room followed by Willow.  
  
"Come on Cordy, let's go." Fred called out to her. "Cordy... Cordy... Cordy..."  
  
~~~  
  
She heard someone call out her name. "What? I'm here we can start." She jumped up. She looked around confused. She was sitting in her bed, still fully dressed with the clothes she wore before.  
  
"Okay if you say so." Fred said with a smile.  
  
"What?" Cordy turned to see Fred sitting on the bedside. "Fred, what happened?"  
  
"You fell asleep. And you said to wake you up around 20:00..."  
  
"I was dreaming." She said almost to make sure. "It's 20:00 already? Has Angel returned?"  
  
"Not yet." Fred replied. "Do you want to go back to sleep?"  
  
"No I think I'll have a quick shower." Cordy tried getting up, but she found it difficult. She felt so heavy.  
  
"Cordy? What's wrong?" Fred asked when she saw Cordy's expression. Cordy slowly removed the covers to reveal her enlarged belly. "Oh my god!" Fred said in shock.   
  
"This can't be happening." Cordy started to cry.  
  
"I'll go get Wes. Just stay here." Fred rushed out leaving Cordy in her bed crying in despair.  
  
***  
  
He started walking down the corridor; running was more like it. Time was against him. Suddenly he flinched and stopped. Mirrors surrounded him, he didn't remember seeing them before. But that wasn't what surprised him. The big surprise was that he saw his own reflection. But the reflections were not of him, they were of events, things that happened to him, things he'd done. He could hear every one of them, see them all. They all had one thing in common; they were all things he was ashamed of. 'Dream on, schoolgirl...your boyfriend is dead.' Angel flinched with each step he took. He saw all of Angelus' victims, all of the things he has done. "It's not you." He kept saying to himself. "Not you". Suddenly he stopped. He stood before a mirror that didn't show him at all, it showed Spike, lying on the floor in the hall, bleeding waiting for the sun to rise. Then the image changed into Spike fighting along with Buffy helping her. "Damn it, Spike. You had to play the hero." Angel turned and ran back. As he was reaching the entrance to the corridor all the mirrors vanished. He reached the opening to find Spike lying on the ground.  
  
"Go on already, there's not enough time." Spike yelled at him. Angel peeped out and looked at the hourglass, it was the same as when he walked into the corridor, as if time stood still.  
  
"I've already been there, and I'm not going back without you." Angel said and before Spike had a chance to respond, he limped forward dogging the wooden stake and landing on the floor beside Spike. "Now, we're going to do this together, and don't argue with me, I hate when you do that." Angel supported Spike who leaned on him.  
  
"Is that all you hate about me?" Spike teased.  
  
"Yeah right." Angel chuckled. "On the count of three you are going to take the biggest leap of your life, just imagine there's money on the other side. You like that don't you?"  
  
"Or I can imagine Buffy waiting for me in open..."  
  
"What ever works for you." Angel cut him off. "Ready?" Spike nodded and Angel began to count, "1, 2, threeee."   
  
***  
  
They both leaped together, but the weirdest thing was that nothing happened. They made it through without any stake thrown at they're direction.  
  
"Imagine that?" Spike smiled. "Those powers have a kinky way of thinking. I like that."   
  
"Listen Spike before we go on, you may see thing you don't want to see, so just keep walking and..."  
  
"Bloody hell, I can see my own reflection." Spike stared at the mirrors.  
  
"It's okay, just ignore it." Angel said avoiding eye contact with the mirrors, although he could hear everything.  
  
"Why should I? I'm quite dashing, you know." Spike said in vain.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Angel stopped staring at the mirrors seeing the same things he saw before.  
  
"I'm talking about how good I look, even with this wound, which for some reason don't seem to hurt anymore." Spike smiled, admiring himself.  
  
"You mean you see your own image?" Angel asked confused.  
  
"Duh... isn't that what you're se..." Spike stopped realizing it wasn't. "What are you seeing?"  
  
"Never mind. Lets keep walking." Angel kept on.  
  
"Come on Angy, you can tell me." Spike pushed on.  
  
"Let it go alright." Angel tried ignoring him.  
  
"Is it a flashback to all the bad one night stands you had?" Spike chuckled. "Or is it images of me and Buffy doing the nasty that got you all..."  
  
"Shut up Spike, just shut up." Angel pushed him on one of the mirrors. Suddenly the mirror began to crack and then it fell to pieces.  
  
"Great, now look what you've done." Spike looked around and it wasn't his reflection he saw anymore it was Angel's. He now understood what Angel was seeing. "Angel you're..."  
  
"Just ignore it." Angel said and kept walking. Spike followed, now that the pain returned, he walked slower than before. With each step they took Spike couldn't believe he was actually feeling sorry for Angel.   
  
"And I thought I've seen the worst you've done." Spike said quietly. "It's like, Angel here's your life." Spike stopped and looked at one image in particular. "Is that your son?" Spike asked. "Oh look how you hurt her feelings, telling her her acting stinks. What? Angelus can't lie?"  
  
"Look." Angel stopped walking and turned to face Spike. "I'm not proud of what I've done, but this is not me. This is Angelus in all his glory. So you can keep on mocking me, I don't care. Cause I know it's not me and I can handle..."   
  
"Really?" Spike asked. "So, is that Angelus as well?" Spike pointed to the mirror behind Angel.  
  
"They're all Angelus I told you..." Angel turned to realize it wasn't Angelus he was seeing. 'Angel, please. People are going to die...."  
  
"And yet, somehow, I just can't seem to care.'   
  
"It's not, is it?" Spike said in satisfaction.  
  
"That was different, those were lawyers from hell." Angel tried to rationalize his actions.   
  
"So that makes it okay?" Spike kept walking and Angel followed.  
  
"No it doesn't, but I had my reasons." Angel said in his defense.  
  
"And what were your reasons for that little act." Spike pointed to the mirror to his left. "Hey! No! You can't take this, I-I-I'm in the middle of it. Here, take this one...."   
  
"Don't make me move you..."  
  
"I don't even know what you are anymore..."  
  
"I'm a vampire. Look it up."  
  
"I don't have to justify myself to you." Angel said in anger.   
  
"Apparently you do, cause in case you haven't noticed we've been going for quite awhile and there's no end in sight." Angel looked towards the end of the corridor, which seemed the same distance as it was when they entered. "I guess they're trying to tell us something and time is running out."  
  
"Actually it's not." Angel corrected him. "Time moves differently here, or not move at all is more accurate."  
  
"So unless we do whatever it is we're suppose to do, we'll never leave this place?" Spike already knew the answer. "Great."  
  
"I don't know why I'm supposed to explain my actions to you?" Angel asked confused.  
  
"I think it's more a case of explaining it to yourself." Angel didn't follow. "You're feeling guilty, not just for what Angelus did, but for what you did as well."   
  
"I asked forgiveness and received it." Angel said quietly.  
  
"And I can't believe I'm actually saying this; but have you forgiven yourself?" Spike played the shrink.  
  
"Are you analyzing me? How come there are no images of your awful deeds of the past?" Angel was getting angry.  
  
"Cause I don't feel guilty for what I did, as a vampire with a soul or a vampire without one. That's not to say I haven't done some questionable thing myself. I have. You know it better than anyone. But I don't torment myself over it. I had a bit of rough time a little while back dealing with this whole soul thing. But I got over it, while you on the other end, kept on brooding and brooding and brooding some more."  
  
"That what makes me a man?" Angel said.  
  
"No Angel. That what makes you a miserable man. What can I say? You got the bad part of the soul thing, with the curse and all. And cause of that you spent too long brooding when you should have been living."  
  
"What? Isn't there anything you regret? Anything you're ashamed of? Something you wish you could have done differently?" As Angel finished his question the image in the mirror before them changed and now it showed Spike. "What's that?" Angel looked at the mirror in front of him. "Is that Buffy in the shower... what the hell are you doing there?" Spike lowered his head knowing what's coming up next. "What?" Angel yelled in shock. "You little..." Angel was just about to hit him when the image changed into a different one. This one showed Spike being stabbed and thrown down from a tower. "When was this?" Angel asked confused.  
  
"About two years ago." Spike replied. "It was the night Buffy... well when she..."  
  
"Died." Angel said realizing he saw the last minutes of the battle. He saw Buffy rescuing Dawn, by sacrificing herself and saw Spike crying over her dead body. Then the image shifted to Spike protecting Dawn from the demon motorcyclists. "You kept her safe?" Angel asked surprised  
  
"I made a promise..." Spike said. And then the image changed again. 'Uh ... I do remember what I said. The promise. To protect her. If I had done that ... even if I didn't make it ... you wouldn't have had to jump... But I want you to know I did save you. Not when it counted, of course, but ... after that. Every night after that. I'd see it all again ... do something different. Faster or cleverer, you know? Dozens of times, lots of different ways... Every night I save you.' Angel stared in silence as the images faded away. "I don't get how you can love her so deeply and hurt her so painfully." Angel said.  
  
"And I don't get how you could have let her go, to begin with."  
  
"I didn't let her go" Angel cut him off. "She...", but Spike ignored him and kept on.  
  
"But not really let her go." Spike finished off. "The conclusion, Angel my dear, is that we both did unspeakable things, with and without a soul, and we both have different ways to deal with it. You repress while I take it out on someone."  
  
"That's not what I do." Angel objected to Spike's assumption.  
  
"The point is, you have to let go of the past, just like I have."  
  
"Did you really Spike? Did you really put it behind you?" Angel asked in skepticism.  
  
"As much as I could, but never completely. To remind myself what I'm capable of, what we're all capable of." There was a moment of silence and suddenly they found themselves standing in a small chamber. In the middle they saw a rounded table and on top of it they saw a key.  
  
"Finally." Angel said and reached out for the key.  
  
"Angel wait..." Spike tried to warn him but it was too late a metal bar came shooting down from the ceiling went straight throw his arm and pinned to the floor.  
  
"Awww!" Angel screamed in pain. He looked at his hand realizing he's stuck. "Try to move the bar." He said to Spike, who leaned down and tried pulling the bar out, but he was too weak and the bar was pinned to the floor tight and didn't budge.  
  
"I can't. It's too far into the floor." Spike said.  
  
Angel looked up and saw the hourglass standing before him. The sand had almost ran out, there were only a few minutes left. "There's not enough time." Angel said. "Take the key from my hand and opened the door. Get the answers we need."  
  
"If I leave you here..." Spike started to say but was interrupted by Angel.  
  
"I know, but there's no other way. I'm stuck. You're not. There's too much on the line."  
  
"Angel I can't just leave you here, not after what you did for me. Besides Buffy will kill me."  
  
"You said you have no regrets right? That you feel no regret? So, this should be a piece of cake for you. It's not like we're best friends or something." Angel twitched in pain.  
  
"That's one thing no one can ever call us." Spike smiled.  
  
"Spike please." Angel begged. "The sand is almost done, please, help her. She needs us to help her." Spike looked at the hourglass realizing Angel was right, there was only a few seconds left.  
  
"No regrets." He whispered to Angel as he took the key from his hand.  
  
"No regrets." Angel replied. Spike went around the table and opened the door. A bright light came towards him and he was pulled in.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
You guys are the best. Thank you so much for reviewing it made my day... heck my week. So did you like this chapter?  
  
I got some remark concerning the way I made Buffy and Willow seem petty and cruel. "Out of character" was a phrase some used. I read it again and again and although I don't think it was that bad, I thought I might have went over bard so in the next chapter I mellowed it down a bit and showed how they both felt sorry for the way they acted. Still some of you thought it wasn't enough, and that's fine. I except all reviews and love them all. I'll try to take it into consideration.  
  
As I hope you noticed I found someone to replace Kelly, since she's still sick. His name is Nisus and he was kind enough to volunteer for the job and rescue you all from my horrible re-proofing, so a big thanks to Nisus.  
  
Don't forget to send me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.  
  
Thanks Nikka. 


	17. Spreading out

Chapter 17: Spreading out.  
  
Title: A new beginning.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native tongue** I want to thank Kelly for all the great works she's done, and to welcome aboard Nisus who from now on will be reproofing my fic. As it is you may still find some spelling & grammar mistakes. You're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
A special thank you to Nisus for reproofing my story. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer. And to Kelly get well soon.  
  
Feedback: I love love love reviews and I'll be sure to mention it at the end of every chapter.  
  
***  
  
She descended the stairs, and as she reached the bottom of the staircase, the once faded whispers turned into full sentences. "Should I say something?"  
  
"No Gunn, she doesn't want us fussing over her." Cordy recognized Fred's voice.  
  
"Not worry!" Gunn raised his voice and was quickly shushed by Fred. "I'm just saying, we can't help but worry." He said in a whispery tone.  
  
"We have to respect Cordelia's wishes and focus on finding a solution." Giles stepped in.  
  
"Not to be a nag, but isn't that what Spike and Angel are supposed to be doing right now?" Dawn remarked.  
  
"We can't relay on them alone, what if they fail?" everyone looked at Wesley with terrified expression. He noticed that and quickly explained. "I meant what if they come back empty handed." That was more like it.  
  
"That's a possibility." Buffy concurred. "I think Giles is right, we should do what we came here to do."  
  
"And what's that exactly?" Xander asked. "It's been pretty slow around here since we showed up. Hey maybe we chased them away, maybe we're known and feared around the demon world." Xander smiled enjoying the thought.  
  
"No dumb ass." Cordy walked towards the awkward group. "Buffy is known and feared around the demon world. You're not known outside of Sunnydale, and even there..." Cordy smiled. Xander did too. He missed Cordy and him bantering. He liked seeing the Cordy he remembered, the carefree Cordy who just loved life.  
  
"How much did you hear?" Lorne asked.  
  
"You're psychic. You tell me!" Cordy teased.  
  
"We didn't mean to talk behind your back." Fred tried to explain and apologize at the same time.  
  
"Yes you did, but that's okay. I understand."  
  
"You look...." Willow was searching for the right word.  
  
"Calm." Buffy completed the sentence.  
  
"Yeah, calm." Willow agreed.  
  
"And I should be what? Panicking, crying like a baby?" Willow didn't know what to say. "Done that already." Cordy smiled. "Now I'm in the kick-ass-phase. I'm sick and tried waiting for something or someone to crashing through the door and kill us. I want to beat it to the punch."   
  
"Should we all raise our swords and say hail to the leader?" Xander finally said his comeback.  
  
"Took you long enough." Cordy smiled.  
  
"What can I say? Didn't practice enough."  
  
***  
  
"As lovely as it all may be, we still have a lot of work." Giles snapped them back to reality.  
  
"You're right." Cordy put on her serious-lets-get-to-business-face. "What can I do?"  
  
"Nothing. You should be in bed." Fred said before Giles had a chance to respond.  
  
"Fred I'm not a porcelain doll, so stop treating me like one." Cordy loved Fred, and she knew Fred only had her best interest at heart, but her constant nagging and fussing drove her mad. "Just a few seconds ago you told Gunn not to fuss over me."   
  
"I know, but that was different." Fred tried to rationalize it. "I'm caring, not annoying, and I think..." Fred stopped when she noticed that Cordy and everyone else were smiling, actually trying to hold back a huge laughter. "What?" She asked in anger. What's so funny?"  
  
"You sweetie." Cordy held back the laughter. "You preach but you don't follow. Get the drift?"  
  
"You want me to back off?" Fred asked embarrassed.   
  
"Not completely. I can always use a caring friend. That's never too much." She walked towards her and gave her a hug. "But stop mothering me. I have a mom. True she's in Florida right now, oblivious to everything that's being going here, but still I do have one. Okay?" Fred just nodded and Cordy knew she was okay with that.  
  
"I took the liberty to make a chart of chores." Wesley said as he took from behind the counter a blackboard. On it was a chart with everyone's name on it. Next to each name was a list of tasks. "That way we'll be organized. And when you finish one of the tasks you just mark a little plus sign next to it." Wesley smiled his goofy smile he had whenever he felt proud of his achievements, minor as they were. For a moment it seemed like nothing had ever happened to their close tight family. As if Angel never tried killing him, and Wesley never betrayed his trust. For a moment it all seemed like old times. When everything still made sense.  
  
"You need a hobby." Xander mocked him. Wesley just turned his head and ignored Xander.   
  
"Okay then." Willow took a closer look at the chart. "I see I'm on book duty."   
  
"Better you than ..." Xander was interrupted by Willow who discovered she wasn't alone.  
  
"Hi, we're both on research duty." She announced.  
  
"Great." Xander frowned.   
  
"What's my task?" Cordy walked to the board eager to see what Wesley assigned her to do.  
  
"Maybe you should let others see their tasks first." Wesley stood before the board preventing Cordy from seeing it.  
  
"I don't think they'll mind, Wes. Now move!" She ordered and Wesley reluctantly moved to revel her name wasn't on the chart. "I'm not on it?" She said surprised. "Why am I not on it?" She looked at Wesley awaiting her answer.  
  
Wesley didn't really know what to say. Especially after the little lecture she gave Fred. "Well you see when I made this I really didn't know what... well I wasn't sure you would want... I imagine I should have..."  
  
"Oh stop it already." Cordy snapped. "You're giving me a headache." She looked at everyone; they all had this look, a look of pity. "So do you all think I should just lie down and do nothing? Ha?"  
  
"That would make my job a lot easier." Cordy turned around to see the Sheryon standing in the entrance to the hotel. His sword rose up.  
  
"Oh god." She walked backwards as Buffy Gunn and all the rest stood before her.  
  
"Dawn go upstairs! Now!" Buffy ordered.   
  
"I'm not leaving you here." Dawn refused.  
  
"Dawn this is no time for debating. Do as I say." Buffy pulled her arm.  
  
"No." Dawn brushed her off. "I'm staying right here."  
  
***  
  
"Give me the woman and I'll spare you all." The Sheryon voice interrupted Buffy and Dawn's argument.  
  
"That's not going to happen." Xander replied while he took an axe from behind the counter.  
  
"Then you shall all die." The Sheryon started to walk towards them.  
  
"Willow?" Buffy turned to her friend in help.  
  
"I'm not ready yet." Willow was still afraid using her powers after what happened last time.  
  
"I trust you and your abilities. You should too." Buffy said to her.  
  
"Willow, it's alright. We're all here beside you." Giles placed his hand on her shoulder. But Willow still hesitated.  
  
"Will? If you're gonna to do something, Do it now." Xander said as the Sheryon was at hands reach.  
  
"Amero!" Willow yelled and raised her hand. A wall of bright light appeared forming a buffer between them and the Sheryon. "It won't hold much longer." She said while panting heavily.  
  
"Quickly, through the basement." Cordy said and they all ran towards the basement door. "You can use the sewers to escape." Cordy held the door opened.  
  
What about you?" Buffy said when she realized Cordelia had no intention on going with them.  
  
"I can't go down the sewers. Not like this." She looked down at her swollen belly. I'll just hold you back."  
  
"Either we all go or we all stay." Fred said in a determined tone.  
  
"Fred please. Once this barrier caves we don't stand a chance." Cordy begged her.  
  
"No." Fred insisted. "I won't abandon you."  
  
"Maybe we don't have to." Wesley said. "I have an idea, but it's risky."  
  
"Let's hear it." Buffy said.  
  
***  
  
The Sheryon kept hitting the barrier till finally it collapsed. He ran to the basement. The door was locked. He kicked the door down and ran down the stairs. The Sheryon looked around to find the basement empty. Then he stood still and closed his eyes. His head moved from side to side as if it was searching for something with his mind or his sense of smell. Suddenly he opened his eyes and walked towards the entrance to the sewers. He opened the hatch and went down to the sewers closing the hatch behind him.  
  
***  
  
"Come on." Buffy yelled to Gunn and Wesley. "We have to create a distance between us and him, before he realizes she's not here."  
  
"How did you know he'd follow us?" Gunn asked Wesley.  
  
"After we discovered who the Sheryon was, I used every source I had to gather information on his species. Apparently they're well trained warriors. Chosen from birth." Wesley panted. He was running and talking at the same time. "The ones chosen are bestowed powers, such as strength, stamina, speed and other special abilities."  
  
"Like the ability to pick up someone or something's scent from distance?" Gunn asked.   
  
"Yes. Very much like what Angel does when it comes to blood. Only they're capable of homing their sense to one individual."  
  
"So when we took Cordy's jacket, that had her scent..." Gunn was starting to understand.  
  
"We made the doggy chase us." Buffy said with a smile. "But if we don't hurry up the doggy will catch up."  
  
"Do you think it'll be enough time for them to escape?" Gunn asked concerned. The people he loved the most were back there in the hotel hiding, waiting for the right time to ran for they're lives.  
  
"I hope so." Buffy said as she picked up the pace.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, I think we're safe." Giles said and patted Willow's shoulder. Willow who was mumbling something rapidly stopped. What they didn't see was that now they we're all visible to the eye.  
  
"That was so cool." Xander said excitedly.  
  
"That was very dangerous." Willow, who really didn't feel secure about using her powers again, said. She knew she had to and knew she could. It was always a question of control. She agreed because the situation called for it and also, Giles was there beside her, which made her feel safe, as if he had the power to stop her, in case she span out of control.  
  
"Come on people, time is running out." Lorne said nervously. You could see on his face how much the entire ordeal took its toll. They all quickly ran up the stairs and into the lobby.   
  
"To be on the safe side, I think we should take the backdoor." Fred said and showed the way. Everyone followed quickly, knowing that every second counted. They walked thought the garden doors and started descending the stairs. They were almost all at the bottom of the staircase, when suddenly; they heard a noise coming from inside the hotel. Cordy, who was still on the staircase, turned her head to see what it was. Suddenly she felt her head spin. At first she thought it was from turning her head to fast, but as images started playing before her eyes, she knew it was a vision. She saw a man, or was it a demon, grabbing her arm and pulling her back into the hotel.  
  
"Cor?" Fred asked worriedly. "What do you see?" She asked, knowing by now that it was a vision.  
  
"Someone's coming." Cordy said her head still looking backwards. "He's coming for me, right now."   
  
***  
  
The vision ended. She turned her head back, fear in her eyes. "We have to run." Cordy said. "Now."   
  
Fred who appeared stunned shook her slightly, realizing what's happening. She turned and looked at Lorne who was still standing on the stairs. "Quickly run!" Fred yelled. Lorne began to run, yelling to everyone that were already at the bottom to run. Followed by Fred, they ran the stairs quickly. Giles took Dawn and started running away into the street, Willow waited to make sure the rest followed. Cordy, who looked like she was 7 months pregnant, couldn't move that fast. Xander was right there beside her, helping her, not running off. She tried picking up the pace, but she knew it would be too late. "Hurry up." Fred, who reached the bottom along with Lorne, rushed them, when all of the sudden a demon appeared from behind them. Cordy stopped and turned around, it was the demon she saw in her vision. She and Xander started running down the stairs, but they weren't fast enough. As they reached the bottom the demon leaped forward and landed on the bottom of the stairs just in front of them.  
  
"Cordy." Xander whispered to her. "When I leap forward, you use all the strength you can muster and run away, okay?"  
  
"Xander I..." But before she had a chance to respond Xander leaped forward raising his axe in the air. The demon raised his arm and grabbed Xander by the throat, then he grabbed Xander's arm that held the axe and twisted it all the way around. The noise of bone cracking was mixed with the Xander's cry. "Xander?" Cordy cried out in fear for his life.  
  
"R..u..nnn. "Xander said in a chocked up voice. Cordy froze up unable to take her eyes off Xander, who despite the pain he was in, didn't stop fighting. He held onto the demon and didn't let go. The demon tried to shake him off, but as if, all of the sudden, he had super strength, Xander fought on, thinking if only he can stall him long enough, Cordy could get away.  
  
"Cordy move!" Fred grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Cordy kept looking back as she saw the demon, who was finally able to grab Xander, throwing him hard onto the concrete.  
  
Xander landed on the ground he was knocked out. Willow ran to him, while Lorne, who showed more bravery than usual, ran towards the demon in an attempt to stop him. Cordy and Fred ran out to the street where Giles was waiting with Dawn.  
  
"Take them both and run." Fred ordered as she ran back into the garden to help Lorne.  
  
"Let's go." Giles said. Dawn got up, but Cordy stood still. "Cordelia?" Giles said to her. "We must hurry, they won't be able to stop him for much longer. Cordy didn't respond she just gazed into thin air. "Corde..." Giles stopped realizing she was having a vision.  
  
"No, they won't be able to stop him." She said still looking dazed. "It will kill them all and then come after us." Cordy turned to face at Giles. The vision was over. "I'm sorry, Giles, but I have to go back." She said and headed back into the garden.  
  
"No! Cordelia?" Giles ran to intercept. "You can't go back in there, it will kill you."  
  
"I won't leave them to die." Cordelia said in anger.  
  
"You won't, they'll make it out." Giles said, when he realized she just saw what was about to happen. "Uh." He said a bit embarrassed.  
  
"I have to." She said and took a step forward before Giles reached out and grabbed her arm.  
  
"What about your baby, doesn't he count?"  
  
"Of course he does, Giles." Cordy chuckled slightly.  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Cause I know." She said with such confidence, one Giles use to see in Buffy, but not Cordelia, never Cordelia. "I know that if I go back in there, everything will be allright. Somehow...they'll be saved and I'll be..."  
  
"Dead." Giles completed the sentence.  
  
"No, I don't think so, not yet anyway." She looked into his concurred and worrying eyes. "You'll still have time to come back for me, with all of the gang, at full strength." She said with a tiny smile.  
  
"Did you see it in your vision?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yes." She smiled, knowing lying was the only way for to go back and help her friends. "Take Dawn and run. Go somewhere safe, somewhere Buffy will know where to find you."  
  
"Leave?" Giles never thought of the opinion of abandoning the group. Cordy didn't say anything she just glanced over to Dawn who luckily wasn't looking at the time. Giles nodded his head, realizing he had a kid of his own to take care of.  
  
"I know just the place." Dawn, who suddenly decided to join the conversation, said with a spark in her eyes.  
  
"What place?" Giles didn't follow.  
  
"For Buffy to meet us. I know where she'd look first." Dawn said proud she knew her sister that well.  
  
"Good. Now go" As the two turned around and started to run, Cordy walked back into the garden.  
  
***  
  
Fred and Lorne both lunged at the demon, with different weapons. Fred fired an arrow towards him, which broke on impact; it had no affect on him. He didn't look like the Sheryon but he was obviously strong like him. Lorne tried a more direct approach and swung a sword at it. The demon turned to face him. Now that Cordy was nowhere to be seen, the demon turned its focus on the others. He advanced towards them as the two backed away to where Willow and Xander were. "This can't be good." Lorne said in a shaky voice. And I just bought this Jacket." Lorne whined.  
  
"At least Cordy got away." Barely the words came out of her mouth and Cordy walked into the garden.   
  
"You were saying." Lorne said.   
  
It didn't take long for the demon to notice, the reason he came here in the first place, his bounty, has returned. He turned to face her, ready to make his move, turning his back on her friends, thinking they can't really harm him.  
  
"Cordelia!" Fred cried out in fear.  
  
Willow realized she had to do something or else all is lost. She wasn't sure why Cordy came back, but had a pretty good idea, and if she was right she also knew that Cordelia was not about to run away again. "Sentulio." Willow yelled while raising her arm and the demon was flown across the garden landing on the staircase.   
  
"Wow. You knocked him out." Lorne said amazed. "I didn't know you had that much power."  
  
"He won't stay like this much longer. It's not that powerful, what I did." Willow said almost ashamed she even used her powers to begin with.   
  
"I thought I told you to leave." Fred said to Cordelia, angrily.  
  
"And I thought I told you, that no one tells me what to do." Cordelia replied.   
  
"Stop it!" Willow said firmly, still in her lap laid Xander unconscious, with a broken arm and probably more. "We need to get Xander out of here." Willow said fearing for his life.   
  
"Giles can take him." Fred said, assuming that if Cordelia is still here so is Giles.  
  
"No he can't." Cordelia said. I told him to take Dawn and run."   
  
"Never mind, I'll take him." Willow said.  
  
"You can't." Fred said in panic. "You can't leave, we need you here."  
  
"Fred, I'm not about to let him die here." Willow said in anger.  
  
"Look." Lorne steeped in before the situation escalated. "You can't carry the big fellow anyway, and I'm far less useful than you are. So why don't me and Cordy take Xander to the hospital?"   
  
"I told you." Cordelia raised her voice. "I am not lea..."Suddenly they heard a noise coming from where the demon was laying. It was awake and it looked pretty pissed off. It growled as it tried to get back on his feet. He was still groggy; apparently even a small dose of Willow's power is too much.  
  
"Argument time's is over." Willow declared as she stood up handing Xander over to Lorne. "You two, take Xander to the hospital" She said to Lorne and Cordelia.  
  
"I am..."  
  
"And we'll..." Willow cut Cordelia off, "meet you there." Lorne was already holding on to Xander who was heavy. "You can use Xander's car. It's park out front." The demon finally managed to get it together it moved quickly and was almost at hands reach. "Amero!" Willow yelled and a buffer between them and the demon rose. "Quickly move." Willow ordered.  
  
"You come too." Cordy said no wanting to leave her friends behind.  
  
"I can't, I have to stay here and stall him till you get away." Willow explained.  
  
"Won't the barrier hold him?" Lorne asked.  
  
"I don't know, I can't be sure, he seems to be more powerful than the Sheryon, I can't risk it. Go!"  
  
Lorne grabbed onto Xander and turned to walk away. "Cordy?" He looked back at her.  
  
"Go! Help Xander, he needs you, more than us." Willow knew that would do the trick. Reluctantly Cordy did as Willow asked and left with Lorne and Xander.  
  
"Now it's just us." Willow looked at Fred. "Are you ready for this?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be..."  
  
***  
  
"Fill out this form." The nurse handed Cordy a paper and pan.  
  
"Will he be alright?" Cordy asked.  
  
"The doctor is with him right now, he'll see you when he can." The nurse replied and walked away.  
  
"Hi." Cordy looked around but didn't see who was calling her. "Cordy over here." She looked to her left, and in the corner behind a big plant, Lorne stood, with a goofy hat and a jacket. Cordy walked up to him. "What's with the outfit?" She giggled.  
  
"I stole it from the hospital's lost and found." Lorne explained. "How is he?"   
  
"They don't know yet. I think not so well. The doctor really freaked when I brought him in." Cordy explained. "They rushed him away, while the doctor was shooting instruction like crazy."  
  
"Don't worry princess he'll be fine." Lorne noticed Cordy's belly was really big, and she looked like she was carrying an elephant, not a baby. "Did you see a doctor as well?"  
  
"No, I thought, what's the point? Its not like he can do anything real to help me." Cordy sighed as she supported her blower back with her arm. "I need to lie down."  
  
"Want me to talk tom the nurse?" Lorne offered.  
  
"No I'll do that. You go and call Wesley and Gunn." Cordy said.  
  
"Again Cor, I tried five times already."  
  
"Than try another five." Cordy said in an edgy tone. "We have to make sure they're safe and let them know where everyone are. They need to help Willow and Fred."  
  
"Honey, I don't think the red really needs our help, did you see what she did to that demon?" Lorne obviously had a lot of admiration towards Willow.  
  
"I saw." Cordy seemed less impressed. "And that's what worries me."  
  
"What do you mean princess?" Lorne wasn't following.  
  
"Never mind, just reach them already." She said and walked away.  
  
***  
  
The barrier was showing signs that it was about to collapse. "Do you think they're far enough?" Willow said nervously.  
  
"I think so." Fred said. "But what about us, this thing is not going to last much longer."  
  
"We'll have to run for it." Willow replied.  
  
"We'll never be able to out run him." Fred was skeptic about Willow's plan.  
  
"It's our only chance." Willow looked at the barrier and saw the demon already punched a hole. "When I say go, you run as fast as you can and don't look back. We'll meet up at the hospital. Okay?" Fred wasn't sure about this. "Fred. Are you with me?" Fred hesitated for a moment and finally nodded her head. "Good." Willow smiled. Now... go!" She yelled at the two-started running. As they reached the street, they could hear the barrier collapses.   
  
"Oh no." Fred said, looking at Willow.  
  
"Keep moving." Willow ordered and Fred continued to run down the street knowing the demon was right behind them.  
  
Suddenly a van pulled up in front of them. "Get in." Wesley, who sat next to the driver's seat, who was occupied by Gunn, ordered. They opened the van door to find it empty. They all quickly hopped in and just as the demon caught up with them, they drove away.  
  
"That was close." Fred exhaled heavily  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Willow asked after she noticed Buffy wasn't with them.  
  
"She ran off, diverting the Sheryon's attention, giving us the chance to get away and come back for you, apparently just in time." Gunn explained.  
  
"So she's out there, at night, alone, running from this invincible demon?" Willow asked in an angry tone.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" Gunn didn't like the accusatorial tone. "We did what she told us to."  
  
"Besides," Wesley continued. "Buffy is more than capable of taking care of herself.  
  
"That's beside the point." Willow was getting testy.  
  
"Guys..." Fred tried calming things down.  
  
"To leave her like that was reckless and...." Willow kept on  
  
"People..." Fred tried again.  
  
"Don't blame Gunn and me." Wesley said in anger. "Buffy is a big girl and she can certainly take care of herself. Not like Cordelia, who's also no with you. Where is she?"  
  
"In the hospital...." Before Fred could finish her sentence Gunn cut her off.  
  
"In the hospital? What happen to her? Is she okay? Was it the baby? God is she in labor...?"  
  
"Charles!" Fred yelled to stop his barrage. "She took Xander to the hospital. He was the one hurt in the attack."  
  
"What attack? What was it that chased you down the street?" Wesley asked.  
  
"We're not sure. It showed up a few minutes after the Sheryon went after you. We've been holding him off since than." Fred explained.  
  
"He seems to be as strong as the Sheryon, if not more." Willow continued. "Giles took Dawn and they went somewhere safe, I think to Buffy's dad apartment. Cordy said something about somewhere safe where Buffy can find Dawn, so it has to be the place."  
  
"And Lorne?" Wesley asked.  
  
"With Cordy." Fred replied as she saw Wesley sigh in relief.  
  
"So where to, the hospital or the apartment?" Gunn asked not knowing which way to go.  
  
"The apartment. Cordelia and the rest are safe there, for awhile." Willow said. "We'll pick Giles and Dawn up and then go find Buffy before we head back to the hospital."  
  
"And Angel?" Fred asked.  
  
"What about him?" Willow didn't understand.  
  
"How will he know where to find us?" Fred explained.  
  
"Let that be our problem." Willow smiled.   
  
"Do you know where it is?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I think so," Willow tried to remember the place. Buffy showed it to her on their day out.   
  
***  
  
"Poor Angel left all alone to die." A voice echoed in the room. "Isn't it ironic that the man you hated so, the man you saved, deserted you here to die."  
  
"Who are you, show yourself." Angel looked al around the room, but so no one.  
  
"Time is almost up, any last words?" The voice asked. "Any last thoughts? Things you regret? Uh but there's so many..." The voice laughed. "People you hurt, life you destroyed, hearts broken."  
  
"Can you just let the sun come up and stop with this bullshit?" Angel said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Alright if that's what you want..." there was a moment of silence, "Or do you prefer a choice?" The voice asked.  
  
"A choice between what?" Angel asked curiously.  
  
"What choices are usually about; life & death... Love or hate..."  
  
"And what's mine?" Angel asked.  
  
"We like you Angel, we really do. Why else would we help you, would we spare you?" The voice kept on. "She's going to die. Not someday, not even tomorrow." Angel flinched knowing whom the voice spoke of. "She's going to die in just a few minutes, unless that is, you help her. Would you like to do that?"  
  
"What's the price?" Angel asked, knowing there had to be one.  
  
"Does it matter? Will you refuse if it's too high?" Angel didn't say anything. "We didn't think you would. But since you asked we'll reply." The voice quitted down. Suddenly in front of him a window reappeared. Angel looked as he saw Cordy lying on a bed, in what seemed to be a hospital room." He looked concerned. "Don't worry she's just sleeping, she's not the one hurt." Angel smiled in relief. "You're smiling?" The voice said. "Well your joy is premature." As the image moved away, Angel saw two demons advancing towards her. "They're about to kill her, just as soon as they get close enough." Angel's expression changed.   
  
"I see you're nervous and afraid. Good." The voice said.  
  
"Get me out of here, let me save her. She's important to you, isn't she?" Angel yelled.  
  
"She is, but she's not the only one." The image shifted and now it showed Buffy. She was running in the street alone. As the image moved away Angel saw the Sheryon on her trail, almost about to catch up with her. "You see Angel, her friends are coming but they'll be too late, just like they'll be too late to save the other one." The voice chuckled.   
  
"What's so funny?" Angel asked angrily.  
  
"Irony I guess. You faced the same choice not long ago, but decided not to choose. Then it was love, now its life. Always connected, always entwined."  
  
"I have to choose who to save, is that it? Is that your sick game you're playing? Powers my a..."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, Angel." The voice interrupted him. "Don't say anything you might regret. You asked for a choice, you knew there'd be a price."  
  
"That's people's lives you're messing with, people I love." Angel said in despair. "Why?"  
  
"Balance, Angel. We have to maintain the balance. We give one thing and take something else in return. You know that, remember?" Angel knew what the voice was talking about. He remembered the last time he came to the powers for a favor, a plea. They gave him his demon side back and took away the day he wished for, ever since he saw her, outside her high school, that day. So young so innocent..."Angel?" the voice interrupted his reverie. "Time is almost up." Angel looked at the hourglass; oddly enough it was just as it was when Spike went through the door. Only a few seconds remained. "What will it be? The new love or the old one? The vision girl or the slayer?"  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
**Author's remark: this chapter was written based on an idea by Nisus. Thank you.  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
I promised you a chapter filled in action, and I believe I delivered. You probably have, after reading this ch, an idea of your own about whom Angel should save and why. Or maybe you think he shouldn't save anyone. So here's your chance to make a difference (concerning the fic of course). Send me a review and tell me who you think Angel should save and why. And I'll take it into consideration. Mind you this is not one of my majority rules things. This is only fishing for ideas, just kidding. Lol  
  
This is only for you guys to say your opinion and maybe influence the story. Maybe. So if you want to, you're more than welcome. If not you're always welcomed and encouraged to review this chapter and let me know what you thought of it.  
  
Now, on a different note, to you wonderful readers who urge me to update soon, I wish I could, but trust me when I say that I update as soon as I can, so bear with me.  
  
Thank you for all your great reviews, kept them coming.  
  
Enjoy. Nikka. 


	18. than there was one

Chapter 18: than there was one.  
  
Title: A new beginning.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native tongue** I want to thank Kelly for all the great works she's done, and to welcome aboard Nisus who from now on will be reproofing my fic. As it is you may still find some spelling & grammar mistakes. You're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
A special thank you to Nisus for reproofing my story. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer. And to Kelly get well soon.  
  
Feedback: I love love love reviews and I'll be sure to mention it at the end of every chapter.  
  
***  
  
"I think this is the place." Willow looked at the apartment building trying to recall if that was the correct address.  
  
"Which apartment?" Gunn asked, as he turned the engine off.  
  
"Just look for Summers on the mail box." Willow replied.  
  
"I'll be right back." Gunn got out of the van and headed to the building. They all remind din the car waiting nervously, afraid for their friends' lives, afraid for their own. They knew the fight was far from over; oh no it was just the beginning. A few minutes later Gunn came out of the building followed by Dawn and Giles, who both looked agitated. Gunn sat in the driver seat as Dawn and Giles went into the back with the rest.  
  
"Hi." Willow greeted them.  
  
"Gunn didn't tell us much; he just said we need to go now." Gilles explained.  
  
"Uh, then I guess I'll fill you in on the way." Willow said as Gunn turned the engine on and drove away.  
  
"Way to where?" Dawn asked confused.  
  
"To find Buffy and then to the hospital." Fred replied.  
  
"Hospital?" Giles asked in a confused and anxious tone.  
  
"I'll tell you everything." Willow sighed as she began to explain everything.  
  
***  
  
Buffy ran down an alley. She kept looking back. No one followed her, but she knew it was still out there lurking in the dark, waiting for his moment. She fought a lot of demons and vampires in her short existence, and yet, she rarely felt as hunted as she did right now. He wasn't your ordinary slice & dice kind of demon; he didn't worship anyone, or care about anything but doing his job. He was a hunter, a skilled hunter. Every time she thought she had lost him, he showed up again, always a step behind her as if he was trying to wear her out. He didn't seem to get tired from the chase, on the contrary, he loved it, or so it seemed. She stopped running, gasping, trying to catch her breath. She leaned down placing her hands on her thighs, supporting the weight of her body, breathing heavily. She stood up and looked around. She was alone, really alone. The place was deserted. No homeless people lying on the ground, no strayed cats searching for food. A single street lamp, on her left side, shone upon the street. **Could it be?** she thought to herself. **Did I really lose him?** Suddenly she heard a sound from behind her, it was faint, and on a regular petrol she'd probably wouldn't have noticed it. But now all her senses were on hyper drive. She listened to everything and anything. Right now, staying a step ahead was her only chance. She started running again, knowing it was it. She thought about going into a crowded place and maybe lose him in the crowd, but she wasn't sure what he'd do to all the people. She believed it'd stop at nothing. And that was a risk she wasn't willing to take. She knew she couldn't go back to find the others, cause she'll lead the Sheryon straight to them. She was on her own; no one was coming to her rescue.  
  
***  
  
"If you need anything else just buzz the buzzer." The nurse said with a kind smile.  
  
"Thank you, you've been so kind." Cordy smiled. "Really all I needed was a place to rest for a bit."  
  
"Luckily we have an empty bed." The nurse turned to walk away.  
  
"Nurse?" Cordy called out to her and the nurse turned.  
  
"Any news about my friend?" It'd been awhile since they'd heard anything.  
  
"He's still in with the doctors. As soon as they finish running some test, they'll come and talk to you." The nurse pulled the curtain. "Now try and get some rest. I'll wake when the doctor is finished."  
  
She laid her head, closing her eyes softly. She felt so tired and heavy. She'd been pregnant before, bur then she was eight months pregnant over night. ** It's easier** she thought, **than going from 3 months to five then to eight in only a few days.** The change had taken its toll, she needed the rest. She couldn't believe how nice the nurses were to her, she knew it was the huge belly that did the trick and not her charming smile. Lorne was outside keeping post, for what he wasn't really sure. He was mainly waiting anxiously for the others to arrive. She let her body sink into a deep sleep. She kept rubbing her belly; she found it soothing. Thoughts turned into to dreams and soon enough she was fast asleep. She didn't hear the door opening, didn't notice the shadow walking towards her. Didn't hear him shift the curtain, didn't hear his big footsteps as he walked towards her bed. Suddenly her sweet dream was disturbed. An image flashed before her eyes, it was an image of her lying in the hospital bed. Then she saw it, the demon she fought so hard to get away from, he walked towards her and then... the image was cut off. She opened her eyes in panic ready to scream, but it was too late. As she opened her eyes she saw it hovering over her, quickly placing one hand on her mouth preventing her from screaming, the other on her throat choking her. She tried fighting him, tried reaching for the buzzer, but it was useless. It was strong she couldn't fight him off.   
  
***  
  
Angel looked at the hourglass knowing he only had a few seconds left. "Can you stop time?" Angel yelled.  
  
"Stop time? Why would I ever want to do that?" The voice giggled.  
  
"Stop time! Give me a few more seconds to decide." Angel yelled as the two images were shown to him, of both women in danger.  
  
"No more time, last 20 seconds, is all you get." The voice replied.  
  
"Please that's not enough time...." Angel begged.  
  
"Now where did I hear that line before?" The voice smiled.  
  
"Ten seconds Angel boy, name a name and she's yours to save."  
  
"If I do that I'll be damning one to death." Angel cried out.  
  
"In five seconds you'll be damming both." The voice replied. "Choose." The voice yelled out. "This is no test of bravery. Choose one or both including you perish."  
  
Angel stared at the hourglass, then looking at both images. He looked at both and softly whispered: "I'm sorry."  
  
"Angel time is u..."  
  
"Cordelia!" Angel cried out. "I chose Cordelia!"  
  
"As you wish." The voice replied and just as the last grain of sand went through a bright light filled the room and Angel was gone.  
  
***  
  
She couldn't breath. She tried fighting him off but he was too strong. She began to feel her body weakening; her arms slowly fell to the side of her body, her eyes slowly shutting. She knew it was it, she could feel the air, life, slipping away. When suddenly she heard a noise in the distance and the next thing she knew the demon was thrown backwards and onto the floor. She gasped, quickly sitting up coughing heavily, trying to breath normally. She looked up and was surprised and happy to see Angel in the room, fighting the demon.   
  
***  
  
Angel covered his eyes, the light was blinding. When he opened them he found himself in the hospital room just as the demon was suffocating Cordy. Without a moment hesitation he leaped forward, grabbing the demon from behind, and throwing him across the room onto the floor. He felt this energy burst going through him, he felt stronger than usual. **I guess when they said I can save her, they really meant it.** Angel thought to himself, knowing the Powers were responsible for his new and probably temporary super-super strength. He turned to face the demon that was still lying on the floor. He leaned down and grabbed him by the throat with one hand while the other pounded it. The demon tried to fight back, but Angel was too strong. Angel kept pounding at him till finally after the demon was obviously out, Angel leaned down and broke his neck. **Just to make sure.** he thought to himself. He turned around to see a confused, shocked and hurt Cordy sitting on the bed, staring at him. Her neck was covered with now purple bruises. "Are you okay?" He quickly went to her side, checking her throat closely. He softly placed his hands on her throat making sure she was alrihgt. She flinched. "What?" he asked in panic. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No you didn't." She smiled a tiny smile, enough for Angel to know she was safe.   
  
He leaned down and put his arms around her taking her into his embrace. She fell onto him, letting her body rest in his embrace, wanting to feel safe and happy, even if it was just for a moment, a tiny moment.  
  
***  
  
"Angel?" she asked, her head still resting on his chest. "How did you know where to find me? Did you run into the others? Are they okay?"  
  
Angel broke the embrace and took a step back, not sure how to explain what happened to him. "Listen, I don't think we have much time, till the next demon comes after you. This place is not safe for you, we have to go." He took her hand and helped her to her feet.  
  
"I can't." she said. "Xander is hospitalized here, we don't know how serious his condition is." She looked worried. "Besides, we said we'd meet here, how will the others know where to find us... unless, when you met them, you decided on a new...?"  
  
"Cordy I didn't meet the others." Angel cut her off. "I came straight from where Spike and I were." Angel explained.  
  
"Then how did you know to come here?" Cordelia was confused.  
  
"There's really no time for this. I promise I'll explain everything later, but right now we need to..."  
  
"No. Not later." She cut him off. "I want answers and I want them now."  
  
"Buffy?" Angel said remembering she's out there somewhere facing the Sheryon alone.   
  
"What about her?" Cordy asked.  
  
"I need to find her, right now." Angel got up and took Cordy's hand, "we need to go now."   
  
"Angel! Didn't you hear a word I said I can't leave Xander..."  
  
"Cordelia!" He cut her off. "People's lives are at risk here, not just yours, we need to go!" The way he said made Cordy worry. She stared at him. "What?" He asked after noticing the stare.  
  
"What aren't you telling me, about Buffy?" Cordy connected the dots. "How do you know other people's lives are at risk, you haven't seen anyone else?"  
  
"Cordy I wish I had time to explain, but I don't." Angel said. "You'll just have to trust I know what I'm doing. Lorne can stay here and wait for the others but we need to go, okay?" He reached out his hand hoping she'll take it, he didn't want to face the possibility of leaving here alone defenseless, while he finds Buffy, which was what he wanted most right now.  
  
Cordy took his hand. "Okay."   
  
***  
  
"There has to be a better way." Dawn said as she gazed out the window. They haven't been driving around that long, but to her it seemed like it was forever and some. She had a bad feeling, one she didn't have in along while. Although technically she knew she wasn't Buffy's sister, although deep down she always felt out of sync with the world around her, and for a good reason too. Despite it all she and Buffy shared a special bond, a strong bond. And right now her instincts were telling her she was heading for a fall.  
  
"Don't worry Dawnie." Willow tried assuring her. "Buffy's been in worse cases, she fought stronger demons."  
  
"I have a bad feeling on this one Will, a really bad feeling." She replied in a trembling voice.  
  
***  
  
He wasn't planning on going out for the night, but for some reason he felt restless. He walked among people. People busing buying presents and shoes, people drinking coffee and having fun. He walked among them and seemed detached. He walked around looking for something, what he didn't know. His eyes weren't looking for a pair of new jeans, or a double latt?, oh no, they were after something far more dangerous, far more important. As he crossed the road his attention was diverted to a small street that lead into a sided alley, an alley no one seemed to notice, no one except him. He walked down the street towards the sided alley. As he reached the crossroad contacting the street to the alley, his nose detected a familiar scent, one he smelt not long ago. It took him a few more seconds before he realized what was going on in that deadened alley.  
  
He quickly ran, and as he came closer he could hear the sounds of a fight in motion. From the distance he saw a demon, one he's seen before. He saw it hitting someone, throwing him around as if he was a tennis ball. Connor walked towards him with caution, trying not to make a sound, but it was useless, the Sheryon smelled him coming a mile away. It turned to face Connor. He couldn't see what happened to the person the Sheryon pummeled, but since he didn't hear any others sounds besides the Sheryon growling, and saw no movement other than the Sheryon, Connor figured, who ever it was, he wasn't doing so well. Connor was already in position to fight the Sheryon, when all of the sudden the Sheryon gave him one good stare before jumping onto the buildings fire escape stairs and up to the rooftop. Connor wanted to run after it, but then remembered there was still someone lying there underneath the garbage cans and boxes, someone who needed his help. He walked slowly towards the body lying on the ground, all he saw was the tip of his feet, as he moved closer he noticed they were boots with heals, this was definitely a woman. And then he connected the scent to the body, or so he thought. "Cordelia." He said in panic and rushed over towards the body, he cleared off the boxes and garbage cans to discover Buffy's unconscious body lying on the ground. On one end he said thank god it wasn't her, on the other end was Buffy a better choice? He put his arm underneath her neck brining her close to him so he could check if she was still breathing. She was, but she didn't look so good. Her face was covered with bruises, but what took him a few seconds to notice, was that the biggest injury wasn't from the blows, it was from the stab wound. He looked down to see a small knife inserted into her abdomen. "Oh no." He said to himself as he picked her up. He walked as quickly as he could, knowing she didn't have much time left. He reached the street, but as If people didn't see him, or didn't care, no one stooped, no one offered assistance. Connor didn't know which way to go. The hospital was too far to walk on by foot, and he had no money for a cab or even a payphone. A man on his left side talking on his cellular phone caught his attention. He quickly walked towards him, still carrying Buffy in his arms. "Sir, I need to use your phone, it's an emergenc..."  
  
"Get lost pal." The man cut him off and turned his back to him.  
  
"My friend she's hurt I need to call an ambul..."  
  
"Look pal," the man turned to face him. "You and you drugged up friend can find another sucker to play this trick on. Now beat it." The man shoved Connor slightly and turned around again.  
  
Connor leaned down and placed Buffy on the ground leaning her against he wall. Then he touched the man's shoulder to get his attention. "I told you to get..." Before the man was able to complete his sentence Connor already had him pinned to the wall behind him.  
  
"Give it to me!" Connor ordered. "Now." The frightened man handed the phone and Connor quickly dialed 911, calling for an ambulance. When he was done he returned the phone to the rude man. "Than you." He said.  
  
"Sure, weirdo." The man said as he ran off.  
  
"Hang in there, they're coming, help is coming." He whispered to Buffy who now lay in his arms, bleeding to death.  
  
***  
  
"Maybe, she went to the hospital?" Fred suggested.  
  
"How could she? She doesn't know about Xander." Willow reminded her.  
  
"Uh right." Fred felt stupid for saying that.  
  
"What if she reached Cordy?" Dawn said. "Maybe we should check with Cordy, and get an update on Xander's condition at the same time." Dawn smiled at her brilliant idea.  
  
"Good thinking." Wesley said and took out his mobile phone. "It's ringing." He informed the eager group. "Cordy? Hi... no we still haven't found her... so she's not there..."  
  
"What is it?" Dawn kept asking Wesley, but he was busy trying to understand Cordelia.  
  
"Left? Why?" Wesley kept on the conversation. "Well we're not far from you why don't we meet somewhere in the middle... okay, see you soon." He hung up.  
  
"Well? Where to?" Gunn, who was driving, asked.  
  
"Apparently Angel showed up at the hospital, just in time to save Cordelia from a demon attacking her."  
  
"What? Is she okay?" Fred asked. Wesley nodded and she sighed in relief.  
  
"So now what? Is Buffy there with them?" Giles asked anxiously.  
  
"No. They left Lorne with Xander and they went looking for her." Wesley explained. "I suggested we'll meet them somewhere along the way."  
  
"Okay, so where would that be?" Gunn really need to know where he was driving.  
  
"Near the hospital, so drive there." Wesley replied.  
  
"Is Spike with him?" Willow asked.  
  
"I don't know, she was really in a hurry." It was obvious to Willow that Wesley had more info than he was letting on, but she understood that due to Dawn's presence he avoided mentioning it, so she dropped the subject.  
  
"Okay." She nodded her head and Wesley knew she understood.  
  
***  
  
The ambulance pulled right in front of them. Two medics jumped out carrying a case filled with medical equipment. "What happened?" One of the medics asked Connor.  
  
"She was stabbed." Connor replied. As they took her away he noticed her blood on his shirt, there was so much blood. He couldn't stop staring at his shirt. "Hi." He shook his head slightly and looked up. "Are you riding with us?" Connor realized Buffy was already inside the ambulance.  
  
"Yeah." He said and quickly got in.   
  
As the Ambulance raced trough the streets he could hear the medics talking between themselves. He didn't understand all the medical terms, but he got the general idea, She was dying.  
  
***  
  
Cordy climbed inside the van followed by Angel. "So where did you see her last?" Angel asked Gunn and Wesley.  
  
"We've already been there." Willow replied. "She's not there."  
  
"I may be able to trace her scent, so why don't we start there." Angel said, as Gunn was already driving away.  
  
"No wait!" Dawn said. "This is a waste of time."  
  
"Honey, Angel knows what he's doing, just let..." An angry teenager cut off Cordy's comforting words.  
  
"I am not a child, so stop treating me like one!" Dawn said with a firm stare. "I don't see the point of going back. She's not there!"  
  
"You're right she's probably not." Cordy said, this time in a serious tone. "You say you're not a child, I agree you're not, so stop acting like one." Cordy's words caught Dawn off guard. Cordelia was nice to her, ever since she could remember. She always treated her differently, sweetly. "You may think I'm harsh on you, and I am. But that's cause we're in a harsh situation. And at time like this, there's no time to debate or argue, you just do what you think is best, what will get the job done. That's something I learned from your sister by the way." Willow smiled a tiny smile. "We may be wrong, but right now it's our best chance on finding your sister. So unless you have a better idea, I suggest you sit back and enjoy the ride." Cordy leaned back into her seat, her eyes set on the window. From the corner of the eye, she could see Dawn doing the same and turning away from her, from everyone. She knew she was mad at her, but she knew that in extreme situation you have to use extreme measures. And right now, this was as extreme as it could get.  
  
***  
  
"What have you got? The doctor yelled to the medics as they rushed the stretcher in. "A female, 22 years old, a stab wound to her left side, she lost a lot of blood..." Connor ran in after them, trying to catch up, but the nurse blocked him.  
  
"Please Sir wait here."   
  
"I'm with her." Connor said as he tried to go past the nurse.  
  
"I know that, but you can't go in there. You have to let the doctors do their job. Okay?" Connor stopped fighting and looked at the nurse.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" His voice trembled.  
  
"Why don't wait here till the doctor comes back" She showed him to the waiting area. "Are you a family member?"  
  
"No I'm a..." Connor wasn't sure what he was to Buffy, or anyone else for that matter. **Does stranger qualifies as an answer?** He thought to himself.  
  
"A friend then?" The nurse nodded slightly. She already came to her own conclusions. "Do you know a family member we can reach? Parents perhaps?"  
  
"Yes." He mumbled, "but they're away."   
  
"Okay. Just wait here." The nurse said as she turned and walked away.  
  
He sat there not sure why he was feeling this way. He's seen blood before, he caused it a few times himself. He saw people dying before, including his father, or at least the man he thought of as his father. And yet despite it all, her blood, her injury, tapped a hidden emotion. It was the first time, someone he knew, someone he didn't disliked or liked for that matter put her fate in is hands, her life. When he held her and looked into her terrified eyes, hearing her moan in pain, feeling life slipping away. All those things confused him and unnerved him. Seeing her blood...  
  
"Connor?" a familiar voice took him out of his reverie. He looked up to see Lorne. "It is you. I thought I recognize that broody stare." Lorne said with a smile. "What are you doing here? Did Angel send you here?"   
  
"What...? No." Connor was still disorientated.  
  
"Are you okay? You look really shaken up." Lorne sat beside him. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I brought her in, she was bleeding so much." Connor mumbled.  
  
"Boy, you're not making much sense here." Lorne was trying desperately to understand. "Who did you bring in?"  
  
"Angel's friend. The slayer." Connor replied.  
  
"Buffy? Was she injured?" Lorne started to understand. "What happened to her? Do the others know?" Connor just shook his head. "I better call Angel, there's no way he knew about it and still left the hospital." He got up and took his mobile phone out of his jacket.   
  
"I'm sorry sir." The nurse pointed to the sign on the wall.   
  
"No cellular phones." Lorne read the sign out loud. "Great." He sighed. "Connor, you stay here. It will only take a second." Loren said and he went outside.  
  
***  
  
"Here it is." Gunn parked on the street pointing to a crossroad between two streets.  
  
"You stay here, I'll go take a sniff." Angel said as he climbed out of the van. As he was walking to the spot Gunn pointed at, his phone rang; he completely forgot he had it. "Yes." He said. "Lorne? Hi. Listen this is not a good time if you could just... What? When? Connor did...? Okay okay, stay there, we're on our way." Angel hung up and ran back to the van.  
  
"That was fast, you didn't even reach the point..." Angel cut Cordy off.  
  
"She's in the hospital. Connor brought her in." He said to everyone's surprise.  
  
"What?" Willow said.  
  
"Is she okay?" Dawn added.  
  
"Where did Connor find her?" Cordy asked as well.  
  
"Gunn." Angel turned to him. Drive to the hospital! ASAP." Angel ordered. "Questions later, first we need to get to her." Gunn turned the engine on and did a U-turn, heading back to the hospital.  
  
***  
  
Spike opened his eyes. The light was so blinding he had to shut them. He heard a car honk and looked to his left, as he saw an ambulance heading his way. He wanted to jump away but it was too late the ambulance hit him, sending him flying in the air, finally landing on the asphalt ground. Two fairly scared medics jumped out of the ambulance. "I didn't see him. He just popped out." One medic said to the other. They kneeled down beside Spike, who was still unconscious. "He doesn't have a pulse, oh my god we killed him." One of the medics said to the other in panic. "We killed him!" He kept saying hysterically, when suddenly they heard a moan.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that?" Spike raised his head slightly and then after feeling dizzy leaned it back on the ground.  
  
"Oh my god, you're alive," the medic, who was on the verge of tears, said in an ecstatic tone. "We better check for his vitals." One of the medics said.  
  
Spike quickly realized they probably wouldn't understand the readings from their devices so he quickly sat up pushing them gently away. "That's okay fellows I'm alright." He got up.  
  
"We can't be sure of that. You're not even supposed to be moving around, you may have caused yourself permanent damage." One of the medics said nervously. "You need to see a doctor.  
  
"No can do. I have some where I have to be." Spike started walking away slowly, his head was still dizzy.  
  
"No. You can't go of like this." The medics ran after him. "Look the hospital is just over the road, why don't you come with us, let a doctor check you and if he says you're fine, we'll leave you alone.  
  
I really appreciate your concern, but really there's no need." Spike tried to stay calm and be polite.  
  
"We're sorry, but it's out responsibility to make sure you're really okay. So why don't you just." The medics placed his arm on Spike shoulder and tried turning him around.  
  
"Hi, bugger off, will you?" Spike lashed out at him. "How many bloody times to I have to tell you people I'm okay! Got it?" He yelled. "If I though I needed to go to the hospital I would go there mys..." All of a sudden Spike stopped yelling. Suddenly it hit him, that the powers dropped him off here for a reason. True their orientation stunk, but it couldn't be just coincidence he was dropped off literally across the street from the hospital. There must be something there, or someone. Maybe Cordelia's situation declined and they had to rush her over to the hospital. Maybe she already delivered. From what he learned form the powers it was more than just a theory, it was definitely a possibility. "You know what?" He looked at the shocked medics with a smile. "You're right. I should see a doctor." The medics weren't sure what to make of it, but took him into the ambulance before he had a chance to change his mind.   
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
From the reviews I got, I'm thinking that must of you liked the choice, right? Well for those of you who didn't, all I can say is: Sorry there had to be a choice, for better or worse.  
  
As of this ch, I hope you liked it and I know I ended it abruptly, and I'll do my best to update ASAP, but as of now I', pretty bust, so please be patient as always. And as usual drop me a line, or a couple and let me know what you thought of this ch.  
  
Thanks Nikka. 


	19. Revelations

Chapter 19: revelations  
  
Title: A new beginning.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hey everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native tongue** I want to thank Kelly for all the great works she's done, and to welcome aboard Nisus who from now on will be reproofing my fic. As it is you may still find some spelling & grammar mistakes. You're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
A special thank you to Nisus for reproofing my story. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer. And to Kelly get well soon.  
  
Feedback: I love love love reviews and I'll be sure to mention it at the end of every chapter.  
  
***  
  
As soon as they reached the hospital Spike sneaked away looking for familiar faces. It didn't take long for him to find Lorne in the waiting area in the ER.  
  
"Hey." Spike sat next to Lorne.  
  
"Spike, you're back?" Lorne said surprised. "What happened? Angel didn't tell me much before he ran out with..."  
  
"Angel?" Spike asked surprised. "Angel was here?"  
  
"Was and actually heading back here again." Lorne replied.  
  
"And he's not a pile of dust?" Lorne was puzzled at Spike's question.  
  
"A pile of dust? Why would he be...?"  
  
"Never mind." Spike cut him off. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm on watch duty till everyone gets here." Lorne explained.  
  
"So how is she?" Spike asked, referring to Cordelia.  
  
"Not too well." Lorne replied regarding Buffy, not knowing Spike didn't mean her at all. "The doctor hasn't given us the info yet, but Connor may be able to give you more details, he was the one that brought her in."  
  
"So you think it will be awhile longer? Cause I really need to talk to her." Spike said.  
  
"I don't think she's able to talk at all right now." Lorne replied a bit surprised by Spike's reaction. From the reading he gave Spike earlier, Lorne sensed he had strong feelings towards Buffy. He thought he'd act differently.  
  
"Does been pregnant makes her mute as well as huge." Spike giggled.  
  
"Pregnancy...?" Lorne didn't follow at first but than it hit him. Spike was talking about Cordy, he had no idea it was Buffy lying in that hospital bed. "You think Cordy is delivering?" Lorne asked just to be sure.   
  
"Isn't she?" Spike asked confused. If she weren't, why would he be in the hospital? And who was the 'she' Lorne talked about? "Loren? Who's in there?" Spike asked pointing at the doors of the ER?" Lorne quitted down, knowing his reply will send Spike on a collusion course. With what?... he wasn't sure. "Lorne!" Spike snapped at him. Fear slowly sneaked in. "Who's in there?" His voice trembled slightly.  
  
"It's... a... Buffy." Lorne whispered, unable to say it out loud. But Spike with his vampire hearing heard him loud and clear. A shocked expression spread across his face. His eyes shimmered as images came to mind. "What...?" He stammered. "What's wrong with her?"   
  
"She's been...."   
  
"Lorne!" He turned to see the entire gang, Scoobies and A.I, rushing towards him.  
  
"Where is she?" Angel asked nervously.  
  
"What's her condition?" Willow asked as well.  
  
"Can we see her?" Dawn tried to squeeze in a question. One by one they showered poor Lorne with questions. No one even noticed Spike standing on the side, all shaken up.  
  
Lorne tried controlling the crowd, "People please... if you could just let me explain..."  
  
"Hey! What's going on here?" Everyone stopped talking and looked to the side to see an angry nurse staring back at them. "This is a hospital in case you forgot." She scolded them. "Now, who are you looking for...?" Before she had a chance to continue they all jumped in, talking at her simultaneously. "Hey!" She raised her voice. "Only one, and I repeat one, gets to ask the questions." They all stared at each other trying to decide who should speak, when suddenly...  
  
"Buffy summers." Spike's voice caught everyone off guard. "What's her condition?"  
  
"Are you a family member?" The nurse asked.  
  
"I am." Dawn steeped forward. "I'm her sister. But they're like family so you can tell us."  
  
"Okay." The nurse nodded as she looked at her pad. "Right now she's still in with the doctors. It could take awhile. So why don't you sit down and wait..."  
  
"What happened to her?" Spike who was uninformed asked.  
  
"She was stabbed." Connor, who came from behind him, said.  
  
The nurse turned around to leave but was stopped by Cordy. "My friend Xander Harris? What's his condition?"   
  
The nurse looked at her pad. "Wait here I'll page the doctor." She said and turned away.  
  
***  
  
"Connor?" Angel was glad to see he was safe. "Are you...?"  
  
"I'm fine." Connor said.  
  
"And Buffy? How is she?" Spike asked wanting to know more.  
  
"I don't know, she didn't look all that good when we came here." Connor tried to avoid eye contact, especially with Dawn.  
  
"What happened?" Dawn took a few steps towards him.  
  
Connor had no choice but to look up and see those big shiny brown eyes looking back at him. He couldn't bare it so he looked at Angel, as if he was talking to him and not to her. "I smelled this scent and followed it." He began to explain. "I found her laying on the ground the demon was standing next to her. I wanted to fight it, but when it saw me it took off, leaving her behind."  
  
"You said she was stabbed?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes." Connor replied.  
  
"Oh god." Dawn was scared; she had a bad feeling to begin with and it only grow stronger.  
  
"Lets not jump into any conclusions." Giles tried to be the sound of reason and calm. "Buffy is strong and she survived worse injuries..."  
  
"This is all my fault." Angel mumbled to himself, as Giles continued his encouragement speech. "Damn it." He walked away from the crowd out to the parking lot, thinking they're all too busy to notice that. They all were, except for one.  
  
"Why is it your fault?" Spike, who popped out from behind him, asked. "And come to think of it, why are you here and not in vampire's with a soul haven?"  
  
"I was spared." Angel replied, not really wanting to get into details.  
  
"Spared? Just like that? How convenient." Spike commented.  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean, Spike?" Angel turned to face him.  
  
"It means Angel, it makes no sense that after all the trials we went through to reach the other side, you suddenly got a free pass, just like that." Spike replied with a bit of sarcasm in his tone.  
  
"Well I did, okay?" Angel said and turned around, his hands in his pockets.  
  
"No, not okay." Spike raised his voice as he reached out and grabbed Angel's shoulder and turned him around. "It doesn't make sense, it's not how the omnipotent powers work. You said it yourself."   
  
Angel looked at him with an angry stare. "I said a lot of things." he took away spike's arm. "And now I'm saying this; back off Spike before you get hurt."  
  
"Is that a threat Angelus?"  
  
"For you William." Angel had his face inches away Spike's face. "It's a promise."  
  
***  
  
Cordy looked around noticing Angel was missing in action. "You guys? Where's Angel?"   
  
"And where's Spike for that matter?" Willow, who noticed he was also gone, added.  
  
"I hope they're not arguing again." Cordy sighed.   
  
"If they are, at least this time they had the sense to take it somewhere else." Willow said in relief.  
  
"Mr. Harris's family?" A call from the other side of the hall caught their attention.  
  
"Yes." Willow raised her hand waving to the doctor, while the others gathered around her. The doctor came towards her.  
  
"Are you a family member?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Well actually, I'm..."  
  
"His cousin." Cordy completed the sentence for her. Willow just gave her a funny look.  
  
"Okay." The doctor nodded and looked at his papers. "Would you like us to talk somewhere else, more privately?" The doctor suggested when noticed the crowd surrounding her.  
  
"It's okay they're like family." Willow nodded and the doctor kept on.   
  
"For now we did all that we can for him, but he's still in intensive care."  
  
"Is he's going to be alright?" Cordy asked  
  
"Look Miss...? The doctor looked at his papers trying to find her name.  
  
"Chase." Cordy helped him out.  
  
"Miss Chase. He came in with a broken arm a fractured leg, cracked ribs, torn spleen..."  
  
"Oh god." Cordy had no idea his condition was that serious.  
  
"But that's not what we're worried about." The doctor continued.  
  
"Then what?" Willow asked.  
  
"All those things are... well... fixable, but his head injury, that's another story."  
  
"What kind of head injury?" Giles asked worriedly.  
  
"He came in with a severe concussion. We did a head ct. and there's some swelling in that area.   
  
"I'm sorry I don't..." Willow's voice cracked. Cordy reached out and took her hand. "I don't understand what does it mean? Is he going to be okay?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but we just don't know. With head injuries..." The doctor paused for a moment. "We just have to wait till he wakes up and do some more tests."  
  
"Wake up?" Wesley asked surprised. "Is he in a coma?"  
  
"No, not a coma. We imagine once the swelling goes down he'll regain his consciousness." The doctor smiled slightly trying to look positive.  
  
"Can we see him?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yes, but only a family member at a time. And no more than five minutes each." The doctor replied.  
  
"Thank you." Willow said, when Suddenly the doctor's pager biped.   
  
"I'm sorry I have to go, if you have any more questions just ask the nurse to page me."  
  
"Doctor?" Dawn reached out and touched his arm. He turned around. "My sister, Buffy Summers, she was brought in about 30 minutes ago and we still haven't heard anything about her condition..."  
  
"I'm sorry miss. You'll have to wait for the doctor who admitted her." The doctor smiled and took off in a hurry. Dawn sighed in despair.  
  
"It's okay Dawnie." Cordelia tried assuring her. "I'm sure we'll know something soon enough."  
  
"Then what?" Dawn asked scared. "Xander's unconscious, Buffy's fighting for her life. There's a death-squad of warrior demons on our tail..." She sighed, "Can it get any worse?" And just as she said that they heard the nurse calling for security due to a fight that broke out in the parking lot.  
  
"You don't think...?" Fred asked.  
  
"Oh yes I do." Cordy said as she headed outside followed by the rest.  
  
***  
  
"I don't owe you any explanations." Angel raised his voice.  
  
"Bloody hell you don't." Spike shouted. "Last time I saw you, you were two minutes from deep fired and your hand was nailed to a table by a big pole. And now look at you, alive with no bruises to show."  
  
"Your point?" Angel asked, knowing his point but no wanting to go there.  
  
"You gave them something in return and I want to know what it was." Spike looked at Angel trying to figure out on his own what was the price for his freedom. "I know they like to play games, so I'm guessing they pulled a lets-save-you-in-the-nick-of time-thing." Spike spoke out loud as he paced back and forth.  
  
"You know what?" Angel said angrily. "I don't need to hear your Nancy Dru theories. You play the detective, don't let me get in your way." Angel turned to the hospital entrance.  
  
"I have a right to know." Spike raised his hand placing it on Angel's shoulder. He wasn't shouting or been violent in any way. He was sincere and almost honest.  
  
"Spike." Angel turned to face him. "What purpose will it serve, except pain? We can't change the way things are right now." Angel tried reasoning with him.  
  
"Pain? Why me knowing what happened would cause pain...?" Suddenly it daunted on him. "You said it was your fault, and Lorne said you just showed up at the hospital." Spike started backing away realizing what have happened "You bastard..."; Spike walked backwards leaning against the wall. Every inch of his body wanted to leap forward and kill Angel with his bare hands. "Tell me you didn't. Tell me you weren't that selfish. But than again you are Angelus." Spike's eyes were filled with anger and pain.   
  
"You stupid little excuse of a man." Angel walked towards him. "Do you think I wanted this? I didn't do this to save my own skin." Angel said in anger. "I did cause if I didn't, they'd both be dead."  
  
"So you choose the cheerleader over the woman you claim, is the love of your life." Spike chuckled in disgust.   
  
"I made a choice and love had nothing to do with it." Angel replied, still trying to control his rage.  
  
"Obviously." Spike derided him. So what? Did you draw straws or just went iny-miny-moo?"  
  
"That's it." Angel leaped forward and pressed his arm against spike's troth, pinning him to the wall. Spike pushed him away. Why?" Spike yelled in a shattered voice.  
  
"What answer would satisfy you?" Angel shouted back. "If I tell you I did it cause I loved one more than the other, would that satisfy you. It must, cause than you can run to Buffy and tell her I don't really love her, while you really do."  
  
"She's dieing." Spike shouted as he advanced towards Angel with a raised finger. "Do you really think I'm that petty?" Spike paused for a moment. "Wait, don't answer that of course you do. You can't imagine me loving Buffy, or her loving me in return."  
  
"She doesn't love you." Angel cut him off.  
  
"No she doesn't." Spike replied. "She stills loves you, the man who choose to let her die so he can save his latest one night stand." and once again Angel punched Spike who punched him again.  
  
***  
  
The extended gang reached the parking lot to find the two vampires pummeling each other. "Stop it!" Cordy yelled at them, but they didn't hear her. "Gunn...?" She turned to him for help. Gunn didn't waste a minute and with the help of Giles and Wesley tried to break them apart. Finally they managed to pull them away from each other, each of them lying on opposite sides of the concrete ground.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" Cordy yelled at both of them "Two of our friends are fighting for their lives and you two are playing who's the man."  
  
"Uh no luv, we're playing a whole new different game." Spike replied.  
  
"Spike, Shut up! Leave her out of this." Angel said in anger.  
  
"Come on Angel don't you think they deserve to know, what you did to their beloved Buffy?"  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn asked confused. She looked at Angel who had a guilty expression on his face. "What did you do to my sister?"   
  
***  
  
"I asked you a question!" Dawn raised her voice.  
  
"Nothing. Spike is just been an idiot as always." Angel stood up.   
  
Dawn looked at Spike, who by now was standing as well. "What did you mean?"  
  
Spike paused for a moment, looking at Angel, then at the group, who was staring at him, especially at Cordy, who looked, as if she was about to deliver this instance. Knowing what he knew, what the powers told him. He couldn't take the risk, not now. If something happened to her, just cause he wanted to make Angel suffer... no he couldn't let that happened."   
  
Spike?" Dawn's voice snapped him back.  
  
"Nothing." He said coldly. "Just like he said." And with that he turned around and headed back into the hospital.  
  
"Great." Dawn said in snappy voice and walked in as well, Followed by the rest. Only Cordy stayed behind waiting for Angel, waiting for answers. She knew there was more to it. More than the two let on, and she wanted to know what it was.  
  
***  
  
"Spike." He turned to see Giles. "Can I see you alone for a moment?"   
  
Spike was a bit surprised that Giles actually wanted to talk to him alone, but he imagined this was going to be one of his you're-a-selfish-irresponsible-vampire-and-you-better-stay-away-from-Buffy- Speech. "If you want to rag me Rupert you can do it here as well, if not better with an audience."   
  
"No, it's not that. It's something else." Giles looked serious and sincere.  
  
"Okay." Spike said and followed Giles to a secluded corner away from the group. "Well?" Spike was getting impatient when Giles seemed reluctant.  
  
"I want to know why you fought with Angel?" Giles finally got to the point.  
  
"Buffy, what else." Spike replied shortly.  
  
"Normally I would believe, or better yet not care at all. But for some reason I have a feeling the fight you and Angel had, had something to do with the reason Buffy is now fighting for her life." Spike was impressed, although he didn't let it show. Giles was more observant that he gave him credit for. "You said something outside, about Angel doing something to Buffy. I want to know what you neglected to tell the others, from whatever reason."  
  
"I told you, it was nothing. Just me rumbling on, as always." Spike for some unknown reason, even to him, kept protecting Angel's dirty little secret. Maybe he realized no good could come out of everyone knowing the truth. It's not like it could change what happened. All it would do is cause heartbreak, mistrust and a rift between the two groups, who have finally started to work as one.  
  
"Spike." Giles took a step towards him. "I have a right to know. I deserve to know." Giles paused for a moment as he stepped back. "I promise I'll keep to myself, but as her watcher, as her... I need to know!"  
  
Spike looked at Giles. He saw the pain in his eyes, knowing he wanted someone to blame for what happened to his slayer. He couldn't just accept the fact that she was injured in battle, as she has many times before. This time it was different. This time he wasn't there; he wasn't in the loop of things. They were away from home on a different turf, and he needed somewhere to place the blame. And right now in Giles's eyes it all pointed to Angel.  
  
"He wasn't supposed to live." Spike began to explain. "I kept on to find the answers we were looking for, while Angel stayed behind waiting for his death, which was suppose to come a few minutes after I left."  
  
"But he's alive." Giles said confused.  
  
"My point exactly." Spike said cynically. "So I confronted him about his miraculous recovery and his impeccable timing in saving Cordelia." Spike paused for a moment. "I knew he stroke a deal with the powers, he gave them something in return for his life and Cordelia's life."  
  
"Did he tell you what it was?" Giles asked anxiously.  
  
"No, but I figured it out and he didn't deny it." Spike replied. "Apparently they gave him a choice; choose one and save her or choose none and both die including you, so..."  
  
"He had to choose between Cordelia and Buffy." Giles finally realized what Angel did. Spike nodded "And he choose to save Cordelia, while knowing Buffy will die."  
  
"Yes." Spike said sadly.   
  
"I see." Giles had a serious expression on his face.  
  
"That's it, aren't you mad? Aren't you angry as hell? Because of him she's in there." Spike pointed towards the ER.  
  
"No. She's there because she did her duty. Angel had to make a choice, it was the sensible thing to do." Giles explained.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. You actually support his decision?"  
  
"What would you have him do, Spike?" Giles raised his vice slightly. "Choose Buffy over Cordelia?"  
  
"Well..." Spike shrugged.  
  
"He couldn't. It wouldn't have made any sense. On one end you have a defenseless pregnant woman who carries a very precious and special child we've all been fighting to protect, including Buffy. On the other end, you have a skilled slayer, who is more than capable of taking care of her self, and who has super healing abilities. He did what was most logical."  
  
"What are you a Vulcan?" Spike was getting angry. "Logical this, logical that. This is Buffy we're talking about."  
  
"And that is why I'm saying he did the right choice." Giles stayed firm in his opinion.  
  
"He did it cause he loves Cordelia." Spike lashed out at Giles.  
  
"Maybe. But that's beside the point. What would you have done?"  
  
"Save Buffy." Spike replied quickly without hesitation.  
  
"And let Cordelia die?" Giles asked.  
  
"Well... I guess..."  
  
"You see." Giles smiled. "It's not so easy when the choice is up to you." Giles sighed. "Think of the burden he has to carry, think of the guilt he must be feeling. Angel loves Buffy, I know that for a fact." Giles's words ran deep. "And choosing not to save her must have killed him inside, probably still does."  
  
"He's ashamed that's why he keeps it away from everyone." Spike said in disgust.  
  
"Maybe. But above all he doesn't want to cause any more pain. Imagine how Cordelia would feel if she knew, She's alive on Buffy's expense." Giles walked passed Spike his back facing him. "Choices are never easy Spike. You should know it better than anyone else." And with that he turned and walked away.  
  
***  
  
The doctor finally came out to see Dawn who was waiting impatiently. He gave her the grim news, informing her sister was fighting for her life. He was surprised she made it at all, but Dawn wasn't nor was any one else.   
  
"Ca we see her?" Dawn asked in a whispering tune.  
  
"Only family members and not more than...  
  
"5 minutes, we know." Dawn said.  
  
The doctor just nodded. Dawn knew he felt sorry for her. She didn't want his pity; she didn't even want to be here. She hated hospitals, nothing good ever happened to her in hospitals. As the doctor walked away Dawn made her way to Buffy's room followed by Angel.  
  
The gang stayed behind debiting their next move. Spike and Giles were still talking somewhere.  
  
"So you want me to run away and hide?" Cordy asked rhetorically "Just creep under a rock while my friends are in the hospital because they were trying to save me? Huh?" She was pissed.  
  
"Well, when you say it like this." Fred wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"I can't go, not now. Xander and Buffy are..."  
  
"In danger as long as you're around." Wesley steeped in. "Right now, and do take it in the nicest way possible, you're a demon magnet."   
  
"Xander was a demon magnet once. Didn't end well." Remarked Willow.  
  
"If you stay here," Wesley kept on ignoring Willow's little remark. "You'll brig every demon who's after you there, where Buffy and Xander are defenseless."  
  
"He's right, come to think of it." Willow got up from her chair and joined the conversation. "You'll be putting them in grater risk."  
  
"I just want them to be okay." Cordy slowly sat down with the help of Gunn. "If I'm causing more harm than good, I should go."  
  
"Then we better go tell Angel." Wesley said quickly before Cordy had a chance to change her mind. "Where is he, by the way?"  
  
"He's with Buffy." Said Dawn, who came walking down the corridor from Buffy's room. "He just went in."  
  
"Good luck Wes." Fred smiled and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"No way. I am not going over there." Wesley shook his head rapidity. "You're his co-workers, his friends, you should tell them. I'm still the black sheep. Remember?" Wesley tried joking about the whole Angel-tried-to-strangle-me-issue, but neither Fred nor Gunn found it amusing.  
  
"You little babies." Cordy got up again with Gunn's assistance. "I'll go."  
  
***  
  
He took the chair that leaned against the wall and dragged it to the bed. He sat down taking her hand raising it carefully, not to rip any tubules, and placing it on his cheek. Caressing it gently with his fingertips. Bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it softly. He lowered his head still holding on to her hand, as if it was a lifeline. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "It's all my fault.  
  
***  
  
Cordy reached the room and slowly opened the door, not wanting to barge in. She saw Angel sitting by the bedside holding her hand. She felt a tiny pinch. It hurt her to see them like this, to see the love and concern he had for her. She knew she had no right, especially now, but she couldn't control what she was feeling. She had every intention backing away and leaving, but as she was about to close the door Angel said something that got her attention, and despite her better judgment she decided to linger.  
  
"It's all my fault. I'm so sorry Buffy. I try to convince myself I had no choice. But then again, a choice is what brought us here today." He paused looking at her bruised peaceful face. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear.  
  
Cordy stayed completely still, even the pain of standing on her swollen feet didn't matter right now.   
  
"If only I knew... they told me this would happened, but conceited as always I thought I could defy the mighty powers. That I could do both, save you both. God, if only I could." Warm tears formed at the edge of his eye. "I didn't do it to save my own skin, although that's Spike's version of the story. I did it cause I had the chance to save a life. I couldn't just do nothing and see you both die. I had to try, to defeat the odds, the powers..."  
  
Cordy gasped and quickly placed her hand on her mouth, hoping Angel didn't hear her. It finally daunted on her, the reason he was still alive, although according to Spike he was suppose to be dead. The reason he showed up just in time out of nowhere to save her. The reason Buffy was dieing was because Angel was given a choice, to save either her or Buffy. And he chose her. She wanted to kick herself for feeling, even for a brief moment, happiness that Angel chose her. That he proved he truly loved her. As if it mattered right now, as if winning his heart was the most important thing. She hated herself for thinking that. She hated the fact that she was alive and kicking on the expense of Buffy's life.  
  
"I made a choice." Angel voice cut her reverie, "based on who had a better chance to survive. and as always you won. You hate losing, right? Especially losing to Cordelia." He chuckled.  
  
**A chance to survive?** She thought.  
  
"My choice had nothing to do with love, I mean, a question of who I love, or love more?" He smiled slightly.   
  
Suddenly her heart dropped. As if a truck just drove over it. She tried pulling it together, but it was too much for her. She could blame it on the hormones; blame it of her guilt over Buffy's condition. Heck, she could almost convince herself. But she knew why warm tears ran down her cheek. Of course all the reasons she ran in her mind were true and valid, but above all stood the reason of her love. She cried over her shattered heart.   
  
"Go figure." She heard him say. "You blamed me for loving you both, not been able to choose. And now I'm apologizing for choosing."  
  
Cordy wanted to leave but her feet refused to move. As if she enjoyed the torture, she stayed put, listening to his every word.   
  
"You know it can't be a question of love. I always loved you and probably always will... If I could do it all over again maybe I would have...."  
  
"Cordy?" She turned to see Fred standing behind her. "What happened?" asked Fred, when noticed the tears and red eyes.  
  
"Nothing." Cordy mumbled and walked away.  
  
"Cordy wait!" Fred called out to her and was about to run after her when suddenly she heard Angel's voice.  
  
"Who's there?" He asked.  
  
"It's me Fred." She replied peeping from behind the door.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Angel asked in suspicion.  
  
"I just got here. I wanted to know what was keeping Cordy..."  
  
"Cordy?" Angel cut her off. "She was here?"  
  
"Yeah, I just saw her before she ran off. She was suppose to call you so we could..."  
  
"Uh no." Angel realized she probably overheard everything he said. "I have to find her." He said as he got up and walked towards Fred who stood at the doorway. "Where did she go?"  
  
"I didn't see. I was too busy answering you." Fred didn't get Angel behavior. "Look Angel, it's understandable that Cordy should feel this way, with the hormones and the stressful situation..."  
  
"It's not that Fred." Angel looked around trying to find her.  
  
"Then what Angel?" Fred was getting aggravated.  
  
"Never mind. Right now we need to find her, before she does something stupid." Angel replied.  
  
"Stupid like...?"  
  
"Like taking off on her own without telling anyone where she's heading." said Angel and ran down the corridor towards the waiting area, followed by Fred.  
  
***  
  
She walked out of the hospital and crossed the road. She wanted to get away from there as much as possible, but her legs couldn't go any further, she needed to sit and the dinner across the street seemed like the best gateway for now. She stood on the sidewalk about to climb the few stairs that lead to the dinner when suddenly she felt a pinching pain; she grabbed her belly and bended trying to take in the pain. A woman walking by saw her and came to her aid. "Are you okay." Asked the woman.   
  
"I'm fine." Cordy filtered throw grinned teeth. The pain passed and she straightened up. "See it's all gone no....awwwww." Cordy cried out as another sharp pain pierced her body.  
  
"Lets go." The woman said and took Cordy's arm.  
  
"Go where?" Cordy was still in denial faze.  
  
"Where do you think?" The woman looked at the hospital.  
  
"No I can't." Cordy resisted.  
  
"Listen." The woman said firmly. "I had 3 children and I'm telling you this baby is coming whether you're ready or not. And as a suggestion, you'd want to be around doctors and medications when that happens. The woman smiled." Cordy wanted to resist but the pain was too much. It kept coming; each time was painful than the other. The woman grabbed Cordy's arm with one hand and supported her back with the other. It was just across the street but to Cordy it seemed like forever. They finally made it through and as they were about to enter the hospital Cordy kneeled down, screaming in pain.  
  
"I can't." she cried. " I can't take another step." She leaned down placing her hands on the ground screaming with each contraction.  
  
"Wait here." Said the woman and ran inside.  
  
"As if I can go anywhere?!" Cordy said sarcastically. A few moments later the woman came running out followed by a nurse and an orderly willing a willing chair. The orderly with the help of the nurse put Cordy onto the chair as she huffed and puffed and willed her in quickly.  
  
"Is there's someone we can call miss?" the nurse asked her.  
  
"No. No one. I'm alone in this." Cordy replied as she went inside the delivery room.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
I know, it took me awhile to post the next chapter, but in my defense I can say it wasn't my fault completely. So here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. It's longer than usual, so it means it could take awhile for me to update again, so be patient as always.  
  
I hope you like the last one, cause I didn't here much from you... So, please drop me a line this time, you know it's the season to be... reviewing lol, lame I know. The things you have to do to get a review. I think I'll write a book about it one day. :-))))))  
  
Any way to all have a great holiday, whatever it may be...  
  
Nikka.  
  
P.s   
  
This chapter was not reproof by Nisus but by yours truly, I hope the mistakes are not that many, and not that bad. I did my best. 


	20. Lets pull it together

Chapter 20: Lets pull it together  
  
Title: A new beginning.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hey everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native tongue** I want to thank Kelly for all the great works she's done, and to welcome aboard Nisus who from now on will be reproofing my fic. As it is you may still find some spelling & grammar mistakes. You're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
A special thank you to Nisus for reproofing my story. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer. And to Kelly get well soon.  
  
Feedback: I love love love reviews and I'll be sure to mention it at the end of every chapter.  
  
***  
  
Faces flashed before her face. If it wasn't for the origin of the pain she could have sworn it felt like a vision. People hovering over her, some speaking to her, others just throwing instructions to each other, it seemed chaotically organized.   
  
One of the nurses held her hand whispering to her softly that everything is going to be alright. Cordy thought they must be feeling sorry for her, a young woman pregnant, all alone with no spouse, friends, or family. She wanted to push the nurse away, to tell her she's Cordelia Chase; she needs no one's pity. But right now she needed her. She needed someone beside her. As strong as she thought she was, this proved her wrong. Right now she needed all the help she could muster. "Let's put her on the monitor, I want to check for her dilatation."  
  
"Check my what?" Cordy raised her head slightly and asked in panic.  
  
"Don't worry, she just want to see if your dilation is 10 fingers wide, that means the baby is ready to come out." The nurse who was holding her hand explained.  
  
"Well is it?" asked Cordy as the doctor stuck her fingers inside her.  
  
"Almost there." The doctor smiled, her hand still inside her. "I'm going to check for the baby's position till we get the monitor on, so stay calm it might be a bit uncomfortable. Cordy flinched. It was more than a bit uncomfortable. The doctor became quiet and had a strange expression on her face.   
  
"What is it?" Cordy panicked.  
  
"It's alright." The nurse smiled nervously. Cordy saw the doctor whispering something to one of the nurses who rushed out of the room. "What's happening?" The monitor started beeping.  
  
"Miss Chase." The doctor said in a serious tune.  
  
"I think after you stick your fingers into someone vagina you are entitled to call him by his first name." Cordy said cynically. "Call me Cordy, everyone else does."  
  
"Cordy. I have to ask you to calm down. Your heart rate is raising and it's affecting your blood pressure, which is not good for either you or the baby.  
  
"I'll calm down after you tell me why the nurse rushed out of here like the fire alarm went off."  
  
The doctor couldn't help but smile. "She went to call the anesthetist, in case we have to do a caesarian."  
  
"What? Why?" The monitor went off again.  
  
"Relax." The doctor said calmly. "It's just a precaution." The doctor paused as she walked to Cordy's bedside and sat on the chair standing beside the bed. "Right now the baby is upside down." Before Cordy had a chance to respond the doctor kept on. "But it's still early. You're not fully dilated yet, that means there's still plenty of time for the baby to turn around." The doctor smiled.  
  
"Can't you just move him, like they do in the movies?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Don't worry, your baby is alright, and so are you. And if you want to keep it like that you'll have to remain calm. Okay?" Cordy nodded. "Now I want you to turn to your side." Cordy turned with the help of the nurse. "I have to go now, but I'm just a page away and I'll check on you in a little while. Till then nurse Thompson is here with you." The doctor got up. "Are you sure there's no one we can call?"   
  
Cordy hesitated for a moment thinking whether she should inform Fred and the others, but knew they'd tell Angel. And right now he was the last person she wanted to see. "I'm sure. There's no one."  
  
***  
  
After his little talk with Giles his first instinct was to reach for his pocket and take out a cigarette. It wasn't till a nurse who walked by gave him a firm stare that he remembered he was in the hospital. He was just about to head back when suddenly he realized with all the commotion going on, he didn't get a chance to tell Angel what the powers told him. He put the cigarette back and walked towards the waiting area. "Willow, where's Angel?" He asked after noticing he wasn't there.  
  
"He's with Buffy." She replied.  
  
Spike started walking the corridor when he saw Angel followed by Fred running towards him. "Angel." Spike steeped forward to intercept him.  
  
"Not now Spike." Angel brushed him off. Angel and Fred rushed to the group in the waiting area. Angel's expression alarmed Dawn.  
  
"Is it Buffy?" She jumped from her seat.  
  
"No, he's looking for Cordy." Fred explained and Dawn sat back down.   
  
"She's not here." He said to Fred. "Did you see her?" Angel asked the group. They all nodded in denial.  
  
"Speaking of Cordelia I really need to tell you what...."  
  
"Not now Spike." Angel cut him off.  
  
"And normally that would be enough to get rid of me, but this time I can't." Spike pressed on. "I need to tell you what the powers told me." Angel didn't seem to hear him or care. Right now he was more occupied in finding Cordy.  
  
"If she left the hospital, she must have used a different exit. I would have seen her, has she went through here," said Wesley.  
  
"Great." Angel frowned. "She could be anywhere by now. We need to split up and look for her."  
  
"Why did she run off to begin with?" Giles asked what the others feared to.  
  
"That's not important right now." Angel, who had no intention discussing the issue with Giles and the others, said. "What's important is for us to find her before she'll be in..."  
  
"Danger." Spike stepped in. "I'm afraid you're too late champion." Spike said in a sarcastic tone. "She's already in danger, and not the one you think."  
  
***  
  
She breathed heavily. The last contraction felt like she was thorn from the inside out. She was alone. Nurse Thompson was paged again. It seemed like every woman in L.A. was giving birth tonight, even nurse Thompson said this was a very busy night, not typical at all.  
  
"That last one was rough?" Nurse Thompson was standing in the doorway.   
  
"Yeah." Cordy smiled appreciating her kindness, knowing she must have other things she needed to do.  
  
"Here, I brought you these." The nurse handed her a paper cup with ice cubes.  
  
"Thanks." Cordy took the cup and placed it beside her.  
  
"Don't worry, you're nearing the end. It won't be long now." Cordy chewed her ice cube and remained quite. "Hey you stood it for nine months, what's another couple of hours?" The nurse chuckled.  
  
"Hours?!" Cordy said in panic. This could take hours?!"  
  
"Oh no, I just meant metaphorically. It won't be hours, I'm sure it won't." The nurse calmed her down. "Listen, we're going to bring in another woman, as you can see we're packed tonight and although this is a small room we have to put another woman in here."  
  
"Cordy nodded as they wheeled in a pregnant woman followed by her husband and what seemed to be her mother. Cordy looked at the door as she saw nurse Thompson trying to prevent other family members from entering.  
  
**Great** she thought to herself, just what she needed. This couldn't get any worse. And as she thought that another contraction came.  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure?" Wesley asked Spike with a skeptic stare.  
  
"I know what I heard." Spike said angrily. "They talked about the lost prophecies of Shaty."  
  
"Well are they really lost?" Gunn asked confused. "Or is just a fancy name?"  
  
"They are, as of about 3 centuries ago." Wesley replied. "Their last owners were the monks from the monastery of Takiya."   
  
"If what you say is true." Giles looked at Spike. "Then we are lost, there is no way we can find those prophecies."  
  
"It's not like you can really trust those things anyway." Dawn commented.  
  
"Oh no. These prophecies are quite accurate." said Giles. "There's a theory that Shaty was a powerful warlock who had the ability to travel through time."  
  
"As informative as it all is, we really need to figure out a way to get them or a copy of them." Angel said impatiently.  
  
"Sure Angel what do you suggest?" Spike said in a mockery tune. "Maybe Willow can do a locater spell and find you the prophecies that have been sitting in the lost & found for the last 3 centauries." Spike chuckled, but as it turned out his idea wasn't as farfetched as he thought.  
  
***  
  
Willow sat on the floor holding a burning candle, while Fred watched the door. "Okay I'm ready." Willow said and Fred nodded as she leaned against the door. Willow started mumbling a few words in what Fred recognized as Latin. A few moments later Fred saw sparks of light come out of the candle. They hovered above the candle in a circle form. Willow kept chanting when suddenly the sparks of light flow at high speed directly at Willow sending her to the floor. Fred wanted to run to her but she remembered Willow's warning, not to interfere no matter what. It was a few minutes later when Willow finally came to.  
  
"Well?" Fred asked anxiously.  
  
"I got the location, but something tells me you won't like it."   
  
***  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Gunn's reaction summed up the entire A.I.'s reaction.  
  
"Are you sure?" Angel asked again hoping Willow's answer might change. But the nod of her head crashed his hopes. "If that's the case we to go and get it."  
  
"You say it like it's a walk in the park." Wesley said.  
  
"Well, it's not like we've never been there before." Fred commented.  
  
"And we do have special connections to the place?" Angel said while staring at Wesley, who knew what he meant.  
  
"I can't, Angel." Wesley said in a serious tone.  
  
"You have to." Angel said firmly.  
  
'What are you two talking about?" Fred asked confused.   
  
Wesley looked at Angel and every inch of his body begged him not to say anything to her. Angel saw that and a feeling of companion he haven't felt in a long while towards Wesley filled him. "Nothing." He replied. "All I meant is, we know our way around and we know the right people..."  
  
"Who will do anything, but help us." Gunn cut him off.  
  
"They've helped in the past." Fred said.  
  
"When we had something they wanted and could provide." Gunn replied. "That doesn't apply in our little scenario."  
  
Till now the Scoobies stayed out of it. They knew the A.I had to make this decision on their own. "Angel." Spike spoke up. "Not to rush you or anything... but we really don't have a lot of time."  
  
"What do you mean?" Angel asked confused.  
  
"If I got the message right the baby is due in any minute now."  
  
"You mean tonight?" Giles asked surprised.  
  
"I don't know the exact moment, but I know it's soon." Spike replied.  
  
"How? What did they say? Tell me the exact thing they said." Angel regretted letting Spike move on.  
  
"They said the answer we seek would be found in the prophecies. Only there, may we find our fate."  
  
"And..." Angel pressed on.  
  
"And than they said to hurry up, cause the child that would change everything, the child that would change the balance is coming to our world, his wait is almost done." Spike finished off.  
  
"And that's it, that's all they said?" Fred asked to be sure.  
  
"Well... no. They did mention one little thing, but I really think we..."  
  
"I didn't ask you to think I asked you to recite." Angel snapped.  
  
"They said the arrival of the child will bear a cost, a price must be paid in order for him to come forth."  
  
A silence filled the waiting area. "Then I guess we're going to W&H." Angel said as he looked at the group.  
  
***  
  
She opened her eyes. Everything was a blur. She tilted her head to the side noticing all the tubes and machines. She knew this surrounding all to well. She blinked a few times, knowing from experience that the light will stop hurting her eyes in a little while. She looked to her bedside and saw an empty chair. She reached down looking for that familiar button. She pressed it gently. Her eyes were starting to get use to the light, just has she predicted. It didn't take long for the room to be filled with nurses and doctors, all pointing little flashlights at her eyes, asking her all kind of question. She knew it wouldn't be long for all her friends to come running in, happy to see she survived yet another fight.  
  
"Buffy." She heard a familiar sweet voice.   
  
She turned her head and saw her sister smiling at her; she could see she's been crying. "Hi Dawnie." She said with a soft voice.  
  
"Are you...?" Dawn's voice cracked. She thought she'd be use to it by now. But after last year she wasn't, she never ever wanted to see her sister in a hospital bed again. And yet only a few months has past since she lay on a different bed, in a different hospital with a bullet wound fighting for her life. Back then magic saved her. Now they put their trust in medicine.  
  
"I'm okay." She smiled. "Didn't you hear the doctor? I'm going to be fine. Besides I heal fast."  
  
"Yes." Giles smiled in relief. "We assume that's what saved you."  
  
"That and Connor of course." Willow said in pride.  
  
"Thank you." Buffy said to the teenager standing on the side leaned against the wall. He just nodded, not wanting the attention.  
  
"So what did I miss?" Buffy asked, eager to know what transpired while she was out. You could tell there was something different about her. She didn't look like every other stab wound victim. Her cheeks were red. She wasn't pail. She could talk, move, and laugh. Yeah the stitches hurt a bit, but all and all, she felt pretty good.  
  
"Welcome back." Angel took her hand. She pulled his arm towards her face and placed her cheek on his hand. "Listen Buffy we need to go for awhile but Dawn and Lorne are staying here with you and Xander, they can fill you in on everything that's..."  
  
"Xander?" Buffy cut him off. "Has something happened to Xander?" She panicked.  
  
"Dawn will tell you everything, but right now we really need to go." Angel kept looking at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Where are you going?" Buffy didn't like all this sneaking and concealing.  
  
"Like I said Dawn..."  
  
"We're going to W&H to steal an ancient prophecy that would tell us how to save Cordelia, who apparently ran off, and is out there somewhere about to deliver any moment now. And as for Xander, well his..."   
  
"Spike!" Giles cut him off. "I think that's enough."  
  
"No I want to know what's going on. I'm not a child, and I'm feeling better already. I can help you."   
  
"No you can't." Said Giles, Willow, Dawn and Angel unanimously.  
  
"But I..." Buffy tried again.  
  
"Buffy please." Angel said. "If you really want to help you'll stay here. Cause that's where I need you to be." He sighed. "I wish I had time to argue and explain the situation to you but I can't. I'm sorry."  
  
"I guess I picked a lousy time to wake up." She smiled.  
  
"I guess you did." Angel teased her back.  
  
"But you know." She whispered to Angel as he came closer. "I'm just going to get up and leave the first chance I get, so you may as well take me along, cause either way I won't stay in bed." She smiled and surprisingly enough so did Angel. He pulled away but kept his eyes fixed on her. He smiled and turned to the others.  
  
"Change of plans guys." Angel announced. "Buffy's coming with."  
  
"What?!" Spike was outraged. "She's not well." He kept yelling. "Did you even listen to the doctor or was your head so far up your..."  
  
"Spike!" Buffy stepped in before he'll say something he won't regret. "I'm coming." She sat up. "So deal."  
  
"Buffy maybe Spike is... and I cannot believe I'm saying this... but maybe Spike is right?" Giles said with concern.  
  
"Come on Giles, you know how she's like." Spike said with a smirk. "Has she ever done what she was told?"  
  
"Hey." Buffy resented that.  
  
"Well its true Luv. You never listen." Spike replied.  
  
"Buffy I'm sorry to interrupt... Well actually I'm not." Angel grinned. "But if you're coming...?"  
  
"I know." she said and got out of bed. "Give me five minutes." She said as she walked to the bathroom.  
  
"Bloody hell." Spike headed for the door. "I'll be outside, waiting by the van."  
  
Two minutes later Buffy popped out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Lets go," she said. As they walked out Willow noticed Buffy was holding to her side, where she was stabbed. She looked at Buffy who realized Willow noticed her. "I'm good Will really I am." She smiled as she walked out following the others.  
  
"I wish I could believe that." Willow said quietly.  
  
***  
  
"So. Everyone knows they're part?" Angel asked.  
  
"I still don't understand why I can't come with you." Gunn grumbled.  
  
"I told you, the less the better." Angel said a bit annoyed by Gunn's behavior. "Spike, Buffy, Giles, Willow & Fred go in and retrieve the prophecy. While me and Wes pay Lilah a visit." Angel looked at Wesley.  
  
"I can go with you instead of Wes." Gunn offered.  
  
"Gunn!" Angel snapped at him. "We stick to the original plan. You and Connor search the city for Cordy. Check her old place, any friends she might have, hospitals and so on. Okay?" Angel looked at Gunn who nodded his head, obviously not so pleased. "Okay people lets move."  
  
Just than Angel cellular phone rang. "What now?" He grumbled as he answered the phone. "Yes." He was quiet for a few seconds. "He did that's great." Angel sounded pleased.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Hmm." Angel was preoccupied to answer Fred. "I see." He kept nodding his head. His expression changed. Now he didn't look all that pleased. "So she knows where...?" Everyone just stared at him trying to understand what happened. "Okay Lorne. Keep me informed." Angel hung up.  
  
"Well?" Willow asked curiously.  
  
"That was Lorne." Angel began to explain. "Xander is awake..."  
  
"He is?" Willow asked with a spark in her eyes.  
  
"Yes." Angel smiled. "And according to the doctor, except for his injuries, he should heal completely. He's going to be alright."  
  
"No head trauma?" Buffy asked in concern afraid to be happy till she had all the facts.  
  
"Except for a nasty headache, nothing." Angel smiled as he saw Buffy, Willow and Giles smile in relief.  
  
"Lets move." Angel stepped out of the van followed by Wes, Spike, Fred, Giles and Willow.  
  
"See you in a little while." Gunn said as he closed the door and drove away.  
  
***  
  
"This is crazy." Cordy said as she started at the clock. 3 women came and left and I'm still here." She complained to the nurse.  
  
"I told you it's different for every woman." The nurse paused and then kept on. "Maybe if you had someone here with you, maybe a friend or..."  
  
"I told you, there's no one." Cordy cut her off.  
  
"If you say so." Nurse Thompson replied as she headed for the door.  
  
"Leaving again?" Cordy asked in disappointment.  
  
"I'm sorry." Nurse Thompson smiled. "It's a busy..."  
  
"I know." Cordy nodded. "Just my luck." She sighed when the nurse left and again she was alone.  
  
***  
  
"As soon as we enter the building the alarm will take off." Angel explained to Buffy as they reached the entrance Angel usually used. "Since it's not the front door it will take them time to track me down and also it will keep the hit off Spike and the others."  
  
"Okay." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Angel and I will go to Lilah's office which is down the corridor, while you go to the control room. Two floors below us." Buffy smiled as Angel opened the door and as expected the alarm went off. Two guards jumped at them But Buffy and Angel took them out.   
  
"Hurry." Angel said to Buffy who rushed towards the security room. "Let's go." He said to Wes and the two headed for Lilah's room.  
  
"I wish I could say I'm surprised." Lilah sat behind her desk her legs crossed and her elbows leaning on the armchair, a big smile spread all over her face. More guards showed up at her office with stakes and guns. "It's okay guys." Lilah smiled as she stood up.  
  
"Very well Miss. Morgan." One of the guards said, as they all left.  
  
"Now that we're alone what can I do for you boys." She walked towards them.  
  
"We're here to talk business." Wesley replied with a serious tone.  
  
"So now its business." She smiled. "Since when did you join the home team?"  
  
"Since when do you care?" Wesley replied with a sarcastic remark.  
  
"Touchy touchy." Lilah smiled her deviant smile.  
  
"Look what ever that was between you two..."  
  
"Sex." Lilah replied.  
  
"It's not why we came here." Angel continued only to realize how bad it came out. "Well you know what I mean."  
  
"You came for your friend... Cordelia is it?" Lilah played the game well. And so did Angel and Wes. They needed to stall and right now they were exactly on schedule.  
  
***  
  
Buffy was now in the Control room. The powder Willow gave her worked like a charm. The guards were out and she was free to go inside. She looked for the monitor that showed the file room. She looked at all of monitor until finally one caught her attention. It said files and records. She looked at the monitor. She saw a woman sitting behind a desk and bookshelves to her right. She pressed one of the buttons and changed the angle. Now she could see the room was packed with files, rows of them. She pushed another button and saw the gang outside the room, about to enter. She quickly looked for the disable button for the alarm. She pressed it just as the gang entered the room.  
  
***  
  
"Clearance code?" The woman said with a smile.  
  
"Sure thing Luv." Spike said as he leaped forward and knocked the woman down. "Lets roll." But before he could roll the woman stood up still smiling.   
  
"That was the wrong clearance code. You are not permitted to enter this section please see your local security officer for appropriate clearance.  
  
"What the hell?" Spike said as the woman advanced towards them.   
  
"She's not human." Giles said.  
  
"I think we got that part." Spike moved backwards, the others stood behind him. He reached out his arm to punch her again but the woman grabbed his fist as she throw him against the wall.  
  
"This is not good." Fred said with fear.  
  
"Please leave this area at once." The woman said as she advanced towards them.  
  
"If you can able to disable her, I think I can shut her off."  
  
"Shut her off." Spike who was now back on his feet asked.  
  
"She's a robot." Fred said what she thought was obvious.  
  
"Uh right. Can't have too many of those." Spike said recalling his last encounter with a robot.  
  
"Elferio manantra." Willow said and the woman stood still unable to move.  
  
"Please be advised, security is on their wa..."  
  
"Not a problem." Spike smiled as Fred went behind the woman and quickly found the deactivation button. The woman's eyes shut closed as her head tilted downwards.  
  
Okay where should we start?" Spike headed for the files.  
  
"Look for a filing system something that might helps us locate the..."  
  
"How about Prophecies." Fred smiled as she raised a big heavy book and placed it on the desk.  
  
"But that's impossible." Giles looked confused. "It cannot hold every prophecy there ever was, it just cannot."  
  
"Well open it." Willow rushed him. Giles opened the book to find empty pages.  
  
"What's going on here?" Fred asked confused.  
  
"Maybe it's broken." Spike offered his input.  
  
"It's not broken." Willow said. "We just have to figure how to operate it, there has to be a trigger.   
  
Maybe it's an index..." Fred assumed, "that can show us where we can find the lost prophecies of Shaty...." Suddenly the book was filled with words, it wasn't in English.   
  
"Oh my god." Willow was amazed.   
  
"That's the trigger, you just ask for the prophecy and it appears." Fred smiled. "That's so great."  
  
"Lets take the bloody book and leave." Spike was nervous; he knew time was running out.  
  
"Can we?" Fred asked. "Will it work outside W&H?"  
  
"We don't have a choice, we need to read it carefully we cannot rush this." Giles replied. "We'll take the chance." He looked up at the security camera. "Buffy if you can hear us, it's time to go. Tell Angel and Wesley. We'll meet you at the rendezvous point."  
  
Buffy who tuned in quickly took off and headed back to the exit point.  
  
***  
  
"So what is our offer?" Lilah asked.  
  
"Offer?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I assume you have a different offer or have you decided to do the wise thing and take my generous offer?" Lilah smiled.  
  
"There's no offer." Angel said angrily. "You stay away from Cordelia and tell us what you know."  
  
"You never learn." She turned and sat down back in her chair. "Your idle threats never worked in the past, what makes you think they would work this time?"  
  
"Because you're scared." Wesley said. "Something or someone is breathing down your neck, literally, and you need us more than we need you." Lilah wasn't smiling now.  
  
"I think you got it wrong. I'm not the one carrying the child everyone wants dead." She smirked.  
  
"Except for the people you work for... can you refer to them as people?" Wesley wondered off.  
  
"I don't think so." Angel played along. "From what I saw they're really not..."  
  
"Okay!" Lilah was losing her patience. "If there's nothing else, I'm really busy..."  
  
"Actually..." Angel needed more time.  
  
"Miss. Morgan." The sound came from the speaker on her desk.  
  
"Yes." Lilah replied.  
  
"There's something going on in File and Records." The secretary replied.  
  
"Define something." Lilah sighed.  
  
"They're not sure, and since no one is here except you..."  
  
"I'll be right there." Lilah cut her off. "That's what you get for staying late to catch up on your work." She got up and headed for the door, but she reached the door she stopped.  
  
"I guess you want us to leave." Angel smiled realizing it was time to go.  
  
"Yes, of course." She looked nervous. She tried opening the door without taking her eyes off Angel. She reached into her pocket for something. It was her cellular phone.  
  
"Lilah don't." Angel said as he advanced towards her. He knew she was on to him and as much as he had faith in his ability to fight off W&H guards, he really didn't have the time to play. By now he was sure the job was done and he and Wes were suppose to meet the others.   
  
Lilah opened the door and walked out into the corridor. It was empty; After all it was well past midnight.   
  
"Sorry." She smiled as she took her cellular phone and opened it.  
  
"I'll reach you before you get a chance to dial." Angel replied.  
  
"I don't need to dial. All I do is press one little button and this whole building is going into lock down, sewers exists included." She raised her hand about to press when suddenly she fell to the ground. Angel and Wes looked stunned as Buffy punched Lilah down.  
  
"I never did like her." Buffy said with a smirk. "Now lets go before someone will come looking for her.  
  
"Something tells me it won't be for awhile." Angel smiled as he and Buffy headed for the exit, while Wesley lingered staring at Lilah lying on the floor. "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"Wesley let's go." He gave her one last look as he ran off.  
  
***  
  
"So you got it?" Angel asked anxiously.  
  
"I think so." Giles replied. "But we still need to decipher it."  
  
"Good. All we need now is Cordy." Angel looked at his watch. "We don't have a lot of time till sunrise."  
  
"Has Gunn checked in yet?" as Fred finished her question Angel's cellular phone rang.  
  
"Yes." Angel answered. It was Gunn.  
  
"Angel?" Gunn said. I think we found her, but there's not a lot of time left." Gunn paused.  
  
"Gunn?" Angel said thinking he was cut off.  
  
"I'm here." Gunn replied. "But you better hurry and get here. Time is running out."  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
How are you all? Miss me? I sure did.   
  
I read your reviews and I am so grateful to you all for your support and kind words. I wish I had a chance update sooner, but due to lack of time, I had to take a short break from writing this fic. But as always I couldn't help myself and in the few spare hours I could muster, I wrote and wrote and re-wrote... till finally I finished ch 20.   
  
So how did you like it? Let me know? Tell me what you wish would happen next? I have an idea but I really want to hear your opinion.  
  
So thank you for being so patience and understanding, and I hope you're still reading my fic, despite the little break. Enjoy.  
  
Nikka. 


	21. Nearing the finish line

Chapter 21: Nearing the finish line  
  
Title: A new beginning.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hey everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native tongue** I want to thank Kelly for all the great works she's done, and to welcome aboard Nisus who from now on will be reproofing my fic. As it is you may still find some spelling & grammar mistakes. You're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
A special thank you to Nisus for reproofing my story. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer. And to Kelly get well soon.  
  
Feedback: I love love love reviews and I'll be sure to mention it at the end of every chapter.  
  
***  
  
Angel came running through the door. "Cordelia Chase" he said to the nurse sitting being the counter.  
  
"And you are?" the nurse asked suspiciously as the others joined him.  
  
"I'm her husband and these are her sisters and, brothers," Angel replied with an angry tune.  
  
"Angel." He turned to see Gunn.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She's in there." Gunn pointed to one of the rooms. Angel headed towards the room.  
  
"Wow, wait a minute." Gunn stopped him. Angel looked beveled. "She doesn't want to see you." Gunn explained.  
  
"What? She can't look that bad?" Angel smiled thinking it was just Cordy afraid he'd see her in her worst, like he hasn't before.  
  
"Angel." Gunn placed his hand on Angel's shoulder. "She specifically said you. With the others she's okay." Angel's expression changed. He was angry. He was worried about her, he moved heaven and earth for her and now she doesn't want to see just because of one little talk he had with his ex while she was unconscious.  
  
"I don't care." Angel said and shoved Gunn aside.  
  
***  
  
She tried fixing her hair so she wouldn't be a complete mess when the others arrive. The door opened and she smiled, but then she saw Angel. "Get out." She said angrily.  
  
"Not until we talk about this." Angel advanced towards her.  
  
"If you take one more step I swear I'll call security and have you thrown out." She threatened and he paused half way through.  
  
"I know why you're mad, but you got it all wrong." Angel began to explain.  
  
"Really?" Cordy nodded. "So you didn't tell Buffy you've always loved her and if you could..." Cordy paused. "I'm sorry I didn't get the last bit."  
  
"What I said to Buffy, although in private..." Angel raised his finger moving back and forth. "Ah, ah, ah, you had your chance now it's my turn." Cordy quieted down. "What I said to her was true, but it was no indication of how I feel about anyone right now. I stand behind my words." That wasn't what Cordy wanted to hear. "I made my decision based on logic not love."  
  
"Why?" Cordy asked. "Would the result be any different if your decision was based on love?" he knew what she was really asking him; who he loved her or Buffy.  
  
"I couldn't have made that decision any different than I did." Angel gave an evasive answer.   
  
"Fine." Cordy replied coldly. "Now can you please leave me be?"   
  
"If that's what you want." He said as he headed for the door. "But you should, if nothing else, know how important you are to me."  
  
"I wonder." She replied and regretted it a second later.  
  
"No you don't." He smiled as if he knew she didn't mean it. "You know for certain that you are my best friend, and that I would stop at nothing to help you." He paused as her expression softened. "Just like you wouldn't stop either." He opened the door.  
  
"Angel?" He stopped. She hesitated. She wanted to tell him she wasn't mad at him any more, and ask him to stay with her. "Can you ask Fred to come in?"   
  
"Sure." He smiled as he walked out. A sad sensation filled her, a missed opportunity. As if she ran to the train station but failed to get onboard.   
  
"Hi." A familiar voice and kind smile snapped her form her thoughts.  
  
"Hi Fred." Cordy smiled as Fred walked in closing the door behind her.  
  
***  
  
"Anything?" Angel asked for the thousands time.  
  
"Angel sweetie for the love of god." Lorne pulled him a way before Giles drove a stake through his heart. "Let's go for a walk."  
  
"I don't want a walk, Lorne." Angel was edgy.  
  
"Everyone else did." Lorne said in a pleading tune.  
  
"They went to see Xander." Angel said still with the same nervous tune. "I hardly call it a walk."  
  
"You need the airrrr... well you need something, and it ain't here baby." Lorne winked.  
  
"Don't ever do that again." Angel said as he headed for the exit. Lorne ran after him.  
  
"I'm glad you took my advice." He breathed heavily. "You're a tough guy to follow." Angel kept on walking. "Angel can you stop for a moment." Lorne grabbed his arm. Angel turned with an angry stare. "I know you're worried about Cordy, we all are, but your behavior..."  
  
"What Lorne? It's irrational, annoying? What?"  
  
"Well there's that, but mostly I sense sadness and hurt. A whole lot of hurt."  
  
"I didn't sing." Angel said surprised.  
  
"You didn't have to. You aura did it for you."   
  
Angel leaned against the wall. "I did something... said something, that made her run off." He started to explain. "Buffy showing up changed the order of things."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"She made me question some things about me." Angel replied.  
  
"Cordelia had a hand in that too, didn't she?" Angel knew Lorne was observant, but was it that obvious? "She came back, you were flying on clouds, and then you learned she's pregnant, by another man." Angel lowered his head. "And along came Buffy..." Lorne smile.  
  
"So what do I do?"  
  
"You my friend, concentrate on the task at hand. And once this all mess is over and done with, you will have some though decisions to make. But now Angel... now is not the time."   
  
"I think they have something." Spike who showed up out of nowhere called out. Angel quickly headed back, Lorne right behind him  
  
***  
  
"Well?" Angel asked nervously. Everyone was there except Dawn who stayed with Xander.  
  
"It's been under our noses the entire time." Wesley said with a surprised and happy expression.  
  
"What was?" Angel didn't follow.  
  
"We were trying to translate the prophecy, well actually all we needed to do..."  
  
"Ask for the English version." Spike cut off Wesley who looked really annoyed.   
  
"Really?" Fred said.  
  
"You don't have to say it like that." said Willow. "It's not like we knew." She said in their defense.  
  
"Never mind that." Buffy stepped in. "What does it say?"  
  
"Well." Wesley cleared his troth as he began to read. "And on the night of the fifth century since the departure of our beloved one, a child is born, neither human nor beast. Neither from this world or beyond, a child of human, demon and power, a child to combine it all."   
  
"He's talking about Groo and Cordy." Fred pointed out.  
  
Wesley kept citing. "One who shall carry all of the great one powers, one who shall bestow the world from its wealth and wisdom."   
  
"Wow." Gunn summed it up. "Cordy really has something baking in the oven."  
  
"And the child will be the key to open the future and past. A child to connect it all." Wesley stopped looking at Giles.  
  
"Why did you stop? Angel asked anxiously.  
  
"The next paragraph is..." He paused handing the book over to Giles to read.  
  
"Read it!" Angel ordered. As Giles continued where Wesley stopped.  
  
"And on this night of delivery, of promise, a sacrifice shall be made."  
  
"Sacrifice?" Lorne asked confused.  
  
"And she who gave it life, she who bared it all. The one scorned by love."  
  
"Cordy..." Angel whispered. Buffy came close to him and held his hand as if she knew the next part wouldn't be as good as the first one.  
  
"And she will scream, and she will fight. And as darkness falls upon her, she will bear in pain. And her cry shall send it away. And it will be safe, and it shall prosper...."  
  
"That's good right, it means Cordy delivers, right?" Gunn asked for confirmation, no one could give him.  
  
"And it will be safe..." Giles repeated the last line, "and it shall prosper as she demises into darkness." He looked up at Angel who seemed shock. He knew what was coming next; he'd seen it before.  
  
"No." Angel shook his head. "You read it wrong." He kept on his denial.  
  
"Angel, if it was a translation I might have said you were right, but..."  
  
"Maybe it's wrong." Angel cut Giles off. "Maybe the book translated it wrong?"  
  
"We were half way through translating it when we found the translation. And both translations match." Wesley tried to explain.  
  
"But you didn't finish it, maybe if you finished it..."  
  
"I translated the last line to be sure." Giles said. "And it's a match. The book is correct."  
  
"And prophecies are not." Angel insisted. "Remember the prophecy that said Buffy would die."  
  
"And I did." Said Buffy.  
  
"And Xander brought you back." Angel was clinging to the end of the rope, trying not to let go.  
  
"It won't work here, she's not human." Willow tried where the others failed. "She was part human but then she became a higher been. You can't give her C.P.R"  
  
"You're wrong, you're all wrong." Angel turned around and walked away.  
  
"Angel...?" Fred wanted to go after him.  
  
"No Sugar." Lorne stopped her. "He needs to be alone."  
  
"No. What he needs is a good smack on the head." Spike said and followed him before anyone could stop him.  
  
"Great." Gunn was pissed. "I better go stop him before they kill each other.  
  
"No, don't." said Buffy to his surprise. "Let him give it a try. He can't do any worse."  
  
"Want to beg to differ?" said Willow knowing Spike.  
  
***  
  
"Hi." Spike took out a cigarette. Angel looked up and to Spikes surprise didn't tell him to get lost. "Do you mind?" Spike asked as he held the lighter to the tip of the cigarette.  
  
"Not like it will kill me." Angel replied. Spike smiled and lit it up. "So, way are you been so nice to me?"  
  
"Can't a fellow be nice for a change?  
  
"You're not a fellow, Spike." Angel replied.  
  
"Lets just say I relate, and leave it at that." Spike took a puff from the cigarette.  
  
"Buffy." Angel nodded.   
  
"I know you think I don't... care." Spike chose his words wisely for once. "But I do, and I did. And soul or no soul seeing her body laying on the wrecks, it..."  
  
"Broke you inside." Angel finished off the sentence.  
  
"Yeah." Spike nodded.   
  
"But you got her back."  
  
"Prophecies are a tricky thing, like you pointed out. You never know the outcome." Spike smiled. "It's usually the knowing part that causes all the mess to begin with."  
  
"So you think they're wrong?"  
  
"It doesn't matter what any of us think. Right now she's the most important thing. And you need to ask yourself, what if they're right? Do you really want to spend eternity wishing you would have told her what you needed to?" Angel couldn't believe this was coming out from Spike. He was making sense.  
  
"I don't know what to say." Angel mumbled.  
  
"You bloody hell know, you're just afraid." Spike threw his cigarette to the ground. "I better go in, before they send someone to break us up."  
  
"We do have a reputation to sustain. "Angel smiled.  
  
"Yeah." Spike smiled as he turned to leave.  
  
"Spike?" He stopped and turned around. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
***  
  
"Hi." He walked in hoping she'd be in better mood. They talked about it and decided not to tell Cordy anything, they thought that stress is the last thing she needs right now. Outside her door stood Gunn and Spike, they all took shifts watching her room, and Willow with Giles's help was working on a warning spell in case some of the Sheryon come near the hospital. It was quiet now, all the craziness and commotion was over, as if everyone and everything were awaiting the miracle child.   
  
It's been hours since she entered the hospital. She had enough; she wanted it to be over. "You know what I don't get?" She asked and didn't wait for a reply. "It was in such a hurry to get this far, and now when we're nearing the finish line, it stops. As if it says hi mom, I had enough lets take a break." She smiled.  
  
"How are you?" He asked as he walked towards her.  
  
"Better, now that I got the epidural." She smiled. "It's okay, I'm on drugs. It's safe to come near." She said after noticing his hesitation.  
  
"You won't bite my head off?" Angel teased.  
  
"Sit!" she ordered and he quickly sat on the chair beside her bed. "So are you going to tell me?" She surprised him with a confusing question.  
  
"Tell you what?" Angel asked. He knew Cordy although, and knew she sensed something was up.  
  
"Angel, don't play games. I know something is going. And I'll take a guess and say it's about me."  
  
"Me me me. Is everything about you?" He teased.  
  
"Angel?" She knew he was avoiding the answer.  
  
"All is well." Angel took her hand. "Willow is working on a warning spell, and you have two faithful guards on the lookout."  
  
"Are we expecting company?" She asked.  
  
"Just a precaution." Angel assured her.  
  
"So how come you look nervous." She said, noticing his edgy mode.  
  
"Not what you're thinking of." He smiled a nervous smile.   
  
"Really?" She asked surprised. "Then what?"  
  
***  
  
"I want to talk to you about something, but not sure how." He said honestly.  
  
"That's new." She raised an eyebrow. "You usually know exactly what to say, or more accurate, how to shut me up." She smiled. So did he. "You can talk to me about anything, you know that."  
  
"Are you still angry with me?" He asked.  
  
"Not angry... frustrated is more like it." She replied. "I just find it hard to figure you out, which is a new territory for me." She paused. "Me and you, we used to be able to read each others thoughts. And now...."  
  
"And now?" Angel waited for her to finish.  
  
"Now you're a big mystery to me, just like you were 3 plus years ago." She sighed. "And that's frustrating." After a moment of awkward silence, she spoke. "So?"  
  
Angel looked at her, knowing she waiting for him to speak, but what was he suppose to say? "I missed you." That was the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"I wasn't gone that long." She smiled.  
  
"No. I meant during summer, when you were away." He explained.  
  
"I know we never really talked about this, but I know this baby came as a major shock to you." She paused." And I... "  
  
"Do you still love me?" He cut her off with a surprising question.  
  
"What?" She asked as she tried pulling herself up to a sitting position.  
  
"You told me you loved me not long ago. I know it seems like it's been ages..."  
  
"But it's barely been a week." She finished off the sentence.  
  
"That night, on the bench on the promenade, you said..."  
  
"I know Angel." She stopped him. "But things changed, this happened." She pointed at her belly.  
  
"Things change, but feelings...." He paused. "Mine haven't changed. The way I feel..."  
  
"That's just it Angel." She sighed. "I don't know how you feel, you've been avoiding the subject ever since you found out I'm pregnant."  
  
"It was hard for me knowing you were carrying Groo's child." He admitted.  
  
"But you acted like I've betrayed you. Like I did it on purpose to hurt you."  
  
"For awhile it felt just like that Cor."  
  
"Don't get me wrong. I love this baby, and I will as long as I breath and live, and probably beyond that. But I didn't ask to be a mother, I didn't ask for the responsibility that came with it."  
  
"I know." He raised his voice a little bit. "And I know you don't owe me anything."  
  
"Than why are you acting as if I do?" Angel didn't answer. He got up and walked away from the bed. "Why Angel?" She pushed further.  
  
"Because it was supposed to have been me!" He yelled. "It was supposed to be our future, my redemption. You were supposed to have been my price."   
  
"Angel...?" Her voice cracked. She tried holding back the tears, but it was too much for her.  
  
"I don't hate you or your baby. I love you too much to ever hate you." He walked back to the bedside and sat down. "But every time I look at you, I see what I'll never have, never have with you."  
  
"But you do have me. Don't you see, even when Groo had me you still had me." Her words were like music to his ears. "Angel I lo.... Haaaaaaaaaaa." She screamed in pain.  
  
"Cordy?" Angel panicked. "What should I do?"  
  
"Call the nurse, something's wrong."  
  
***  
  
Things moved fast. Before he knew what have happened the rooms was packed. The bay was in distress and the doctor wanted to get it out now, before they'll have no choice but do a caesarian.  
  
"Please wait outside." nurse Thompson showed Angel to the door.  
  
"No." He resisted. "I promised her I'd stay by her side."  
  
"Right now, she needs us by her side." Nurse Thompson said firmly. "You'll only get in the way, so if you truly care for her safety..."  
  
"Tell her, I'm just outside the door." He asked as he reluctantly walked out.  
  
***  
  
"What's wrong?" Fred asked nervously.  
  
"They don't know yet." He sighed. "How are things here?"  
  
"Not so good." Willow who came around the corner, said. "I think they're coming."  
  
"Who?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Everyone." Willow replied.  
  
"They are all gathering here." Giles elaborated. "They sensed the birth is nearing its end."   
  
"So what now?" Spike asked. "Do we battle? Run?"  
  
"We can't run." Said Gunn. "Cordy is in no position to be moved."  
  
"So battle stations it is." Spike grinned.  
  
"We just have to hold them back long enough for her to give birth." Wesley replied. "Then we can take the baby and run."  
  
"Split up." Angel ordered. "Cover every entrance to the section."   
  
They each took a different position. All ready to wage war. The hospital was quiet now.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"It's nearing sunrise." Buffy said to Angel as they waited.  
  
"I know. I can smell it."  
  
"That puts us in a disadvantaged position, and they know it."  
  
"No matter what Buffy, you keep fighting. Okay?" She nodded. "Keep her safe for me."   
  
"So I guess that answers my question." She smiled a bitter smile. He looked at her confused. "I came here partly because you needed my help." She paused. "And partly cause I needed to know... If there's anything left, between me and you that is."  
  
"There always will be." He replied. "You'll always be a part of my life, my heart. That will never change."  
  
"Although other things have?" She asked not expecting a reply.  
  
"We grow apart and changed." He chuckled. "I never thought that after 200 plus years I could still discover new things about myself, that I could still be able to say I've changed."  
  
"You said to me once, that you felt you still had a mission to fulfill, that you're still unworthy of redemption." Angel nodded. "Do you still feel that way, or is she the end of your journey, or more like it, the beginning?"  
  
"I did a lot in the past 3 and half years. I saved and lost a lot."   
  
"And still?" She needed an answer.  
  
"I don't know." He looked straight at her. "But I wish it, if that's what you mean. This whole thing showed me, how much I need her and how much I care for her." Angel avoided using the 'love' word in front of Buffy, not to hurt her feelings.  
  
"I see." She said with in quiet tone. "I better go take my position." She changed the subject and turned to leave.  
  
"Buffy?" He grabbed her arm and she turned around. "Thank you."  
  
"Sure." She smiled and started walking away. But half way through she stopped and turned around. "I hate this." She said to his surprise. "I hate that I lost you, that we lost each other." She took a big breath. "I hate the fact that you found with her what you couldn't find with me..."  
  
"Buffy?" He tried interrupting but she stopped him.  
  
"No Angel. Let me get it out." She asked and he quitted down. "But mostly I hate that we never got a real opportunity, a real chance to be together." She paused looking into his brown eyes. "I know our time has past and missed opportunities or not, you have clearly moved on."  
  
"So have you." He said quickly before she had a chance to stop him.  
  
"I guess I did." She smiled. "So it's time I say goodbye, cause once this is all over, I'm going home." She saw the awkwardness in his stare. "It's not because of you, or anything you said or did. Its just time."   
  
"I'll miss you." He said.  
  
"I know." She replied. "But I won't leave without a proper goodbye." She leaned forward and placed her lips onto his. She kissed him softly. It wasn't a passionate kiss. It was goodbye. He kissed her back gently, knowing, if nothing else, at least she understood. They broke the kiss and she backed away. "Fight well." She said as she walked away.  
  
"Keep safe." he called out to her. She waved to him and walked around the corner.  
  
***  
  
She felt the pain crawling in. it was intense. She knew something was wrong. "Doctor." She said between breaths. "How's the baby."   
  
"It's okay Cordelia just keep breathing you're doing well."  
  
"And the baby?"  
  
"Well as well." The doctor winked at her. "Now lets concentrate on getting it out, okay?" Cordy nodded as another contraction came her way.  
  
***  
  
"All the entrances are secured. "Connor informed Angel.  
  
"Thank you for staying around." Said Angel.  
  
"She was nice to me. She helped me." Connor explained his motives.  
  
"Never the less. Thank you."  
  
"Sure." Connor shrugged his shoulders and turned to return to his post.  
  
"Maybe after this..." Angel said to him before he left. "Maybe we can sit down and talk."  
  
"About?" Connor asked.  
  
"You, me, us, life... whatever." Angel smiled.  
  
"Maybe." Connor replied and walked away.  
  
"Wait a minute." Angel had an idea. "Get everyone over here."  
  
"Now?" Connor asked surprised.  
  
"And do it fast." Angel added  
  
***  
  
"So what do you say? Can it work?" Angel looked at Willow waiting for an answer.  
  
"Sure, I've done it before... but the nurses and doctors..."  
  
"It's a chance we have to take." Angel replied. "Right now it's our only chance." He looked at the clock. "How long do you need?"  
  
"Not long, but we need to set a perimeter. The smaller the better."  
  
"How about the delivery room and its surroundings. Take a few feet to cover us all."  
  
"The fewer the better." Said Willow.  
  
"Okay so we spread out." Angel looked at the gang. "Buffy, Spike, you stay with me and Willow."  
  
"And what about us? Gunn asked. "Are we suppose to runaway?" He was angry, he felt left out, as if Angel didn't need him now that he had the Scoobies to the rescue.  
  
"That's exactly what you do." Angel replied. "You Make sure we have a way to get out of here once she delivers. The barrier won't hold forever."  
  
"I don't like it." Gunn insisted.  
  
"I'm not asking you to like it, I'm telling you to do it." Angel said firmly. If the circumstances were different Gunn would probably argue or take off, but right now he didn't have that luxury.  
  
"Fine." He grumped as he walked away followed by the others.  
  
"Be careful." Giles whispered to Buffy before he walked away. She smiled appreciating his never-ending concern.  
  
"Giles?" Buffy called out to him. He turned. "Dawn?"  
  
"I know. Don't worry." He smiled and walked away.  
  
"You need to stay close to one another. I can't cover the entire ward." Willow instructed the, Before entering the delivery room.. They all huddled together.  
  
"What is going on here?" One of the nurses came towards them.  
  
"We're waiting for our friend." Buffy replied.  
  
"I can see that." Said the nurse. "And that's why we have waiting areas, so if you could please..."suddenly the lights went off. "What the...?" the nurse looked around it was pitch black.   
  
"They're coming." Angel whispered.  
  
The nurses started running from room to room. "Get the auxiliary power on." One of the nurses said." Check on all the patience." The nurse that stood beside them ran off. Emergency lights turned on all around the ward. In all the commotion Angel was able to notice three warriors who were heading their way. "We're on our own." He said. "Stay alert they're Here."   
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I did my best finishing it as quickly as possible before I enter yet another busy period.   
  
As always I'd appreciate your support and feedbacks, so don't be shy, review.  
  
Unfortunately it may take mea bit longer to upload ch 22, but I'm sure you understand and be patience as always.   
  
Thank you.  
  
Nikka. 


	22. And a wall stood between them

Chapter 22: And a wall stood between them  
  
Title: A new beginning.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hey everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native tongue** I want to thank Kelly for all the great works she's done, and to welcome aboard Nisus who from now on will be reproofing my fic. As it is you may still find some spelling & grammar mistakes. You're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
A special thank you to Nisus for reproofing my story. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer. And to Kelly get well soon.  
  
Feedback: I love love love reviews and I'll be sure to mention it at the end of every chapter.  
  
***  
  
Willow entered the room quietly, not to disturb. Cordy was crouching on the bed. "Willow?" Cordy said as she noticed her.   
  
"Excuse me, what are you doing here? Nurse Thompson turned to face her.  
  
"I'm her friend, I thought she'd want some support." Willow made an excuse.  
  
"That's very nice, but I'm afraid I have to ask you to..."   
  
"Let her stay." Cordy cut her off. "I want her to stay."  
  
"I'm sorry but we really can't."  
  
"This is my delivery." Cordy raised her voice between breaths. "Let her stay!"  
  
"Doctor?" The nurse turned to the doctor.  
  
"Leave her. I need you here."   
  
Willow walked over to Cordy's side. "Hey. How are you holding up?"  
  
"So so." Cordy panted heavily. "And you?" Willow wasn't sure how to respond to that. On one end she didn't want to upset her; on the other she knew Cordy's bound to notice her citing in Latin in a few moments. "Will?" Cordy asked when there was no reply.  
  
"Cordelia another one is coming, I need you to hold it in." The doctor instructed her.  
  
"I can't it burns." Cordy cried.  
  
"You have to hold it!"  
  
"If you're going to stay, you may as well make yourself useful." Nurse Thompson said to Willow in a snappy tone. Willow seemed beveled, what can she do? "Take her hand!" the Nurse instructed and Willow complied. The contraction was over and Cordy fell backwards onto the bed, which was in a sitting position.  
  
"Cordy?" Willow said quietly to her. "I know it's not the best time to do this, but..."  
  
"What is it?" Cordy said with an angry tone.  
  
"I need to do a little spell, but I can't be interrupted." She explained. Cordy just nodded.  
  
"Doctor?" Cordy called out. "My friend is going to read a prayer for me in...."  
  
"Latin." Willow completed the answer.  
  
"Yeah right." Cordy smiled. "It's suppose to cleanse the way for the baby, or something like that. Okay?"  
  
"As long as she stays out of my way, she can even sing." The doctor joked.  
  
"I'll be right over here." Willow stood in the corner, with a little note she had prepared. She looked down as she started citing in Latin. As she continued citing, her body started to shake.   
  
"Is she okay?" Nurse Thompson asked Cordy.  
  
"She's fine." Cordy said, not sure that she really was. "Haaaa." Cordy screamed as the nurse attended to her.  
  
"Almost there." The doctor encouraged her, just a few more pushes." Suddenly the lights went off.  
  
"What the hell?" The doctor looked around as the auxiliary power began working.  
  
"It's probably a blackout or something." Nurse Thompson said to the doctor. "Don't worry we have auxiliary power. "She assured Cordy, who knew it wasn't a blackout. Willow continued citing, knowing time was running out.   
  
***  
  
As the Sheryon advanced towards them, the three backed against the door. "Willow." Angel called from the outside. "It's now or..."  
  
"Infario." Willow yelled out loud as a flash of light abruptly disappeared as quickly as it appeared.  
  
"That was weird." Nurse Thompson whispered to the doctor." The doctor just shook her head; she had more pressing things to worry about at the moment. The baby was showing signs of distress and she was fighting against time. "Cordy I'll be right back." Willow said as she stepped out the door.  
  
"Find out if one of the surgery rooms is frees." The doctor instructed nurse Thompson, who quickly turned to eave.  
  
"No wait." Cordy grabbed the nurse's arm, preventing her from leaving.  
  
"It's okay." The nurse smiled gently. "It's just a precaution." Cordy didn't let go of her arm.  
  
"You can't go." Cordy insisted, knowing what the nurse might find outside the door.  
  
"Cordelia please let nurse Thompson do her job, we know what we're doing.  
  
"I don't want an operation." Cordy said firmly. "I refuse to sign the papers."  
  
"Like Nurse Thompson said it's just a precaution."  
  
"No." Cordy insisted But Nurse Thompson was able to release from her grip. "No wait." Cordy called out after her as the nurse walked out the door.  
  
***  
  
The Sheryon stopped, the barrier was holding. They couldn't go through.  
  
"Break it down." The leader ordered as the demons started hitting the barrier with their weapons. "Fetch me the wise ones." He ordered while two demons rushed out of the hospital. A nurse that past by was thrown to the side by one of the demons. There were 3 demons at each end of the corridor preventing anyone from passing through. The rest circled the gang, trying to break down the barrier. In the dark the circle of protection that surrounded them lit."  
  
"Are we safe here?" Buffy asked Willow as she joined them.  
  
"As long as you don't try to go past the barrier." Willow smiled. "I added a little something extra, to the usual spell. Anybody that touches it, will have a splitting headache once it wakes up."  
  
"Impressive." Buffy did a clapping gesture.  
  
"Thank you, thank you." Willow bowed.  
  
"How's Cordy?" Angel asked concerned.   
  
"She's hanging in." Willow replied. "It's nearing the end."  
  
"Good cause I think they just called for backup." Spike added.  
  
"Backup?" Willow asked confused, after seeing all the demons surrounding them. "I don't think they need any more backup."  
  
"The big guy." Spike pointed to the leader. "Asked for the wise ones, what ever that means."  
  
"He's going to break the barrier." Willow concluded.  
  
"Can he?" Buffy asked worriedly. As confident as she was in her abilities, she knew there was no way they can fight all these demons and protect Cordy all at once.  
  
"I hope not." Willow didn't give them a very encouraging answer.  
  
"You hope not? Spike repeated her answer.  
  
"It's strong magic, but every magic can be broken, even dark ones." She glanced at Buffy, who knew exactly what se meant. "It all depends on the big guns they have."  
  
"I guess we're about to find out." Angel said as 3 figures, wearing black hoods entered the corridor. The hood covered their faces; all the gang could see was their creepy hands. It didn't look remotely human. They approached the barrier lowered their heads and began to mumble. Willow couldn't tell which language it was.  
  
"It's not the first time someone tries to break your barrier." Buffy reminded her. "If they couldn't do it then..."  
  
"They were humans." Willow cut her off. "Theses things aren't." Willow looked worried.  
  
"Maybe we should go inside?" Buffy suggested.  
  
"No." Willow ruled it out. "The room is not that big and she needs her privacy."  
  
"We wait." Angel said, while keeping his focus on the Sheryon. Suddenly the door opened and the nurse Thompson froze in place. She gazed amazed at the sight before her.  
  
"Great now we have to admit demons as well as humans." She grumbled. "I thought we drew the line with canines." The four turned to face her confused.  
  
***  
  
"You're not shocked, terrified and in serious denial?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Should I be?" Nurse Thompson looked at the demons. "I knew this was coming with the baby's arrival and all. Why do you think I asked to work a double shift, because I really love my job?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"You know about Cordelia?" Angel asked as curiosity was replaced by suspicious.  
  
"Yes we do." She nodded.  
  
"We?" Spike asked intrigued.  
  
"The Watcher's Council." She replied.  
  
"But you're not British!" Said Willow.  
  
"Actually, I am." She replied with a fluent British accent.  
  
"If you're here to hurt her..." Angel didn't like this one bit.  
  
"If I was, don't you think I'd do it by now, Mr. Angel?" Angel looked beveled. She obviously knew whom she was dealing with.  
  
"So you probably know us all?" Spike asked in a cocky tone.  
  
"I read all the necessary files before arriving here." She paused observing the situation. "As much as I love to chitchat with you four, I really have to go."  
  
"You can't." Willow pointed to the barrier.  
  
"Great." Nurse Thompson sighed. "I'll make up some excuse." She turned to leave.  
  
"Wait." Angel stopped her. "I want to know everything you know."  
  
"I have 12 years training in the watcher Council and another 10 years expression. Do you think you can handle all of that information?" It was obvious to Angel and everyone else, that she was making fun of him. Spike chuckled, before Buffy elbowed him.  
  
"Do you really think now is the time to play who's the smarter one here?" Angel leaned towards her and Nurse Thompson seemed unease. "Answer me."  
  
"About a year ago we found a copy of an ancient prophecy presumed lost for centuries."  
  
"Yeah we know that part. Go to the more recent things." Buffy cut her off.  
  
"Once we discovered whom the prophecy referred to, I was assigned to this project, and I came here about a month ago."  
  
"How did you know she'd come here?" Willow asked.  
  
"Her doctor is an old associate of ours. He made sure she'd arrive here for her first set of tests."  
  
"Cordy was here before?" Angel asked confused.  
  
"So I guess you don't know everything." Nurse Thompson said quietly.   
  
Angel dismissed it. "So what are you suppose to do, once the baby arrives? Take it to England?"  
  
"Keep it safe." nurse Thompson replied.   
  
"Which means?" Buffy asked suspiciously.  
  
"Do whatever's necessary to protect it and make sure it's safe from harm's way."  
  
"Does that include vampires?" Angel asked with a bitter smile. He knew the Council wasn't considering him father of the year.  
  
"You do have a short parental experience." Angel didn't know she knew Connor was his son. Nurse Thompson noticed his surprised expression. "You'd be surprised what we know Mr. Angel." She glanced over to Spike.  
  
"Why wasn't Giles or Wesley informed about this?" Buffy asked, trying to divert the topic away from Spike.  
  
"Mr. Wyndham-Pryce Jr. is no longer a member of the watcher's Council."  
  
"But Giles is." Angel said quickly.  
  
"We didn't believe it was necessary to informing Mr. Giles of our actions, since it didn't concern him or the slayer"  
  
"No. You just didn't want to inform him," said Angel. "Afraid he might tell me about your little operation. And the last thing you needed was me in your way."  
  
"I can't imagine why?" Said Nurse Thompson in sarcasm as she looked at Angel standing between her and the door. Angel moved aside allowing her to go through. She started going past him when he grabbed her arm. "What's with you people and grabbing arms?"  
  
"If anything happens to her, and I find out you or your precious Council had anything to do with it..."  
  
"I know. You'll kill us right?" She rolled her eyes.  
  
Angel tightened his grip and pulled her close. "There are worse things than dying. I should know." He let go of her arm and Nurse Thompson rushed to the door without saying anything else.  
  
"Uh." Willow said and Nurse Thompson stopped, her back facing her. "Know anything of value about our guests?"  
  
"Afraid not." Nurse Thompson replied.  
  
"If you're holding back information, you're endangering the baby which goes against your purpose." Angel added.  
  
"I'm not." She said and quickly got inside closing the door behind her.  
  
"Great, now we have the bloody Council on top of all." Spike grumbled.  
  
"At least we know." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, at least." Angel looked at the barrier worried. Things we're not looking good.  
  
***  
  
"Will, why don't you go check up on her." Angel asked Willow. "There's no point all four of us stand here waiting."  
  
"Sure." She smiled slightly. As she turned to the door, she heard a pooping sound. She turned quickly to see a tiny hole forming in the barrier. "They punched through." She said quietly as if she expected it.  
  
"You don't seem surprised. "Spike noticed her cold reaction.  
  
"I'm really not." She replied.  
  
"So what now?" Angel asked.  
  
"We wait and hope she delivers before that hole gets any bigger." And with that she left.  
  
"Should we be worried?" Spike asked. "I mean she really seemed indifferent."  
  
"No." Buffy said firmly. "She's just been realistic."  
  
"Too realistic to my taste." Spike replied. "Maybe with everything that happened last year..."  
  
"Spike!" Buffy quitted him down.  
  
"I'm just saying, maybe it affected her confidence."  
  
"I don't think Willow would deliberately avoid helping us." Buffy insisted.  
  
"Maybe not deliberately, but the witch I know..."  
  
"You don't know her Spike." Angel cut him off.  
  
"Better than you do, that's for sure." Spike replied with a grin.  
  
"Stop it, both of you." Buffy raised her voice. "Even the demons are laughing at you." They both looked at the barrier, the demons barely noticed their presence.  
  
"I'm going to see Cordy." Angel declared. When suddenly the lights came back on. The sight they saw was pretty much what they expected. On each side of the corridor stood 5 demons, **they must have brought backup.** Angel thought. The elevator was shut down. They were able to see two nurses on the ground, maybe unconscious, maybe dead. They thought there must be more than that, but that's all they could see. At that moment Willow rejoined them.  
  
"I saw the lights came ba..." she looked around realizing really what, or actually how many they were facing. "Brought backup, huh?" Angel just nodded.  
  
"Can I see her?" He asked Willow.  
  
"I don't know," she hesitated. "I guess it's up to her." That's all Angel needed to go inside, quickly, before anything else happens. "You guys. I'm going around the corner to work on something, I'll be right back."  
  
"Alone at la..." Spike smiled.  
  
"Will?" Buffy cut him off. Willow turned around. "Is it safe there, I mean the barrier..."  
  
"It's okay, I covered that area as well." She smiled and walked away.  
  
"As I was saying," Spike grinned. "Alone at last."  
  
"Are you blind or just stupid?" Buffy said, She was staring at the demons, who seemed more than eager to lunch at her.  
  
"Don't mind them." Spike walked over and stood right in front of her.  
  
"What are you doing?" She tried moving him aside. He was blocking her vision.  
  
"They're not going anywhere" he said and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Spike don't." she removed his hand.  
  
"Are you disgusted by my touch?"  
  
"You come back and act as if nothing changed." Buffy said to him.  
  
"Everything changed. I got a soul."  
  
"That's not what I meant Spike!"  
  
"Then what?" He was confused.  
  
"Things happened between us..." She paused. "Things I can't just block out of my mind." He knew exactly what things she referred to.  
  
"I thought we talked about it." He said in a bitter tone.  
  
"No. You spoke I nodded."  
  
"Buffy I don't know what else to say." He said.  
  
"I know." She sighed. "It's not about forgiving, I already forgave."  
  
"Is it trust, cause you know you can trust me..."  
  
"I trust you Spike... for most of the time." She smiled. "It's about me needing time to figure out some things." She tried to explain.  
  
"He doesn't love you anymore, not like that, at least." Spike's words hit a touchy spot.  
  
"Stay out of it." She went into defense. "You know nothing about my relationship with..."  
  
"Come on Buffy." He cut her off. "If there's someone out there who really knows, it's me." He moved to the side and leaned against the wall. "I know him, better than he likes to admit, and that's why he hates me so."  
  
"I don't think that's the reason." Buffy had a snobby expression.  
  
"Uh luv, you do have so much to learn."  
  
"Don't talk to me as if I was a child."  
  
"Don't talk to me as if I was an imbecile." He replied in a snappy tone.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere." She said. "Lets do this later, once this is all over."  
  
"And what if there's no later?" He asked.  
  
"I'm counting on it." She said quietly and turned around, her back facing him.  
  
***  
  
"Hi." He smiled to her as he entered the room.   
  
"What is this?" The doctor scolded him. "Is this a bus station?"  
  
"It's okay." Cordy said, as Angel walked towards her.  
  
"How are you holding up?" He took her hand.  
  
"I just want this to be over and done." She sighed. "I really had enough with the whole birth experience." angel smiled.  
  
"Don't worry." He caressed her gently. "It's all going to be over soon."  
  
"Wow." The doctor said suddenly. "I guess you're a magician on top of all." Angel looked confused. "Her blood pressure." The doctor pointed to the monitor. "It's the first time in hours it dropped to normal." Angel smiled. "Yeah, keep doing that, but to her not to me." He smiled again looking at Cordy.  
  
"You scared me you know." He grabbed the chair and pulled it towards the bed.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry." She squeezed his hand. "I wish we had a chance to have a normal conversation."  
  
"I'm here." He sat down.  
  
"I wish it was that easy." She smiled a bitter smile.  
  
"It can be." Angel looked over to the doctor who got the hint and pulled the nurse aside to give them some privacy.  
  
"Not in a million years did I ever think I'd say this; but I really wish for a normal life, white picket fence and all."   
  
"We can have it, have it all". He paused leaning close to her. "We can built a future together, a home for the baby..."  
  
"You make it sound so simple."  
  
"We can make it that simple." He smiled gently.  
  
"Perhaps." She hesitated; he felt there was something else she wanted to tell him.  
  
"What?" He asked. She smiled, he knew her so well.  
  
"Call it a hunch, call it an insistence, or just call it knowing-your-friends-too-damn-well, but I sense something isn't right." He wanted to tell her she was crazy, he wanted to dismiss it as if it was nonsense; he wanted to do anything but remain quite. He knew silence said it all. "It's okay Angel. You don't have to say anything. I rather you didn't than lie to me." She took a big breath. "I just have one request."  
  
"Anything." He said quickly.  
  
"I think Groo should know his child in case I'm not..."  
  
"Don't." He stopped her half way through.  
  
Her voice cracked. "I want the baby to have at least one parent, or at least know one parent."  
  
"Cordy..." He wanted to shush her again but she beat him to the punch.  
  
"Angel. Denial won't make it go away, so please hear me out." He quieted down, knowing she was right.  
  
"I'll make sure he knows." Angel promised, and that's all she needed.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled." And leaned her head back down. The pain was growing strong and by now even the drugs had little effect.  
  
"Cordelia." The doctor approached her. "I need to examine you, so if your friend can wait outside."  
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Actually the opposite." The doctor smiled. "I think the baby is ready to come out and meet his mommy."  
  
"Really?" Angel asked with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Really, so if you could please."  
  
"I'll be right outside." He said as he backed away, his face still facing her. He bumped into the chair and smiled awkwardly. Cordy couldn't help but giggle, he looked like a dupes, but a happy one.  
  
***  
  
"How's everything here?" Willow asked.  
  
"Fine. Fine." Buffy said trying not to sound suspicious.  
  
"Okay." She said knowing something happened but really didn't need to know what. "I tried enhancing the barrier..."  
  
"And?" Angel just came out from Cordelia's room.  
  
"Nothing. It didn't work. At this rate..."  
  
"They're good?" Buffy kind of asked.  
  
"Very good." Willow replied. "Is she nearing the, hmm, birth?"  
  
"Yeah." Angel replied. "Which means we have to think of a way to get her and the baby out of here safely and quickly."  
  
"But Angel the prophecy..."   
  
"I don't care." He cut Buffy off. "Until I see it with my own eyes..." He paused. "I won't believe it. I can't."  
  
"So we have time." Spike changed the subject. "Let's work on a plan before they..." A loud cracking sound caught their attention. They all turned to face the barrier. It was full of cracks, as if it was about to break. The hooded demons paused. They looked backwards to the Sheryon leader. They didn't say anything but a few moments later the Sheryon leader nodded and the hooded demons turned around. They raised their hands and kept chanting.   
  
"Oh no." Willow said in panic. "This is not good."  
  
"How much time?" Angel grabbed her shoulders and turned her so he faced her. "Willow." She shook her head gently and looked at him, as if only now she realized she wasn't staring at the barrier anymore. "How much time do we have?"  
  
"Minutes." She replied.  
  
"Can you buy us more time?"  
  
"I can try, but even if I can... it won't be more than 10... 15 tops."  
  
"It will have to do." Angel turned to Spike and Buffy while Willow searched the book she had with her for a spell she thought would might work. "We need to get her out of there now!"  
  
"Angel, we can't. She's in the middle of..."  
  
"Buffy I don't care." He raised his voice. "If we won't take her out of here, now..." they heard a scream coming from the delivery room. Angel ran to the door followed by the rest.   
  
***  
  
They all barged in. The nurse looked at them shocked, she quickly shifted the drapes. "Get out this is not the time...."  
  
Angel walked up to her and grabbed her arm pulling her towards him. "Time has just run out."  
  
"Nurse get this people out of here." The doctor yelled to her.  
  
"They refuse to leave." She replied.  
  
"Call security and come here, I need your assistance." The nurse turned to leave but Angel was stilling holding her arm.  
  
"She's your friend..." Angel released her with a firm stare.   
  
"I'm right here Cor." He called out to her. All he heard was some puffing and screaming sounds.   
  
"Angel?" Spike said. "Maybe we should..."  
  
"Yeah." Angel nodded and they walked out.  
  
"Okay Cordelia Push." The doctor instructed her.   
  
"I can't." She cried. "It hurts too much."  
  
"Do you want it to be over and done with?" Cordy nodded. "Than push like there's no tomorrow." She pulled herself together and pushed again.  
  
"Good girl." The doctor smiled. You're doing great."  
  
***  
  
How are we doing Will?" Angel asked.  
  
"They're almost there," she replied.   
  
A few moments past by, Angel kept peeping through the door to see how Cordelia's doing. "Angel!" He turned his head quickly. The barrier collapsed, he raised his weapon ready to fight but then Willow raised her arm and said something in Latin. The demons couldn't go through. "I can't keep it for much longer."  
  
"Then we fight." Angel took out his sword. Spike and Buffy stood beside him ready to fight.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
Thank you for your kind words, I know you hate me for updating so scarcely, but time is not so easy to find these days.  
  
So I'm sending you this ch and ch 23 is just around the corner, so hang tight, and as always I'd love to hear your opinion, which means... please review.  
  
Enjoy and thank you,  
  
Nikka. 


	23. All good things come to an end

Chapter 23: All good things come to an end  
  
Title: A new beginning.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hey everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native tongue** I want to thank Kelly for all the great works she's done, and to welcome aboard Nisus who from now on will be reproofing my fic. As it is you may still find some spelling & grammar mistakes. You're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
A special thank you to Nisus for reproofing my story. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer. And to Kelly get well soon.  
  
Feedback: I love love love reviews and I'll be sure to mention it at the end of every chapter.  
  
***  
  
It all happened so fast. The barrier fall and willow tried to hold them back as long as she could. When she finally collapsed the demons roared forward. Angel leaped forward trying to keep them away. The fight was in progress, as many as they knocked down the more they came. Willow tried using her powers till one of the demons knocked her out sending her flying against the wall. Spike knocked one of the demons down and smiled a cocky and premature smile. He didn't even hear Buffy's 'look-out' warning. The sword went through, he fall to his knees. "Spike!" Buffy called out he grabbed the sword and with a swift move pulled it out. He screamed. He was back on his feet just to see Buffy fall down on the floor one of her arrows inserted in her left shoulder. She backed against the wall using it for support.  
  
"Buffy..." He ran to her, shoving a few demons along the way.  
  
"No. Stop." She said while holding her bleeding shoulder. "I'm not dead. Keep fighting."  
  
"You're hurt." He said to her.  
  
"I also made a promise, and so did you." He looked back; Angel was still fighting trying to back the demons off. He stood in front of the door, fighting to keep them away. "Help him." Buffy whispered to him. Spike got up gave her one last look and joined Angel.  
  
A few more minutes past by, to them it seemed like eternity. Spike was fighting two demons while Angel was fighting another three. The Sheryon leader went past them and through a breach in Angel and Spike's formed barrier and past through. Before Angel had a chance to react the Sheryon walked through the door and into the delivery room.  
  
***  
  
The leader of the Sheryon advanced towards the drape. "Noooo." Angel rushed in as the Sheryon opened the drape. Cordy saw him and panicked. She saw the blade coming towards her; she could see the doctor screams in fear but not leaving her sight. She saw Nurse Thompson trying to fight it, but he just slammed her against the wall. She fell to the ground unconscious. From the side she saw Angel laying on the ground after one of the demons knocked him down, he could barely move so he tried crawling until one of the demons clicked him again.   
  
"Stop it." She begged the Sheryon.  
  
"This child must not come to pass."   
  
"Cordelia Now!" The doctor ordered and with one last ounce of strength she had left, she pushed. She screamed in pain. Suddenly a bright light came out of her. It surrounded her but quickly spread. As the light touched the Sheryon's hand, it began to disintegrate. Angel looked amazed as the light grow and grow disengaging all of the demons it touched.  
  
Willow slowly came to, realizing, the demons that not long ago surrounded her, were gone. She stood on her feet. Oddly enough her head didn't hurt. She touched her forehead searching with her fingers for the big ugly bruise she was expecting, but it wasn't there. The rest were in no shape to move, Buffy was leaned against the wall with a bleeding shoulders and Spike was in the midst of battle, when he realized he had no one left to fight. He turned around looking for Buffy, who by now was standing with no injuries in sight. All of their bruises and stab wounds vanished. Nurse Thompson looked confused as she came to, not really understating what have just happened. As the light dimmed and finally vanished, Angel looked up searching for Cordy. It was all done. The demons were gone, along with the pain and destruction they have caused. The doctor seemed perfectly normal as if nothing she saw affected her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Nurse Thompson asked Angel. "I told you to wait outside, didn't I?"  
  
"But you said, with everything that's been going on..."  
  
"It's just a baby not a war zone." Suddenly, it hit him. Cordy erased it all, as if the demons never were, as if all of this never happened.  
  
"Take the baby." The doctor said quickly. She pressed a button as she ran to Cordy's side. Another nurse came in carrying a cart followed by another nurse and another doctor. They all surrounded Cordy while nurse Thompson attended to the baby.  
  
"What happened?" Angel asked trying to go through.  
  
"Please wait outside." One of the nurses tried moving him.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy who walked in looking for him, tried, with Spike's help to pull him aside. "They need to help her." She tried reasoning with him.  
  
"Leave me alone." He pushed her away and walked out.  
  
***  
  
"Angel?" She followed him outside.  
  
"Let him be." Spike said to her. "I'm going out for a smoke."  
  
"Great." She sighed and sat on the bench in the waiting area.  
  
"They'll come back." Willow tried encouraging her.  
  
"I don't get it, how did she do it?" Buffy asked reflecting on everything that happened.  
  
"I guess she had more power than we thought, or maybe..."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked intrigued.  
  
"Maybe the baby had something to do with it. I mean after all it was described as the miracle child."  
  
"I have a bad feeling that this time the prophecy isn't wrong." Buffy said quietly afraid to admit it.  
  
"I don't know if he can handle it?" Willow wondered.  
  
"He has to." Buffy replied. "It's not just him now, there's a child involved."  
  
"I know but..."   
  
"What?" Buffy didn't understand why Willow stopped talking, when realized she was staring at something over her shoulder. She turned her head to see the doctor coming their way, they both stood.  
  
"I wish her family were around..." The doctor started to explain. "But since they're not in the picture..." She paused, "Any way, I'm sure you know how to get in touch with them." The two nodded.   
  
"The baby?" Willow asked in hesitation.  
  
"The baby's fine." The doctor smiled. "Right weight, height, perfectly healthy...."  
  
"And Cordy?" Buffy asked when suddenly she saw Fred, Wesley, Gunn, Connor and Giles heading their way.  
  
"Hey." Buffy greeted them. Giles smiled obviously happy to see her.  
  
"The doctor was just telling us about Cordy and the baby." Willow explained.  
  
"We better sit down." The doctor offered.  
  
"I'm an expert in bad news." Buffy said. "And it doesn't matter if you stand or sit."  
  
"I guess not." The doctor replied.  
  
"Then how is she?" Gunn asked anxiously.  
  
***  
  
"I wish I had better news for you." She sighed. "I wish..."  
  
"She's dead?" A voice from behind asked. The doctor turned to see Angel.   
  
She wasn't sure whether he was asking or stating a fact. "No she's not." Although he didn't reply, you could see he felt relived, but not happy, not yet, not till he see her and talk to her. "But she's not well either." The doctor continued. Angel didn't seem surprised, as if he waited for the other shoe to drop.  
  
"What are we dealing here with?" He advanced towards the doctor.  
  
"I have to say we never seen anything like it before, we're consulting other physicians around the world for..."  
  
"Doctor." Wesley cut her off. "Cordelia?"  
  
"Yes of course." Her expression changed. "As I said, she's alive but in a comatose state."  
  
"A what?" Buffy asked confused. "She's in a coma, from giving birth?"  
  
"As I explained it's a very rare, and actually never heard of condition. We're running tests to get a better idea..."  
  
"Will she wake up?" Fred asked in a quiet and sad tone.  
  
"We don't know." The doctor replied. "If we address this as any other coma case... it's an unknown territory for us..." The doctor stopped talking as she noticed Angel turning around and walking away.  
  
"Angel?" Fred called out to him. He stopped his back facing her "Where are you going?"  
  
"To say goodbye."  
  
***  
  
He opened the door slowly, afraid of what he may find inside. The room was empty, even Nurse Thompson was nowhere to be seen. On the bed lay Cordelia. She looked so peaceful, he walked towards her, almost expecting her to wake up and give him one of her million dollar smiles. But she didn't. The monitor monitoring her heart rate was beeping on the screen. It was the only indication she was still alive. He sat by her bedside, taking her hand and squeezing it tight, hoping it might wake her up.  
  
"I want to be angry with you, and I have a right to be." He said firmly. "You left me, left our family, and I bet you knew it was coming, you always do." He looked down at the floor searching for words, knowing she may not hear him, not really caring. "I should be used to you leaving me by now, right? But than again you can never be ready to lose..." He paused. "I don't even know if I lost you, maybe if I did, this could have been easier." He looked at her almost waiting for her to reply, "What am I suppose to tell your child when he..." He stopped realizing he didn't know the gender, "Or maybe she, asks me where's mommy?" A knock on the door caught his attention. "Yes?"  
  
Fred came in rolling a bassinet. "I thought you might want to meet your daughter." She smiled.  
  
"A girl?" He said astounded. "It's a girl?" Fred nodded with a huge smile. Angel stood up and walked towards her. In the bassinet, laid a beautiful baby girl. The only way you could tell it was a girl was from the pink blanket she was wrapped in. "Why did you say my daughter?" Angel asked after Fred's words sunk in.  
  
"Apparently Cordelia named you as the father of her child, when asked to fill in her details." Angel smiled, he didn't mind, he knew Cordy loved this baby more than anything, so giving her to him to raise was an honor. "She's going to keep us busy that one." Fred smiled staring at the sleeping baby. "The nurse needs you to fill in her birth certificate."  
  
"Okay." He mumbled, unable to take his eyes off her.  
  
"They need a name," Fred explained.  
  
Suddenly Angel looked up, with a panicked expression. "I can't..." He stammered, "I don't know what she wanted to name her... she never told me what...."  
  
"Annabel." Fred said with a comforting smile.  
  
"How do you...?" Angel asked confused.  
  
"Lorne." Fred explained. "After she learned the baby was a girl, she confided to Lorne and when they spoke about baby names..."  
  
"Annabel." Angel continued the sentence.  
  
"Yes." Fred looked surprised. "How did you know?"   
  
"She told me once she always loved the name Annabel. I guess I just forgot." He explained.   
  
The door opened and a nurse came in. "I'm sorry I have to take her." She smiled as she rolled the baby to the door.   
  
"When can I take her home?" Angel asked anxiously.   
  
"First you sort out the paperwork and if everything is in order... in a few days." The nurse smiled as she left the room with the baby.  
  
"I better let you finish." Fred said and walked out leaving him alone with Cordy.  
  
"That's one hell of a job you left me in charge of." He returned to his seat. "I promise I'll take care of her as if she was my own...." He paused hesitating whether she was really his, "She is mine." He assured himself, "and I'll keep her safe till you wake up, and you will, you have to for her. I know nothing about clothes," he chuckled, "So unless you want me and the gang to be her fashion mentors..." He paused taking a moment, "you better wake up." His voice cracked.   
  
He stood up still holding her hand. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." He whispered. He laid her arm next to her body and walked out closing the door behind him.  
  
***  
  
"Noooo... Stop it...this child must not come to pass...Cordelia Now!" She opened her eyes, her body flinched she raised her upper body in one swift movement, she was sitting, it what appeared to have a bed. She looked around frantic. Nothing seemed familiar. The room was dark and bare. She looked down at herself; she was wearing a nightgown, with teddy bears on it. She looked at her hands, **my nails** she thought, **they look awful**. She touched her face, realizing she had two small pads attached to wires glowed to her skull. She yanked them out; it hurt a bit. She touched her hair; it was still short, but longer than she remembered. She gave the room another look, realizing she was in a hospital. "Angel?" She said looking around her, and then she remembered. She grabbed her belly looking for traces of her unborn child, but there were non-to be found. It was flat as it was almost 5 months ago, or was it less? She pulled the covers over her to revel her bare legs, she tried moving her legs, but nothing happened. "Come on." she urged them, but they didn't respond. She tried again, realizing she couldn't move them. "Am I crippled? No I can't be." She looked to her side. On the nightstand stood a pair of small scissors. She grabbed them and punctured her leg. "Aww." She said in pain. "Not crippled." She smiled. "So why can't I move?" She grabbed on leg and moved in over to the floor, the other one still remained on the bed. Than she took the other one as well. She was just a few inches from the floor, but it seemed to her is if a valley stood between her and the ground. "Just do it already." She snapped at herself and with one jump. She fell as fast as she jumped, her body crushing down to the floor.  
  
The door opened and someone walked in. "Good morning Cordelia have you slept...?" there was a brief moment of quiet before the nurse pushed the button and turned on the lights. In a few seconds the room was packed. Cordy who was still lying on the ground tried to seat up, hopping she'd look less pathetic than she felt. It didn't take long for the nurse to see her and with the help of an orderly to get her back into bed. Than the doctor came, he checked her legs looking for reflexes. He pinched her, "Hey watch it." She snapped at him. "I could have told you that would hurt."  
  
"I'm Sorry Cordelia, but we have to make sure there is no permanent damage."  
  
"Since you know my name don't you think I should know yours?" She was a bit surprised of how informal this doctor was; true he was young, but still.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's been so long, we've all got use to calling you by your first name."  
  
"That's nice." She smiled a fake smile. "Back to who you are? Why am I here? And what the hell happened to my nails?"  
  
"Corde... I mean Miss Chase." The doctor corrected himself. "What year is it?"  
  
"What is this? Did I bump my head during delivery, speaking of which where's my baby? I want to see her? Is she okay?"  
  
"Cordelia!" The doctor raised his voice. "I know you have a lot of questions and all we'll be answered shortly, but first, I need you to answer a few important questions I have fro you, starting with the date, if you remember it?"  
  
November 2002. Happy?" She raised her eyebrows. The doctor whispered something to the nurse who stood beside him and she quickly left the room.   
  
"Do you know why you're here?"  
  
"Come on..."  
  
"Cordelia..." The doctor gave her a firm stare, and she felt like a five year old been sent to her room.  
  
"I was having a baby, and as far as I remember you still come for to the hospital in those situations, right?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with your humor, that's for sure." The doctor smiled as he wrote something his pad.  
  
"Now can you tell me what's going on here?"  
  
"Actually we've contacted your family and as soon as they arrive we can..."  
  
"It's going to take them awhile to get here from Florida." She replied thinking he referred to her parents.  
  
"No I meant your husband and co-workers." The doctor explained.  
  
"My what?" Cordy said in shock. "Am I married? Is this some kind of alternate reality or something?"  
  
"Uh, doctor?" One of the nurses pulled him aside as she whispered something in his ear, and pointed to a chart she was holding.  
  
"I'm sorry." He turned around facing her again. "I was misled."  
  
"So I'm not married?" She asked confused and relieved all at once.  
  
"Not as far as we know." The doctor smiled embarrassed. "So we'll just wait for them to arrive, and we can all sit down..."  
  
"No. Tell me now." She insisted.  
  
"They'll be right over." The doctor tried reasoning with her.  
  
"But I don't want to wait, so if could just..."  
  
"I'm Sorry Miss Chase." The doctor changed his tune. "Mr. Angel specifically asked to wait for him in the event you..."  
  
"Mr. Angel?" She said surprised. "It's okay, I'm sure Mr. Angel wouldn't mind." She giggled.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to insist."   
  
"Geez, what is he? Your boss or something?" the doctor didn't reply he just looked down at his pad. "Okay what's going on here?" Cordy got a strange vibe, as if all wasn't right with this reality she woke up to. "I want answers and I want them now!" She raised her voice.  
  
"Look at that. Awake only half an hour and already bossing people around." She looked towards the door to see Angel and Wesley standing there with a huge smile on their face.  
  
"Hi guys." She smiled back at them, but before she had a chance to say anything else, the tow leaped forward and hugged her, or more like squeezed her. "Guys... I can't breath..." she said with chocked tune. The two quickly backed off.  
  
"Sorry." Said Wesley.  
  
"I know you missed me and all, but it's only been a few days?" She assumed.  
  
"What's the last thing you remember?" Angel asked as he and Wesley took some chairs and sat beside her. No one but the doctor stayed, the rest left, to give them some privacy.  
  
"Not with the questions again?" She wined.  
  
"She thinks it's 2002." The doctor whispered to Angel, but apparently loud enough for her to hear as well.  
  
"You make it sound like I'm crazy or something." She got mad.  
  
"No one said your crazy." Angel calmed her down. "Maybe it would be best if you leave us alone." The doctor nodded and walked out.  
  
"This guy is really scared of you." Cordy chuckled. "What did you do to him? Showed him your game face?"  
  
"Something like that." Angle replied. "Cordy... back to the last thing you remember?"  
  
"Fine." She grouched. "I was laying in bed, delivery was taking longer than expected..." She paused trying to recall, "Willow came in, said something about a spell she needed to perform..."  
  
"That's good." Wesley said. "But what's the very last thing you remember?"  
  
"I don't know, it's all a blur... I guess I remember someone screaming a long no, I guess it was me."  
  
"No actually it was I." Angel corrected her.  
  
"You?" She asked surprised, "Why would you scream...? Wait..." the picture was getting clearer. "I had a sword pointed at me... Her expression changed to fear as she remembered. "The Sheryon... he wanted to kill me... he said; this child shall not come to pass... I remember now." She looked scared.   
  
"It's okay Cordy, it's all in the past." Wesley tried calming her down.  
  
"What past? She yelled. "How long have past? How long was I out?"   
  
"Cordy please calm down." Wesley tried again.  
  
"No damn it." She pushed away his comforting arm. "How long?" What's today date? Answer me!" She looked straight at Angel.  
  
"February 2004." He replied as a shocked expression replaced the feared one. "2004?" She said, not believing. "Two years?  
  
"Actually if you calculate it correctly it's barely been 18 months."  
  
"That's comforting." She said cynically. "It's only been a year and a half not two like you thought. Wow what a difference."  
  
"I'm sorry." Angel said quietly.  
  
"And the baby? Where's my daughter?"   
  
"She's fine, we took care of her, just as I promised." He smiled.  
  
"I want to see her."  
  
"All in good time." Angel replied.  
  
"What's that crap all in good time." She was angry, more at the world than with him.  
  
"There are a few things you need to know before you meet her, to avoid any confusing questions."  
  
"She's barely two years old Angel. What questions do you think she'll have?"   
  
"Well, that's another thing we should talk about." Angel said to her surprise. "Things are different now, a lot different."  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
A few expiations: As you noticed the story jumped in time. I made it so, she went into coma at the beginning of season 4 (around the same time Spin the bottle aired), and she regained consciousness at the midst of Season 5 (around the time You're welcome aired). In the following chapter I'll explain the story plot in that missing time, so hang in there.  
  
Thank you for your wonderful reviews for the previous ch. and please let me know what you thought of this one.  
  
A little warning.... The next update may take longer than I intended, due to very very bust times, so be patient, as I know you will.  
  
Thank you, and as always I hoped you enjoyed it.  
  
Nikka. 


	24. Home sweet home

Chapter 24: Home sweet home.  
  
Title: A new beginning.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hey everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that English is not my native tongue I want to thank Kelly for all the great works she's done, and to welcome aboard Nisus who from now on will be reproofing my fic. As it is you may still find some spelling & grammar mistakes. You're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
A special thank you to Nisus for reproofing my story. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer. And to Kelly get well soon.  
  
Feedback: I love love love reviews and I'll be sure to mention it at the end of every chapter.  
  
"Angel?" She said again after he didn't respond. "What things? What's so different? I mean I guess things changed in almost two years, but never the less, it couldn't have changed that dramatically, right?" She looked for reassurance, "Right?"  
  
"Wes, can you give us some time alone?" Wesley nodded and quietly walked out. "What I'm about to tell you is not easy to hear, and you may find it... scratch that, you will find it confusing, at first."  
  
"Angel you're scaring me?" her voice trembled.  
  
"It's not my intention, but you need to know about the past year and half, and it was a busy year and half."  
  
"Okay." She hesitated. "Just spill it."  
  
He moved his chair closer to the bedside, "After Annabelle was born...   
  
"You named her Annabelle..." Cordy smiled.  
  
Angel smiled happy to see her wonderful smile again. "After she was born," he continued, "we had it good for a few months, we managed... more than that, we were a family. Buffy and the gang stayed for awhile to help, but even after they left..." He paused almost paining for lost days.   
  
"I'm guessing a but is coming."  
  
"And a big one," he replied. "It was around 3 months after the birth, strange things started to happen."  
  
"Strange how?" She inquired.  
  
"Weird cases, dead rats, birds dying, rain of fire... you know the usual."  
  
"Yeah if you're leaving on Hellmouth and you've seen a pre-apocalypse weather." She smiled a half smile.  
  
"We knew things are going to get worse, but we didn't know how worse." He told her of Jasmine, before she had a name, before they even knew she existed. Back then; of what seemed to be ages ago, they thought they only had the beast to worry about.   
  
"The beast?" she asked confused.  
  
"Her tug, Minion, whatever..." Angel explained. He continued explaining how they tried fighting him, how he killed everyone at W&H, which Cordy didn't find so horrible.  
  
"I mean in the big-picture-sense." She defended herself. "It's not like I'm happy they're all dead."  
  
"It's okay, we thought so too, only to discover he was just eliminating the competition. Which naturally led to the sun turning black..."  
  
"Black? As in night-all-day-long?"  
  
"That's right." Angel replied. "At that point Lorne was contacted by the powers that informed him they're sending someone to help us. We thought they'd send warriors or something of the sort, but apparently their idea of help included Monks coming to take Annabelle to safety."  
  
"What?!" She yelled. "You let them take her?" She didn't give him a chance to answer. "If you were so concerned about her, you should have given her to Groo. I trusted you..."  
  
"Cordy!" He yelled. "We had no choice." He said in a firm voice. "We were outnumbered, fighting an unstopped beast, the sky were dark, demons were everywhere... they offered to help..."  
  
"You didn't know them..." She said angrily.  
  
"They came with the powers' blessing."  
  
"So what?!" She raised her voice. "First of all you couldn't know that for sure, I got false visions in the past remember?" She raised her hand indicating she wasn't through. "Secondly, so what if they did, it's not like they've never been wrong before."  
  
"I know. But we had to get her out of there."  
  
"So why not turn to her father?"  
  
"Cause we..." He stopped realizing he had no one to blame but himself, Fred did insist they'd contact Groo, it was he who insisted otherwise, "...I," He emphasized... "Never told Groo."  
  
"Why?" She asked wanting to understand and not be mad at him, wishing there was a reasonable explanation.  
  
"I don't know, but I didn't, and by then it was too late. We just didn't have the time to find a hot spot, go to Pylea, search for Groo, and still come back in time to fight the beast." She didn't say anything in response and Angel thought it would be best just to go on with his story. "They took her, promised they'll keep her safe and send her back when the time is right." He paused making sure she was still listening o him. "We spent the next few months trying to stop the beast. We tried everything, even bringing Angelus back..."  
  
"You what?" She yelled again.  
  
"But hey it turned out okay, right?' He tried humor thinking it would relief the situation. It didn't.   
  
"So what you ended up calling Willow for help?" She asked knowing the answer already.  
  
"How did you...?" He stopped, thinking it wasn't important right now. "Yeah we did, ad Faith as well."  
  
"A homicidal slayer, just what you needed. I'm glad my daughter was nowhere near that fiasco."  
  
Angel ignored her remarks and kept on. He told her of Jasmine's arrival, and the effect she had on all who saw her. He also told her about her nasty habit of eating people and how they all came to and learned what she really was.  
  
"So she gave human race peace on earth in the expense of eating 2-3 people a day." Cordy summed it up.  
  
"Something like that." Angel smiled slightly; glad to see she was in a better.  
  
"So you all fought her, what happened next?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Almost all of us..." Angel's expression changed.  
  
"Did something happen?" Her voice trembled, "Did someone...?" She couldn't bring herself to say those words.  
  
"No." He replied with a sad tone that made her wonder.   
  
"Then what?" She asked confused.  
  
"Connor." Angel said quietly. "That kid never had a break in his life. From the moment he was born... demons tried to kill him, a crazy vampire hunter from 3 centuries ago kidnapped him into a hell dimension..." He paused, "And a god like demon used him to come into this world and destroyed him in the process."  
  
"Destroyed him?" Cordy asked confused. Suddenly it daunted her, "did he...?" She stammered.  
  
"No." Angel replied a she sighed in relief, "but he may as well had been."  
  
"Angel...?"  
  
He knew she was lost and he knew she needed to know. "After Jasmine was killed, Conor lost it, really lost it." H e paused for a moment, reflecting in silence, "That is when I decided to make a deal with the devil."  
  
"What kind of deal? And I'm guessing you're not really talking about the devil, right?" She chuckled with hesitation.  
  
"No." He smiled. "But they are second in line."  
  
"W&H." She said and he just nodded. "That's why the doctor waited for you and called you Mr. Angel?" He nodded again. "So what? You decided to work for them be their head boy or something?" Her voice rose with each word. Anger was making his way in. "You lost your soul.... Again!"  
  
"That's a bit extreme." He resented the metaphor; she of all people should know the difference.  
  
"You work for the same organization we fought against for over 3 years. The same organization who tried killing you time and time again, who, twice, inflected unbearable pain on me ..."  
  
"I know..." He tried to explain, but she kept on.  
  
Who tried kidnapping your son and turning him against you..."  
  
"I had to." He cut her off.  
  
"Had to?" She repeated his words with a skeptic tone. "There's always a choice Angel."  
  
"You have to understand..." He sighed.  
  
'I'm trying to Angel, I really am. But it's hard..."  
  
"I know, and that's why it's important I explain." She remained. "All I waned was to see the people I love happy and well," He said quietly. "And with the two most important people I failed." She knew whom he meant. She didn't need to ask.  
  
"What kind of deal Angel?" She asked firmly, afraid of the answer.  
  
"You were partly right about the head boy. I agreed to run W&H along with the rest." He said as he looked firmly into her eyes. As if he was saying to her; no regrets, no turning back the clock.   
  
"Don't tell me all you got out of this miserable deal, is to see me open my eyes again... cause that was a lousy deal to make."  
  
"It wasn't just you, but you were part of it." He explained. "They took care of you, made sure you got the best care, the latest technologies..."  
  
"But in the end it took me nearly two years to wake up, and I did on my own." she said with an accusing tone. She was Angry at him for making her feel responsible.  
  
"But you did wake up, and besides..." He sighed. "Like I said, there was others things involved..."  
  
"Conor." She said as he nodded. "What did they do to him? Cause from what you told me, he wasn't something they could fix."  
  
"But they could rebuilt."  
  
"They what?" She asked confused and amazed. "How can you rebuilt a person... all that he is all that he feels..."  
  
"Is the sum of his memories, isn't it?" he cut her off. "We are what we remember. We learned it the hard way with Lorne's little spell."  
  
"You changed his memories." She said in realization. "You built him a life that never were."  
  
"Not just him, all of them. Everyone who ever knew him, except you, that is."  
  
"So, no one remembers Connor?" She asked.   
  
"Except you and I, and I'd like to keep it like that." She nodded, trying to absorb it all. "I know this must be overwhelming, for you..."  
  
"That's an understatement." She commented.  
  
"But I ask you not to judge. It's hard for me as it is..."  
  
"It doesn't sound hard, Mr. Angel." She snapped at him.  
  
"Don't do this, not now, not after..." He stopped, trying to control his temper, not to let too much on. If only she knew what was really at risk, if only he could tell her the choices he had to make for her, for their future.  
  
"And Annabelle, where's my daughter in all of this?"  
  
"She's here, with us." He replied. "She came back just in time."  
  
"In time for what?" She asked in hesitation.  
  
"Why don't we talk about it later." He suggested.  
  
"No." She protested." I want to know. "What happened to her? Is she safe? When can I see her?"  
  
"Cor..." He tried squeezing in a word.  
  
"Unless your next words are, 'sure Cor what ever you want', don't bother." She cut him off.   
  
"She's safe and well. You can see her as soon as you wish to, only I don't think..."  
  
"I wish to." She cut him off again.  
  
"If you'd just let me finish a sentence, you'd realize it's not that simple." She silenced, waiting to hear what he had to say. "When the monks took her, they said they'd keep her safe, and apparently safe in their book meant a different dimension-safe."  
  
"They took her to another dimension?" Cordy asked surprised, but then remembered a different dimension doesn't have to be a bad idea, true her expression with other dimensions wasn't so great... but still.  
  
"They apparently knew about Jasmine more than they let on, and knew the only way to keep Annabelle safe is by taking her to another dimension, a protected one."  
  
"Protected how?" Cordy asked intrigued and worried at the same time.  
  
"Protected from insiders, from space and time." Angel explained.  
  
"Angel, it has a bad sound to it." She stammered. "I don't like the way this is going. Nothing good ever comes out of alternate dimensions."  
  
"Not necessarily, look at Fred. If we had never come to Pylea..."  
  
"And on the other end there's Connor. And look how good that turned out." The minute she finished that sentenced she wished she hadn't. "Angel I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It's okay." He brushed it off. "It's not like you didn't say anything that wasn't true. My son turned out not so great, but not Annabelle. She's different."  
  
"Angel she's barely two years old, you have no way of knowing how...." she stopped. There was something about Angel's expression that worried her. "Angel what? What am I missing here?" Angel didn't reply, he didn't know how to tell her. He knew how she'd feel, cause he felt it once before. "Angel?" Her voice brought him back to the reality he had to face, the truth he had to tell her. "That dimension..." She asked as pieces of the puzzle started coming together, "When you say protected from time and space..." Her voice trembled; she was starting to understand, to realize how much she had mist in two years. "Time moves differently there, doesn't it?" Angel just nodded unable to look at her. "She's..." She stopped trying to take it all in. "How long...I mean..."  
  
"17." He replied.  
  
"Wow that's a lot." She chuckled with a chocked tone.  
  
"The powers needed her to be able to protect herself." He tried to explain, more to himself than to her. "They needed to teach her about the power she possesses... Cordy she's..."  
  
"I know..." She cut him off. "She was the one who defeated Jasmine right? Is that what you meant when you said she came back just in time?" Angel nodded again. "The powers needed their champion and they needed her fast. No time to waste, why wait for 17 years if we can ship her off to boarding school for a few months and get an insist champion."   
  
"It's not like that cordy. You know the powers..."  
  
"I don't presume to know the powers Angel. And you shouldn't either." She said in anger. "The things they did to me, the things they put me through..."  
  
"Cordy, I know it's a lot to take in, but She's a great kid. She's smart and beautiful, just like her mother."   
  
"And who might that be, cause its sure hell not me."  
  
"You are her mother and she knows that." Angel replied with a firm tone. "They made sure she'd know, which is a lot more than Holtz ever gave me..."   
  
"Not to ruin you analogy Angel," She interrupted him, "but Holtz was a demanded person, filled with revenge. The powers are suppose to be the good guys."  
  
"And they are Cor, they kept her safe..."  
  
"On what expense? They robbed her of her childhood."  
  
"If you'll just meet her you can see for yourself how great she turned out. You could talk to her, you'll see it's not that bad..."  
  
"I can't see her, not yet."  
  
"But a minute ago you insisted." Angel said confused.  
  
"That was before I knew my daughter was all grown up."  
  
"Cordy it doesn't matter, not to her. It shouldn't matter to you either." She didn't reply as she turned her head to the other side looking away from him. "Cor..."  
  
"I need to rest now." She said coldly.  
  
Angel knew when to back off. He didn't want to push her. "Fine, you rest and I'll come and see you later, okay?" He got up and headed for the door. "If you need anything... well, I'm sure you'll tell someone."   
  
The numb in her feet wore off after a few days, with the help of a physiotherapist and an obstinate and egger Cordy, who used up every free moment she had to walk and walk. Visitors came and gone. They were all excited to see her awake at last.   
  
Over the next few days Angel and the gang filled in the blanks. They told her about the "first" and the end of Sunnydale. They told her of the one who were lost and the one who survived, even Spike, who eventually tagged along to one of Fred's visits, cause he was curious, according to him. The only one, who didn't stop by, to Cordy's request, was Annabelle.  
  
Nearly a week past by till the doctor gave the final approval for Cordy's release from the hospital.  
  
As promised the first thing Angel did was take her on a Hair-nails-cloths-and accessories-tour, as Cordy named it. It was already evening, when they finished their tour. Cordy was amazed at how storeowners treated Angel as he walked through the back door, with so much respect and flattery. She liked it and feared it at the same time. She knew it all had a price and she wondered whether that price was too high.  
  
"I'm exhausted." She sighed as she entered the Limousine and immediately lay down. Angel sat in the seat in front of her.  
  
"Are we done?" He asked.  
  
"I think so." She smiled. "I look and feel like a million bucks." She touched her hair gently. "I like it curled up."  
  
"I like it too." He smiled, happy to see her so happy.  
  
"So where to now?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"I thought I might show you your new home."   
  
"Uh." She replied.  
  
"Is that it uh?" He asked surprised. "I thought you'd be more excited than that?"  
  
"I am." She explained. "But I'm worried as well."  
  
"Worried?"   
  
"Yes." She said quietly. "I'm worried about joining this new and unfamiliar world, that you all seemed to fit in to so nicely."  
  
"You will to." He assured her. "Just give it time."  
  
"What will I do there?"  
  
"Sorry?" Angel didn't get the question.  
  
"Fred is head of the Science department, Wesley's head of the mystic, Lorne is the cruise director and Gunn is L.A. Law. And you...." She paused for a moment, "You're captain in command."  
  
"So...?" Angel still didn't get it.  
  
"Where do I fit in? What's my roll? What's my department?"  
  
"I thought Fred explained it pretty well over two years ago." Angel smiled gently. "You're the heart."  
  
"Whose heart? Does W&H even know this word exists in the English vocabulary?"  
  
"You're our heart, the Angel Investigations heart." Angel explained.  
  
"But that doesn't exists anymore. There's a sign on the door."  
  
"Cordy." He leaned forward with his upper body. "You'll do what you always did, only now, you'll have assistance and secretaries."  
  
"Like harmony?" Cordy didn't like that little info at all. She didn't trust her. "Besides, what do I need assistances for? I don't even know what I'm suppose to be doing there."  
  
"You'll figure it out, we all did." Angel tried again, realizing he was not getting through to her.  
  
"But you all have some kind of expertise, I one the other end..."  
  
"Cordy." He cut her off. He seemed a bit annoyed. "Give it a chance okay? Besides right now all you have to do is see your new apartment. Can you handle that much?"  
  
"I think so." She smiled, although she wasn't at peace with the whole idea.  
  
The car entered the underground parking lot, and pulled in front of the elevator.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked.  
  
"Home." He replied with a goofy smiled. The driver opened the door and Angel walked out. "Come on." He said as he reached out his arm to help her out of the car. She took it and climbed out. By now her bags were out of the car.  
  
Angel pushed the elevator button and the doors opened reveling the inside of the elevator. The floor was covered with a beautiful carpet. Pinned to the wall was a wooden seat with cushions on it. There wasn't a bellboy there, but it looked fancy non-the less. "I got rid of him." Angel said after he saw how Cordy inspected the inside of the elevator.  
  
"Got rid of whom?"  
  
"The bellboy." He explained.  
  
"Uh." She nodded.  
  
"Shell we." He extended his arm inviting her to come inside.  
  
"My bags." She looked back.  
  
"They'll bring it up for you." He smiled. She entered the elevator and Angel pressed the upper button. The elevator started moving. If it weren't for the lights of each floor passing by, she wouldn't have known they were moving at all. "Excited?" Angel asked as the floors shifted.  
  
"A bit." She smiled nervously. "I wish we'd get there already. How high is it?"  
  
"Why are you afraid of highest, cause if you are..."  
  
"No. I'm not." She smiled. "I just wondered that's all."  
  
"Be patient." Angel said as they almost reached the top. "It will be worth it. I promise."  
  
The doors opened and Angel walked out. "Welcome home." He smiled as he moved to the side reveling the inside of the apartment. Cordy gasped. It was incredible. In front of her she saw glass doors leading to a balcony, from what she could tell, overviewed the entire city. "Are you coming?" She looked at him, when realized she was still inside the elevator. She smiled slightly as she stepped out. "I'll give you the grand tour." He was so excited. "This is the living room as you can see." He pointed to the side. "And here is your well equipped kitchen." He walked to the right and past the counter. She followed him. The kitchen was big enough for her. "I know you don't cook but I thought you'd still want a kitchen that has it all." He explained. "Now over here." He ran to the other side and entered a small corridor. "Come on." He called out to her as she lingered behind. "Here's one bathroom." He pointed to the left.  
  
"One?" She wondered.  
  
"Yeah you have another one in your bedroom." He explained.  
  
She walked in. It was nothing but small. Actually it was beautiful. She had a huge tub, which Angel didn't forget to mention, could be converted into a hot tub. Against the wall was a big wooden closet, filled with soft floppy towel and hair shampoo and other stuff, she all recognized as her own. "Here's the laundry basket." He pointed at it. "But don't worry, there's someone who does that for you."  
  
"Really?" she said impressed.  
  
"And over here." He walked out and walked into the room on the right side of the corridor. "This is the guest/television/what-ever-you want-room." She peeped inside. It was a nice room, the size of her old bedroom. It had a couch and a television, a desk with a computer on it. Another closet, god knows for what. "And now." He walked a few steeped forward and entered the room at the end of the corridor, she followed him in. "this is your bedroom." He said proudly. Cordy looked stunned, the room was huge. In the center stood an enormous bed with a canopy on top of it. On the side was a dresser with a mirror and all her cosmetic and perfume products.  
  
"How did you?" She wondered, and then remembered Angel had all of her stuff while she was... asleep.  
  
"Over here is your closet." It was actually another room, she could easily walk into, it had shelves and hangers and all of cloths were already there, arranged by color and season. "And here is the second bathroom." He pointed to the room next to the closet. It was as beautiful as the big bathroom, but more intimate. "And here you have another balcony." She looked to the other side of the room amazed. "So what do you think?"  
  
"Is that it? Not that I'm complaining I'm just..."  
  
"That's it, no more surprises." He smiled.  
  
"It's beautiful Angel, thank you."  
  
"I knew you'd like it."  
  
"Yeah, you know alright." She smiled nervously.  
  
"Is everything alright? You seem... I don't know." He sensed something was wasn't right.  
  
"I'm just tired." She said.  
  
"Of course, you had a busy day." He said apologetically. "Why don't you take a long hot shower and I'll send up some food for you?"  
  
"Is this an hotel? I mean a real one?"  
  
"No." he chuckled.  
  
"Then where are we exactly?" She wondered.  
  
"We're at W&H's building."   
  
"We are?" She didn't know W&H had such apartments in their building.  
  
"They rebuilt it after the beast destroyed everything."  
  
"Uh." She nodded.  
  
"I have a place here too." He explained.  
  
"And the others, do they stay here as well? Cause Fred use to live at the hotel and Wesley..."  
  
"No.' he cut her off. "They have their own place. You could to, if you want to."  
  
"And Annabelle? Where does she live?"  
  
"Right now with Fred. She preferred it." Angel walked out of the room and towards the entrance.  
  
"You're leaving?" she asked, not sure whether she was reified or anxious about staying alone.  
  
"I have some things I have to do," he opened the front door. "But I promise I won't be long." He smiled.  
  
"It's okay, I don't need someone to held my hand." She replied after feeling like he was mothering her.  
  
"I know." He replied as he walked out. "Uh." He stopped at the entrance. "Anything special?"  
  
"Special?" She didn't follow.  
  
"About dinner I mean." He explained.  
  
"Chinese is always nice." She smiled.  
  
"Okay." He smiled and closed the door behind him.  
  
"So?" Fred asked him as he entered the conference room. Everyone was sitting around the big table awaiting his word.  
  
"This is not why I called this meeting for." He said as he took his seat.  
  
"We know, you want the weekly update, and you'll have it," Wesley said, "right after you tell us, how she liked or disliked the apartment."  
  
"Fine." Angel sighed, as if it was a burden, which it wasn't. He couldn't wait to tell them how she reacted. "She loved it. She couldn't believe it was all hers..."  
  
"And the stuff we got her?" Fred jumped in.  
  
"She was impressed we knew exactly what to get, and she was very appreciative." He said as she smiled a huge smile of satisfaction.  
  
"And the song, you played her the song?" Lorne asked eagerly.  
  
"Not yet, but I will later on." Angel said as he saw the disappointment on his face. "Or you can go and play it for her as soon as she...." Before he could finish the sentence Lorne was on his feet ready to go. "Finishes her bath." He finished off the sentence and Lorne sat down with a sigh. "You guys, calm down. We don't want to alarm her. Don't forget we all had two years to come to this point and another few good months to adjust to this place, she had neither. She missed a lot and as good as storytellers we are..."  
  
"He's trying to say, she didn't live through the hell you did, so back off." Spike summed it up.  
  
"Thank you for that unneeded help." Angel snapped at him.  
  
"And Annabelle, is she ready to see her?" asked Fred.  
  
"Not yet, she needs more time." Angel replied.  
  
"She's been awake for almost a week now, don't you think Annabelle should be allowed to see her mother?" Fred said with an excusing tune.  
  
"I do." Angel said firmly. "But she's not calling the shots, I am. And until Cordy says it's okay, I can't permit it."  
  
"She has questions Angel, and she's angry."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"No you don't." Fred raised her voice. "I'm the one who's living with her. I'm the one who's taken care of her for months now. Not you."  
  
"And you're doing a great job." He said calmly. "But I won't force Cordy into something she's not ready for."  
  
"So what should I tell Annabelle?"  
  
"To be patient. She's 17, and a very mature 17 years old, I might add"  
  
"Fine." Fred sulked and leaned back in her seat.  
  
"Now as for the report." Angel said and everyone looked at their pages.  
  
"Princess? Are you decent?" Lorne opened the door slightly and knocked.  
  
"Come in." Cordy greeted him with a smile. She was wearing a bath rob and had a towel wrapped around her head. "Hi." She smiled as he walked in. "Found the song you left me."  
  
"Oh already?" He said disappointed.  
  
"Uh I'm sorry, you wanted to show it tome?"  
  
"It's okay, as long as you found it and liked it. You did, didn't you?"  
  
"I did Lorne, and thank you. It was very thoughtful."  
  
"So how do you like the new place?" He joined her n the sofa.  
  
"It's nice." She smiled.  
  
"Nice? What's wrong?" Lorne asked.  
  
"Nothing." She replied. "It's just that I'm not sure... uh I don't know."  
  
"Yeah you do. It's okay I won't tell daddy." He winked.  
  
"I guess, I don't feel like I belong here, you know?" She took a sip form her drink. "Angel showed me around the place and all I could think of was, how much I miss my old apartment..."  
  
"And your handy phantom." Lorne added with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, there's nothing like living with a ghost. Especially Dennis, he was always so thoughtful." She remembered with a smile.  
  
"Cor, sweetie?" Lorne pulled her back.  
  
"Sorry." She smiled. "It's unnerving living in the belly of the beast."  
  
"You can live somewhere else, if you want to."  
  
"I don't think Angel will like it." She explained.  
  
"Probably not." Lorne agreed. "But it's your life."  
  
"That's just it. I don't think it's my life, I don't think I feet in."  
  
"Come again?" Lorne tried to follow.  
  
"This is not me Lorne, not anymore. This was me 3 years... wait it's five now right?" Lorne nodded. "Anyway, this stuff are nice, but that's all they are. This doesn't feel like home."  
  
"Give it time."  
  
"Time is not the issue." She cut him off. "It will never feel alright, not living here and not working here."  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
"Nothing I guess." She paused for a moment. "At least not now. It will break his heart."  
  
"And ours." Lorne added. "Especially Annabelle's"  
  
"Is she pretty Lorne?" Cordy asked intrigued.  
  
"Meet her and find out." He said illusively.  
  
"I can't, it's too weird. I'm barely 23 and I have a 17 years old kid."  
  
"Weird, true." He nodded. But fact, also true."   
  
"I lost you there." She said confused.  
  
"She's 17, and she's your daughter who wants to meet you. You can't hide from that fact, just like you can't changed her age or turn back time."   
  
"So your answer is, deal." She said.  
  
"In a nutshell." H smiled.  
  
"I know." She smiled back. "And I will meet her... just... not yet."  
  
"She really wants to." He said, hoping she'll reconsider.  
  
"Soon, I promise, I.... " A knock on the door interrupted her. "Finally." She said with a sigh. "I'm starving." She got up to answer the door.  
  
"Saved by the delivery boy." Lorne called out to her. She turned back and smiled at him.  
  
She reached out and opened the door not looking up. "Hi." She said with a smile, when suddenly she froze. On the other side stood a young girl, with long brown hair and beautiful big brown eyes. She was carrying a bag, and looked awful familiar to Cordy.  
  
"Hi mom." The girl said. "Thought you might be hungry."   
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
First thing, thank you for your wonderful reviews, support and patience. I know some of you wanted my head on a platter, hopefully not literally, cause of the way I left the story, but in all fairness I did give you a warning in the end of ch 23. I hope the next chapter won't take that long although I'm still very busy.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always I'd appreciate your reviews.  
  
Thanks Nikka. 


	25. Pillow talk

Chapter 25: Pillow talk  
  
Title: A new beginning.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hey everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that English is not my native tongue I want to thank Kelly for all the great works she's done, and to welcome aboard Nisus who from now on will be reproofing my fic. As it is you may still find some spelling & grammar mistakes. You're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
A special thank you to Nisus for reproofing my story. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer. And to Kelly get well soon.  
  
Feedback: I love love love reviews and I'll be sure to mention it at the end of every chapter.  
  
"Angel?" Fred popped her head from behind the door. "Are you busy?"  
  
"Actually I want to go through these reports as quickly as possible." When he saw Fred's confused expression he elaborated. "I promised Cordy I wouldn't be long."  
  
"I finished my analyses on the Brothl'an demon." She handed him the folder.  
  
"Thanks he said as he placed in on the top of the files that he had on his desk.  
  
"You will read it sometime this century?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes Winifred Burkle," He looked up, "I will. Just as soon as I..."  
  
They had a ring. "Uh, that's mine." Fred said and quickly took her phone out. "Yeah." She got up and turned around her back facing Angel, who didn't seem bothered, he was too preoccupied.  
  
"No, I thought she was with you." Fred tried to whisper but Angel, who already heard the conversation, was intrigued. "No Wes, she's not. I think I'd notice if she was..."  
  
"Fred?" She quickly turned facing Angel. "Is everything okay?" He asked.  
  
"Well Actually. She hung up with a worried expression. "And it doesn't mean a thing."   
  
"What doesn't?" Angel asked. By now he had put down his reports. "We can't find Annabelle." She said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean, can't find her? Where is she suppose to be?"  
  
"With Wesley." Fred replied nervously.  
  
"And...?" Angel waited.  
  
"She never showed up."  
  
"So maybe she's home, I mean your home." Angel said.  
  
"The guard remembers her entering the building...but doesn't remember her leaving." Fred replied.  
  
"So she's somewhere around the building what's the big..." He paused realizing where she was. "Cordy." He said as he got up and headed for the elevator in his room.  
  
"Angel?" Fred called out to him as he entered the elevator. He turned. "Don't be harsh on her." He didn't reply as the door closed behind him.  
  
"Hi mom." The girl said. "Thought you might be hungry."   
  
Cordy stared at her unable to speak.  
  
"Sweetie, what is taking so long?" Lorne, who was still waiting in the living room, called out. He got up and headed for the door, "I'm sure the nice delivery boy didn't..." He stopped half way through when he noticed Annabelle. "Holly mother of sh..."  
  
"That sums it up." Cordy mumbled.  
  
"Annie, sweetie, what in Aretha Franklin's name are you doing here?" Lorne walked towards her.  
  
"I heard you were hungry so I figured..."  
  
"You figured wrong." Lorne stood beside Cordy who was still numb.   
  
"If Angel catches you here..."  
  
"I don't care," Annabelle looked at Cordy, "I wanted to meet you for myself."  
  
"Annie maybe now isn't the best time." Lorne explained, when Cordy didn't respond.   
  
Cordy looked at her and saw how much she resembled her. The way she smiled, oh that million-dollar smile. The way she held herself, Cordy knew she wasn't a wallflower, she recognized the spies she had, the ambition. And yet there was something different about her, the kindness the hidden shyness. Above all she was intrigued. All the fears and worries she had didn't seem so important. "Lorne it's okay." Cordy, who finally snapped out of her second comatose expression, said. Annabelle smiled as if she had just wan the lottery. "Come in." Cordy moved to the side and opened the door wide.   
  
Annabelle stumbled in admiring the apartment. "Wow." She said as she gazed at the balcony.  
  
"That's what I said." Cordy smiled. "Lorne would you mind..."  
  
"Say no more sweetie." He cut her off and walked over the threshold. "Take it slow okay?" Cordy nodded as Lorne closed the door behind him.  
  
The elevator doors opened and Angel jumped out charging down the hallway, when Lorne came towards him. "Hi big fellow, where are you off too?"  
  
"Is Annabelle there?" Angel asked firmly.  
  
"Yeah but I don't think ..."  
  
Angel went past him and kept on. Lorne quickly ran to intercept. "Maybe you should let me finish a sentence before you make an ass of yourself." Angel stopped and looked at Lorne confused. "She wanted Annie to stay." Lorne began to explain.  
  
"But she didn't want to meet her, not yet at least." Angel was confused. "I don't want Annie to force Cordy into something she's not ready for."  
  
"But she is." Lorne replied. "She's just having the rollercoster syndrome." Lorne, who noticed Angel's impatient, quickly explained. "Your standing in line for the ride cause you thought it might be fun. And as the line moves forward and you hear the people screaming you have seconds thoughts, till finally when you're about to take your sit, you want to run away. But your friend stops you and you go on, and have a great time and not regretting the ride."  
  
"Or you end up throwing up the hotdog you ate half an hour earlier." Angel replied.  
  
"True." Lorne nodded, "but that's not the case here. She was scared, they both were, but they'll be okay."  
  
"I don't know. Cordy's very fragile..."  
  
"Wow there," Lorne interrupted him. "You can say a lot of things about miss Chase; like she's beautiful in a god liking way, or that she really loves shopping," Lorne chuckled, "but fragile my friend, is not one of them."  
  
"I get it, and if this was two years ago, I'd probably think the same thing, but things changed."  
  
"But Cordy hasn't, and you should give her more credit." Lorne said. "She's saved you as many times as you saved her, even more..."  
  
"Well, that's not really the case." Angel tucked his ands in his pockets and swayed on his heals trying to grasp to some pride he had Lorne strip away from him.  
  
"Don't get me wrong Angel cakes, when it comes to fighting you rule, but in other aspects... She ahs the upper hand, and she can take of herself." Lorne smiled. "She may end up surprising you."  
  
"She never stopped." Angel smiled as he headed towards the elevator accompanied by Lorne.   
  
"Lorne?" Angel stopped in front of the elevator doors, with a worried expression. "She'd want to know."  
  
"You mean Annie?" Angel nodded. "The Cordy's the right person to answer her questions."  
  
"But we never told her we didn't tell Annie about him." Angel insisted.  
  
"She'll be okay Angel," Lorne shoved him inside, as he followed in. "Don't worry."  
  
Cordy turned around, Annabelle stood in the living room looking at her with a bashful smile. "I know you didn't want to meet me." Annabelle said.  
  
"That's not true." Cordy said quickly. "I was... let's say apprehensive about meeting you."  
  
"So why did you send Lorne away?" Annabelle asked confused.  
  
"Because you came, and I wasn't about to send you away." Cordy walked towards her and sat on the sofa. "Sit down." Cordy said with a soft tone. Annabelle lingered. "It's okay I won't bite, and I'm sure you have a lot of questions." Cordy smiled.  
  
Annabelle sat down but kept a distance. "How should I call you?"  
  
"I think it's something you should decide." Cordy replied. "And you? is it Annabelle or maybe Annie? Or is it just Lorne who calls you..."  
  
"Annie." Annabelle cut her off. "Everyone calls me Annie." Cordy nodded.  
  
Are you hungry?" Cordy took out the food from the bag and placed in on the coffee table. "Oh good," She smiled. "They brought forks, I really couldn't handle chopsticks right now." She grabbed on of the small boxes and started eating. "God how I missed food, and I mean real food, not hospital food."  
  
Annabelle hesitated for a second before grabbing one of the boxes. "So," Cordy said as she tried stuffing the rest of the noodle into her mouth, "I bet you have some questions for me." She put down the food and sat straight. "So ask away, I'll answer as well as I can."  
  
"Actually." Annie put her food down as well. "Fred told me a lot..."  
  
"Uh." Cordy seemed a bit disappointed. "So I guess all the rest filled in the blanks about the early years." Cordy smiled.  
  
"Sorry?" Annie didn't follow that one through.  
  
"I meant before I met Fred, or actually before she met us." Cordy tried to explain but saw that she wasn't getting there. "I met Fred year and... no wait it's almost 3 now, right?" She forgot about the time gap. "Anyway... I figured that the boys, especially Angel cause he knows me the longest, would fill in the rest, the beginning..." She smiled, "You know, Cordelia Chase the early years."  
  
"Uh, they did,' Annie replied and Cordy smiled happy to know she made her self clear. "But it's funny you say especially Angel.'  
  
"Really?" Cordy asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, cause he barely talked about you..." She stopped when realizing her words offended her. "But maybe not to me, but I'm sure he talked about you the rest... in fact I'm sure they..."  
  
"It's okay." Cordy calmed her down. "I'm just glad someone told you."  
  
"Yeah they did, but still..."Annabelle stopped.  
  
"What?" Cordy was intrigued.  
  
"Uh nothing," She brushed it off.   
  
"Are you sure?" Cody asked. "There isn't a question you'll ask that I'll be mad about, I may not answer, but I won't be angry or upset." Cordy felt she needed to ease her mind.  
  
"I don't about that, cause everyone have tried they're best to avoid the subject all together."  
  
"They have?" Cordy was intrigued. What was the question they all feared to answer? "Ask away, and if I can I'll answer it."  
  
"Don't you want to ask me stuff as well?" Annie asked curiously.  
  
"Of course." Cordy didn't want her to think she wasn't interested. "I'd love nothing more than to hear all there is about you." She said with a comforting smile, "But I want you to feel at ease with me, to know you can tell and ask me anything and everything. I may not always approve or agree, but I'll try not to judge..." She paused and took a big breath. "That's the best I can offer." Annie smiled, liking what she heard. "Do you prefer I ask you some stuff and we'll go back to you asking the questions later on?" Annie nodded so fast Cordy barely finished the question. "Okay then." She smiled. "Let me see..." she screeched her temple slightly, "What's your favorite food?"  
  
"That's the best question you could come up with?" Annie said surprised.  
  
"I thought I'd start with something light before going to the heavy ones." Cordy laughed. "So answer already."  
  
"Chkth'lop." Annabelle replied.  
  
"Nice." Cordy said not really knowing what she said. "I guess food changed a lot in two years."  
  
"Oh no." Annabelle laughed. "It's from Tayria. The world I grow up in."  
  
"Uh." Cordy sighed in relief. "I thought I was really out of touch." She chuckled. "And now the heavy stuff..."  
  
"It's late." Lorne looked up at Angel who looked nervous.  
  
"That's okay, I'm not that tired, but it's sweet of you to worry..." Lorne stopped as Angel gave him a shut-up stare. "Aren't you tired?"  
  
"No." Angel put his hand on his mouth trying to conceal a yawn.  
  
"Sure." Lorne chuckled.  
  
Angel ignored him as he crossed his arms and lay back in his chair. "What could possibly take that long?" Angel wondered out loud   
  
"Pff." Lorne filtered as he smiled to himself.   
  
"What?" Angel, who noticed, asked.  
  
"For a guy who's been around, sometimes, you really can be dense..." Lorne stopped "I guess Mr. Blondie Sinicism's is starting to rub off on me." He complained.  
  
"Now that you mention that, I did feel a tad of Spike in you." Angel smiled to see Lorne's angry expression. "But forget that, what did yow mean?"  
  
"Angel-cakes, the girl is meeting her mother for the first time in... ever. That alone is a scary expression. Add to that the fact that your mother looks like your best friend... and you got a recipe for a very long talk, one that will probably continue over the next few years."  
  
"Do you think she told her?" Angel asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know." Lore shrugged his shoulders. "The real question is did she dare ask?"   
  
There was a silent moment till the two said in simultaneously, "She did."  
  
"Anyway, we'll find out soon enough." Angel added as he leaned back to his chair.  
  
"I think I'll wait for the morning update. I'm calling it for the night." Lorne got up and stretched, while moaning. "My back is killing me." He said as he waddled out. "Good night, muffin." He called out.  
  
"Good nig... And don't call me muffin." Angel shouted back.  
  
They kept on talking and laughing, exchanging thoughts, stories and experiences. They didn't notice how time past by. Before they knew it, it was well past midnight.   
  
"God is it twelve already?" Cordy looked at the clock with wiry eyes.  
  
"More like 1:00." Annabelle said. "Actually... closing in on 1:00." she got up and stretched. "I think I should go."   
  
"Oh no, I didn't mean you have to go." Cordy quickly explained.  
  
"I know." Annabelle smiled. "I'm just tired and I think Fred might be worried."  
  
"Uh." Cordy sighed. "By the way, how is that working out for you?"  
  
"What? Living with Fred?" Cordy nodded. "It's great, she's really cool."   
  
"Good." Cordy smiled as Annabelle headed for the door. "Annabelle... I mean Annie." Cordy called out. "Are you happy, I mean in general are you happy?"  
  
"Wow talk about in-depth question at a quarter to 1:00."  
  
"I'm sorry, is it too much? ... I knew it was too much..."  
  
"From the stories I heard I'd never figure you for the insecure type." Annabelle cut her off.  
  
"What?" Cordy said beveled.  
  
"You apologize for everything you ask, it's like you're walking on eggshells." Annabelle explained. "There's no need. Like Lorne said, I'm my mother's daughter, what ever that means." Cordy smiled, she knew exactly what Lorne meant and realized Annie was right, she was trying too hard and been over cautious. "And as for your question," Annabelle's voice cut her reverie, "yeah I'm happy. I know my life weren't what you or any other normal human been call normal, but I was raised well, and felt loved. I always knew I had a home I needed to go back too, and I've always waited for the return, to meet my family." Cordy couldn't help but smile. "I'm not Fred, I didn't grow up in a hell dimension." Cordy actually had someone else in mind. "I was safe and happy, as I am here." She opened the door and turned to face Cordelia. "Thank you." She smiled and turned t leave, but was unable to walk out. There was still that nagging question she didn't ask, the only real question she wanted an answer for.  
  
"Annie?" She heard Cordy's voice. "Is there something else you wanted to ask, cause I remembered earlier tonight..."  
  
"There was." Annabelle cut her off, as she turned, "but I'm not sure now is the best time for it."  
  
"Sure it is, ask away." Cordy smiled willing to answer her every question.  
  
"I'm afraid." Annabelle replied as she stared at the floor.  
  
"Afraid?" Cordy asked and started walking towards her. "I don't want you to be afraid of me..."  
  
"Oh no." Annabelle looked up. "You misunderstood." She quickly explained. "I guess I'm afraid of the answer, or maybe lack of."  
  
"Well now, you just made me so curious you can't leave till you ask me." Cordy replied with a smile.  
  
"If you feel like you need sometime think of an answer..."  
  
"Ask already, will you?" Cordy cut her off.  
  
"Here. In the doorway?" Annabelle asked as she looked around.  
  
"It's not like I have nosy neighbors." Cordy replied. "But the couch can work as well." She opened the door wide allowing Annabelle to come inside. She sat on the couch next to her.  
  
"I asked Angel and Fred but they reluctant to answer, which was weird cause they pretty much answered my every question, at least Fred did."  
  
"But not this one?" Cordy asked as Annabelle nodded. "So they left something for me to tell you in person." She said in satisfaction only to realize, that this may not be a good thing. What could be so difficult to answer that Fred couldn't or maybe wouldn't want to answer?   
  
"So can I?" Annabelle's voice brought her back.  
  
"I'm sorry?" She shook her head slightly. "Yes, as I said ask away." Cordy smiled.  
  
"I know you are my mother. The monks told me that when I was old enough to understand. They told me of you and Angel and everyone, but there was one family member they never talked about, no matter how many times I asked. So when I came here I thought Angel would tell me, but as you know he didn't, and that gap... I think deep down he knew you'd wake up and thought you should be the one to answer it, or more accurate to tell me about..."  
  
"Your father." Cordy said with an expression of understanding. "That's the missing piece in your family tree?" Annabelle just nodded.  
  
Paris  
  
"I thought now that we freed all the other slayers that you'd have less work and more free time." Dawn grumbled.  
  
"I'm still the slayer, I can't turn away from that."  
  
"But you promised." whined.  
  
"Dawnie!" Buffy raised her voice. "I know you really wanted to go to the party with Jan-Luke, but I can't wait a week, we need to go now."  
  
"Can't I stay here? Andrew will take care of me." Dawn begged.  
  
"Andrew's busy." Buffy said quickly.  
  
"You don't trust him, it has nothing to do with how busy he is. If Giles was available..."  
  
"But he's not." Buffy cut her off. "So please finish packing, we have a flight to catch." Dawn groused and started throwing cloths into a large suitcase. "Neatly please." Buffy added.  
  
"Why are we going there anyway? I thought you told Andrew they can't be trusted."  
  
"Believe me Dawn." Buffy said, "If I had any other choice, I'd take it. But I don't. Giles and I went over all the alternatives, and they are the best chance we have."  
  
"It's not like we're in immediate danger, right?" Buffy didn't reply and Dawn became anxious. "Right?" She asked again.  
  
"Just finish packing." Buffy said, "We have a flight to catch."  
  
"I hate L.A." down added.  
  
"So do I, believe me, so do I." The last suitcase and headed for the door.  
  
**TBC**  
  
**Hi ppl,  
So, here's the new chapter. I'm posting it before I go on a long vacation, which is not really a vacation, well not all of it anyway. I hope this time you'll send in a review and let me know If you like the way the story has developed, or just let me know if you're still in reading this fic, cause after the last chapter, I have my doubts on whether I should continue or not.  
Anyway enjoy this chapter and please review.   
And remember, just cause Angel said goodbye doesn't mean the fics should to the same :)  
Thank you.  
Nikka **


	26. The road to hell is paved with good inte...

Chapter 26: The road to hell is paved with good intentions…

Title: A new beginning.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hey everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that English is not my native tongue I want to thank Kelly for all the great works she's done, and to welcome aboard Nisus who from now on will be reproofing my fic. As it is you may still find some spelling & grammar mistakes. You're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

A special thank you to Nisus for reproofing my story. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer. And to Kelly get well soon.

Feedback: I love love love reviews and I'll be sure to mention it at the end of every chapter.

* * *

"Would you wait just a minute?" He said while trying tocatch up.

"I heard, absorbed…"

"And yet you're leaving." He cut her off.

"I have to. I know you're just trying to do your job Andrew…"

"It's more than that Buffy. You know it is." she stopped where she stood.

"I know." She turned to face him. "And I do value your opinion, but…"

"It's not just me, you know? I've spoken to Giles and he feels the same way."

"With all due respect…" She raised her voice a bit. "Giles is not here at the moment - I am. I'm the one who's dealing with this thing that I thought was gone for good."

"He is working on it. He didn't leave you alone in this." Andrew paused for a moment. "There are things you don't know Buffy."

"I know what's been going on in LA. You and Giles filed me in."

"Not on everything." Andrew quickly added. Buffy looked at him surprised. "You don't belong there, and he is not your savior."

"No he's not." Buffy replied and Andrew smiled thinking he's gotten through to her. "My savior is a pile of dust in the bottom of a crater." She grabbed her suitcases and continued on."

"Buffy…" Andrew ran after her. "Stop please." He called out and she finally stopped. "Giles said that in the event that I fail in my mission…"

"Andrew you didn't fail…"

"Any way…" He cut her off. "He asked me to give this to you." He handed her a small handbag, which was packed full.

"God, it's heavy, what's in there magic stones?" She giggled.

"Books." Andrew replied. "And some files, who may come in handy."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"He asked that you read the blue folder first and before you reach LA. After all, you do have a long flight ahead of you."

"What's in the blue file? The lunge sequence?" She chuckled but Andrew didn't seem amused. "Let me know when you get there."

"Andrew." She grabbed his arm just as he was about to leave. He turned to face her. "Thank you for everything, you are a true friend." She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the chick. "Try to stay out of trouble."

"I will." He smiled as his face blushed.

* * *

"He had to leave that part to me." Cordy said quietly as she sat on the couch. Annie sat in the sofa in front of her, across the coffee table.

"Is my father…?" Annie stopped, unsure of her question. "Is he…? I mean… I know it's not possible, but is he…?"

"Biologically no." Cordy answered already realizing the question. "But he loves you as if you were is own." Annie smiled. She knew Angel was protected of her, but it was nice hearing, he loved her like family, like a daughter.

"Then who is… or maybe was…"

"He is, at least as far as I know." Cordy replied. "He's a man I once loved very much…" she t 'In a, way I think I'll always will.' She thought to herself, not reveling that part to Annie.

"So why isn't he here?" Annie felt confused. If he's still around, and they seem to get along, why isn't he here? Why didn't he raise her? Why…?

"I know it all seem confusing, but things happened, and life took a twist, as they always do."

"You're not making any sense." Annie said angrily. She had enough secrets and lies to last her a lifetime.

"It doesn't make much sense to me either." Cordy sighed. "He was a good man, who loved me so. But when he realized, as hard as I tried, that I didn't feel the same way, he left. And I let him."

"Did he know you were pregnant?'

"No." Cordy replied. "I didn't know at the time."

"But when you knew… did you tell him?"

"No." Cordy said. "And part of me wishes I had."

"So… as far as he's concerned, I don't exist." Annie said with a hard tune of realization. She wanted to be angry with her father for abandoning her, for leaving her mother, or so she thought. The mother she looked up, the mother she thought was the best of them all. Well she wasn't, she was the worse…"

"Annie…" Cordy's voice cut her reverie. "Are you okay…?"

"I thought…" She got up and walked towards the door. Cordy followed her. "Why? He should have known me, he should have raised me!" She raised her voice.

"I don't have all the answers for you."

"If you don't then who does, cause, the rest of them are less the forthcoming." She opened the door in a swift.

"Annie, please don't leave like this. Lets talk, I'm sure…"

"But that's just it, Cordelia." She emphasized her name. "You don't know anything, and you're not sure of much."

"Annie…" Cordy placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't." Annie said as Cordy took her hand away. "The way I see it," She said while her back was facing Cordy. "There's a man out there, a good man, according to you, who loves you and probably would have loved me too, had he had the chance to know me. But he doesn't and why is that?" She turned. "Can you answer me that?"

Cordy looked at her, knowing she didn't have an answer. She wasn't around, what was she suppose to have done, what could she have done. "I didn't think so." Annie said quietly and walked out. Cordy didn't follow her.

* * *

"Uh for heaven sakes." She put the papers she was holding down, and called out. "Angel?" the man who was passing back and forth in front of her office door stopped half way through. He seemed surprised she noticed his presence. "Is there something you wanted?" She took her glass off and crossed her arms as she asked back in her leather armchair.

"Well, not specifically…" he mumbled.

"And yet." She smiled as he walked in.

"I know it's later, but then again for me it's kind of early, or maybe late depends on the time I…"

"Angel!" Fred stopped him. "God you're starting to sound like me, which explains why I heard my name being called out so many times. "I know it's late, but I'm still here, so if there's something you needed…"

"Do you think I should go up to her?" he said quickly as if he was afraid he'd lose the nerve to ask her again.

"And say what exactly?" Fred asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted to know how she was doing, that's all."

"I think you should do what you feel is right." Fred replied.

"That's all?" Angel said surprised.

"What did you expect me to say, sure Angel go up there." He nodded. "Well, I won't. It's your call, you know her best."

"But you're a woman." Angel replied.

"And I thank you for noticing, but she's your best friend." Fred said firmly.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked as he noticed she was packing her things.

"As you kindly mentioned, it is late…"

"But we're not finished…"

"Yes we are." She got up and walked towards her. "In my opinion, what Cordy needs now more than anything is that we treat her like we always have. Don't treat eh r like she's made out of glass and be afraid she'll brake. She's stronger than that, stronger than all of us. Look of what she's been through and she's still standing, and with a smile I might add."

"So what you're saying is…"

"Treat her as if nothing happen. If this was 2 years ago and you needed to talk to her, would you? Despite of the hour?" He just nodded. "Then I guess you got your answer. "Goodnight Angel." She said as she walked out.

* * *

"You can do this." He affirmed. He took a big unnecessary breath and knocked on the door softly. The door opened widely as he barely finished the knock.

"Annie?" Cordy said with a smile only to discover Angel standing on the other side. Great she thought to herself. Just what I needed.

"No just me." He smiled, but couldn't help but notice she wasn't smiling at all.

"What happened?" He asked as she walked away waddling towards the couch, without responding. He walked in closing the door behind him. "Did something happen with Annie?" He sat beside her. She moved to the side to create a space between them. Angel saw that, and knew she was angry with him, but wasn't sure what about. "Cordy? What's going on? Why are you angry with me, and don't say you're not, cause I know you too well."

"Do you really." She said in a snappy tone. "Then I you should know how much I like it, when people respect my wishes. Specific wishes." She emphasized.

"Wishes? When did I ever…"

"She asked me." Cordy cut him off. "She asked me why wasn't he informed, why wasn't he given the choice…?"

"Cordy I don't…"

"Groo, Angel." She said quickly. "She asked why she'd never met him? Why he wasn't told she even exists…"

"Cordy I…"

"And I couldn't answer her, Angel." She looked straight at him. "I couldn't answer her, because I don't get it either." She got up and walked towards the glass doors leading outside, to the balcony. He followed her, watching as she opened the door, soaking in the night air. She slowly walked towards the stone made handrail leaning against it. "I to rationalize your decision in my head a zillion times.' She said looking at the city lights. "And I couldn't."

"I know it's hard to understand, but I thought I was doing the best thing for Annie." He tried to explain.

"How?" She turned to face him. There wasn't anger in her voice, but disappointment. "He's her father, Angel. Her father."

"I know that." He raised his voice.

"No!" She said angrily. "You don't get to be angry and mad at me."

"I didn't mean it to come out like that." He apologized. "This was over two years ago. I thought what I did was the right thing. The only thing."

"What am I suppose to do now?" She asked not really expecting an answer. "How do I fix this?"

"Let her cool off. She'll come around." He placed his arm on her shoulder.

"And if she doesn't? I can't loss her Angel, not now."

"You won't." He said firmly. "She waited too long to meet you, she won't push you away."

"And Groo?" She asked.

"What about him?" Angel didn't follow.

"I have to tell him." she replied.

So, what? You'll hop on the next flight to Pylea?"

"Something like that." She smiled.

* * *

"Hold on." she robbed her eyes trying to find her glasses. She looked at the clock. It was late. The continuing knocking snapped her out of her zombie like state. "I'm coming." She shoved her legs unwillingly into her slippers. She stood up still half asleep. As she waddled to the door the knocking kept on. She looked through the piping hole. "Annie?" She said surprised as she opened the door.

"Jee, I thought I'd have to sleep outside tonight." Annie said as she walked in passing by Fred towards the kitchen, "I'm starving is there something to eat."

"It's 2:00 am Annie." Fred followed her with a concern expression.

"Still hungry." Annie said, her head inside the fridge scraping for leftovers. "You look surprised to see me." Annie finally looked up at Fred as she took out some bread and peanut butter. She closed the refrigerator door and headed for the counter.

"Well…." Fred stammered. After all, Annie was living with her for a while now. But still, she thought that tonight of all nights…"I guess…" Fred continued as Annie took a bite form her sandwich.

"Want some." She offered Fred a bite. Fred nodded her head. "Suit yourself."

"I guess…" Fred tried again…. "You'd… I don't know, stay over there for the night."

"Stay where?" Annie asked, knowing exactly what Fred meant.

"With Cordy, you were so eager to see her, spend time with her."

"I'm over it." Annie said while sipping juice.

"Over it?!" Fred said surprised. Now she knew something was wrong, something must have happened. Annie's not her old self, the way she acts, and the thing she says… "What happened?" She asked concerned.

"I just found out she's not the woman I thought she was." Annie replied.

"What do you mean? You have to be more specific Annie, I don't…"

"She lied to me okay." Annie pulled out one of the chair and sat down with a sad and expression.

"About what sweetie?" Fred pulled out a chair and sat beside her.

"My father." Fred didn't know what to say. She knew Annie wanted to know whose was, but Angel thought it would be best not to let her know, afraid she might do something stupid like go after him. She could still remember the argument they had over it…..

* * *

"Angel, she has a right o know."

"No." He walked back and forth burning a hole in the floor.

"Why not? He's her father, Cordy wanted…"

"Cordy's gone!" He cut her off. "I decided now, what's best for Annabel."

"And what if you're making the wrong decision? Going against Cordy's wishes…"

"I said…"

"I know what you said." Fred cut him off. "And I know she gone." She tried saying it without crying, which was pretty hard these days, "But she still asked for something in specific, she wanted Groo to know his child."

"She not a child anymore." Angel pointed out the obvious.

"Shell always their child, and She should know."

"I know Fred, and you're right, but not now. Let's give her time to settle in, to feel like she belongs somewhere."

"But…" Angel looked at her with his puppy eyes. "I guess we can wait a while… But we will tell her."

"Eventually, of course we will." Angel smiled, happy he got what he wanted.

* * *

"Fred?" Annie looked at her daydreaming. "Hello, are you still there."

"I'm sorry Honey." Fred snapped back.

"Did you know?" Annie asked. "Who he is, that is?"

Fred wasn't sure what to say. On one end she could lie, not wanting to cause her more disappointment, but lying is what brought them here in the first place. "Fred?"

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman…" the stewardess's voice woke her up. She looked out it was night, she wasn't sure what time it was and how long the flew. She just felt tired and in need of a good, hot long bath.

"Are we there yet?" Dawn mumbled as she tried opening her eyes.

"I guess." Buffy replied. " You need to buckle up." Buffy said looking at the lit sign with the belt on.

"God, I don't remember the flight being that long." Dawn set up.

"I know." Buffy smiled. "But look at the bright side we're home."

"No. Home is a few hours by car under a giant crater." Dawn said sarcastically.

"I meant USA." Buffy said.

"Uh that." Dawn didn't seem impressed. "Wake me up when we land." She turned and closed eh eyes trying to ignore the noise surrounding her.

"She looked at the folder she was holding, the blue folder, Giles had told her to read before reaching L.A. She avoided it till now, afraid of what she might find. But now they were nearing landing and Giles must have had a good reason to ask her. She slowly opened the folder. As she started to read her body shivered, "A live" she said surprised unable to process what her eyes are reading. "A live." She paused for a moment, then she closed the file angry, "That son of a b… "Excuse me miss you need to fasted your…"

"How long before we land?" She cut the stewardess off.

"About 15 minutes, that is why you should really…"

"And what time is it? L.A. time?"

The stewardess looked at her watch, about 3:00 am." She replied bit unease by Buffy's aggressiveness'.

"Thank you." Buffy replied.

"So if you could…"

Sure…" Buffy mumbled as the stewardess kept on.

"I guess not hot, long bath for me." She said as she watched the light of the city getting bigger and bigger."

**

* * *

Hi ppl,**

**It's been a while, I know. And I want to apologize I just had a lot on my mind lately and couldn't find the time or space to write.**

**So I hope you're still there, reading this fic. If you are, I hope you review it, to let me know what you think and also to help me decided if there's a point writing it anymore.**

**Thank you and as always enjoy.**

**Nikka.**


End file.
